Because You Live
by dancerlittle
Summary: Sequel to To Make Her Love Me
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here it goes! This is the sequel to "To Make Her Love Me". The story takes places 4 years after "TMHLM", which the year is 2012. Troy, Gabriella, and the gang are out of college and all are back in Albuquerque. **

**Just so you know, I'll put the kids' ages here! _Lucas and Tina are 6; Sarah and Nathan 5; Hannah is 16; and Gabriella and Troy are 22 years old. _**

**Pictures of Gabi's dress and her bridesmaids' dresses are located on my profile is anyone wants to see what they look like. **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_June 15, 2012 2:00 pm_**

I slowly pulled my foot off the gas and eased to a stop. I turned the car off and slowly opened the door. I got out and eased the door shut. I looked around finally finding the gravestone I wanted. I eased myself down on the ground and leaned against the headstone.

"Hey mom. Well the time has finally come. Tomorrow Troy and I are getting married. I keep promising myself that I'm not going to be one of those crazy brides who yell at everyone and is totally nervous. I'm actually relaxed and ready to get married to Troy." I said looking around the colorfully decorated cemetery.

I just sat there listening to the birds and the wind pick up. I looked at the headstone and traced the words on it. I couldn't believe she's been gone for 4 years all ready. It didn't even seem that long. I fell into one of my many flashbacks from the past few years.

_Flashback_

_I walked among the headstones looking for my mom's. I grinned when I found it. _

"_Mom he finally did it. He proposed last night. It was so romantic. But you probably all ready knew that. He took me to the East High Theatre and had sprinkled rose petals everywhere on stage. He had brought the same bench his parents and grandparents had gotten engaged on and had that sitting in the theatre. It was so romantic mom. You would have loved it. Well then he blind folds me and walks me up to the stage. He told me that I couldn't open my eyes. So I'm standing there like an idiot." I told her stopping to giggled at the thought. _

"_He then takes the blind fold off and tells me to keep my eyes closed. Once I can open them, I see the bench and the rose petals everywhere. He led me over to the bench and we sit and he starts to talk about the past three years and how I've changed his life. Then he proposed to me. But the sweetest part was that he asked all of our friends to come watch him propose and his parents were there too. It was so perfect mom." I told her sighing in reply. _

_I sat there for a minute just thinking about how I was going to pull off a huge wedding without my mom there to help me. _

"_I'm going to come to you with all the questions I have. You have to send me signs that I'm doing the right thing. I love Troy with all of my heart and I want to plan the perfect wedding. It's just going to be hard without you here." I told her leaning over and kissing the headstone. _

"Anyways mom, I know you're going to be watching. By the way, what did you think of the college graduation? I got my degree in PT and Troy got his degree in Physical Education. Four years seems to fly by." I said hearing another car pull up.

"How did I know I would find you here?" A familiar voice called as he got out of the car.

"The same reason I knew you would come. I'm catching her up on what's been going on." I said as he walked over to me.

"Are you feeling a little blue?" Troy asked offering his hand for me to grab so he could pull me up.

"Just a little bit. You know when you're a child, you expect your parents to be there to watch you graduate or walk down the aisle. I'm just sad neither one of my parents will be there." I told him.

"They will be there in spirit. I thought you were happy about my dad offering to walk you down the aisle?" Troy asked.

"I'm thrilled he asked but it's just the sadness kicking in." I told him.

"I wish I could take all your sadness away, baby. I really do." Troy said pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I know you do. I wish you could too. So why did you come out here looking for me?" I asked him grinning.

"Well we do have a family get together with my family or did you forget?" Troy asked.

"Oh I totally forgot. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to mom before tomorrow." I told him smiling.

"I figured as much. Then we have to get to bed early to go to the church tomorrow." Troy told me.

"Ahh I can't wait. Ready to go to your parents?" I asked him grinning.

"Well I'm thinking you need to go home and change out of those scrubs you have on currently and get into someone a little nicer?" Troy asked me.

"Oh I forgot to stop at home first after work. Do we have time?" I asked him.

"Oh we have plenty of time. Let's go. I'll meet you at home." Troy told me walking back to his car.

_Flashback _

"_Gabriella Maria Montez we have to decide this sooner or later!" Troy yelled as I walked into the house._

"_Can't it wait a minute while I put this stuff down?" I asked him walking into the apartment Troy and I had rented. _

"_Yeah but we have to talk." Troy said following me into the kitchen. _

"_Ok shoot. What do we have to talk about?" I asked him turning around and facing him._

"_When do we want the wedding? Everyone is asking about it." Troy told me. _

"_We've been engaged for 6 months. We still have time." I told him calmly. _

"_I would like to know if you have a date in mind. Or were we going to be engaged for the rest of our lives?" Troy asked. _

"_I thought we both agreed on being engaged until we were done with college?" I asked him. _

"_Well I would like to start planning it out and making sure we get everything we want." Troy told me._

"_Fine let's do this now. I was going to wait until this weekend but I guess I'll tell you now. How about June 16, 2012?" I asked him._

"_Why that date?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. _

"_Well we'll be graduated from college by that time. I've always wanted a June wedding." I told him. _

"_If my baby wants a June wedding, then she'll have one. That sounds good babe." Troy told me capturing me in a kiss. _

Troy and I had our good days and our bad days. Some days we were the lovey dovey couple we were in high school; other days it was like we were fighting at the drop of a hat. But we had learned to work through our petty arguments and learned how to say sorry to each other.

"_I know the perfect place we can have the wedding." I said rushing into the house excitedly. _

"_Where's that baby?" Troy asked from his place at the dinning room table. _

"_The old church downtown. I called them today and they have an opening for our date." I told him grinning._

"_Did you book it?" Troy asked me as my grin fell._

"_No because I wanted to make sure it was all right with you." I told him quietly. _

"_Why don't you call them and book it and then we'll go see it later on tonight?" Troy asked me._

"_I'll go do that right now. Hey Troy?" I asked turning around and looking at him._

"_Yeah Gabi?" Troy asked getting up from the table and walking over to me. _

"_I love you." I told him simply as his face broke out in a grin._

"_Oh babe I love you too." Troy told me leaning down and kissing me. _

I smiled as I pulled into the apartment complex Troy and I had been leasing since our junior year of college. It was our home for now. Troy and I had been looking for smaller houses that were in our budget. We hadn't found any yet but we were still looking.

I parked the car and walked up to our door. We had rented a town house and absolutely loved it since Chad and Taylor were in the same complex as us. I pushed opened the door and walked in. I heard Troy talking on the phone as I walked in.

"Sorry dude I can't come out tonight. We're going to my parents." I heard Troy argue with whoever was on the phone.

I walked upstairs as Troy continued to argue. I walked into the closet and grabbed a pair of capris and a nice tank top. I quickly changed and then grabbed my denim jacket before heading back downstairs. I stopped at the counter and quickly flipped through the mail. I smiled when I came across an envelope from Kelsi and Jason's address. I quickly slip open the envelope and took out the card. I flipped it open and out dropped a picture. I looked at the picture with shock on my face.

Troy came over and noticed my face. He looked at me as I looked at him.

"Did you know about this?" I asked Troy showing him the picture of the baby.

"I had no idea about this. Dude Chad quit talking for a minute. Did you know Jason and Kelsi had a baby?" Troy asked into the phone.

"Chad didn't know about this either. What did they name her?" Troy asked me.

"Elizabeth Noelle was born on May 16 at 3:24 am. She weighed 7 pounds 8 ounces and was 19 inches long." I told him showing him the baby announcement.

"Hey Chad I'll call you back. Yeah I'll tell her." Troy said before hanging up the phone.

"Chad told me to tell you that you owe him." Troy told me taking the baby announcement from me.

"Why do I owe him this time?" I asked him grabbing the phone from him.

"Because I can't go out tonight. So Chad says you owe him." Tory told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to call Kelsi. What time do we have to be at your parents?" I asked him.

"We have to be there at 7 and its 5:30 now." Troy told me as I walked out to our little balcony and sat down.

I dialed the familiar 7 digit number that I had memorized three years ago. I listened to the phone ring before someone picked up.

"Hey Kelsi. I got the announcement." I told her as she sighed in reply.

"We were going to tell everyone but we thought you guys would be mad at us." Kelsi tried to explain.

"Why would we be mad? We're your friends. We don't pass judgment on our friends." I told her trying to explain.

"I know and now that I look back on the situation, I feel bad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Troy." Kelsi told me.

"Well you told us now. She's adorable. She's about 3 weeks old now?" I asked her.

"Just about. She's not going to come to the ceremony tomorrow but we'll bring her to the reception if that's ok?" Kelsi asked me.

"That would be more than fine. I'm anxious to meet your and Jason's daughter. I can't believe I'm saying that." I told her giggling.

"I'm just glad you're happy. Thank you so much Gabi." Kelsi told me.

"Not a problem. All right I just thought to call you and let you know that we got it. Troy and I have dinner plans with his family tonight." I told her.

"Well thanks for calling and have fun. We'll see you tomorrow night." Kelsi told me as we both hung up and I walked back inside.

"So what did she say?" Troy asked me as I sat down beside him.

"She and Jason thought we would be mad at them." I told him simply as he continued to flip through channels.

"Why would we be mad at them?" Troy asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea. So they're going to bring Elizabeth to the reception tomorrow." I told him.

"That sounds good. I can't believe we're getting married in the morning." Troy said as I looked at him.

"If you start singing I'm going to hurt you." I told him grinning.

"I won't. Ready to go to mom and dad's?" Troy asked as we both got up.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told him walking over to the front door and looked at him.

"Why didn't Chad just come over instead of calling you?" I asked him.

"It's Chad and he didn't want to walk the two feet to come knock on the door." Troy told me as we both walked towards his truck.

The drive to his parents was a quiet one, mostly occupied by the radio. I sighed happily as we drove down the familiar road to his parents' house. I smiled when I saw Lucas, Tina, Sarah, and Nathan all playing in the front yard. Troy carefully pulled into the driveway as all the kids noticed we were there.

"Troy Gabi. HI!" Four little voices called to us as we opened our doors.

"Hi guys. How have you been?" I asked hugs going around the circle.

"Come see our room!" Sarah and Tina told me dragging me into the house.

"Sarah, Tina let Gabi chill for a minute before you drag her off to your room." Dana called as she walked into the foyer.

"Hey Dana. Thanks for doing that." I told her giving her a hug.

"Those two are just like natural born sisters." Dana told me as Troy came into the house with Lucas and Nathan.

"There's my bigger baby boy." Dana told Troy leaning over and giving him a hug.

"Hi mom. I'm surprised Hannah isn't outside. Where is she?" Troy asked kissing his mom's cheek.

"She's out with the girls. She should be home early tonight. We told her that you guys were coming over and she's all excited." Dana said walking into the kitchen.

"So how does it feel to have another kid driving?" I asked Dana sitting at the counter.

"No different than it was when Troy started. Now the bad part will be is when all four of the little ones start." Dana told us.

"So are Lucas and Tina done with Kindergarten for the year? Are Nathan and Sarah done with preschool?" I asked her grinning.

"Lucas and Tina were done on June 4th and Nathan and Sarah were done with preschool June 8th. In the fall, Lucas and Tina will start first grade and Nathan and Sarah will be in kindergarten. It's hard to believe they're all ready starting school." Dana told us as we heard the front door open.

"Where's the crew at?" Jack called shutting the door quietly.

"We're up here dad." I heard Nathan say in annoyance.

"Watch the tone Nate!" Jack called warningly as he walked into the kitchen.

"There's my oldest son and our future daughter-in-law." Jack told us coming over and giving us both hugs.

"How was work today dad?" Troy asked as I heard the front door open again.

"Someone's huge ass truck is blocking my spot on the driveway mom. So my car is out in the street." Hannah told us coming in with her 17 year old attitude.

"Watch the language Hannah Elizabeth!" Dana said as she heard the words come out of Hannah's mouth.

"Sorry mom. Who's over?" Hannah asked coming into the kitchen.

"Your brother and his fiancée." Jack said looking at me and Troy.

"Hey Gabi, Troy. What brings you by our lovely home?" Hannah asked coming over to stand by me.

"Mom and dad invited us over for dinner. Are you excited about tomorrow?" I asked her.

"As all get out. She's been nonstop talker about tomorrow." Dana said rolling her eyes.

"I'm just excited to see my brother and his future wife get married. That's all." Hannah told us as we all shared a laugh.

We spent the rest of the night at the Bolton's and had a blast. I smiled knowing the next morning Troy and I would be getting married.

* * *

**There you guys go. The wedding will be in the next chapter! As always FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS are expected, wanted, and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a repost! Someone noticed a couple of mistakes so I fixed them! This is not a new chapter!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people actually read this and love it so much! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this and all of my stories!**

**If you want to see Gabriella's dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, and the bouquets, there are links on my profile page. Go check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

_**Saturday, June 16, 2012 9:00 am**_

I giggled at Sharpay and Taylor from my place at the table where I sat. I shook my head before hearing more stories of Troy and I being shared.

"I remember the one time she refused to speak to Troy because of what Chad made Troy say." Sharpay told me as I shook my head.

"You could cut the tension with a knife." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"By the way, how did Troy get you to start talking to him again?" Kelsi asked me grinning.

"I never told you guys the story?" I asked them with shock laced in my voice.

"You never told us. Come on spill girl." Sharpay told me as I looked over at my college roommate for help.

"Don't look at me girl. You never told me either." Kim, my college roommate, told me.

"All right. Well you know how Chad got Troy to say all that crap about how I never meant anything to him." I said grinning.

"Well he called me and said that the guy I met on vacation was more him than the guys that said that stupid stuff. We talked for a while and before I knew it, he climbed the balcony and offered me a note sheet. He said that there was a pair's audition and asked me if I would sing with him." I told them as I looked around at the dreamy looks on the girls' faces.

"That's so romantic." Kim told me giggling.

"Troy's been the king of romantic since the two of them started dating. How long have you two been together?" Kelsi asked me as I thought back.

"We started dating August 16, 2005. So we've been together for the past 7 years." I told them looking at them frighten.

"That's cool that you guys lasted that long." Kim told me as I grinned.

"It hasn't always been easy. I can tell you that. Troy has put up a lot from me in the past 7 years." I told her grinning.

"Like what Gabi? You've never told us that." Sharpay asked me as there was a knock on the door.

I got up and went to answer it. Standing there was a man with a huge bouquet of red, pink, white, and peach colored roses.

"Are you Gabriella Montez?" The man asked me as I twirled around and looked at the girls.

"I'm the only one here with that name. Thank you." I told him as he handed me the bouquet.

"OMG Gabi who are they from?" Kelsi asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Who do you think? They're from Troy." I told them taking the card out and sitting back down.

I slid open the envelope and before I could take the card out, my cell phone rang. I quickly looked at the caller I.D. before answering the phone.

"You know I'm looking at an embarrassing display of roses currently." I said flipping open the phone.

"Oh really? Who did you get those from?" A familiar voice asked me as I grinned.

"I don't know. The phone rang before I could open the card up." I told him.

"Oh well I'll wait while you open the card." Troy told me as I finished opening the card.

_Gabi, _

_In about an hour, we'll start our lives as husband and wife. There is no other person I could see myself with, now and forever. Remember that always. You're my one, past, present, and future. I love you baby girl! I can't wait to start making new memories of us as soul mates and husband and wife. I love you!_

_Troy _

I couldn't stop crying so I handed the phone to Kim who talked to Troy.

"Whatever you put in that card really got her emotional. Hold on, she has to stop crying for a minute before she can talk to you." Kim told Troy as I smiled through my tears.

I held out my hand and she handed the phone back to me. I waited a minute before speaking.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to make you cry." Troy told me trying to calm me down a little bit.

"I know. I love you too and I can't wait until we're husband and wife." I told him.

"We only have about 30 more minutes. I'll be the one with the goofy grin at the end of the aisle waiting for my princess in white." Troy told me as I grinned.

"I'll see you at the alter. I love you baby." I told him hanging up the phone.

"So what did he put in that card to make you cry?" Becky, another college roommate, asked me grinning.

"Here read the card." I told her going into the bathroom and washing my face.

"So where's the so called bride to be?" I heard Hannah asked as she walked into the room.

"Your brother made her cry with this." Taylor told Hannah as I came out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill him. I'll wait a while before killing him." Hannah told me grinning.

"Hey Maid of Honor. Where have you been?" I asked her walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"I was doing my maid of honor duties. I was making sure everything was in its place before people started to arrive. I'm here now." Hannah told me.

"You need to get into your dress." I told her rushing over and grabbing her bag.

"I will do it. We have plenty of time. You need to get into yours as well." Hannah told me.

"I will. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." I told her giving her another hug.

"You better be glad I didn't have a basketball tournament to go to." Hannah told me.

"You would have had to miss it because you are an important part of this wedding." I told her grinning.

"I know but you and I are going to challenge Troy and Chad to a basketball game after the wedding, all right?" Hannah asked me grinning.

"We should play in our dresses!" I told her as Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor, Kim, and Becky all looked at us.

"You guys are natural born sister-in-laws." Taylor told us shaking her head.

"We'll I've been living in her house since I graduated high school. We've shared a lot of times together. By the way, how is Cameron doing?" I asked Hannah as her eyes flew up in surprise.

"How do you know about him?" Hannah asked me in surprise.

"I have my ways, darling. So what is he like?" I asked her smiling.

"Who's your source?" Hannah asked as my eyes flew over to Sharpay.

"Your father works at the school as do some of my friends. I have my ways." I told her grinning.

"He's a grade older than me. He's a senior which is a bad thing because he's going off to college next year. We're just friends and nothing else." Hannah told me.

"We'll talk later, all right?" I asked her whispering in her ear and as I heard a camera shutter close.

"Are you guys ready in there?" Jack asked as Hannah and I looked at each other.

"No but give us five minutes and we'll be ready." I told him laughing.

Hannah and I went into bathroom to change quickly. We both came out and did a little twirl. The girls quickly looked us over and deemed us presentable. We had exchanged gifts earlier that morning so we were ready to go.

"You got your something blue, new, old, and borrowed?" Hannah asked looking at me.

"Blue is the garter you got me; new is my dress; borrowed is your mom's tennis bracelet; and something old is the locket my mom wore when she married my dad." I told her grinning.

"Wait Hannah brought you a garter? Do the parents or the brother know?" Sharpay asked Hannah grinning.

"Nope and they're not going to find out. Ok dad you can come in now." Hannah told us grinning.

"You guys look really good. Hannah that dress looks good on you." Jack told his oldest daughter while whistling.

"Hey guys could you give Hannah, Jack, and me a minute alone?" I asked all my bridesmaids.

"Sure we'll be out in the hall." Kelsi told me grinning. I waited until I heard the door shut before starting to talk.

"Thank you guys for everything you've done the past few weeks. You have no idea how much Troy and I appreciate it." I told Hannah and Jack while giving both of them hugs.

"Not a problem. We all want to see this wedding go off without a hitch. We're going to be sister-in-laws so I want this to be the start of something good." Hannah told me giving me another hug.

"You've been a part of this family since you and Troy started dating. There's nothing I want more, than to see you and Troy have the perfect wedding." Jack told me picking me up and spinning me around.

"Thank you again. I guess it's time." I told the two of them as Hannah and I picked up our rose and gerbera daisy bouquets.

Jack offered his arm as we walked out of the room and went to join the line up. I looked at my bridesmaids as they all grinned at me.

I took a quick peek of the aisle as the bridesmaids took their turns walking down the aisle. The rows were decorated with orange roses and pink gerbera daisies that matched the bouquets the bridesmaids and I carried. The only difference between mine and the bridesmaids was that I had two white roses in my bouquet to symbolize my parents being with me on my wedding day.

"Are you ready to do this?" Jack asked me pulling me out of my daydream.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I told him as I heard Pachebel's Cannon start to play.

Jack and I started to walk down the old church's aisle. I smiled when my eyes fell on Troy. He looked extremely handsome in his classic black tuxedo.

Once we were at the alter, Jack leaned over and kissed my cheek before handing me over to Troy. Troy and Jack shared a handshake before Jack walked over to where Dana was sitting with Nathan, Lucas, Sarah, and Tina.

Troy took my hand in his as we walked up to the alter where the minister was.

"You may be seated. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of friends, family and God to join in holy matrimony, Gabriella Marie Montez and Troy Douglas Bolton. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause and silence. Troy and I grinned at each other when we heard the silence.

"I would like to start off with a prayer. Please bow your heads. Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing all of us here today. It is with your love and your help that Troy and Gabriella found each other. For if it were not for them, there would be no reason for this joyous occasion. In your name, Amen. Troy and Gabriella, you come here today pledging your love to one another and realizing the importance of this bond. And it is not without the help and love and support of the people behind you that you arrived here today. I would like to take this opportunity to allow Troy and Gabriella to thank the people they hold deep in their hearts." The minister told the audience that had gathered.

Troy and I walked over to his parents and said a few words. Troy and I both hugged Dana and Jack as well as our little siblings. We walked back up and each gave Hannah a hug while exchanged a few words with her. She grinned at us as we walked back over to the minister.

We returned to the altar, where Troy immediately took my hand and began rubbing it with his thumb. I glanced up at him and smiled. The minister continued and spoke to the congregation for a few moments and then he went into the two scripture readings we had chosen. The first was Corinthians 13, the second was Colossians 3:12-17. He then turned to us and smiled.

"Now it is time for Troy and Gabriella to recite their vows. Gabriella please repeat after me." The minister told me as Troy and I faced each other.

"I, Gabriella Marie, take you Troy Douglas, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I smiled as Troy squeezed my hand.

"Now you Troy." The minister said as Troy started to recite the same words I just did.

"I, Troy Douglas, take you Gabriella Marie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Troy said as I grinned at him.

The minister looked at Troy and I, and then out to the audience. He smiled before saying his next line.

"May I have the bride and groom's rings please?" He said as Chad and Hannah each gave the minister our rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings that they who wear them may abide in peace, and continue in thy favor. Amen." The minister said as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Troy, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed Troy my wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Troy told me as he slipped my wedding band on my left hand.

"Gabriella, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed me Troy's wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." I told Troy as I slipped the ring on his left hand.

"By the power vested in by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. Troy, you may kiss your new bride." The minister told Troy as he gently lifted my veil up.

"I love you, Gabriella Bolton," he beamed and then gently kissed me, our first kiss as a married couple. We pulled away and smiled at one another; me at my husband and him at his wife.

"Heavenly Father, we thank you for this time together today and we thank you for bringing Gabriella and Troy together. Please watch over them as the make their first steps into married life; guide them and assist them in any way possible. Know that they love you and will welcome your help. In your name, Amen." The minister told the audience as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." The minister said as everyone got to their feet clapping.

Troy and I grinned at each other before walking back down the aisle as husband and wife.

_**12:00 pm**_

Troy and I just finished greeting our entire guest list. Now we're walking over to the park across the street from the church to do picture. Our entire wedding party and all of our family are coming with us.

"Where do you want us all?" Troy asked the photographer as he came up to us.

"What pictures do you want to do first? Family or wedding party?" The photographer asked us.

"How about we do the family first?" I asked looking at Troy for his agreement.

"That works for me." The photographer to us as Sarah and Tina came over by me.

"You look very pretty Gabi." Sarah told me as I got down to their level.

"Why thank you Sarah. You look very pretty in your dresses too, girls." I told my two little sisters.

"You're married now." Tina told me showing off her toothy grin.

"Yeah I am. But I'm still your sister, all right? That's never going to change." I told Tina and Sarah.

"We're sisters for life?" Sarah asked me as I grinned at her.

"Yeah we're sisters for life. Nothing's going to change that." I told them as they both gave me hugs.

"Are you ready to pose for pictures?" I asked the two girls grinning.

"Yeah let's do photos." Tina and Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"We're ready when you are." I told the photographer as he grinned.

"I'm done with you and the girls. I got a lot of shots." The photographer told me.

"Ok whatever you say. Now what?" I asked him going to stand by Troy.

"I want you and Troy to stand by all your siblings. I want all the Bolton/Montez kids together." The photographer told us as we went and sat on the hill with Lucas, Tina, Nathan, Sarah, and Hannah came and sat around us.

The photographer continued with taking millions of photos of Troy and I with his parents and our siblings. Those were a lot of fun because Troy and Jack had Hannah, Dana, me and the kids laughing the entire time.

"Ok I'm done with the family. Bring in the wedding party now." The photographer told us.

"All right we're going to take the kids for lunch but we'll be back." Dana told me as I grinned.

"All right. Have fun guys and we'll see you later!" I told the kids as I gave Jack and Dana a hug.

"You ready for this?" Hannah asked me as I wrapped her in a hug.

"My face is getting sore from smiling so much." I told her as we shared a laugh.

"Well why did you want so many pictures for?" Hannah asked me as we stood off to the side.

"One of those photos that we just did with just Troy, me and you kids, we're going to give to your parents for a Christmas gift." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Oh I see. I just want to say thanks again." Hannah told me.

"For what?" I asked her looking over at Troy and his groomsmen.

"For asking me to be your Maid of Honor. I thought you would give that honor to Kim, Becky, or one of the other girls." Hannah told me.

"Heck no. They don't know me as well as you do. Plus we have an unusual bond like no other sister." I told her grinning.

"Ain't that the truth!" Troy said coming over and interrupting mine and Hannah's conversation.

"I'm going to get you big brother." Hannah yelled kicking off her heels and running after her brother.

I just laughed as the photographer was snapping photos of the two. Troy ran by me as I whistled at him.

"Can we start so we can get to the reception on time?" I asked him grinning.

"Anything for the princess." Troy told me as we all lined up and started to show off our smiles.

We spent the next hour smiling for the camera in all goofy poses. Finally the photographer released us to go to the reception.

_**4:00 pm**_

"Now for the first dance by the bride and groom, we have a special treat for all of you." Chad said as he grabbed the microphone.

"Now if Mr. and Mrs. Bolton will come out to the floor and take their spots, you will see what that surprise is." Chad said as all of our wedding party went over to grab microphones.

I wrapped my arms around Troy as he placed his arms on my waist. We started to dance as our entire wedding party started to sing our first song as husband and wife. Troy and I had chosen "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney as our first dance.

"I love them for doing this." I told him as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Well I just flat out love you." Troy told me as I picked my head up and kissed him.

The night ended with us saying goodbye before we went back to our apartment. We had to get up early to go on our honeymoon to Rhode Island where we would spend a week just relaxing and chilling out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! You have no idea how happy it makes me to know that people actually read this and love it so much! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this and all of my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_July 13, 2012 5:00 pm_**

Troy and I had a wonderful time on our honeymoon to Rhode Island. There was a resort there that we hung out at for a week. Then we spent a couple of days in Boston and New York sightseeing and such. We had so much fun.

Now that we were back, Jack and Dana had invited Troy and I over to their house for a family dinner. Little did I know Hannah had invited someone who would interrupt our little family dinner.

"Mom, dad we're here." Troy announced as I heard eight pairs of feet run down the stairs into the living room where Troy and I currently stood.

"Hey guys. Where are mom and dad?" I asked as hugs were given around.

"They're upstairs sucking face." Nathan told me as I shook my head and laughed.

"Nathaniel Matthew Bolton. I don't ever want to hear that out of your mouth again. Where did you hear that?" Troy asked Nathan as I laughed.

"What? Hannah says it all the time." Nathan told us trying to get out of his older brother's path.

"Speaking of Hannah where is she?" Troy asked the four little ones.

"She's probably at Cameron's house." Tina told us rolling her eyes.

"Who's house? I need all the information about this kid." Troy said sitting down and going into total older brother protection gear.

"Cameron's a senior in high school. He's tall and he plays basketball." Lucas told Troy grinning.

"Well at least I can give him credit for playing basketball." Troy mumbled as I shot him a look.

"You don't even know this kid. Do not make a decision before you meet him." I told him giving him the look.

"And he's coming over tonight for dinner." Sarah told us quite proud of herself.

"Troy you are her older brother not her father. If your parents like him, then you're going to have to deal with it." I told him giving him the evil eye.

"She's my younger sister. She shouldn't have a boyfriend. She's too young." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"Troy we were 17 at one point and we were dating. She's in high school; she's old enough to date." I told him calmly as I heard Dana and Jack walk downstairs.

"What are you thinking about inviting this kid over on a family dinner night?" Troy asked his father as Dana motioned me to come into the kitchen.

"Is he freaking out because I told Hannah that it would be all right if she invited Cameron over?" Dana asked me as I grinned.

"He's freaking out because he thinks she's too young. I told him we were 17 at one time and we were dating." I told her grinning.

"What is it with older brothers and new boyfriends? They can never get along." Dana asked me.

"I don't know. I never had an older brother." I told her grinning.

"Well I did. The first time Jack and Brad met, it was hell. Brad gave Jack the third degree. It was awful but then everything turned out great and now Jack and Brad are best friends." Dana told me.

"I just hope Troy doesn't make Hannah mad at him. He's going to screw it up but whatever I tell him, doesn't seem to sink through his thick skull." I told her grinning as I heard a car pull up.

"Well we'll see what happens in the next two hours." Dana told me as we peaked outside and saw Hannah and a very handsome guy, I assumed was Cameron.

"Cameron it's nice to see you again. This is my oldest son and Hannah's older brother, Troy. This is Hannah's friend Cameron." I heard Jack introduce Troy and Cameron.

"I just pray it goes well tonight." I told Dana as she nodded her head.

"I do too Gabi. I do too." Dana told me as we walked back out to the living room.

"Gabi I was wondering where you were." Hannah told me rushing over and giving me a hug.

"Hey Hannah. How's it going?" I asked her as I shot a look to Troy telling him to behave.

"It's going if my brother would stop making Cameron uncomfortable. Could you do something?" Hannah asked me as I grinned.

"I'll try. Troy will you come help me in the kitchen?" I asked him walking over to the closed door and walking in.

"What do you need help with Gabi?" Troy asked coming into the kitchen and looking at me.

"You need to cool it or you're going to royally piss off your sister." I told him giving him the evil eye.

"I'm not doing anything!" Troy told me trying to play the 'I'm innocent' card.

"That's not going to work. You're making the poor boy uncomfortable. Just be yourself, not the overprotected older brother." I told him giving him a kiss and walking back out to the living room.

I walked back out and saw Hannah and Cameron interact with each other. They were a cute couple. I grinned at Hannah when she caught my eye.

I looked over at Troy who was laughing and smiling at his sister. She shook her head at him before turning back to me.

"Did you get the pictures back yet from the wedding?" Hannah asked me as I grinned at her.

"Not yet. Next week. You want to go with me when I pick them up?" I asked her as I noticed Troy and Cameron starting to get into a conversation.

"Sure I would love to go. Look the brother and the boyfriend are starting to talk." Hannah told me giggling.

"Finally. He's new to the whole older brother meeting the boyfriend deal. Give him some time and he'll warm up to the idea of you dating." I told her grinning.

"But I don't want time. I want two of my favorite guys to like each other." Hannah admitted to me.

"Give it time and they will like each other. Have patience girl." I told her smiling.

"You should know by now I'm not the most patient person in the world." Hannah told me as Troy and Cameron got up and started to walk outside.

"Where are the two of you going?" I asked as Hannah's eyes went wide.

"We're going to have a private conversation. The older brother is going to talk to the boyfriend." Troy told me proudly.

"There better not be any blood shed Troy Douglas Bolton!" Hannah yelled as the screen door shut.

"Let's go spy." I told her walking over to the screen door and grinning at her.

"I love the way your mind works." Hannah whispered as we both listened to what Troy had to say to Cameron.

"Hey man I just want you to know, if you hurt my little sister, there's going to be hell to pay." I heard Troy say to Cameron as I shook my head.

"I like your sister man. I'm not planning on hurting her." Cameron told Troy.

"Have you told Hannah that you like her? Or are you beating around the bush?" Troy asked Cameron while giving him the evil eye.

"Well I haven't exactly come out to say anything." Cameron admitted to Troy as I smirked.

"Please don't let Troy kill him." I heard Hannah pray silently.

"Dude get on the ball and tell her. Where are you going to college at?" Troy asked sneaking a peak at Hannah and I standing at the door.

"University of New Mexico." Cameron told Troy as Troy broke the older brother lecture.

"Great school. You need to tell Hannah that you like her and stop stringing her along." Troy told Cameron gently.

"How should I tell her?" Cameron asked Troy as I watched Troy's face change.

"Dude she's my sister. I'm just going to tell you to talk to her and tell her you like her." Troy told Cameron as I giggled.

"Thanks Troy. You wanna play ball?" Cameron asked as I laughed at Troy's face.

"The older brother is going to kick the sister's friend's butt." Troy said way too excitedly.

I looked at Hannah before walking into the kitchen. Dana looked at me grinning.

"How did the talk go between Troy and Cameron?" Dana asked me as I grinned.

"It went really good. Cameron hasn't told Hannah directly that he likes her, so Troy pushed him in that direction. Now the two are playing basketball in the backyard." I told her and Jack grinning.

"I'm glad Troy's going to be ok with Cameron. I was worried because Cameron's going off to college next year." Dana told me.

"He's going to University of New Mexico so he'll be right down the road which pleased Troy a lot." I said grinning.

"I'm just glad Troy isn't acting like the older brother anymore." Dana said to me as Hannah came into the room.

"They're getting along! They're getting along!" Hannah told us dancing around the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"You're way too happy about that!" I told her from my spot sitting on a stool by the counter.

"I'm happy two of the guys I care about are getting along." Hannah told me grinning.

"I think you and I should go take on the two boys. What do you say?" I asked her grinning.

"I think we should. How long until dinner mom?" Hannah asked Dana as I went to put on my tennis shoes.

"You guys have long enough to play a game to 20." Dana told us as we walked out to the backyard basketball court.

"Ok let's play two on two." I said holding out my hands for Troy to throw me the ball.

"Are you sure you want to do that Gabi?" Troy asked me with his boyish grin.

"I'm positive. Are you afraid, Bolton?" I questioned to him grinning.

"I'm not afraid at all. Are you afraid Cameron?" Troy asked Cameron with a grin.

"I'm not afraid. Guys vs. girls?" Cameron asked looking at Hannah and me.

"That sounds good. Girls got the ball first." Hannah told the two guys as I laughed.

"Why do the girls get the ball first?" Troy asked challenging his sister.

"Because it's a common curiosity for girls to go first before guys." Hannah argued with her brother.

I walked over to Cameron who had a look of fear on his face and laughed.

"Don't worry they could be at this for a while. They've gotten better with the years but when I first met the two, they were evil with each other." I told him grinning.

"Are you two going to smear blood on the court before we play?" I asked Troy and Hannah while giving them a look.

"I guess girls could go first." Troy said finally giving into Hannah's idea.

"Finally you agreed to the plans." Hannah said rolling her eyes in my direction.

"Just because you're 17 years old, doesn't mean that I can't still kick your butt." Troy said giving Hannah a look.

"Just because you're 22 doesn't mean you can still kick my butt." Hannah said giving her brother the same look he just gave her.

"Does this call for a beat down?" Troy asked giving Hannah another look.

"I guess it does older brother. I can still kick your ass." Hannah said letting her mouth go.

"For a girl of 17, you've got a dirty mouth." Troy told his younger sister.

"For a man of 22, you've gotten more conservative. Do you want to wash my mouth out with soap?" Hannah asked with a grin.

"I might have to get some of your nice cucumber melon soap and wash out that pretty little mouth of yours." Troy told her as I rolled my eyes and motioned Cameron to follow me.

I walked over to where the hose was kept, handed it to Cameron before turning it on.

"What are we going to do? And are those two going to be mad at us?" Cameron asked me.

"Give me the hose and I'll show you what we're going to do." I told him with an evil grin on my face.

I walked over to where Troy and Hannah were and started to spray them with the hose. Hannah let out a little yelp and Troy just started screaming. I just laughed and continued to spray them.

"What did you do that for?" Troy asked me once I stopped spraying them.

"It looked liked you guys need to cool off a little. It had to be done." I told Troy grinning.

"Oh I'm going to pay you back with a nice wet hug." Troy told me as I started to run towards the house.

"Troy Douglas Bolton you will do no such thing." I told him running into the house and locking the backdoor on him.

"What did he do this time?" Jack asked me with a grin.

"He and Hannah were fighting so I decided to spray them with a hose. Now he's threatening to give me a wet hug." I told Jack with fear in my face.

"I'm going to give that boy a lesson." Jack told me while opening the door and going out.

"You two never change do you?" Dana asked me with a grin.

"We probably never will." I told her while sitting down at the table.

"You guys are 22 years old and yet you still act like the 16 year olds you were when you started dating." Dana told me shaking her head.

"Oh no. Look at Jack now." I said while looking at the window at Jack, Hannah, and Troy laughing.

"Aww he got a wet hug from two of his children. How sweet." Dana said while I laughed.

"Do you want me to go pull them all in for dinner?" I asked her grinning.

"Yeah. By the way, how did that basketball game go?" Dana asked me.

"It never really got going. I think we're going to do it after dinner. Where are the little ones?" I asked.

"They're all upstairs. I'll get them if you want to get the older ones." Dana said walking upstairs as I walked outside.

"There's the guilty party!" Hannah yelled as I closed the door.

"I come in peace and good news." I said holding up my hands and looking innocent.

"What's the good news?" Troy asked me showing off his pearly whites.

"Dinner is ready." I said looking at Troy and Hannah.

"Is there anything else you want to say Bolton?" Troy asked me, calling me by my married name.

"And I want to say I'm sorry for getting you and Hannah wet. You guys looked a little steamed so I decided to hose you off." I said grinning.

"You're forgiven oh sister in law!" Hannah told me holding out her hand.

"Thanks Hannah. We still need to do that basketball game after dinner all right?" I asked Hannah grinning.

"Deal. Now let's go eat." Troy said heading into the house and as I stood in the yard.

"Are you coming in Gabi?" Troy asked me while grinning.

"Yeah I'm coming." I told him slowly walking toward the house.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked walking over to where I was standing.

"I'm just thinking how many good times we've had out here in this yard." I told him grinning.

"Oh the nights where we spent many hours just sitting there looking at the stars, trying to figure out what our future's held for us." Troy told me grinning.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. My future turned out a lot better than we predicted. I'm a lot happier and excited to look towards my future." I told him grinning.

"Well I'm happy that you're by my side for the future." Troy told me leaning in to capture me in a kiss.

"Oh will you two get a damn room?" Hannah yelled from the window as she looked out.

"You're dead this time, Hannah Banana." Troy said breaking the kiss and running into the house.

I just rolled my eyes and followed Troy inside. I heard Troy and Hannah run around the house as I looked at Jack and Dana.

"He could always move back in here and I'll stay at the apartment." I told them grinning.

"Oh no. We like it now that he has been moved out for a while." Dana told me shaking her head.

"Troy Douglas stop chasing your sister. Hannah Marie stop chanting your brother." Jack yelled as I watched Hannah and Troy come into the kitchen.

"I can't believe you guys are acting like 2 year olds. Your younger siblings are acting more mature than you two." Dana said scolding her two oldest children.

"Oh got busted by the mother." I said quietly as Troy glared at me.

"I can't believe you're acting this way when we have company. I apologize for my children, Cameron." Dana said looking at Cameron.

"Mother quit while you're ahead." Hannah said while Dana gave her oldest daughter a look.

"You best stop while you're ahead, Hannah Marie." Dana said as I watched Hannah's facial expression.

The rest of the night was quiet compared to that of the afternoon. Troy, Hannah, Cameron, and I all played our basketball game after dinner. Hannah and I were named champs of the evening. Troy and Cameron said we both played unfairly. Hannah and I show our grins before going into the house for ice cream.

* * *

**There's the next chapter! I'm running out of ideas so if you have ideas for this story, this would be the perfect time to send them my way! As always FEEDBACK and REVIEWS are appreciated, loved, and wanted! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! **

**A big thank you goes out to Ludivine-Sagnier and HorseLover20693 for the ideas for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_August 16, 2012 3:00 pm_**

"That was so not fair Gabriella Maria!" Troy yelled as I stole the ball from his hands.

"All is fair in love and basketball, Troy baby." I taunted him as I dribbled the ball and shot a lay up.

"Who said that? I'm going to kill them now." Troy told me as he ran trying to catch me around the East High School gym.

"I said it so I guess you could kill me later." I told him as he stole the ball back from my hands.

"Hm . . . you're too sweet to kill." Troy said leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"Hm . . . while thank you." I told him while grabbing the ball back from him.

"You're traveling big time!" Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"When did we start playing by the rules?" I asked Troy as I shot a three pointer.

"We didn't officially start yet." Troy told me as we both heard the gym door open.

"You two are going to have to leave unless you want to help run it." Jack told us coming into the gym.

"We'll help. We're going to have to teach Gabi how to run practice." Troy said grinning at me.

"Oh goodie!" I told him while twirling my finger around in the air.

"We get to teach Gabi how practice is run." I heard a familiar voice call while coming into the gym.

"Well the little nerd did decide to show up." Troy said as Taylor and Chad came over to where Troy and I were standing.

"Watch it buddy. I can take you on." Taylor said as Troy wrapped his arms around her back.

"Hey girl. We haven't seen you in a while." I said while giving her a hug.

"I've been busy at work. How's work treating you?" Taylor asked me as we sat down on the bleachers.

"What work? The girl hardly works at all." Troy said as I threw him a glare.

"I work. My hours are limited now but in about two weeks it'll pick up. I love it Taylor, I really do. How's BioMed treating you?" I asked her grinning.

"I love it there. They atmosphere is amazing there." Taylor told me grinning like a mad woman while talking about her Chemist position.

"All right are you two ladies done chit chatting?" Chad asked us as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why do you want to discuss the importance of nail buds with us?" I asked him grinning.

"No I want to teach you guys how to run practice." Chad told us as Taylor and I looked at each other.

"Let's get this done with." I told Chad and Troy grinning.

Chad and Troy launched into everything we needed to know before practice started. Taylor and I looked at each other before walking back to the bleachers to sit and talk.

"So how are you and Chad doing?" I asked her giggling and grinning.

"We're currently engaged." Taylor told me as I grabbed her hand and looked at her ring.

"Since when?" I asked her grinning.

"Since last night. That's part of the reason you haven't seen us." Taylor told me as I laughed.

"Congratulations girl. I don't know anyone else who is more ready to get married than you and Chad." I told her giving her a hug.

"Thank you. I haven't told anyone else but you. We're planning on getting everyone together to tell them at once. So you have to keep it a secret." Taylor told me giving me the eye.

"I promise on Troy's life I won't tell anyone." I told her grinning.

"Thank you. So how is married life treating you?" Taylor asked me smiling.

"We've been married two months today and it's wonderful!" I told her grinning.

"Look at you grin. Have you two talked about children yet?" Taylor asked me.

"I think we're going to wait a little bit before really trying. We both want them but who knows. We've got time since we are both 22 years old." I told her grinning.

"Yeah Chad and I talked about children and we both want to wait until we settle in our careers." Taylor told me as I nodded my head.

"I just started this job so I don't want to get pregnant right away because that what I want to do. Have you and Chad started to discuss the wedding plans yet?" I asked her.

"We decided when we want the wedding and all the little things but nothing major yet." She said as we watched Troy, Chad, and Jack run practice.

"So what have you decided yet?" I asked her grinning.

"We've decided that we want you and Troy to be our maid of honor and best man. We decided we want the wedding October 12, 2013. We're going to have it in the same church you and Troy had your wedding. I've all ready decided on the color dresses and the flowers." Taylor told me grinning.

"Wow you have so much more done than I did. But I had 3 years to plan mine and Troy's wedding." I told her giggling.

"Lucky you. But Chad and I don't want a long engagement. The sooner we're married the better." Taylor told me as we both cracked up at each other.

_**Troy and Chad's POV**_

"Look at how happy those two are." Chad told me as I looked at Gabi and Taylor laugh about lord knows what.

"They are happy aren't they? What aren't you telling me dude?" I asked Chad while noticing his grin.

"I asked Taylor last night to be my wife and she said yes." Chad said grinning and as I patted him on the back.

"It's about time dude. She's been complaining to Gabi that you haven't asked yet." I said laughing.

"I know and I finally coughed up the guts and asked her. Look at how happy she is." Chad told me.

"She is defiantly happy. Congratulations man. You're going to be happy once you're a married man. When's the wedding?" I asked him.

"October of next year. Hey Troy, will you be my best man?" Chad asked me as I looked at him.

"I would be honored." I told him while looking over at Gabi and Taylor.

"So man I was thinking you, me, Gabi, and Taylor should all hang out tonight. Sound good?" Chad asked me as I grinned at him.

"That sounds great. Our place or yours?" I asked him while watching a couple of the guys on the team.

"How about yours?" Chad asked remembering his place was a mess.

"Sounds good. I'll tell Gabi after practice was done." I told him focusing back on the practice.

_**August 21, 2012 4:00 pm**_

Troy and I stood in the restaurant Jason and Zeke had opened a couple of months ago. It was a restaurant that reminded me of a pub. It was a cool restaurant that had a lot of memories from high school and college in it.

"So why did you invite us all here, Chad?" Jason asked as we all stood around. Troy had his arm wrapped around my waist as I laughed.

"Taylor and I have some news to share!" Chad said as I looked around at everyone who was present.

Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Lizzy, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, and his girlfriend Michelle, and Troy and I were all present. Also, Chad and Taylor's parents were there too.

"So what's the big news?" Sharpay asked as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"Well we wanted to see all of you again and to announce that in October 2013, you all are invited to a wedding." Taylor said grinning.

"Oh My God Girl! You get to enter the land of marriagehood with me and Gabi!" Sharpay said causing me to laugh.

Sharpay and Zeke had tied the knot back in the early part of July. Troy and I had both stood up in their wedding.

"I know and I can't wait." Taylor said as Sharpay went over and gave her a hug.

"Congratulations girl!" Kelsi said as she gave Taylor a hug.

"Congratulations Taylor. You're going to love the land of marriage!" I told her giving her a hug.

We stood around and talked for what seemed like an eternity. I got an idea and walked to the front of the room.

"Now I know there are very few of us here who are married. But I thought it would be fun to give Chad and Taylor some advice on a successful marriage from those of us who are married. I'll go first." I said looking around and finally settling my gaze on Chad and Taylor.

"Chad always offer to help Taylor clean up the kitchen, it will save time in the long run. Chad always remind Taylor that you're there always for her. Always help do the laundry and never pull Taylor into an argument just to have make up sex!" I told him as everyone laughed.

"Always keep smiling through and ask for help when you need it." I told them walking back over to where Kelsi and Jason were standing.

I grabbed Lizzy from Kelsi's arms as Troy got up to talk.

"I guess my wife is going to be a hard act to follow. Taylor, some advice for you. Still let Chad come out with the guys every now and then. Always ask him to do the little things around the house; it will make him feel manlier. Let him cook you dinner every night; he may act like he doesn't know his way around the kitchen, he's lying. And always remember to tell him that you'll be there always for him." Troy said as Chad and Taylor nodded their heads.

The rest of the married couples went up and said words of encouragement and well wishes for the engaged couple. Troy and I spent the rest of the afternoon there before heading out. We gave Chad and Taylor hugs before leaving.

"Now where babe?" Troy asked as we walked out of the restaurant and down the street to where the car was parked.

"I feel like playing some basketball." I told him eyeing the park across the street.

"Funny you should mention that. I'm feeling like I'm going to kick your butt on the court." Troy said as we stopped at the truck and grabbed a ball from the backend.

We walked over to the court and started to play. I looked at Troy before he dripped downtown to score a lay up.

"Oh you're going down buddy boy." I told him as I blocked the shot he just tried to make.

"Oh am I? Then how come I just scored that lay up?" Troy asked me as he came over to stand by me.

"Oh yeah you're going down." I told him while shooting a three pointer.

"Pretty impressive for a girl who claims never to have played before." Troy told me.

"I know." I told him while brushing my fingertips on my shirt.

We continued to play before Troy leaned over and kissed my lips while I was trying to shoot a three pointer.

"That was unfair and the wrong use of the word block." I told him as he picked me up and swung me around.

"But I thought you liked my kisses?" Troy asked me.

"I do love the kisses but not while I'm trying to kick your butt at basketball." I told him while concentrating on shooting another three pointer.

"Well too bad! I got you not to concentrate!" Troy told me while sticking his tongue out.

"Now you're messed up my magical touch!" I told him pouting.

"Well I think we should go make some magic of our own." Troy told me while taking my hand and leading me to the car.

"Oh really? Well what if I don't want to?" I asked him as he opened my door for me.

"Oh I think you're going to like this type of magic!" Troy told me showing me a boyish grin as he drove us home.

Troy pulled into the driveway and before I knew it we were upstairs and closing the door to our bedroom!

**_October 4, 2012 5:00 pm_**

I grinned when I looked around at the food I had been working on all day to prepare. It was all of Troy's favorites. We were having Spaghetti and French garlic bread.

"What smells so good in here?" Troy asked coming into the kitchen and kissing my neck.

"I made us dinner. Why don't you go get changed and it will be ready?" I told him as he peeked in the pots and pans.

"I'll be down in a minute." Troy told me before kissing my cheek and walking upstairs.

I finished making sure everything was cooked before moving it to the table. I lit the candles just as Troy was coming down the stairs.

"What's all this for?" Troy asked me grinning.

"I just thought we could have a quiet night alone just the two of us." I told him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Troy asked as I gave him a look.

"I've got some news for you and I just wanted to set the mood right." I told him grinning.

"Well what's the news?" Troy asked as we both sat down and I looked at him.

"Can we wait until after dinner before I tell you the news?" I asked him as I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Is it that bad, that I'm going to choke on the food?" Troy asked me as I bit my lip.

"I don't think it's bad at all." I told him grinning.

"Ok you've gotten my curiosity up. Just tell me Gabi. I promise I won't be mad." Troy told me as he came over and grabbed my hand.

"Ok then. Follow me." I told him walking into the living room and handing him a small box.

"What's this?" Troy asked sitting down on the couch.

"This is the news. Just open it before asking questions." I told him sighing.

He tore open the box and pulled out a small picture. I smiled when I saw his face.

"Is this what I think it is?" Troy asked me grinning.

"That is a sonogram picture of our baby. I'm two months pregnant Troy with our child." I told him as his lips came crashing on mine.

"How long have you known?" Troy asked me grinning.

"Wait you're absolutely happy about this? I thought you wanted to wait for children." I asked him in shock.

"I wanted to wait because that's what I thought you wanted. I'm ecstatic about this, Gabi. This is our baby we're talking about." Troy told me kissing me again.

"I was scared to tell you because I didn't know how you would react." I admitted to him.

"Never be scared to tell me anything especially if it's about a baby. We're going to be the greatest parents ever!" Troy told me as I laughed.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents!" I told him giving him another kiss.

"So you never answered my question. When are you due?" Troy asked me.

"My doctor put my due date at May 24, 2013." I told him grinning.

"I'm so happy baby. We should keep this to ourselves for a while before telling everyone." Troy told me as I agreed.

"I think I'm going to like keeping this secret." I told him as I continued to kiss him.

"I love you baby. And I love this little one." Troy told me leaning over and kissing my stomach.

"Oh Troy I love you too. And I love our child." I told him giving him another kiss.

The rest of the night we took it easy. Every time Troy and I were together he would either talk to the baby or kiss my stomach. It was too cute.

* * *

**There you go! Feedback and reviews are crutial to me getting the next chapter up! I would love to hear your ideas for upcoming chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! **

**Just a little hint, this is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written! So a little treat for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**November 4, 2012 10:00 pm**_

"How do you feel now?" Troy asked me handing me a cup full of Sprite and sitting down next to me.

"I think I feel ok. Could you make me some chicken noodle soup?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure love I'll make you some. You let me know if you're not feeling ok." Troy told me walking into the kitchen.

I heard him shuffle around the kitchen, digging out pots and pans. I looked over at our wedding picture that was sitting on the mantel. I smiled as I remembered that day that was just 5 months ago.

"Is everything ok in there?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Everything is fine. I'll be out there in a minute." Troy told me coming into the living room.

"Thank you so much Troy." I told him slowly sipping from the cup he just handed me.

Troy reached over and put his hand on my forehead. I looked at him in questioning.

"I'm trying to figure out if you have a fever." Troy told me grinning.

"And do I?" I asked him looking him in the eyes.

"I'm afraid you do, love. I'm going to watch you closely tonight." Troy told me as I continued to sip my soup.

"I'm tired." I complained an hour later after my soup had been long gone.

"Well then let's get you to bed." Troy told me picking me up bridal style and walking upstairs.

He pulled back the covers and placed me gently on the bed. I snuggled into the covers and quickly feel asleep.

**November 5, 2012 2:15 am (Troy's POV)**

I rolled over feeling heat from Gabi's side of the bed. I carefully placed my hand on her forehead and quickly drew it away. Just by feeling her head for that quick second, I knew she had a high fever. I got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I picked Gabi up and walked downstairs with her in my arms. I grabbed my keys and walked out to the car. I placed her in the passenger's side and buckled her in.

For being 2 in the morning, the streets were awfully busy. I kept cussing at the drivers that were trying to cut me off. I looked over at Gabi whose face was pale and lifeless. I glanced over at Gabi to make sure she was fine. I pulled into the hospital parking lot and quickly parked the car. I picked Gabi up and carried her into the hospital.

"Sir how can I help you?" A nurse asked me as I carried my Gabi into the ER.

"It's my wife. She's hot to the touch and I'm worried about her." I told the nurse while looking at Gabi's pale face.

"Why don't you bring her over to this bed and tell me her symptoms?" The nurse asked me as I placed her down on the gurney.

"She's been vomiting all afternoon, she just started to have a fever about 10 o'clock last night, and she's been complaining of being tired." I told her panicking.

"How about you go start the paperwork out in the waiting room while I call the doctor?" The nurse suggested to me as I took one more look at Gabi.

I walked out to the waiting room and right over to the pay phone. I slipped some coins in the slot and dialed a familiar number.

"Who the hell is calling me at 2 in the morning?" I heard my dad ask as he answered the phone.

"Dad it's Troy." I said quietly as I heard my dad become more awake on the phone.

"What's wrong Troy?" Dad asked as I looked over at the TV that was turned onto one of the late night shows.

"I'm at the hospital. Something is wrong with Gabi." I told him sadly.

"Oh Troy do you want mom and me to come up and sit with you?" Dad asked as I looked at the clock.

"If you can get someone to watch the kids, then sure." I told him emotionless.

"I have the neighbor come over. Mom, Hannah, and I will all be up in a little while." Dad told me as we both said our goodbyes.

I hung up and picked the phone up again to dial the numbers of our friends. The last one would be the hardest to dial and call.

"Hello? What the hell do you want at 2 in the morning?" I heard a voice say which would normally send me into laughter.

"Taylor its Troy. We have a problem." I told my wife's best friend as she became more alert.

"Troy what's wrong?" Taylor asked as her voice switched from anger to concern.

"I'm at the hospital currently. Something's wrong with Gabi." I told her as my heart broke from saying those words over and over again.

"What hospital?" Taylor asked as I saw my parents and Hannah come into the hospital.

"Mercy General. We're in the ER." I told her before hanging up.

"Did you hear anything?" Mom asked coming over to my side. I leaned over and gave her and Hannah a hug.

"Not since I called you guys. I'm getting worried." I said to them as dad came over and pulled me in a hug.

"Everything will be ok. Just have faith." Dad whispered to me as I saw Sharpay, Zeke, Michelle, and Ryan all come in.

"Hey man. Any news?" Ryan asked coming over to my side.

"Nothing yet. I just finished filling out paperwork and then a doctor is suppose to see her." I said turning to an angry voice coming into the ER.

"I'm here to see a friend. Can you tell me where she is?" I heard Taylor ask the nurse in anger.

"Taylor, Chad we're over here." I told her waving my hand.

"Oh Troy. She's going to be ok, you'll see. She's a strong woman." Taylor told me pulling me into a hug.

"I know that. Come on let's sit down and wait." I told them motioning some chairs.

Nobody talked. We just sat there in disbelief that we were there for Gabi. My Gabi had never been really sick before. She was the healthiest person I knew. I felt someone sit beside me and place their head on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, big brother?" Hannah asked me quietly.

"I can't believe I'm here for number one. And I just hope she's ok." I told her quietly.

"She's strong Troy. She one of the strongest people I know." Hannah told me taking a hold of my hand and squeezing it.

"Thanks Hannah. Don't you have school tomorrow?" I asked her noticing her yawn.

"Mom and dad are going to call me in. I heard them talking as they checked on the kids and I begged them to bring me along." Hannah told me.

"I'm glad you came. I know Gabi will be too once she's able to see visitors." I told her as a doctor came out to the waiting room.

"Who's all here for Gabriella Bolton?" The doctor asked as we all stood up.

"How is she?" Came the replies from everyone in our small little group.

"Which one of you is Troy?" The doctor asked as I stepped up to where he was standing.

"I am. How's my wife?" I asked him, fearing the worst of our child.

"Gabriella is fine. She's resting comfortably. We were able to get her fever to break. However I do have some bad news." The doctor, who I later found out, was named Dr. Sanders, told me.

"What's the bad news?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry but Gabi's temperature when she came in was 103.7, she miscarried." Dr. Sanders told me as the color drained from my face.

"Does she know?" I asked fearing the worst that she all ready knew.

"She doesn't know. And I would advise you not to tell her until she's stronger." Dr. Sanders told me.

"Thank you doctor. When can we all see her?" I asked him sitting down.

"In a minute but I'm asking that you limit it to two people in the room at a time." Dr. Sanders told us.

"What the room is she in?" Dad asked the doctor as I looked at the dull blue and white tiled floor.

"She's in room 459." Dr. Saunders said as I picked my head up and looked at the man, I would guess, in his middle 50's.

"Thanks again doctor." I said as I looked at the group.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" was the first question out of everyone as the doctor walked away.

"She told me a month ago yesterday. We were going to tell you guys but something held us back." I admitted to them.

"Oh Troy. I'm so sorry. You guys are going to make great parents one day." Sharpay told me as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks. You heard the doctor. Gabi doesn't know she miscarried. I'm going to tell her but I don't know when." I said looking at our group of friends.

"Why don't you go see her and then you can decide when you want to tell her?" Taylor told me as I nodded my head.

"Hannah do you want to come with me?" I asked her holding out my hand.

"Sure. Let's go." Hannah told me grabbing my hand and walking down the hall with her.

I found Gabi's room with ease and gently pushed open the door. I walked over to the bed with Hannah right behind me. I sat down in one of the chairs that sat next to the bed and picked Gabi's fragile hand up and kissed it.

"Do you want me to give you a few minutes alone with her?" Hannah asked me quietly.

"If you want to, you can but I would rather have you here with me." I told her as I looked Gabi over.

"Hey Gabi. Don't be frightened. You're in the hospital love. You've got so many people out in the waiting room rooting for you. They all love you and want you to get better." I stopped for a minute to look her over.

"I love you baby. I really do. And I'm not just saying that because you're in the hospital. You know how much you mean to me. I try to tell you everyday but sometimes it gets away from me. You're the number one thing in my life. You and our baby." I told her catching Hannah's shocked look.

"You're one sick little girl. But the doctor promised me that you would get better. Hannah's here so I'm going to let her talk to you for a little bit. I love you baby." I told her getting up and kissing her forehead.

"Oh my dear sister in law. You need to wake up soon. I've got a problem that only you can solve. Guys are stupid. Well most guys, except Troy. Troy's a guy you can trust and he'll always be there for you. The only guys I trust right now are Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason. All the rest can to hell as far as I'm concerned. Get well soon Gabi and we'll have our little chat fest." Hannah said while squeezing her hand and getting up and coming over to me.

We walked out of the room together and I motioned mom and dad to go see my wife. I sat down and pulled Hannah onto my lap.

"I know I'm no Gabi but if you want to talk, I'll listen." I told Hannah as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Will you sit here and not say a word until I'm done?" Hannah asked me.

"I'll try to." I told her as she took a deep breathe and started to talk.

"It's Cameron. He told me the other day that he likes me. But I'm scared because in the fall he's leaving for college. I like him but I'm scared to get into a relationship because I'll be a senior while he's a freshman in college. I don't want to tie him down but it's so confusing." Hannah told me in one giant breathe.

"Hannah, he's willing to take that chance with you. He's going to be in college but he's just going right down the street. He's staying at home so you'll be able to see him everyday." I said as she got a slight smile on her face.

"So should I go with him or no?" Hannah asked me as I gave her a look.

"As much as I would love to answer that for you, I can't baby. That's one decision, you're going to have to make on your own." I told her gently and quietly.

"I know but it's so confusing." Hannah told me as I suppressed a laugh.

"Relationships and love are confusing. You just have to take that leap of faith and hope for the best. You and Cameron make a cute pair. I think you both have what it takes to make a relationship work." I told her in all seriousness.

"Thanks Troy. You're no Gabi but you made things clearer for me." Hannah told me as mom and dad came out.

"We're going to get going hunny. If you need anything, give us a call." Mom told me while giving me a hug.

"Hey dad, can I stay here with Troy?" Hannah asked coming over to where mom, dad, and I all stood.

"Hannah you haven't had any sleep." Dad tried to argue with her.

"But Troy needs someone to stay here with him." Hannah argued back.

"She can stay. I'm going to leave as soon as Gabi wakes up. Hannah can come over to the house and I'll make sure she sleeps." I offered to my parents.

"Hannah does have a point, Jack. Troy does need someone to stay with him here." Mom said getting dad to agree.

"All right, Hannah you can stay. Call us if you both need anything." Dad told us giving us both hugs.

Hannah and I watched our parents leave before going back over to the group.

"Is there anyone in Gabi's room?" I asked sitting down and rubbing my hands over my face tiredly.

"Sharpay and Zeke are down there right now." Ryan told me as I gave him a look of thanks.

"Hey man. Are you all right?" Chad asked coming over and sitting by Hannah and I.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. I don't think this, Gabi being in the hospital, has settled in yet." I told him giving him a look.

"What time did you guys get here?" Taylor asked coming to sit by her husband.

"I carried her from our bedroom at 2:15 this morning." I said looking at the clock which read 5:15.

"You've been here 3 hours all ready. Are you going into work this morning?" Ryan asked me as I gave him a look.

"Are you joking? I'm going home and going right to bed. I'm thinking the doctor is going to want to keep Gabi for observations." I said as Sharpay and Zeke came back.

"All right we're going to go. Call us if you need anything or anything changes." Sharpay told me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks for coming you two." I told him shaking Zeke's hand and watching them leave.

"Chad, Taylor you guys can go see her if you want." Ryan said motioning to a sleeping Michelle.

"That's all right. You guys can go." Taylor said as Ryan shook Michelle awake.

Taylor, Chad, Hannah, and I all watched Ryan and Michelle walked down the hall. After they turned the corner, Taylor and Chad turned to me.

"What are you going to do?" Chad asked me as I gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking for clarity.

"How are you going to tell Gabi that she miscarried? How are you going to handle her reaction?" Chad asked me.

"I don't know man. I haven't really sat down and thought about it. I'm scared about her reaction. I all ready know she's going to blame herself about miscarrying this baby." I said looking at Taylor, Chad, and Hannah.

"If you need anything, let us know. We're next door." Taylor told me with a slight smile.

"What's wrong Taylor?" I asked her noticing her face.

"You guys have been so blessed so far. You met your soul mate at such a young age and now when you guys had a good thing going for you, you had it ripped away from you." Taylor told me.

"Hey we'll be ok. We are blessed. But we'll be parents eventually. It just wasn't our time yet." I told her as I leaned over and gave her hug.

"You are so positive. How did that happen?" Taylor asked me as I glanced at Hannah.

"This one keeps me pretty positive. She's always got a smile on her face and always looks on the up side." I said looking at Hannah.

"Hey Troy?" Ryan questioned coming down the hall at a fast pace.

"Yeah Ryan? What's up?" I asked him standing up and looking at him.

"Gabi's awake and she's asking for you." Ryan told me with a grin on my face.

"Hannah would you like to accompany me?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"I would love to big brother." Hannah told me grabbing onto my arm as we walked down the long hallway.

The walk towards my wife's room seemed like it too forever. I looked at the door nervously as I pushed it open gently. I walked over to the bed and sat in the now vacant chair. Hannah stood behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and grinned at her gratefully.

"Hey Gabi. I heard you were awake." I said picking up her hand gently and moving her hair away from her forehead.

"Troy where am I?" Gabi asked me quietly as I kissed her hand gently.

"You're at the hospital. You're one sick little woman." I told her thankful she was alive and going to be all right.

"Oh. What time is it?" Gabi asked quietly.

"It's about 6 am. I brought you here at 2:15." I told her searching her eyes for something.

"How's the baby?" Gabi asked me quietly as I looked back at Hannah.

"Hey Gabi. How are you feeling?" Hannah asked coming up and standing next to the bed. I shot her a look of thanks.

"I'm feeling pretty good. When can I get out of here?" Gabi asked looking at Hannah and I.

"I haven't seen the doctor in a while but I'll go ask. I'll be right back. If you need anything, ask Hannah, all right Gabi?" I asked her as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

I walked quickly from the room and as I quietly shut her door, my body shook from the tears running down my face. All my wife did was asked a simple question and I'm standing here crying like a big baby. When I told her that she miscarried, she would immediately start to blame herself and I didn't want that burden on my wife. She's too sweet of a person to blame herself over something she had no control over.

I managed to control my crying before going and searching for the doctor. I ran into him at the nurse's station. I looked at him before saying anything.

"Dr. Sanders, Gabriella Bolton is awake." I told him quietly as he looked at me.

"Is she now? I'll be in her room in a minute." Dr. Sanders told me as I nodded my head and headed back to Gabi's room.

I pushed open the door and heard Gabi and Hannah giggling about who knows what. I shook my head at the two before sitting down in the chair I vacated just a few minutes ago.

"So did you find the doctor?" Gabi asked me still giggling about who knows what.

"I sure did and he's on his way in." I told her grinning. I was just happy to have her sitting there laughing.

"Good. I hope he's the best on the team." Gabi told me as I shook my head at her.

"He was the only one willing to see you." I told her grinning.

"Oh thanks Troy. You better be lucky I love you so much!" Gabi told me grinning and as the door opened and in came in the doctor.

"Good early morning, doctor!" Gabi announced in a good mood voice.

"Good morning patient. How are you feeling?" Dr. Saunders asked her.

"Good. When can I get out of here?" Gabi asked the doctor grinning.

"We'll see. Can I quick check her out? You guys can wait outside." Dr. Saunders asked Hannah and me.

"Yeah we'll be outside. Come along Hannah." I said walking out of the room and shook my head.

"Are you going to tell her?" Hannah asked me as I gave her a look.

"Yeah I'm going to tell her. I'm afraid of her reaction." I said giving Hannah a look.

"She'll be fine but do you want me to be there when you tell her?" Hannah asked me.

"No but thanks for offering though." I told her giving her a hug as the doctor came out.

"You two can come back in." The doctor told me as Hannah nodded that she was going back to the waiting room.

I walked in and saw Gabi sitting in bed grinning. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"I want to keep you Gabi here until later on tonight and then I might release you depending on how you're feeling. Get some rest and I'll come back when I'm doing my rounds." Dr. Sanders told us as we both shook our heads.

"So what have you been doing since you brought me in?" Gabi asked me as I gave her a look.

"I called our friends and they've been coming in and visiting with you. Chad and Taylor are still out in the waiting room." I told her grinning.

"Can you go get them?" Gabi asked me excitedly.

"I will in a minute but I need to tell you something." I told her grabbing her hand and sitting on the side of the bed.

"What's wrong Troy? You're scaring me." She said as she ran her hand down the side of my face.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you. This isn't easy for me to tell you." I started as she interrupted me.

"What is it Troy? Just tell me." Gabi told me as I took a breath and mentally prepared to tell her the news.

"All right. You miscarried Gabi." I said waiting for her explosion.

"You mean I'm not pregnant anymore?" Gabi asked as tears started to stream down her face.

"That's what I mean. When I brought you in, you had a fever of 103.7 and the baby couldn't survive when your body was that hot." I told her hugging her close to me.

"It's all my fault. You must hate me right now." Gabi said pushing me away from her.

"If there's anything that's not true, Gabriella Maria Bolton, it's that I could never hate you in my entire life. You are the love of my life and you miscarrying our child it's not your fault." I said putting my fingers under her chin and forcing her to look at me.

"I'm not good enough for you to look at me." Gabi said as I gave her a look.

"You're my wife and I love you very much. We will eventually become parents. God knew that there was something wrong with this baby and he didn't want to put us through the heartache of this baby. This is, I repeat, not your fault that you miscarried this baby. We will become parents one day." I told her forcefully.

"Thank you Troy. Thank you for making me realize that." Gabi told me gently kissing me.

"You will get through this. The parents and the friends will be there for you when you need their help. And of course I'll be there to help you through this." I told her hugging her close to me.

"Will you send in Chad and Taylor now?" Gabi asked me.

"Sure I'll go get them. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"I'm not right now but I will be." Gabi told me forcing a smile.

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. I tried to compose myself before walking to the waiting room. I knew that would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my life. I knew how much Gabi had her heart set on becoming a mother. But she had to realize that something was wrong with the baby and we would eventually become parents.

I pushed myself off the wall and walked into the living room. Taylor, Chad, and Hannah all jumped up when I walked in.

"How did she take the news?" Taylor asked me as I gave her a look.

"How would you take it, if Chad just told you that you had miscarriage?" I asked her sitting down and putting my head in my hands.

"I would feel pretty bad. Do you want me to go talk to her?" Taylor asked me.

"She asked to see you and Chad." I told her nodding my head towards her room.

"All right we'll be back dude. Hannah stay with him." Chad said trying to catch up to Taylor.

"Are you going to be ok, big brother?" Hannah asked me as I picked my head up and looked at her.

"That was the single hardest thing I've ever done." I told her quietly.

"But now its better that the truth is out. Now you and Gabi can move past this and when the time is right, you two will announce another pregnancy." Hannah told me pulling me into a hug.

"How did you get so wise? You're only 17." I asked her grinning.

"I have a pretty good older brother and sister who have taught me well. Thanks for getting mom and dad to let me stay." Hannah told me grinning.

"That's no problem. I have a question for you, younger sister." I asked her.

"What's that older brother?" Hannah asked me showing off her boyish grin that looked identical to mine.

"What were you and Gabi giggling about when I walked into the room?" I asked her.

"Oh she was telling me that she heard about me confessing that guys are stupid except you, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason. We were giggling about that." Hannah told me with a grin.

"Oh that's good. You've been good for Gabi to be around. I'm glad you two get along as well as you do." I told her as Chad and Taylor came back out.

"Hey Troy, she's asking about you." Chad told me quietly. As I got up, Taylor stopped me.

"She's crying pretty hard. Be gentle with her." Taylor told me as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks Taylor. Do you want to go with me Hannah or do you want to go get some breakfast?" I asked facing my sister.

"Can I get some money to go get some breakfast?" Hannah asked as Taylor and Chad spoke up.

"How about you come to breakfast with us and then we'll take you back to your brother's apartment?" Chad asked with a grin on his face.

"Can I Troy?" Hannah asked me with a grin on her face.

"That sounds fine with me. Have fun Hannah. And when you get to my house, go straight to bed." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"I will Troy. Thanks. All right guys, let's go." Hannah said as I shook my head at the three.

I walked down the hallway whistling a familiar tune. I pushed open Gabi's door still whistling the tune. She looked up, her face tear stained. I walked over to her and started to sing softly to her.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good_

"Since when have you been a Wicked fan?" Gabi asked me as I finished singing to her.

"Since you've been playing the CD everyday for the past month." I told her gently kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. I was just mad and I took it out on you." Gabi told me quietly.

"You had ever right to be mad. I'm just glad you took it out on me instead of the doctor or the nurses." I told her as she looked at me.

"Just promise me you'll be there always." Gabi said to me while giving me one of her famous stares.

"I promise, now and forever. You can't get rid of me that quickly." I told her hugging her close to me.

"I know I can't. And when we're both ready, we can start trying for that baby again." Gabi told me yawning.

"We can. And until that moment, we can enjoy our life with our family and friends. How does that sound?" I asked her quietly as she yawned again.

"That sounds wonderful. Can I sleep now?" Gabi asked me as I tried not to laugh.

"Sure princess go ahead and sleep." I told her as she closed her eyes and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

I watched her sleep for a little bit until I felt myself tire too. I kissed her forehead before walking out of the hospital. As I walked out, I looked at my cell phone and saw that Chad was trying to call me. I promised him that I would meet Taylor, Hannah, and him at the nearest IHOP. I grinned knowing that everything would be turning out the right way from now on.

* * *

**Ok that was the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. It was 17 pages long! I hope you guys are happy about this chapter. **

**I'm sorry but Gabi's miscarriage had to be done. I have many big plans for this story. **

**IDEAS are a big part. I've got my ideas but I always love to hear what my readers' think I should do. And another cool thing about suggesting ideas, you get your name in the beginning of my chapters! **

**FEEDBACK and REVIEWS are helpful, wanted, and appreciated! Please do your part and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_Monday, November 5, 2012 2:00 pm (Troy's POV)_**

"Sit still Gabi and you'll be out of here sooner." I heard the nurse tell my wife as I pushed open the door.

"She doesn't know how to sit still to save her life." I said walking into the room.

"Troy you came back." Gabi said turning and facing me.

"Oh course I did. I came to take you home, baby." I said walking over to her and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"When can I get out of here? I want to be in my own bed." Gabi told me quietly.

"I think as soon as the doctor signs the release papers, you can get out of here." I told her holding onto her hand.

"Will you go get him to sign them quicker?" Gabi asked as I laughed and shook my head at her.

"He's a busy man, Gabi. Have patience." I said giving her a goofy look.

"I was never one to have patience." Gabi said as the door opened and in came the doctor.

"About time you got here." Gabi said as I gave her a shocked look.

"Is she like this all the time?" The doctor asked turning his attention to me.

"Usually she's very polite but I don't know what has gotten into her." I said giving my wife a look.

"I just want to be in my bed and at home." Gabi said quietly as the doctor checked over her chart.

"That's expected. Well everything looks good. Troy, make sure she has lots of liquids and no solid food for a little while. Give her mostly Sprite and soup." The doctor told me as I nodded my head.

"Will do. What about work for her?" I asked standing up and walking to the front of the bed.

"I'm going to say no work until Wednesday. Bed rest and relaxation." The doctor said to Gabi mostly.

"I'll make sure she does it. Thank you for everything doctor." I said shaking his hand.

"No problem. Now get that little lady home and into bed." The doctor told us leaving the room.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"As soon as the nurse gets in here with the wheelchair." Gabi told me rolling my eyes.

"Leave the eye rolling to a minimum." I said laughing at her shocked face.

"I will. I love you Troy." Gabi told me suddenly.

"I love you too, babe." I said as the nurse came in and helped Gabi into the wheelchair.

The ride to the car was a quiet one. Gabi looked around at everything. I helped her into the car and threw her bag in the back.

"Thank you for everything." Gabi said once we were on the road driving home.

"Not a problem. It's my responsibility." I said giving her a look.

"We kind of have a problem." Gabi told me as I looked over at her.

"What would that problem be hun?" I asked her as I turned into the apartment complex.

"We don't have any food in the house." Gabi said giving me a look.

"Oh that's not a problem anymore. I had mom and dad go grocery shopping for us. They asked if they could do anything and I told them we had no food in the house." I told her as she laughed.

"And they went grocery shopping? That's amazing." Gabi said as I pulled into our parking spot.

"Your parents are here." Gabi said noticing the car.

"No they aren't. I think Hannah's here hanging out. I told her she could come over to help when we got home." I told her getting out and going to her side of the car and opening the door.

I helped her out and we walked carefully to our apartment. I threw opened the door and saw Hannah sitting on the couch with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey guys. You're home!" Hannah said as Gabi and I walked in.

"Hey girl. How are you?" Gabi asked as I helped her sit down in the chair.

"I'm good. I got to miss today of school." Hannah told Gabi proudly.

"How did you manage that?" Gabi asked as I walked into the kitchen and looked at the answering machine. I pressed the button and listened to all the messages.

"Mom and dad let me come up to the hospital this morning so they said they would call me in. But I have to go tomorrow." Hannah said as I came back into the living room.

"Oh poor baby." I said sitting next to her and giving her a look.

"Who was all on the answering machine?" Gabi asked as I stole the remote from Hannah.

"Sharpay, Kelsi, mom, and Taylor. They wanted to make sure we got home all right." I said rolling my eyes.

"And you tell me to keep the eye rolling to a minimum." Gabi said as I gave her a look.

"You should be in bed right now missy." I told her pointing my finger towards our bedroom.

"But Troy we have company." Gabi said whining.

"I don't care. You heard the doctor." I said giving her a look.

"I know but I want to visit with your sister." My wife told me as I shook my head at her.

"You can visit with Hannah tomorrow. But now you got to get into bed." I said going over and picking her up.

I walked into the bedroom and pulled back the covers before placing her under them. I kissed her forehead.

"Hey Troy?" Gabi asked as I was turning to go back to the living room.

"Yeah?" I asked going to sit on the side of the bed.

"Are you angry about me loosing the baby?" Gabi asked quietly as I gave her a look.

"I'm angry that we're not pregnant anymore but I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." I told her leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"We'll be parents eventually right?" Gabi asked me, her voice caked with fear.

"I think when the time is right, we'll get pregnant. Just wait and see." I told her smiling a little.

"I think we're going to be the greatest parents ever." Gabi said as I grinned.

"I think we will too. Now close your pretty little eyes and get some sleep." I told her kissing her lips gently.

I watched her eyes close and listened to her fall into a quiet sleep before going back out to the living room to sit with my sister.

"How's she doing with the whole miscarriage?" Hannah asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think she's doing pretty well. She's not blaming herself which is what I was afraid of. I think she's mad at someone for taking the baby away." I said turning to her.

"She's a strong woman, Troy. She'll be all right." Hannah said as I looked at her.

"I'm in amazement." I said giving her a look.

"Why is that older brother?" Hannah asked with her boyish grin.

"You're here comforting me. The younger sister is not supposed to do that." I told her grinning.

"In times when you are hurting, that's the sole responsibility of a younger sibling." Hannah said wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"Thanks Hannah. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there earlier this morning." I told her.

"I'm here anytime you need me." Hannah said.

"I'm here anytime you need me, little bit." I said calling her by her nickname.

"You haven't called me that in the longest time." Hannah said quietly.

"I forgot I even called you that. I heard dad say that to you last week." I told her.

"Oh yeah. Dad has nicknames for all of us. You were buddy, I was little bit, Lucas is hot shot, Nathan is big man, Tina is diva, and Sarah is princess." Hannah told me.

"Dad and his nicknames." I told her trialing off.

"When the time is right, you are going to be an amazing father." Hannah told me as I looked at her.

"You think so?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me? I watch how you interact with Sarah, Lucas, Tina, and Nathan all the time. I watch you hold Lizzie and the smile that never leaves your face when you're interacting with kids. You, my older brother, are going to be an amazing father and I can't wait to see you interact with your own child." Hannah told me.

"Thanks Hannah. I needed that." I told her.

"You are most welcome." Hannah said as we fell into our own worlds.

**_Tuesday, December 18, 2012 6:00 pm (Gabi's POV)_**

"Come on Gabi we're going to be late!" I heard Troy yell at me as I walked into the living room.

"We're going to be fashionable late!" I told him with a grin on my face.

The last month had been tough on all of us. I was still blaming myself for loosing our child but we were getting through it. Now tonight we were going out to celebrate with our family. We didn't know what we were celebrating but we were.

"What time are we supposed to meet the family?" I asked him grinning.

"Well we were supposed to be there 20 minutes ago." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"The restaurant is right down the street. We'll be all right. I'll take the full blame." I told him as we walked out of the apartment and down to the car.

Troy and I got in the car and drove to the little Mexican restaurant we liked to go. I grinned at Troy as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Watch it, the family isn't even here yet." I told him as he opened the door for me.

"Hi Welcome to San Marcos. How many tonight?" The hostess asked us as I grinned.

"The reservations are under Bolton and there should be 9 of us." I said giving the hostess our name.

"Right this way. There's only one person here right now." The hostess said leading us to a table where Hannah was waiting impatiently.

"About time someone besides me gets here." Hannah said as I grinned at her.

"Sorry about that Hannah. It's my fault." I said going over and giving her a hug.

"It's ok. Mom and dad will be here in a little bit. Lucas and Sarah got into an argument right before they walked out the door." Hannah told us.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked his little sister.

"I got here at 6. I came right from volleyball practice." Hannah told us as I grinned at her.

"When's your first match?" I asked her as she mentally thought about it.

"Saturday I've got a tournament up at the high school. Do you two want to come?" Hannah asked us as the other part of the family came.

"Sorry we're late. Lucas and Sarah got into a little argument." Dana told us sitting down.

"We just got here a few minutes ago ourselves." Troy said giving his mom and dad a hug.

"Oh Hannah, I don't know what Troy's got going on but I'll come watch you." I told her grinning.

"Oh I need to talk to you too." Hannah told me as I gave her a look.

"Ooh what about?" I asked her as I hugged her dad.

"Cameron." Hannah told me simply as I gave her a look.

"Ok you can come over to the apartment tonight if you want. Troy's got something to do with Chad, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan tonight." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Ok I'll come over after dinner." Hannah said as we turned to the rest of the family.

"So Lucas what was the argument with Sarah about?" Troy asked our siblings grinning.

"Sarah was being mean to me." Lucas said as I watched Sarah's eyes go wide.

"I do no such thing. He was being a poopy head." Sarah said as Hannah and I tried to keep from laughing.

"What did we talk about young lady?" Jack asked as Troy shook his head.

"We do not use that word." Sarah said as I laughed.

"Do you want these four Gabi?" Dana asked as I shook my head at her.

"No thank you. They're yours." I said shaking my head and giggling.

We spent the rest of the evening hanging out and just relaxing. Hannah and I had our talk fest where she complained about Cameron and I just shook my head and grinned at her. After she left, I popped in "The Notebook" and watched it until Troy came home.

**_Saturday, January 19, 2013 5:00 pm_**

"But mom, dad said I could go." Hannah said coming into the kitchen where Dana I were standing.

"Did he now?" Dana asked Hannah as I shook my head at the two.

"Yeah he did. Cameron came over yesterday and asked dad if it would be ok if the two of us went to the party the basketball team is throwing. Dad said it was ok." Hannah said as tears threatened to spill out.

"Dana I told her it would be ok." Jack said coming into the kitchen.

"Ok I guess you can go. What time will you be home?" Dana asked Hannah as she smirked.

"What time is my curfew?" Hannah asked trying to play the curfew card.

"You know it's one on the weekends. We will expect you home at that time." Dana said as I shook my head at the two.

"Thanks mom. Gabi want to help me get dress?" Hannah asked me as I grinned.

"Sure I'll be up in a minute." I told her turning to Dana.

"Do you want a teenage daughter of your own?" Dana asked me as I grinned.

"I would love one but I don't want Hannah. Sorry you can't pawn her off that quickly." I said grinning as I walked upstairs.

I walked into Hannah's room and saw it to be a pig sty. I saw her standing at her closet door and throwing stuff in every direction. I sat on her bed and waited for her to turn around.

"What shall I wear?" Hannah asked herself as I grinned.

"I think you should go the classic route of jeans and a nice shirt." I told her walking over to the closet.

"What shirt?" Hannah asked while pulling on a pair of jeans.

"How about an East high shirt?" I asked as she gave me a funny look.

"Ok I guess that's a no. How about this one?" I asked pulling out a long sleeve blue one that I got her for her birthday.

"That one is good. Thanks Gabi." Hannah told me as I grinned at her.

"You are most welcome. Now let me give you a few pointers on high school parties." I told her while sitting on her bed.

"This isn't my first high school party, Gabi." Hannah told me as she sprayed some perfume on.

"I know but I want you to be careful. You're my sister and I love you dearly. Keep your drink with you at all times. Stay by Cameron's side and keep your cell phone on at all times." I told her watching her face.

"I know you guys love me but I'm going to be ok. The only people that are going to be there are basketball players." Hannah told me.

"You're a smart girl, Hannah. And you're going to have a great time." I told her giving her a hug.

"Are you guys staying for dinner or no?" Hannah asked me as I grinned.

"Troy's still at Chad's house so I don't know. But I'll hang out if you want me to." I told her as I heard the doorbell.

"I'll get it." I heard Nathan and Lucas yell running down the stairs.

"You might want to go save Cameron from the younger brothers' two million questions." I suggested to her.

"Thanks Gabi for everything." Hannah said hugging me before we walked downstairs.

I saw Hannah go over to Cameron and kiss him before saying goodbye to her parents. I watched them leave before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Gabi, Troy just called and wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner here?" Dana said as I walked into the kitchen.

"That's fine. Did he say where he was?" I asked her.

"He was just leaving Chad's house." Dana told me as I nodded.

Taylor and Chad had recently moved from the apartment complex to a little house in my old neighborhood. It was a quaint house and Taylor was absolutely thrilled with having her own house.

"He'll be here in thirty minutes." I told her rolling my eyes.

"How do you know that?" Dana asked me as Tina and Sarah came into the kitchen.

"Mommy we're hungry." Tina said sitting up on the barstool next to mine.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit. We're waiting for your older brother to get here." Dana said as Tina rolled her eyes.

"When will he be here?" Sarah asked putting her head in her hands.

"He's on his way. Why don't you call him and tell him to hurry up?" I suggested to Sarah.

"Can we mommy?" Sarah asked grabbing the phone.

"Go for it." Dana told her youngest as she dialed her brother's cell phone from memory.

"Hi Troy! Yeah we're hungry. Hurry up." I heard Sarah say as I started laughing.

"No she's not here." Sarah continued as I gave her a look.

"Hold on." Sarah said handing me the phone.

"Hi hunny. When are you going to be here?" I asked him.

"I just started my car so give me ten minutes. So the girls are hungry huh?" Troy asked as I looked at Tina and Sarah.

"Yup they are. Mom said dinner would be ready when you got here. So they thought if they hurry you up, dinner would be done faster." I told him grinning at the two little girls.

"Oh. Tell them I'm on my way right now." Troy told me as we both hung up.

"He's on his way here." I told them as they started clapping their hands.

"Why don't you two go wait for your brother on the front steps?" Dana suggested watching the two girls' faces light up.

"Ok mommy." Tina said running from the kitchen to the front door.

"Tired much with those two?" I asked Dana grinning.

"Not so much those two but their brothers. Now those two are exhausting." Dana told me.

"What are the girls into now?" I asked her.

"We've got both girls in ballet and tumbling. Sarah wants to get into basketball but I told her we would do a summer league. Lucas is in basketball and Nathan is in soccer. Lucas' basketball started this morning and Nathan's soccer will start in March." Dana told me as Jack came into the kitchen.

"It smells really good in here." Jack said lifting the pots' lids.

"Get out of here. Dinner will be ready when your oldest comes through the door." Dana told her husband.

"When is he going to get here?" Jack asked as I heard the door open and two little giggles could be heard.

"I think he's here now." I said walking into the front hall and grinned seeing Troy tickle our two sisters.

"Mercy Troy!" Tina yelled as I snuck up behind them and tickled Troy.

"I guess I could let you two go and get this one." Troy said putting the two girls down and turning to me.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked him wrapping my arms around this shoulder.

"Like this." Troy said leaning over and kissing me causing the two little girls to squeal with grossness.

"Leave it to those girls to ruin a romantic moment between the two of us." Troy told me sighing.

"Got to love your family." I told him leaning in and kissing him again.

"Dinner's ready, kids." I heard Jack yell from the kitchen.

Troy and I walked slowly into the kitchen to see total chaos. The four kids were running around the table as Troy and I grinned at each other.

Dinner was uneventful and the kids kept us laughing. After dinner, Troy, Jack, Lucas, and Nathan all got into a basketball game. It kept Dana, Sarah, Tina, and I all entertained. Troy and I left and went home for the night.

* * *

**There you guys go! The next chapter will be centered around Hannah for the most part. **

**FEEDBACK and REVIEWS are expected, wanted, and appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! **

**A huge thank you goes out to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter!**

**The majority of this chapter is from Hannah's POV unless otherwise stated.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**January 19, 2013 7:00 pm**_

"So are you having a good time?" Cameron asked me as I looked around the room.

"Yeah of course. Are you having a good time?" I asked him as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Duh I'm having a good time because you're here." Cameron told me as I giggled.

"Dude are you going to come play or not?" Brandon Berry, one of Cameron's basketball buddies, asked him.

"Babe do you mind?" Cameron asked me as I looked at him.

"Go ahead. I'll be fine here." I told him as he got up and walked over to the table where a game of poker was being played.

I got up and looked around the brightly painted yellow walls. There were photos of Jordan, the basketball player who's house we were currently in. I smiled when I saw one of Jordan and Cameron from when they were five, showing off their crooked smiles.

"Hannah right?" A girl asked slurring her words.

"Yeah. And you are?" I asked uncertain of who she was.

"Megan. I use to date your brother, Trevor." Megan said as I tried from laughing.

"My brother is Troy and he's always dated Gabriella." I said giving the girl a 'get real' look.

"Oh well we go way back." Megan told me as I walked away from her.

I walked upstairs and quickly found the bathroom. I walked in and locked the door. I did my business and while I was washing my hands, I heard someone knock on the door.

"Just a minute." I yelled as I dried my hands off and quickly unlocked the door.

"Well well what do we have here?" Josh Daniels, a senior on the basketball team, asked me as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"We have nothing here." I said pushing my way past him.

"You're a Bolton aren't you?" Josh asked me as I gave him a look.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I asked as I turned and looked at him.

"Just wondering. How about you come sit with me so I can get to know you?" Josh asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"How about no and say we did?" I asked as I started to walk back downstairs.

"What did you just say to me?" Josh asked grabbing my arm and turning me around so I faced him.

"I just said no. Now let me go and I'll go back downstairs, and we'll forget all about this." I told him trying to get away.

"How about you close your pretty little mouth and go quietly with me?" Josh suggested as I looked at him.

"How about I go back downstairs and I'll forget about this little run in?" I asked him back.

"Get in there and do not scream or I'll kill you." Josh said throwing me into a dark blue bedroom.

"Come sit with me, Bolton." Josh said as I curled up in the corner and looked at him in fear.

I shook my head at him as he sat down on the bed. He looked around the room before standing up and walking over to the stereo. He found the station he was looking for before turning back to me.

"Get up on the bed or I'll kill you." Josh said pointing to the bed.

"I'm not a dog." I told him rolling my eyes.

"Well duh you're not. Now get on the bed before I drag you myself." Josh said as his eyes turned deep blue with anger.

'_Oh my God. He's not going to kill me is he?' I asked myself as he came closer._

"Now the two of us need to get something straight. When I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?" Josh asked me yanking my head back to look at him.

"Sure." I said quietly as he grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed.

"What did you just say to me?" Josh asked as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I said sure." I told him slowly while keeping my head towards the ground.

"Look at me when you say that. Now lay back and things will go nice and easy for you. If you yell, I'll kill you." Josh said as I looked at him in fear.

"Don't hurt me." I whispered as I heard him laugh.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just going to have a little fun." Josh told me as I stared at the navy blue walls.

"Don't look so sick, Bolton." Josh whispered against me ear. I got goose bumps just by his breathe tickling my neck.

He started to place his hand on my thigh as I concentrated on the blue wall. I started to move away from him but before I could, he grabbed my hand and held it down.

"Let me go!" I said yelling and as tears came rushing to my eyes.

"I said no yelling." Josh told me slapping my face. My hand rushed to the place where he just slapped me, trying to get feeling back.

"Don't touch me." I said moving farther away from him.

"I said not to move." Josh said reaching down and unzipping my jeans. I just sat there and trembled with fear.

"STOP IT! Get away from me!" I yelled trying to get away from him.

"STOP YOUR YELLING!" Josh yelled as I heard movement on the stairs. He slapped my face again and held my hand until there was no movement in it.

I just curled up and started to cry. I was crying so hard, I didn't even hear someone come in the room. I heard something crash against the wall and then someone came and held me. I picked my head up and saw a bunch of the guys start to hit something. I tried to see what it was until I felt my head being pushed against a big shoulder.

"You're all right now, baby." I heard Cameron said gently as he picked me up in his arms.

"I want to go home." I said quietly wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Ok I'll take you home." Cameron told me as he carried me down the stairs.

Cameron placed me in the car and I curled up. I was still crying as Cameron got in. He pulled me close and just held me as I cried.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah." Cameron whispered in my ear as I calmed down.

I calmed down and looked at him. I stared straight ahead and just ignored everything.

"I was so scared. I thought he was going to do something." I said in a shaky voice.

"He won't come near you again, Hannah. You have my word on that." Cameron told me kissing my forehead.

"Can you take me to Gabi's?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure. Let's go." Cameron said starting the car and driving towards my brother's apartment.

The drive over was silent. I just stared out the window and watched the scenery pass by. Cameron pulled into the complex and parked the car by their apartment.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Cameron asked me as I shook my head at him.

"No that ok. Hey Cameron?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"Yeah Hannah?" Cameron asked me as I took in a couple shaky breathes.

"Thank you for coming and rescuing me." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, baby doll. I'll call you tomorrow to check up on you." Cameron told me as I forced a smile.

"I would like that. Thanks for everything tonight." I told him opening the car door and shutting it gently.

**_8:30 pm (Gabi's POV)_**

I heard a car door shut as I looked at the window. I saw a car back out and then heard a knock on the door. I padded over to the door and gently opened it.

"Hannah what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise as I looked at my sister-in-law standing on the porch with puffy, red eyes.

"Can I come in?" Hannah asked in me in shaky voice.

"Sure come on in. Do you want anything?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Is Troy here?" Hannah asked looking around the apartment.

"No he's out with the guys tonight. He'll be back later. I can call him if you want." I suggested as she sat down.

"NO! Don't do that." Hannah told me quickly. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked her as I saw the tears start to stream down her face.

"No I just need a shoulder to cry on." Hannah said as she came and sat by me.

"Just let it all out." I told her as she sat against my shoulder. She cried for twenty minutes before I heard silence.

I peeked around my shoulder and saw that Hannah had fallen asleep. I reached over and grabbed the phone from its stand. I dialed a number before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard Dana answer as I took in a deep voice.

"I was hoping you would answer instead of Jack." I said while looking at the TV.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Dana asked me as I looked at the sleeping girl.

"I'm just letting you know Hannah is over here at the apartment." I told her as Hannah stirred.

"What is she doing over there? She's supposed to be at a party." Dana asked me as I gently laid Hannah down on the sofa.

"All I know is that she was standing at the door about thirty minutes ago and looked like she had been crying." I told her flipping through channels.

"Ok. I'll just tell Jack that she decided to spend the night at a friend's house. Thanks for doing this Gabi." Dana told me quietly.

"I'll try to dig some information out of here." I said stopping at an old movie.

"Thanks Gabi. Let me know if you need anything." Dana said as we both said our goodbyes.

I continued to flip through channels until I heard Troy's car pull up in the driveway. I walked to the kitchen to stop him from coming in loudly. I caught his eyes as he came in the door.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked immediately seeing the look on my face.

"Hannah's here." I told him walking over to the sink.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked again as I turned around and looked at him.

"She came by the house tonight at 8:30, looking like hell. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked really tired. She cried herself to sleep around 9." I told him quietly.

"Did she talk at all?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"Very little. She told me that she needed a shoulder to cry on so she sat next to me and cried herself to sleep." I said going over and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm going to go put her in the guest room. Did you call mom?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah I called her. Um . . . Troy don't be upset when you see her." I told him calmly.

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?" Troy asked with anger in his eyes.

"She's got some bruises on her cheek and on her arms." I said as he walked over to where Hannah was sleeping.

He carefully traced the bruises and then clenched his fists together. I saw the anger radiate from his body.

He carefully picked her up and walked into the guest room. I watched him put her down and cover her up. Before walking from the room, he gently kissed her forehead.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Troy told me grabbing his keys and walking towards the front door.

"Troy calm down. Stop! This isn't how Hannah would want you to handle this." I told him standing in front of the door.

"Gabi this is my baby sister we're talking about. I'm going to find out what Cameron did to her." Troy said raising his voice.

"Cameron didn't do this." I heard a quiet voice say from the doorway.

"Hannah are you sure?" Troy asked walking over and hugging Hannah closed to him.

"I'm positive." Hannah said looking up to her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk?" Troy asked as Hannah took in a couple shaky breathes.

"Can Gabi sit with us?" Hannah asked looking over at me.

"I can if you want me to." I said going over to where her and Troy stood.

"I want you too." Hannah said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Take your time little bit." Troy said kissing Hannah's forehead.

"We were at the annual basketball party. Cameron and I were sitting on a couch talking with a bunch of teammates. Brandon Berry asked Cameron if he wanted to play the next round of poker. I told him to go ahead that I would be fine. I got up and walked upstairs to use the bathroom and when I came out Josh Daniels was standing there blocking my way out." Hannah told us as tears threatened their way down her face.

"I told him to move so I could go back downstairs. He wanted to get to know me a little bit and I told him no. I kept trying to get away from him but he kept grabbing my hand and throwing me on the bed. He told me that if I screamed, he would kill me. So I started screaming, trying to get someone to come help me and he kept slapping me and grabbing my hand really tightly. The next thing I knew Cameron was there to comfort me. Some of the guys from the team beat Josh up and threw him in the corner." Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around Troy.

"Shh little bit. You're ok now. I'm not going to let him hurt you ever again." Troy said as his eyes found mine.

Troy held Hannah as she continued to cry her eyes out. I walked into the kitchen as I started to cry. I couldn't believe my sister-in-law just survived that brutal attack. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and slowly started to sway back and forth.

"Shh Gabi, everything will be all right. You'll see." Troy whispered as I saw Hannah standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe someone would do that to her." I whispered wiping my tears away.

"I'll be fine, Gabi." Hannah told me wrapping her arms around me.

"You're going to have to tell your parents, you know that right?" I asked her squeezing her in a hug.

"I know. Will you and Troy be there when I tell them?" Hannah asked me as I gave her a look.

"There's no place I would rather be." I told her kissing the top her head.

"I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go to bed. Don't worry about me." Hannah told me showing me a fake smile.

"It's ok to be angry, Hannah." Troy said giving me a look.

"I don't want to be crying at the drop of a hat. I want to show people that I'm strong." Hannah said as Troy and I looked at her.

"Hannah you're the strongest person I know. You just told your brother and me what happened. You fought your attacker. That's pretty strong." I told her.

"Thanks. I'll see you two in the morning." Hannah said walking through the apartment to the guest room.

"I'm going to kill someone!" I heard Troy mumble under his breathe.

"As much as I think your sister would enjoy that, it's not worth being sent to jail because of it." I told him going over to stand next to him.

"How can you be so calm right now?" Troy asked turning around and looking at me.

"Because I know I have to be strong for you because you're going to be the one who's royally pissed. Just think how mad your father is going to be tomorrow." I told him giving him a look and giving him a hug.

"I'm actually going to enjoy practice on Monday now." Troy said referring to the East High basketball him and his dad coach.

"That's good. Think about that. Now let's go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." I told him taking his hand and walking towards our bedroom.

_**January 20, 2013 7:30 am**_

Troy, Hannah, and I all quietly pushed open the door and walked inside. We heard the noise from the TV coming from the kitchen. I felt Hannah tense up as we walked closer.

"Everything will be fine, sweetie. Squeeze my hand when you're having a hard time. I won't leave, I promise." I told her quietly before we walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning kids. How are you this fine morning?" Jack asked looking at Troy, Hannah, and I.

"Daddy, mommy, I have to tell you something." Hannah told her parents quietly.

"You never use mommy or daddy unless something happened, Hannah. What's wrong?" Mom asked as the three of us sat down.

"Something happened last night." Hannah started while looking at her parents.

"What exactly happened, Hannah?" Jack asked looking at Troy and I.

Hannah recalled the events from last night. Troy and I held her hands as she told her parents everything. I saw Jack's arm tighten up as he listened to his little girl's recount of everything that happened. I rubbed her back as she continued.

"Did Josh hurt you in any way?" Jack asked looking at Hannah with the love only a father could have for a daughter.

"I've got a couple of bruises that I covered up with make up but other than that no." Hannah told her dad.

"Where are the bruises?" Jack asked titling Hannah's face in all directions.

"On both cheeks and my right arm and hand." Hannah said showing her father the bruises on her arm.

"What do you want to do, Hannah?" Jack asked looking at his oldest daughter.

"I don't want him to hurt me anymore." Hannah said quietly as I looked over at Dana. Her face was in shocked; probably the same shock Troy and I had faced the night before.

"He won't, Hannah banana. He's getting kicked off the team Monday at practice. And I'm going to take out a restraining order on him." Jack said as the doorbell rang.

"Gabi will you get that?" Dana asked me, seeing that I was the closest to the door.

I got up and walked to the door. What I saw there surprised me. I opened up the door and let the 11 people come into the house. I pointed towards the kitchen as they walked in.

"Coach Bolton, we just want to say that we're sorry about what happened to Hannah last night." Brandon said looking up at his mentor.

"Did you guys know what Josh was planning?" Jack asked looking at his players.

"No sir. If we did, then Josh wouldn't have been able to come." Tommy, one of the other players, said looking at Hannah.

"I have no choice but to kick Josh off the team. Is that agreeable with everyone?" Jack asked looking at his team.

"I think that's only fair to Hannah. Hannah?" Cameron called his girlfriend's name softly.

"Yeah Cameron?" Hannah asked looking towards Cameron with a slight smile on her face.

"You have my words and the team's; we're going to protect you from Josh. One of us will be with you for the rest of the year." Cameron said going to sit next to Hannah.

"You really don't have to do that." Hannah said grabbing Cameron's hand.

"Yeah I do. I have to make it up to you somehow." Cameron said kissing Hannah's cheek softly.

"You don't have to make anything up. It's going to take me a little while to get over last night." Hannah said looking at Cameron.

"I'll wait as long as it takes. You're my princess." Cameron said as I chuckled at the familiar line.

"Hey guys practice right after school on Monday." Coach said looking at the 11 players in his kitchen.

"Yes sir! Enjoy your weekend!" Various members of the team said as they walked back to the door.

"I take it, Gabi, Troy, and Cameron you are all staying for breakfast?" Jack asked looking at all of us.

"If that's ok with you dad, then yes." I said grinning and looking over at Hannah and Cameron.

"That's perfectly fine." Jack said as I held onto Troy's hand and grinned.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Cameron and Hannah spent the day together hanging out and trying to get their lives back to normal. Dana and I sat in the kitchen all day baking a bunch of stuff. We ended the day with a basketball game. Teams were Hannah and I vs. Troy and Cameron. The girls totally whipped their butts.

* * *

**That was one of the hardest chapters I've ever written. If you want to see how much I get into my stories, I'm sitting here crying right now! **

**As always feedback and reviews are expected, wanted, and appreciated.**

**Next Chapter  
Seeing Josh get what he deserves!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!

* * *

**

**_January 21, 2013 3:00 pm (Hannah's POV)_**

It was quiet as I watched Troy and dad walked into the gym on that eerie Monday afternoon after a long day of school. I sat quietly into the gym unseen by anyone.

"Players on the half court line now!" Dad roared which got the attention of players very quickly.

"So how did the annual basketball party go?" Dad asked his team as a couple of them smirked.

I watched Josh and Cameron's facial expressions. Dad had let me in on the plan of what he was going to do with Josh. I just had to sit and wait.

"It was fine Coach. We just sat around on hung out." Jordan said as I glared at him. I tapped my foot gently as Troy noticed I was there.

"What did you guys do while sitting around?" Dad asked as Troy headed in my direction.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Troy said quietly coming over to sit by me.

"I know I shouldn't be but my feet led me here." I admitted to my older brother. I could never lie to him.

"Hannah he's going to get the punishment he deserves." Troy told me quietly.

"I know but I want to make sure. I want to see it with my own eyes." I said looking over at him.

"Ok Hannah. I'll let you stay. I'm going to stand over by dad. If you need me, come over or make a noise or something." Troy said heading back over to dad.

"I want the truth now! What exactly happened at that party?" Dad asked pacing back and forth in front of the players.

I caught Gabi's eyes as she came into the gym. I nodded over to her as she came and sat by me.

"You wanted to see the punishment as much as I did?" I asked her quietly as she sat down.

"Troy had a feeling you would be here so he asked me to come here to sit by you, since he couldn't." Gabi admitted to me.

"Thanks for coming." I said turning my attention back to the half court line.

"Nothing happened Coach. Chill out." Josh said as dad's eyes went wide.

"Nothing happened? Nothing happened?" Dad roared which cause all the players to step back a bit.

"Nothing happened coach." Josh said again trying to convinced dad.

"Then why was MY daughter in tears the entire weekend?" Dad asked looking at all the players standing in front of him.

"Probably because she's a baby." Josh said loud enough so Troy and dad could hear him.

Before dad could react, Troy was pushing Josh to the floor. Troy was livid and all Gabi and I could do was sit there and watch.

"She is not a baby. She's the strongest girl I know. She's even strong than you. You did something to her and I'm going to kill you because of it." Troy said pinning Josh down.

"Hey man, she was all over me." Josh said as I threw a dirty look over to where he was.

"That's not what she told me." Cameron's voice came from the line.

"Well of course she's going to lie to you." Josh said as Troy got off him and I grinned as Troy's fist connected to Josh's jaw.

Cameron came over to stand next to Troy. I grinned as I watched the two interact.

"What was that for?" Josh asked struggling to stand up and look at Cameron and Troy.

"That was for saying Hannah's a baby. This is for causing my sister all her heartache." Troy said before punching him in the stomach.

"And this is for causing all the trouble this past weekend." Cameron said punching Josh's jaw again.

"Ok you two that's enough. This is my punishment." Dad said waiting for Josh to look up.

"What's that, Coach?" Jordan asked coming up to stand next to Troy, Cameron, and dad.

"You, Joshua Daniels, are expelled from the team. You are allowed no where near this gym unless you have gym classes, which I checked and you don't. You are not allowed to come to any of the games. You are not allowed to be anywhere near this gym at all for the remainder of the year." Dad said as I stood there grinning.

I saw Troy look over at me and gave me the thumbs up. I grinned back at him. I walked over to stand near my dad and brother. Josh saw me and grinned evilly.

"It's your entire fault." Josh spitted at me as I stood near Troy and grinned.

"Um . . . no it isn't. It's yours. You're the one who came onto me!" I said gaining more confident with each passing second.

"This isn't the end of this, Hannah Bolton." Josh said to as I gave him an amused look.

"Actually it is. I have filed a restraining order. It says you are not allowed anywhere near my family or me within 500 feet." Dad said glaring at Josh.

"What about school?" Josh asked glaring at Troy, Gabi, dad, and me.

"You and Hannah have classes in different places all the time. If Hannah sees you come near her, she is to report it to any one of designated teachers and they will call the cops, who will haul your butt off to jail." Dad said as I grinned at him.

"Fine but mark my words, you haven't won yet." Josh said getting up and walking out of the gym.

I just stood there and my eyes met Cameron's who came over by me. He wrapped his arms around my 5'8" frame and kissed the top of my head numerous times. We just stayed like that until I looked up at him.

"I'm scared he's going to do something." I whispered to Cameron as dad released practice for the day.

"I know you are but he's not going to hurt you. If he does, he's off to jail." Cameron told me as I looked at him.

"Thanks Cameron." I said hugging his 6'4" frame while sighing.

"Not a problem. I haven't had a chance to talk to you today, but how was school today?" Cameron asked me as I gave him a look.

"Why don't you go change and I'll wait for you? Then I'll tell you all about it." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"All right babe. I'll be back in a minute." Cameron told me as I walked over to where Gabi, Troy, and dad all stood.

"So how are you feeling?" Gabi asked wrapping her arms around me and grinning.

"Right now relieved. I'm just glad he got what he deserved. And Troy?" I asked my older brother with a grin.

"I know Hannah, I shouldn't have punched him but when his mouth started to ru--." Troy said before I cut him off.

"I was just going to say thanks for everything. You're a great big brother." I said going over to hug him.

"Thanks Hannah. What are you doing tonight?" Troy asked me as I gave him a look.

"I've got a paper that's due tomorrow so I have to finish writing that. But other than that, I don't know." I said as I got distracted when Cameron came walking over.

"I think I know what you're going to do." Troy said raising his eyebrows in suggestion.

"You were just being the nice brother now you're being a dumb ass." I said looking at his shocked face.

"You totally fell into that one honey." Gabi said looking at her husband.

"What did I miss?" Cameron asked walking over to where we stood.

"My brother being a dumb ass." I said rolling my eyes and looking at him.

"Oh. Come on Hannah and I'll walk you home." Cameron told me as I looked at him.

"All right. I will see you, dad at home. Gabi and Troy if I don't see you, thank you both for everything." I said going to hug Gabi.

"You are most welcomed girlie. We'll be over later on tonight." Gabi told me as I hugged Troy.

"Bye pain in the ass." I teased him as I pinched his arm.

"Bye drives me up the wall." Troy said back as he rubbed his arm.

I laughed as I took Cameron's hand and walked out of the gym. I swung our hands back and forth as we started home.

"So you never answered my question." Cameron started as I looked up at him.

"What question was that?" I asked knowing full well what question he was referring to.

"The question about school. How was it?" Cameron asked me as I hung my head.

"It was one of the worst days ever." I told him looking up at him.

"What happened?" Cameron coaxed gently as he sat down on a bench that was sitting near the sidewalk.

"It was just the comments as I walked down the hallway. It seemed like everyone knew what happened at that party. As I walked down the hallway, I heard everyone whispering. It was just bad." I told him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Aw baby I'm sorry. I knew it wasn't going to be easy for you but I never knew it was that bad. I hope it gets better for you." Cameron told me.

"Thanks. It just hurt a lot hearing what they were saying." I said squeezing his hand.

"It's always going to hurt but just remember the people who love you. Your parents, your siblings, you sister in law, your brother's friends, your friends, and me are always going to be there for you." Cameron told me.

"You love me?" I asked in disbelief.

"We've been hanging out since April and been dating since the beginning of July. I've been in love with you for a while but I've been scared to tell you." Cameron told me as I looked at him.

"What does this make us?" I asked him looking over at him.

"Well I hope you would date me exclusively and be my girlfriend. And I love you Hannah Marie Bolton." Cameron told me as tears came to my eyes.

"I love you too Cameron Jordan Davis." I said as Cameron used his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell.

"Oh and I would love to be exclusively your girlfriend." I told him as the tears stopped.

"I love you. I really do. So were those happy or sad tears?" Cameron asked me grinning.

"Those were happy tears." I told him grinning.

"Good! Are you ready to continue walking home?" Cameron asked me as we both stood up.

"Sure. Let's go." I told him taking his out stretched hand in mine.

We walked down the street and turned the corner. I sighed happily as I thought we walked closer to home. Cameron turned to me and flashed his cute smile.

"Why do you keep sighing like that?" Cameron asked me pulling me closer to his body.

"I'm just happy. You just told me you loved me. Can I tell you something?" I asked him looking up at him.

"What's that, Hannah?" Cameron asked me as I looked at him.

"When you first came to me about dating you, I was scared to death. I didn't think it would work because you're a whole year older than me. I was scared that you were going to break my heart." I confessed to him.

"Well technically you're only 6 months younger than me. But I wouldn't do that to you Hannah. I've had a crush on you since we were little. I remember when Troy was 16 and you were 8 and you wanted to do everything like your older brother. I remember passing your house and watching you and Troy play basketball and having a crush on you." Cameron confessed to me.

"Really? I had no idea." I told him as he picked me up and spun me around.

"I wasn't going to come out and say it. But I have a question for you now; do you still feel that way about us?" Cameron asked me as I gave him a look.

"No I don't. I feel more and more confident about this relationship. I know we're going to have to work hard to make it work all next year. But I'm willing to do it, if you are." I told him looking up at him.

"I'm completely ready to make things work for this relationship. I've decided to live at home with my parents the first couple of years before getting an apartment of my own." Cameron told me.

"Really? So you'll be just down the street. That means I can still come visit you whenever." I said smiling.

"Well there's certain times you can't come but yes you can still come visit me." Cameron told me as we started to walk again.

We finally reached the house and we stood outside looking at it a minute before Cameron pulled me close to him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before leaning in to kiss him.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Cameron asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"I have a major paper that's due tomorrow for history. I've only got about half of it typed. Then I don't know. What about you?" I asked him.

"Math has to be done as well as studying up on basketball plays. I'll call you later, all right?" Cameron asked before kissing me again.

"That's fine. I'll see you later. I love you." I told him as I walked towards the house.

"Hey Hannah?" Cameron yelled as I turned around on the step and looked at him.

"I love you too babe." Cameron said as I shook my head grinning before walking into the house.

"It took you long enough to get home!" Troy yelled as I shut the door.

"Sorry big brother! Cameron and I were talking." I yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Sure that's not all you were doing." Troy said from his seat at the long kitchen table.

"You're going to get your ass kicked if you don't watch it." I said under my breath.

"Hannah Marie and Troy Douglas knock it out right now." Mom said from her spot in front of the stove.

"You two aren't in the same room for five minutes and you've all ready gotten the full names pulled out. Some things never change." Jack said coming into the kitchen.

"He started it with his remarks." I said pointing my middle finger at Troy.

"Hey I'm the innocent one in this whole fiasco!" Troy said to mom putting his hands up in innocence.

"You better be lucky none of your siblings are in the room, Hannah Marie." Mom said turning and looking at me.

"Troy's anything but innocent! He's the instigator!" I complained looking at mom.

"Hannah got busted! Hannah got busted!" Troy sang as I slapped the top of his head.

"Hannah you're 17 for goodness sake! Troy Douglas you're 25; start acting like it!" Mom said looking to her husband for help.

"Don't look at me. You're the one that got yourself in the middle of their arguing." Jack said walking into the living room.

"Troy's a pain in the-" I said going to grab a radish from Gabi's all ready washed pile.

"Hannah do not finish that sentence." Mom said warning me.

"Hannah got busted!" Troy sang again as I walked over to him and hit him again upside the head.

"Oh can you feel the love in the room?" Gabi sang from her spot in front of the sink washing vegetables.

"Hannah go start your homework while we finish making dinner. Troy go see what the little ones are up to in the backyard." Mom said pointing us in different directions.

I walked upstairs and into my bedroom. I threw myself into my desk chair and turned on my laptop. As I waited for it to boot, I looked around at all the photos that I had pinned up on my tack board. There were pictures of Gabi, Troy, and I from their wedding; a photo of Cameron and I from the summer; photos of Gabi, Troy, Tina, Lucas, Nathan, Sarah, and I from the wedding; pictures of Cameron and I dancing on the front porch that mom had taken; and some of Troy and I from when he swung me around after the basketball team had beaten West High his senior year. All those photos had great memories behind them.

After the computer booted, I pulled up my paper and started to type. It was a dumb paper on the American Revolution. Like that was going to influence my job choice anyways. History had nothing to do with what I wanted to do when I grew up. I've always loved medicine so I wanted to be a doctor when I was little but since I don't want to be in school that much, I want to be a nurse. I think it would be cool to do that.

"Hey Hannah are you there?" Gabi asked from my door way as I spun around and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm here. I've been banned to my room for the past 20 minutes." I told her.

"Actually you've been up here for an hour. And I've been here for 5 minutes trying to get your attention." Gabi told me.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking." I told her saving my paper and shutting my computer down.

"Oh what about?" Gabi asked coming over to sit on my bed.

"My future. You know what I want to be when I grow up?" I asked her excitedly.

"What's that?" Gabi asked as I shut my laptop and walked over to the bed.

"I want to be a nurse. I want the excitement of the ER but I want to help people too." I admitted to my sister in law.

"I think you'll be a great nurse. It's a lot of hard work but you'll be good at it." Gabi told me as I grinned.

"Thanks and I know you're looking for information." I told her as she giggled.

"What took you so long to walk home?" Gabi asked me as I shook my head at her.

"Cameron had to tell me something. He told me he loved me." I told her as her face broke out into a full fledge grin.

"Awww Hannah congratulations! Was he all nervous or what?" Gabi asked me.

"He said he was scared to tell me but then he said it. And I was all happy. But I confessed to him that I was scared to death when we first started going out. And we talked about that a little." I told her.

"You're only 6 months younger than him. He was born March 17, 1996 and you were born September 17, 1996. Six months to the day. You guys are both 17, so you have nothing to worry about." Gabi pointed out to me.

"Thanks Gabi. I knew you would know what to say." I told her giving her a hug.

"Are you two done yet? We're holding dinner for you." Troy said from his place on top of the stairs.

"Chill your horses' older brother. How much did you hear?" I asked him as his face broke out into a grin.

"Almost all of it. Congratulations Hannah. You're really growing up." Troy said as he hugged me.

"Thanks just don't kill Cameron." I told him grinning.

"The only time I'll kill him is if he breaks your heart." Troy told me honestly.

"That's all I ask. Are you two coming?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"We're coming missy." Gabi said as they both held back as I walked downstairs.

"I'm proud of you for letting her go." Gabi said to Troy giving him a look.

"It's hard but she's growing up. Before we know it, she'll be off to college." Troy said before going downstairs.

Dinner was eventful as usual. Troy and I got into a little argument about who knows what. We were both laughing by the time it was done. Mom and dad just rolled their eyes after it was done. It was a good time and now I've got to finish that History paper.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_March 15, 2013 4:00 pm _**

"But Gabi what should I do? You only turn 18 once in your life." Hannah whined as she sat at the table at the Bolton household with me.

"Every suggestion I have given you, you've turned down." I told her as I continued to flip channels looking for something to watch.

"That's because all those suggestions sucked." Hannah said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Well I'm sorry. Why don't you get dressed up and take him out on a date?" I suggested as I watched the gears turn in her head.

"That might work. How should I do it?" Hannah asked as I rolled my eyes at her.

"You have no creativity in that body of yours do you?" I asked as I got up and walked upstairs to her room.

"Wait where are you going?" Hannah asked as she followed me up the stairs.

"I'm going to help you plan this, smart one." I said as I sat down on her desk chair and pulled up a word document.

She sat on her bed trying to come up with ideas as I went to work. I laughed as she started talking to herself.

"What did you come up with?" I asked her as I clicked to print the document.

"Not much. What about you?" Hannah asked as I grabbed the paper and went to sit by her.

"I came up with this." I told her handing her the piece of paper, which was Cameron's invitation to dinner.

"That sounds good. I was thinking of calling his favorite restaurant to make reservations, good idea or no?" Hannah asked me as I lay on the bed next to her.

"That would work or you could make him a picnic of all his favorites and then have a picnic in the park." I said as she looked over at me.

"You're brilliant. How did you learn all this?" Hannah asked me as I grinned.

"Your brother taught me a thing or two." I told her as I watched her shocked face.

"My brother knows how to plan stuff like this?" Hannah asked as I giggled.

"He's very romantic. You would be surprised." I told her as she laughed.

"Troy romantic? Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Hannah asked as I laughed.

"Hey I know how to be romantic." Troy said from the hallway as he came into his sister's room.

"Eavesdropper." Hannah mumbled as Troy came over and kissed me.

"She's right Troy. This was a private conversation." I said as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah yea. So what were you talking about romance for?" Troy asked raising his eyebrows at the two of us.

"I'm trying to figure out what to do for Cameron's 18th birthday on Sunday and so I was asking Gabi what to do. She gave me a suggestion and I asked her where she learned it from. She said you and I asked her in disbelief if you were romantic." Hannah told her brother grinning.

"Oh I'm rather gifted in the romance department." Troy said blowing air on his fingernails and rubbing them on his shirt.

"Don't flatter yourself too much. So what are you and I doing tonight?" I asked him looking over at him.

"I was thinking we could go out just the two of us and then who knows." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"That sounds good. Let's go. Hannah I'll be over tomorrow if you need anymore help." I told her as she grinned.

"All right. I'm going to follow you out because I've got to give this to Cameron." Hannah told me as the three of us walked downstairs.

We walked downstairs and said our goodbyes to mom and dad before leaving. I walked out to my car and Troy to his. We agreed to meet at the apartment before going out to dinner.

Before I knew it, I was all ready home and in the apartment. I waited for Troy before heading back down the steps and into his truck.

"So where are we going?" I asked Troy as he rolled his eyes at me.

"You and your never ending questions." Troy told me as he pulled out of our apartment complex.

"I just want to know." I said as he looked over at me and grinned.

"We're going to your favorite restaurant and then afterwards, it's a surprise." Troy told me as my eyes lit up.

"Are we going to the grille?" I asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"What do you think?" Troy replied with a question as he came around and opened my door.

"Right this way, madam." Troy said offering his arm which I looped my arm through.

"How may I help you tonight?" The hostess asked us as Troy cleared his throat.

"We have reservations under the last name Bolton." Troy said as he threw me a smile.

"Oh yes. Right this way." The hostess told us as she led us to our table.

"This is your table and Robin will be your waitress." The hostess said as Troy pulled out my chair for me.

"Thank you. You had this all planned out didn't you?" I asked him amazement.

"You bet I did, princess." Troy said opening his menu and looking at the choices.

I shook my head as I browsed the menu myself. I had decided on my drink but didn't know what I wanted to eat. I felt someone staring at me and looked up. I grinned when I caught Troy staring at me.

"Do you know what you want?" I asked him grinning.

"I all ready know. Do you?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"Do you want me to order for you?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"You know me well enough; I guess you could do that." I told him as the waitress came over to us.

"Hello folks. My name is Robin and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you?" Robin asked as I looked over at Troy.

"For my wife she would like the shrimp scampi and a Pepsi and I would like the steak with a mountain dew." Troy said as I grinned at him.

"Ok that will be out in a little bit and I'll be right back with your drinks." Robin said after writing it all down.

"That's what I was leaning towards." I told him as Troy looked around the restaurant.

"I knew it was your favorite so I decided to go with that." Troy told me as I grinned.

We had small chit chatting until our food arrived. We ate quietly and Robin came by to check up on us. At last I was full and Troy had asked for the check.

"The food gets better and better every time we come here." I said as Troy signed the bill and put his wallet back in his pocket.

"It sure does. Are you ready to go?" Troy asked me as he stood up and grabbed my hand.

"As ready as a person who doesn't know anything is." I said as we walked out of the restaurant.

We got back in the truck and Troy started to drive again. I grinned as he drove the familiar streets of Albuquerque. He grinned over at me as he turned down a tree lined, popular neighborhood. I looked over at him in questioning.

"What's this?" I asked as he pulled into a driveway and turned off the ignition.

"Well you were talking the other night about expanding our family and I was thinking, if we're going to try for a baby, then we should move out of the apartment and into a bigger house." Troy told me as I looked over at him.

"Do you really mean it? Is this ours?" I asked him as he grinned over at me.

"I saw you looking at this house a couple of times so I decided to put a down payment on it. Gabi, this house is officially ours now." Troy said as I threw my arms around him.

"You're not lying are you?" I asked him getting out of the truck and going to stand in the front lawn.

"I'm not lying, baby girl. This house is ours. This is our new home." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Can we go in?" I asked him as he dug in his pocket and pulled out a key ring with two keys on it.

I took the keys from him and quickly unlocked the door. I pushed it open in amazement. I walked in the entry way and immediately saw the living room to my right. It was a smaller room but I didn't think we would need all the space. Right connected to the living room was the formal dining room. And immediately to the left of the dining room was the huge kitchen.

"This kitchen is huge." I said looking around for Troy.

"I know and that's one reason I loved the house." Troy told me coming into the kitchen.

"Where is all the appliances and cabinets and everything else?" I asked looking around noticing the countertops and everything else was missing.

"I talked to the builder and asked him to let us pick everything else out." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"We get to pick everything for the house out?" I asked him in amazement.

"We sure do. The carpets or in your case hard wood floor, the countertops, the cabinets, appliances, everything we get to pick out." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I love this house more and more. Thank you Troy." I said going over to hug him.

"Hey we're not done yet." Troy told me as we walked upstairs and looked at the 5 bedrooms.

"Are you trying to suggest something, Troy Douglas?" I asked looking over at him.

"Didn't you say you wanted a houseful of kids?" Troy asked as I laughed at him.

"We could have started small and gone bigger." I told him as I walked into the master bedroom.

"I know but I figured you would like the space. We get to pick out the color for each of the rooms." Troy told me as I giggled.

"Ahh I love this place. It's going to be amazing." I told him grinning.

"Good I'm just glad you like this house. Are you done looking up here?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Let me peek in each room and then I'll be done." I told him as I walked back into the long hallway and peeked in each of the rooms.

"All right I'm done." I told him coming to stand by him on the stairs.

"All right you have to see the best part of this house." Troy told me dragging me outside.

"And what would that be?" I asked as he threw open the back door and my eyes got big.

"Did you request the builder to build in a basketball court or was it here?" I asked Troy as I walked onto the court.

"It was here before I even looked at the house. And there's still plenty of yard left to put in a swing set or something else." Troy said as he pointed to the yard.

"I know and I'm glad it has a basketball court." I told him as I sat on the deck's stairs.

"And why is that?" Troy asked coming over to sit by me.

"Because I can be in the kitchen and look out to see you and the kids playing on the court. You and I can have our weekly challenges on the court also." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"You're right about that. So you do like the house, right?" Troy asked me a tiny bit scared.

"Yes I love the house Troy. Thank you for getting it." I told him as I stood up and offered my hand.

"Good I don't want to think about what would have happened if you didn't like the house." Troy told me as I giggled at him.

"I like any of the houses in this old neighborhood. But I liked this one a little bit more." I told him grinning.

"Now we have the good fortune of telling the parents and siblings." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Nobody in your family knows about this?" I asked him as he walked back through the house.

"Well dad knew that I was planning to buy a house but I didn't tell him exactly which one I was thinking about." Troy told me as I quickly locked up the house.

"So when do we have to be completely moved in by?" I asked him as I stared up at the dark blue and white house.

"We have to be completely moved in by August 1st so we have about 5 months to pick everything out and be moved in by." Troy told me as I sighed.

"I think we can accomplish this. Let's go home and start deciding about what we're going to put into that house." I told him walking over to the truck and getting in.

I couldn't sit still the entire drive back to the apartment. I was so excited about own our first house. We walked into the apartment and my eyes got wide.

"This is everything from the builder on what the house needs." Troy told me pointing to the dining room table.

I walked over to it and looked at the books lying there. There were appliance books, flooring books, paint swatches, countertop swatches, and so many other books.

"We're going to take this one step at a time." I told him sitting down and grabbing a pad of paper.

"How about we start this tomorrow when we've had a good night's sleep?" Troy suggested as I grinned at him.

"That would probably be good. I'm just so excited about this." I told him as he led me to the bedroom.

I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Troy started kissing me which lead to more important things.

_**June 1, 2013 3:40 pm**_

I sang along to the radio as I finished cleaning the apartment. Tonight was the night I was going to tell Troy some very important news so I wanted the apartment to look presentable. I grinned as I felt Troy come up behind me.

"What are you doing home so early?" I asked turning around and locking my arms behind his head.

"Dad and I decided to let the guys have the day off. I think dad and mom are up to something." Troy told me before he kissed me.

"Is that so?" I asked him grinning.

"I think so but who knows." Troy told me as the phone interrupted our little make out session.

"I'll get it." Troy told me reaching behind me to grab the phone and answered it.

"Mom calm down. Now tell me what's wrong?" I heard Troy said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Where and when?" I heard Troy's voice become angry.

"All right we're on our way." Troy said as he turned to me and looked at me.

"We have to go." Troy told me grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" I asked fearing the complete worst in the situation.

"We're going to the hospital. Something happened to Hannah." Troy said as we both jumped into the truck.

* * *

**Don't kill me just yet. Cliff hangers are the greatest things ever! I will update in the upcoming days a lot! I promise! **

**Just a heads up, starting July 3, I will not be updating at all. I'm going on my family vacation and will be gone for 2 weeks! Just FYI!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

_**For warning everyone! There is swearing in this chapter! I'm sorry but there was no way to get around it!**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**June 1, 2013 3:40 pm**_

"What happened to Hannah?" I asked as I took the keys out of Troy's hands and slid into the driver's seat.

"I don't know. Mom didn't say what happened. She just told me that Hannah was in the hospital. Gabi, she can't die. She's only 17." Troy told me as I looked over at him.

"You have to stay positive, Troy. You can't be saying the worse. We don't even know what happened yet." I told him as I pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I threw the truck into park before getting out and walking into the hospital. I walked over to the desk and smiled at the lady behind the counter.

"Um . . . excuse me. I'm looking for my sister in law's room." I said as she looked up at me.

"What was her name?" The lady asked me ready to type it into the computer.

"Hannah Bolton." I said as I felt Troy grip my hand tighter.

"She's still in the ER. You can go through that door and go over to the desk and ask them there." The lady told me as I smiled gratefully at her.

We walked through the door and saw Jack and Dana pacing back and forth. We walked over to them and saw their worried looks.

"Mom, dad what happened?" Troy asked getting his parents attention rather quickly.

"Oh Thank God you two are here!" Dana said as she hugged me and Troy.

"What happened, dad?" Troy asked looking over at his dad with worried eyes.

"Hannah was walking out of school today, heading to the parking lot to get in her car. From what Cameron told me, she was crossing the cross walk when a car revved its engine and ran over Hannah's body." Jack said as I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Where's Cameron at now?" I asked removing my hand from my mouth.

"He went home to change and he'll be back." Dana said sitting down as I went over by her.

"Has the doctor came out yet or no?" I asked wrapping my arms around Dana.

"No the doctor hasn't come out yet. I'm worried for my baby." Dana said looking at me.

"Hannah's strong. She'll be all right." I told my mother in law trying to keep positive.

"I saw her when Cameron brought her in. She had bruises starting to form on her arms and legs." Dana said as I looked over at a worried Troy.

"Where are Lucas, Tina, Sarah, and Nathan?" I asked looking around at the quiet waiting room.

"They are with the neighbor. She told me that she would watch them the rest of the night if we wanted her to." Dana told me as I nodded my head.

"I'll go relieve her if you want me to." I offered as Dana gave me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Gabi. I think we would rather you be here than with them." Dana told me as I nodded my head.

I laid my head back on the seat as I stared up at the ceiling. I heard a heavy door being pushed open before I heard a male voice address the four of us.

"Who's waiting for Hannah Bolton?" The doctor asked as I pulled my head up to look at the young man.

"We are. How's my daughter?" Jack asked as Dana and I came to stand by Troy and Jack.

"Her body has withstood a lot in the past two hours. She broke her left arm and right foot. She's broken four ribs. Her left lung is punctured so we're watching that. A couple of her face bones were broken but her skull is still in tack which is good news. She's in a medicated induced coma so we are going to leave her in the coma and slowly over the next couple of days, we'll bring her out of it." The doctor told us as I looked at him.

"Um . . . can we see her?" Troy asked the doctor as I went to stand by him.

"Two at a time in the room. Then you can see her every hour for twenty minutes. She's in room 104." The doctor told us.

"Thank you doctor." Jack said as he turned and looked at us.

"Your mom and I are going to see her. Do you want to call Cameron and tell him we can see her now?" Jack asked as I looked at Troy.

"I'll call him. You two go see her and then we'll come down." I said looking at my in laws.

I walked over to the pay phone and slipped some coins in. I dialed the seven digit number and listened to the phone ring.

"Davis Residence. Michelle speaking." I heard Cameron's sister answer the phone.

"Hey Michelle its Gabi Bolton. Is Cameron there?" I asked looking over at Troy with his head in his hands.

"Hold on Gabi. He's right here." Michelle said before I heard the phone being shuffled.

"Gabi how is she?" Cameron asked immediately as he came on the phone.

"She's gone through a lot. She's got an arm, a foot, and a couple of ribs broken. Her left lung is puncture and she's in a medicated induced coma." I told Cameron.

"Oh God. I'm going to kill him." Cameron mumbled as I heard the tail end of it.

"Cameron who are you going to kill?" I asked him as I twirled the phone cord around my finger.

"Josh Daniels. He's the one who ran Hannah over. Someone called the police after he hit Hannah so they are on it." Cameron told me.

"Do me a favor and don't tell Troy that. He's all ready pissed off. Anyways why I was calling. The doctor came out and said we could see her." I told him.

"All right I won't tell Troy. And I'll be up in a little bit." Cameron told me as we both said our goodbyes.

I walked over to Troy and wrapped my arms around him. He put his head on my shoulder. I felt warm tears on my shoulder as I rubbed my hand on his back.

"Who would do this to her? She's such a sweet girl and would never hurt a fly." Troy said picking his head up as I wiped his tears away.

"I don't know baby." I said lying to my own husband.

"What are you hiding from me?" Troy asked me as I turned my head away from him.

"If I tell you this, you're going to be royally pissed off. I don't want that to happen." I told him forcing him to look at me.

"Does it have something to do with Hannah?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"Yes it does. It has to do with today." I told him as he gave me a look.

"Who did this to my little sister, Gabi?" Troy asked as I sighed before starting to talk.

"Josh was the one who hit your sister." I said waiting for Troy's reaction.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch!" Troy said as I forced his face to mine.

"You and Cameron both. It's not worth getting arrested for and getting thrown in jail. The police are on this. They are going to catch him." I said looking at my husband.

"He's done so much to disrupt Hannah's life. He's ruining her life." Troy said as I smiled.

"And she's lucky to have a brother like you and parents like yours to help her keep going. She's going to bounce back and everything will be normal one day. Josh is going to jail and he'll be there for a long time." I told Troy as Dana and Jack came out of Hannah's room.

"Can we go see her now?" Troy asked as Jack nodded his head at us.

Troy and I walked down the hall, hand in hand. We got to the door and stared at it for a minute before pushing it open. What was in the room shocked me. I didn't even recognize Hannah. Her whole face was one big bruise.

I walked over to the right side of the bed where there were chairs sitting there. I sat down and took her white casted hand in mine. I just sat there and prayed for God to guide her through this.

I picked my head up and looked at Troy standing in front of her bed. He was motionless and quiet. I looked at him a moment more before turning my attention back to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah. We're rooting for you and hoping you'll let us see your pretty blue eyes soon. You've got a lot of support right now. You're going to get better girl." I said quietly before standing up and kissing her forehead.

"I'll give you a few minutes alone with her. I'm going to run home and check on the siblings." I told him as he took the seat I just vacated.

"God Hannah I never thought I would see you here. You're always the strong one. You were always the one who would fall down and immediately get up again. You're the best sister anyone could ask for. I'm going to kill Josh for ever laying a hand on you. Cameron's coming up so him and I will double team and pay back all the hurt Josh ever made you feel." Troy said before I closed the door and walked to the waiting room.

"How's Troy doing?" Jack asked me as he watched me walk towards them.

"How do you expect? He's royally pissed off and all ready vowed to kill Josh for doing this to Hannah." I said as Jack pulled me into a hug.

"I kind of figured he would. He probably won't rest easy until she wakes up, am I right?" Jack asked me.

"You're right. All right, I'm going to check on Lucas, Tina, Nathan, and Sarah and then I'll be back. Do you want me to make any calls while I'm gone?" I asked my in laws.

"Check our answering machine. Call anyone who's on that. But other than that, thank you Gabi." Dana told me as I nodded my head.

"You're welcome. My cell is on so call me if you need anything." I said hugging them once again before leaving.

I walked out of the hospital and to the truck. I started it and soon was driving out of the parking lot and to the street below. I drove silently and finally pulled onto my in laws street. I pulled into the driveway and walked over to the neighbor's. I walked up the front door and knocked on the door.

"Hey Gabi. Are you here to check on the little ones?" Danielle, the neighbor's oldest daughter, asked me.

"Yeah are they here?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"Actually mom called your friends Chad and Taylor and they came and got them." Danielle told me.

"Thanks Danielle." I said as I walked back over to my in laws' house.

I saw the flowers had started to pile up at the door. I picked them all up and walked into the house. I walked over to the answering machine and miraculously no messages.

I locked the house back up and got back into the truck. I drove the short distance to my old neighborhood where Chad and Taylor's house was. I pulled into their driveway and got out. I walked over to the front door and rung the bell.

"I heard you have a houseful of kids." I said with a grin as Taylor opened the door.

"Yeah we do. Come on in." Taylor said as she led me to the backyard where Chad, Lucas, Tina, Sarah, and Nathan were.

"Hey guys, looks who's here." Taylor said as we walked out onto the deck.

"Gabi!" I heard four little voices yell as they came over to hug me.

"Hey guys how are you doing?" I asked sitting on the deck steps and giving the four little ones hugs.

"Good! Chad is playing basketball with us." Sarah told me as her eyes twinkle.

"That's good. Can I have a moment with Chad and Taylor?" I asked the four as they all nodded their heads.

I watched them run back towards the yard. I turned to Chad and Taylor, both who gave me little smiles.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked breaking the silence that hung among the three of us.

"Hannah was hit in the crosswalk of the school. Josh Daniels was the drive who ran her down and hit her body with his car." I said looking over at Chad.

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." Chad mumbled as I shook my head at him.

"Cameron, Jack, and Troy are all ready going to do that. If you want to join them, go for it." I said looking at Taylor.

"How bad are her injuries?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head at her.

"I don't even recognize her. She's got a broken arm, foot, and a couple of ribs. A couple bones in her face are broken. One of her lungs is punctured. She's covered in bruises." I said looking at them.

"How's Troy?" Chad asked me as I watched Sarah and Tina run around the room.

"He's very quiet and very pissed off. He doesn't understand how anyone could do that to his sister." I said as Chad nodded.

"Are they letting you guys see her?" Taylor asked me.

"I saw her right before I came over here. She's in a medicated induced coma because her body's been through so much. But we can see her for twenty minutes every hour." I said looking at the two.

"Do you want us to do anything?" Chad asked me.

"You guys are helping us out by watching these four. Um . . . will you let our little gang know? I think Troy would be much relaxed if we had our friends by our side." I said looking at the two.

"Sure we'll do that. And don't worry about the kids. We'll get them to school and pick them up." Taylor told me as I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you guys for everything." I told them as I hugged them both.

"We'll be up in a little bit to see Troy and Hannah." Chad told me.

"Thank you. If you need anything, just call my cell phone." I told them standing up and walking over to the kids.

"All right I'm going to go now. But I'll be back tomorrow." I told them as Sarah came up to me.

"Is Hannah going to be ok?" Sarah asked as I looked down at her.

"She will be but do you know what would make her get better faster?" I asked as the other three crowded around me.

"What?" The four asked as I smiled to myself.

"If you make her a get well card. She'll love that." I told them looking over at Chad and Taylor.

"We can do that. Tell her we love her!" Nathan told me as I grinned at him.

"I will tell her first thing when I get back. You guys behave for Chad and Taylor all right?" I asked eying the four.

"We will." Lucas told me as I stood up and walked over to them.

"If you need anything, here's the key to Jack and Dana's house. Everything in there you guys can use." I said looking at them.

"Go back to the hospital and tell Troy, Dana, Jack, and Hannah we are thinking about them." Chad told me as I hugged him one last time before leaving and walking back out to the truck.

The drive back to the hospital was once again quiet. I was lost in my own thoughts. I pulled into the hospital's parking lot and threw the car into park. I walked into the hospital not only to see Jack, Dana, and Troy but Cameron's family as well. I walked over to my in laws and stood in front of them.

"Don't worry about the kids. Chad and Taylor are taking care of them." I said sitting down next to Troy.

"Michelle and her mom must have called them." Dana said as I looked over at her.

"Yeah they did. Chad and Taylor said that they are thinking about you guys. The kids said they loved you and hope Hannah gets better soon." I said looking at the adults.

"Cameron's in there with her now if you wanted to walk down there." Troy's tired voice said as I looked at him.

"Everything will be fine. Just have faith." I said looking at him before standing up and walking down the hall to Hannah's room.

I quietly pushed open the door and the sight in the room, was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Cameron was lying in bed next to Hannah whispering sweet things to Hannah. I stood in the doorway and looked at the two.

"I'll leave if you want to see her alone." Cameron offered as I quickly smiled at him.

"No that's ok. She knows you're here." I said as I watched her eyes move under her closed eyelids.

"Yeah I know. She's been moaning and groaning for the last fifteen minutes I've been here. The nurse said it's a good sign." Cameron told me.

"It a good sign. She'll be ok in the long run. She's got a tough couple of weeks ahead of her." I said looking a Cameron.

"I know but I want her to wake up." Cameron said as I looked at him.

"The doctor said in the next few days, they're going to reduce the medicine to get her to start waking up on her own. I think by the middle of the week she'll be up, talking like her own self, and like she use to." I said grinning.

"She probably will. I can't wait to see her reaction when she realizes she's got to go for physical therapy." Cameron said as I laughed.

"Oh she won't be a happy camper. All right I'm going to let you finish visiting with her." I said moving towards the door.

"Gabi thanks for calling me and getting me prepared for what she looked like." Cameron said smiling gratefully.

"Not a problem. She'll be ok. You just have to have faith." I said opening the door and walking down the hallway. I walked back to the family and sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Gabi we have a favor to ask of you." Jack asked as I looked over at him.

"What's that?" I asked as I grabbed Troy's hand and looked at my in laws.

"The doctor told us she's going to need some major physical therapy. And we were wondering if you would be her physical therapist?" Jack asked me as I grinned at him.

"I would love to." I said as the smile never left my face.

"Good we didn't want to deal with finding another one when our own daughter in law is one." Jack told me as I grinned.

"I'll start as soon as the doctor says it ok to." I said looking at them.

"That's fine. We're going to see her again and then we're going to head home." Dana told me.

"I think Troy and I are going to head home too." I said standing up and looking at Troy.

"Ok we'll call if anything changes." Dana said as Troy and I headed to the parking lot.

The ride home was pretty silent and when we got home Troy immediately walked into the living room, turning on the TV as I headed upstairs. I grabbed the box and the card I had wrapped earlier and walked downstairs.

"Troy, you and I have to talk." I said sitting down next to him and placing the box and the card on his lap.

"What's this?" Troy asked as I put my finger over his mouth.

"Open the card first and then the presents and then you may ask questions." I told him grinning.

He slid his finger under the envelope and pulled out the card. He read the front and then opened the card up. On the inside I simply wrote "Happy Father's Day to the best father to be. Love little one."

I motioned Troy to open the box next as he looked at me. He tore off the wrapping paper and quickly opened the box up. Inside laid a green and yellow frog sleeper and a snow globe.

"Are you pregnant?" Troy asked me in disbelief.

"I sure am. I went to the doctor's and she put my due date at December 24. We're due Christmas eve." I said grinning.

"I love you Gabi!" Troy said right before he leaned over and kissed me.

"I was going to wait until Father's Day to tell you but I decided you needed some cheering up so I told you tonight." I told him as he kissed me again.

"We're going to be the best parents ever." Troy told me as I sighed in happiness.

"We are indeed." I said as we sat there in silence.

We sat there until I felt myself starting to fall asleep. I walked upstairs and got into my pajamas before climbing into bed. Troy came soon after me and crawled next to me. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Good night mommy and little one." Troy said as he leaned over and kissed my still flat stomach.

"You're adorable." I said running my hand through his hair.

"About how far along are you?" Troy asked as I calculated the time in my head.

"I'm about 12 weeks along." I said as his face broke out into a grin.

"I can't believe your pregnant and due around Christmas. We're going to have to tell the family soon. And you can't work with Hannah past a certain month." Troy told me.

"We can tell the parents when Hannah wakes up and I can work with Hannah until November. Hopefully she'll be all right by then." I said yawning.

"Sleep baby. We'll go back up to the hospital tomorrow." Troy said kissing my forehead and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I looked down and saw that both his hands were on my stomach all ready protecting our little on from harm.

* * *

**See everything will turn out! I promise! Some of you guys guessed the last part correctly so I decided to add it to the chapter! Feedback and reviews are WANTED, APPRECIATED, and LOVED!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_June 5, 2013 2:00 pm (Cameron's POV)_**

I walked down the silent hall eagerly waiting to see my girlfriend. The doctor just told her family and I that they took Hannah completely off the medicine so she should be waking up at any time. I was happy to hear that.

I stopped in front of her door and gently pushed it open. I saw Hannah's chest slow rise and fall. I walked over to the bed, my sneakers squeaking as I walked. I pulled the chair a little ways from the bed for sitting down and grabbing her white casted hand. I kissed each of her fingers before leaning into talk to her.

"Hey baby girl. I'm back! Did you miss me?" I asked taking a break to look at her banged up face.

"You probably didn't even notice I was gone. Well your brother came in and he said you were moving a little more. The doctor told us that he's proud of how you're responding to everything. He's hoping you'll open your pretty sky blue eyes for us soon." I said as I sighed.

"I miss you Hannah; I really do. I miss seeing you smile or you're reaction when I tell you about something that happened. I miss joking around with you or listening to you vent about something stupid Troy did to you. I just miss hanging out with you and falling more and more in love with you." I said as I looked up when I heard the machine start to speed up.

I heard the door open and a nurse poked her head in. She silently walked over to the bed before offering me a smile.

"That's just telling us that she's about to wake up. Coax her to open her eyes." The nurse told me as I squeezed her casted arm.

"Come on Hannah. Open your eyes." I said as a smile crept onto my face.

I watched her eyes blink and finally open. She groaned as she got flooded with the bright light.

"Water." She said her voice full of grogginess.

"Come right up princess." I said grabbing the water cup and holding it to her lips.

"How do you feel?" I asked after she took a sip and sat back down.

"Like I've been run over by a truck and then it back up and ran me over again. I feel like hell." Hannah said as a laugh escaped from my mouth.

"I'm sorry. You've been here for four days and in a coma for that long." I told her as she looked over at me.

"They caught him didn't they?" Hannah asked her voice full of fear and hope.

"They caught him baby girl. His trial in a few weeks but the lawyers has a solid case built up." I said running my hand through her dirty hair.

"Good I'm glad. Who's all out there?" Hannah asked me as I looked towards the door.

"Your parents, Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, and my family are out there waiting for you. Troy and Gabi are pretty funny. I think they're hiding something." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"I wonder if she told Troy yet." Hannah said as she gave me a look.

"What does she have to tell him?" I asked her as she grinned at me.

"I'm going to be an aunt. As far as I knew, she was going to wait until Father's Day to tell Troy but knowing her, she told him the first night I was here." Hannah told me as I grinned.

"Well congratulations. You must be happy." I said as she looked at me.

"I am happy but I'm also scared." Hannah said as I looked over at her worried look.

"Why are you scared, babe?" I asked as I sat on the bed beside her.

"I'm scared that every time I'm not by someone I'll freak out or I'm not going to have my normal life back." Hannah told me as I looked down at her.

"You'll probably get tired of us all being around you. I don't think you're going to be alone for a minute. All of Troy and Gabi's friends know what happen so they've been coming by to check up on you; your parents are so worried that they've refused to leave the hospital; and I've been here keeping everyone sane. We're all going to help you get back your normal life." I said leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for that. Can I see my parents?" Hannah asked as I looked over at her.

"Sure I'll go tell them you're awake. Do you want me to hang around for a little bit?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I would kill you if you didn't." Hannah told me as I cracked a smile.

"I would love to see you kill me. You're going to have to learn to walk with crutches." I told her as I watched her face fall.

"Damn. When I see Josh Daniels, he's going to be killed by me." Hannah told me as I laughed at her.

"You're going to have to wait in line." I told her walking towards the door.

"Why's that?" Hannah asked as I turned around and faced her.

"Chad, your dad, Troy, and I all ready have places in line. Also Jason, Zeke, and Ryan have places too." I told her as she giggled.

"What would I do with out my 7 heroes?" Hannah asked me as I shook my head at her.

"I have no idea. Do you need anything before I go get your parents?" I asked her as an evil grin crept onto her face.

"Yeah I need just a tiny little thing." Hannah told me as she motioned me to come near the bed.

"What do you need princess?" I asked her as she pulled me forward and our lips met in our first kiss since the accident happened.

"All better. Now you may go get my parents." Hannah told me as I grinned at her.

"You can expect more of that later." I said pulling open the door and walking out with a slap happy grin on my face.

I walked into the waiting room with the grin on my face. Her parents were the first to notice me.

"Why are you grinning, Cameron?" My mom asked me as Troy and Gabi looked at me.

"That grin only means one thing and that's thing is that Hannah's awake." Troy said as I looked at him.

"Cameron, is Hannah awake?" Dana asked as I nodded my head at her.

"She wants to see the parents." I said as I sat down across from Troy and Gabi.

Troy and Gabi watched the parents leave before turning to me with identical grins on their faces.

"So what was the grin for when you came out of my sister's room?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"Hannah told me something before I left the room." I said as Gabi looked me over.

"He's lying. She kissed him." Gabi said as my eyes went wide.

"Are you lying to me, Cameron?" Troy asked putting the evil eye on and glaring at me.

"I am and she kissed me before I walked out of the room." I said as Troy and Gabi both grinned at me.

"So how does she seem?" Troy asked me as Gabi hit him.

"She's her same self. She was cracking jokes and just being herself." I told them grinning.

"That's good. I was afraid about that." Troy told me as I heard people coming down the hall.

"Troy, Gabi, and Cameron she wants to see you." Jack said as we walked down the hall.

I let Gabi and Troy walked into the room before I followed. She giggled at something Troy said as I shut the door quietly. Troy and Gabi walked over to her and started to talk to her.

I laughed along with the conversation Hannah and Gabi carried on. Troy and I just stared at the girls with amazement.

"Don't ever do that again!" Troy yelled at his sister as he gave her a hug.

"Hm . . . I think I could do that." Hannah said as she locked eyes with me.

"What are you staring at?" Hannah asked me as she giggled about something.

"Just you. You look so happy." I said as I walked up the side of the bed not occupied by Troy and Gabi.

"I am happy. All I need now are my battering stick so I can hit some people." Hannah told me as I grinned.

"You are not going to hunt down anyone and hit them with those so called battering sticks." I told her.

"You're taking all the fun out of being crippled." Hannah pouted at me.

"Being crippled isn't supposed to be fun." I told her as she glared over at Gabi and Troy for laughing.

"Did you tell him yet?" Hannah asked Gabi as her eyes went wide.

"Yeah I told him about four days ago. We have yet to tell the parents yet." Gabi told her as Troy turned to her.

"You told my sister before me?" Troy asked as Gabi and Hannah each broke out in laughter.

"Yeah I told her. She can read me like a book so she guessed it and I agreed with her." Gabi said as Hannah and I laughed.

"Oh but your husband should have known before his sister." Troy said pouted.

"Get over it. I told you didn't I?" Gabi shot back as Hannah and I laughed.

"So when are you due?" Hannah asked as Gabi turned and looked at Hannah.

"We're due December 24, Christmas Eve." Troy said as he grabbed Gabi's hand lovingly.

"That's great guys. Congratulations." I said looking at Hannah.

"When are you going to tell mom and dad?" Hannah asked as I grabbed her uninjured hand.

"We're going to tell them tonight. We convinced mom and dad to go home so we'll tell them tonight." Troy said as Hannah nodded.

"Cool. All right I'm kicking you two out of my room so I can talk with Cameron." Hannah said as Troy and Gabi faked shocked.

"I can't believe I'm being kicked out by my own sister." Troy said as I shook my head at him.

"I've been in a coma for four days. I've got to get caught up on what's been going on in school. I'll see you tomorrow, Troy and Gabi." Hannah said as they both gave her hugs and kisses.

"Bye guys. Have a good night." Gabi said as she pulled Troy out of the hospital room.

"So what do you want to know?" I asked Hannah once we were alone.

"What has been happening at school? Has things changed?" Hannah asked me as I looked at her.

"Everyone has been coming up to me and asking how you were. I've been telling them that you're in a coma and the doctor is pleased with how things are going. You're dad has been helping me out a lot." I said looking at Hannah.

"Are rumors going around about me and how I am?" Hannah asked me as I gave her a look.

"There are always rumors going around but I've been trying to stomp the ones I know aren't true. You're parents have been sending emails to the school for the individual teachers' to read at the beginning of the day. So people know what exactly is happening with your condition." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Have you heard anything about Josh?" Hannah asked me as I gave her a worried look.

"I've just heard that he is in jail and he's got trial in the upcoming weeks." I told her.

"Do I have to attend the trial?" Hannah asked me as tears came to her eyes.

"I don't know baby. We'll find out in the upcoming weeks. But if you do have to attend, I'll be there right by your side." I told her leaning over and kissed her forehead.

"You're too good for me." Hannah told me as I looked over at her.

"You're my girlfriend and I'll be there when you need me." I told her as she grinned.

"Well you're my boyfriend and I think you need to kiss me." Hannah said as I leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Hm . . ." Hannah said after I pulled away from her.

_**7:00 pm Gabi's POV**_

"Mom, dad we have something we need to tell you." Troy started as I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What did you do this time, Troy Douglas?" Mom asked us as we both grinned.

"Well we were wondering how the names grandma and grandpa sound to you?" I asked my in laws as they broke out in grins and squeals.

"You're pregnant?" Dana asked me as I shook my head at her.

"I sure am." I told her as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Congratulations Gabi! When are you due?" Jack asked me as he hugged me.

"December 24, Christmas Eve." Troy said as he came over to me and took my hand in his.

"Aww my baby's going to be a daddy. You two are going to be the best parents ever." Dana said as we both grinned at the parents.

"I think we will. We're going to need help for the first couple of months from you two." I said looking at Jack and Dana.

"You want it, you've gotten it." Jack said as him and his wife grinned at Troy and I.

We spent the rest of the night talking about our future and how excited they were about us being pregnant. I got more and more comfortable with the idea of becoming a mommy.

* * *

**Hannah's awake and the parents know about Troy and Gabi being pregnant. Everything will work itself out! Feedback and reviews are EXPECTED, WANTED, and APPRECIATED!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

**Some of you requested a chapter full of Gabi and Troy and I'm happy to say this is that chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**June 7, 2013 9:00 am**_

"Troy will you hurry up? We're going to be late." I said walking into the kitchen to grab the juice from the fridge.

Between moving everything from the apartment to the new house, things were a little stressful. Almost everything was moved in but we still had a few things to finish tying up.

I smiled as I tapped my foot on the hardwood floor in the kitchen. Troy and I had decided to do hardwood floors everywhere in the house. We had our bedroom painted a sea breeze blue and our room was a total beach room. It was very coolly decorated.

Today we were going to the doctor's to find out the sex of the baby. After much discussion, we decided we wanted to know. We figured it would be easier for our families plus we could decide on names easier. Well we would be going if my husband would ever move his butt.

"Troy if you're not down here in the next two minutes, I'm leaving without you." I said yelling up the stairs again. I walked into the living room and sat down.

The room was painted a sage green and on top of the mantle, was a blown up pictures from our wedding. There was one of just Troy and I; another with us and our wedding party; and lastly, Troy, Hannah, Lucas, Tina, Sarah, Nathan, and I grinning for the camera. That last picture was the same one we gave Dana and Jack for the last Christmas.

"Jeez woman, hold your horses. I'm ready." Troy said coming into the living room wearing khaki shorts and a blue polo.

"About time. I was thinking I was going to have to go to this appointment by myself." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Me miss this appointment? Hell no." Troy said grabbing the keys to his truck before walking out the door.

"You know we should think about trading in your truck for a SUV." I told him as he grinned.

"But I want to keep my truck. Why don't we trade in your Camry for a SUV?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure I guess we could do that. Should we start looking or no?" I asked him as he drove towards the doctor's office.

"We could start looking after the appointment. Well I was thinking of going to the restaurant for lunch and then going to look." Troy said mentioning Jason and Zeke's restaurant.

"Oh that sounds good." I told him grinning.

"Good let's go in now." Troy said parking the truck as I got out and he held his hand for mine.

We walked into the office and told the receptionist we were here for an appointment. She put my chart in and said the nurse would be out in a little bit. I grinned as I went and sat down by Troy.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him as I placed my hand on his bouncy leg.

"I don't know. I'm anxious to find out what we're having." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Me too. I just hope the baby is healthy." I told him as I heard my name called.

"Dr. Roberts will be in momentary." The nurse told me as she handed me a gown to put on.

I lay on the little bed and before I knew it, Dr. Emily Roberts came in and smiled at Troy and I.

"How are you two doing today?" Dr. Roberts asked as we both looked at her.

"We're good. A little anxious to know what we're having." I told her as she turned on the sonogram machine.

"I bet. All right, Gabi this jell is going to be extremely cold." Dr. Roberts told me squirting some on the little bump on my stomach.

"Oh that is cold." I said as I reached for Troy's hand. He came and stood by me.

"All right you two do want to know what the sex is, correct?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes we do." Troy said as Dr. Roberts pushed the wand over my little bump.

"Hold on, I've got to go look at something." Dr. Roberts said heading down the hallway as Troy and I looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she came back into the room grinning.

"Oh nothing's wrong. I just saw something I didn't expect. You're having twins, Gabi." Dr. Roberts told me as I looked at her excitedly.

"Really? Twins." I asked in disbelief.

"Yes twins; now let's find out the sex of each baby." Dr. Roberts said pushing the wand around.

"The first baby is a girl and the second one is a boy. You're having one of each." Dr. Roberts told me as I looked up at Troy.

"Did you hear that? A daughter and a son." I told him as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I heard that and I'm excited. Could we have pictures of them?" Troy asked as Dr. Roberts nodded.

"Yeah let me print them off and then you guys can go. Make sure you schedule an appointment before you leave today." Dr. Roberts told us.

"Thank you and when do you want to see us again?" I asked her as she handed us the pictures.

"I want to see you guys again around July 7th or so. Just tell the receptionist that you need to set up an appointment and she'll do it all for you guys. Congratulations again." Dr. Roberts told us.

We set up the appointment before walking back to the truck. Both of us had grins on our faces.

"Now where?" I asked him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm thinking of getting something to eat at Jason and Zeke's. Sound good to you?" Troy asked.

"That sounds good. We need to tell everyone." I told him thinking of our friends and family.

"I know but I kind of want to wait until Hannah's out of the hospital." Troy told me.

"When does she get out again?" I asked him as he pulled into a parking spot just down from the restaurant.

"She should get out in the next day or so." Troy told me as we walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

"And there's our last puzzle piece of the group." I heard Chad say as we walked in.

"Was this all planned or did everyone had the brilliant idea we did?" I asked walking over to the table and grinned at everyone.

"This wasn't planned at all. We just showed up." Kelsi told me as I took Beth from her arms.

"Hi baby." I cooed as she giggled in my arms. I turned to Kelsi and grinned at her.

"I can't believe she's all ready a year old, Kelsi." I said sitting down next to her.

"You're telling me. How do you think Jason and I feel?" Kelsi said as I looked around at everyone sitting there.

"You look like you're going to pop if you don't say something." Michelle told me as I grinned.

"She's hiding something." Taylor picked up as we got the attention of the guys.

"What's going on over here?" Jason asked as the guys came over to see us.

"Gabi looks like she's going to spill the beans at any minute." Sharpay pointed out to the guys.

Troy laughed and shook my head at him. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well since you guys are all here, I guess this would be a good time to tell you our good news." I started as Troy came to stand beside me.

"Oh and what good news is that?" Kelsi asked as I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're killing us, Gabriella Maria Mon—Bolton!" Taylor said catching herself.

"You almost got in trouble, Taylor. I've been Bolton almost a year." I said pointing a finger at her.

"I know but come on and tell us." Taylor said as I sat back and thought about it.

"If you don't tell them, then I will." Troy whispered in my ear as I grinned at him.

"Go ahead." I said giving him an evil grin.

"Since my wife is being a pain, I'll tell you our good news. We're pregnant." Troy said as everyone came over and started congratulating us.

"Aww you guys are going to be great parents." Kelsi told me as I grinned at her.

"But that's not the only part. We're having twins; a girl and a boy." I said which caused our friends to go into more excitement.

The guys congratulated Troy as the girls did me. Then the guys came over to me and congratulated as the girls did the same to Troy.

"When are you due, Gabi?" Sharpay asked me as I looked at our friends.

"My official due date is December 24 but my doctor is telling me that I might be early because I'm carrying twins." I told her grinning.

"Aww Gabi and Troy, you two are going to be some great parents." Taylor told me as I grinned.

"Why thank you. We hope we don't screw our kids' lives up." Troy said as I smacked him.

"You won't screw your kids' lives up. That's almost impossible." Chad said as I grinned.

"Well his parents didn't do too bad with his life and my mom didn't do too bad with mine so I think we'll be pretty good." I told them grinning.

"Aww now you get to start planning the nursery." Michelle told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Oh goodie! We're going to have disagreements." I said pointing between Troy and I.

"Oh get ready. Kelsi wanted something totally different than what I wanted." Jason said as I looked at Kelsi.

"And how did you decide what to do?" I asked her as she grinned evilly at me.

"The tears and the hormones were did it quite easily." Kelsi told me as I threw my head back and laughed.

We stayed at the restaurant until 2 before deciding that we need to go. Troy and I climbed into the truck before Troy started to drive again. He was heading in the opposite direction of the house.

"We're going to see Hannah is that's ok?" Troy asked reading my mind.

"That's fine. Your mom said most of her bruises had faded so you can't tell anything is wrong with her so I want to see her." I told him as he pulled into the park lot of the hospital.

"I know so we're going to visit her." Troy told me as we got out of the car and walked into the hospital. By this point in time, we knew where we were going exactly.

I heard laughter coming from Hannah's room as we got closer to it. We pushed open the door to see Dana, Jack, and Cameron all standing in the room.

"Oh more people coming to visit me." Hannah said as we finished pushing open the door.

"Oh it's just my brother. Oh Gabi you came!" Hannah said as I walked over to her.

"I see the patient is doing better." I said giving her a hug and as Troy gave her a look.

"Oh yeah. Big brother I still love, I do." Hannah said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know you do. But you better be nice or I won't share a secret with you." Troy said as Hannah's eyes got wide.

"Oh what's the secret?" Hannah asked pulling Troy closer to her ear.

"You have to wait a minute." Troy said turning to his parents.

"When is she getting out?" Troy asked looking at his mom and dad.

"The doctor wants her starting physical therapy tomorrow or the next day, Gabi but then she can get out." Jack said looking at me.

"All right I'll start to work with her." I told them as Troy leaned over and whispered something in his sister's ear.

"Oh that's a good one. Can I tell them? Please . . . I'll be your best friend forever." Hannah begged looking at Troy and I.

"How do you put up with her?" I asked turning to Cameron and laughing.

"usually she's pretty calm but the doctor told her that she's getting a walking cast so she doesn't need crutches. So she's pretty excited about that. Usually I kiss her to shut her up." Cameron told me as I grinned.

"Sorry I'm going to leave that up to you." I told him as I watched him get up from the chair and walked over to Hannah.

"You need to calm down before the doctor comes in and throws us all out." Cameron said before giving Hannah a gentle kiss.

"Oh all right." Hannah said after he pulled back and pouted.

"Hannah you can tell everyone what Troy told you." I said as she smiled again.

"Gabi and Troy are having twins; a boy and a girl." Hannah said as Dana and Jack turned to us.

"Congratulations. I thought you didn't want to find out the sex of the baby." Dana said as she came over and hugged me.

"We thought about it and thought it would make more sense since we had to decorate the nursery. So we went ahead and found out. We're excited." I told her as Jack swept me up into a hug.

"Have you told the gang yet?" Jack asked as Troy nodded his head and laughed.

"After we found out, we went to the restaurant and miraculously everyone was there so we told them. They're pretty excited for us." I said smiling.

"You two are going to be wonderful parents. Oh I can't wait to hold my grandbabies." Dana said as Troy, Hannah, Cameron, and I all laughed.

"When are you due again?" Hannah asked as I went to sit beside her on the bed.

"December 24 but my doctor is worried because I might deliver early because I'm carrying twins." I told her grinning.

"Awww I can't wait to hold my niece and nephew." Hannah told me as I looked at her.

"You want to help me get the nursery ready?" I asked her as her eyes twinkled.

"You would let me help?" Hannah asked as I looked over at her.

"Yes but there are a couple of rules. You have to go through therapy without complaints and you have to follow up using the exercises I teach you." I told her grinning.

"Aww come on Gabi." Hannah told me as I looked over at her parents.

"Your parents are going to attests to you doing your exercises. If you're not doing them, then you can't help me." I told her grinning evilly.

"Mom, Dad, help me out." Hannah whined to her parents whom turned to me.

"We're with Gabi on this one. You want to be walking by November and this is the only way it's going to be done." Dana said looking at me.

"What about basketball?" Hannah asked looking at me again.

"I don't know Hannah. That leg of yours is in pretty bad shape. You need to work harder than you've ever done before. September is your first game but if you work hard, I think you can accomplish that." I told her as she grinned.

"Ok that's my new goal. I want to play basketball my senior year." Hannah told me as I looked over at her.

"I think you can do but you have to keep that goal were you can see it. Put it on your cork board and all around your room. You're a very determined girl and I think you'll accomplish it." I told her while giving her a hug.

Troy and I spent a little more time up there before heading home. We walked in and Troy offered to make dinner while I relaxed. It was a quiet evening where we sat around and finally putting a movie in to watch. I feel asleep half way through it.

* * *

**There you guys go! Names would be much appreciated! I have the girls name all ready picked out so I need mainly boys' names (first and middle would work wonders!)**

**Keep it up with feedback! You guys are amazing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

**Just a forewarning: I'm skipping a couple months ahead; you'll see why when you read it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_July 19, 2013 9:00 am_**

I grinned as I watched Hannah dribble a basketball between her legs. I nodded at her before pointing to the wheelchair sitting there.

"Why do I have to get in there?" Hannah questioned as I gave her a look.

"You need to get off that leg and work on your arm a little more. I want you to start shooting from the free throw line." I told her as she wheeled herself over to the line.

"Like this?" Hannah asked as I gave her a goofy look.

"With the other arm. Your right arm is perfectly ok; you need to work your left." I told her as she grinned.

"Just testing you. After this what are we doing?" Hannah asked as I rubbed my ever expanding belly.

"You're going to do some leg exercises then who knows." I told her as I sat down and watched her.

The therapy center was quiet while Hannah worked her left arm muscles. I watched her and was blown away at the progress she had come in four short weeks. She was walking with a slight limp and she looked even better. Everyone was holding their breaths to see if she could be as successful at basketball as she was before the accident.

"Gabi what now?" Hannah asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Get on the floor and show me how well you can do those leg exercises." I told her grinning.

"I'm getting too old for this." Hannah said lying on the floor and giving me a look.

"Hannah you're 17; you can hardly call yourself old." I told her as she giggled.

"How's the gimp today?" A voice asked from the doorway which caught mine and Hannah's attention.

"What are you doing here you little nerd?" I asked Chad as he came closer to me.

"One of my old basketball players is here doing P.T. so I came to see how he was. Jack's in the waiting room and told me to come see you two." Chad said as I gave him a look.

"Which basketball player?" I asked with curiosity.

"Jordan Madden. He tore his ACL a couple months ago so they're just starting P.T. on him." Chad told me.

"Ouch that's got to hurt." I said turning to look at Hannah sitting there taking a break.

"Missy back to your exercise." I said snapping my finger.

"Aww come on Gabi. Let me take a break." Hannah said as I gave her a smile.

"Do you want to help me or not?" I asked her as she started doing her exercises.

"Wow that got her back to work pretty quickly." Chad told me as I grinned at him.

"I've got a secret weapon up my sleeve. So how's the team looking?" I asked him as I watched Hannah.

"I need my star player yet but I heard she's on the road to recovery." Chad said glancing at Hannah.

"Don't let this get out, but come September, I think she can play." I whispered to him.

"Are you serious?" Chad asked me as I grinned widely at him.

"If she continues to work her butt off, then I think she can." I said loudly catching Hannah's attention.

"I'm working, I'm working." Hannah said as I pushed Chad towards the door.

"Leave and I'll see you later." I told him as he said goodbye before going out the door.

"Finish this and then I'll release you." I told her as she finished her exercises.

I walked out into the therapy center's waiting room where both Dana and Jack were waiting. They looked up at me as I came out.

"How's she doing?" Jack asked standing up as I smiled at them.

"She's doing a lot better. She's still walking with a little limp but other than that, everything looks good." I told them.

"And what about basketball?" Jack asked as I watched Dana rolled her eyes.

"If she continues to work like she is, then I'll give her my release to play." I told them grinning.

"Have you told her that yet?" Dana asked me as we watched Hannah limp on her crutches.

"No and I'm not going to. She's going to be surprised." I said as they both nodded.

"All right kiddo I'm releasing you. Continue doing your exercises and you'll be back to normal before you know it." I said turning to my sister in law grinning.

"I will I will. Let's go 'rents!" Hannah said twirling her finger around and hobbling away.

_**September 4, 2017 3:00 pm**_

"Come on Gabi let me play!" Hannah said as she continued to whine to me.

"I told you, you're not strong enough to play." I replied as I watched her pump weights.

"It's the first game tonight and it's against West. I want to play." Hannah whined as I gave her a look.

"Hannah Marie quit your whining right now!" I said walking to stand in front of her.

"But Gabi." Hannah started as I gave her a glare.

"Hannah stop while you're ahead. I talked it over with Chad and he agreed with me. You need to get more muscle in your leg before you play." I said looking at her.

"It's not fair Gabi. This is my shot of getting into a good college." Hannah told me as I walked over to her and offered her a hug.

"I'm sorry. In a couple of weeks you'll be able to play. I promise." I told her offering her a towel and her water bottle.

"Thanks. Now what do I have to do, slave driver?" Hannah asked as I gave her a smile.

"I want you to come with me. I've got a surprise for you." I told her while she gave me a look.

"What type of surprise?" Hannah asked falling into step beside me.

"A surprise that I've been planning for a while." I told her pushing open the heavy doors to a private room where all of her friends and family stood.

"Congratulations, Hannah!" Everyone yelled as I looked at Hannah's shocked face.

"What's this?" Hannah asked as Dana, Jack, and Troy came to stand behind me.

"This is your finished party." Troy said as Hannah turned to me with shock written on her face.

"I'm done?" Hannah asked as I nodded and grinned at her.

"Today was your last physical therapy session. I guess you'll need this now." I told her handing her a square box.

She tore off the paper and tore open the box. She dropped the box as she took out her number 14 jersey. She looked at me and glared at me.

"Hannah Marie you know better than to glare at your sister in law." Dana said as Hannah started to protest.

"Oh no I'm not getting in trouble for this. You should have heard her tell me that I wasn't playing tonight. That her and Chad had come to an agreement about me getting my leg muscles more strength before playing." Hannah said sticking her tongue out at me.

"I can remove my signature from your piece of paper if you don't watch it." I told her as Dana and Jack grinned.

"Thank you Gabi. You are the greatest." Hannah said as she came and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Your brother and parents had a helping hand in this too. It just wasn't me." I told her softly.

"You're going to make me cry!" Hannah said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I don't want you to cry. I just want to see you play kick some Knights' butt." I told her as she laughed.

"I will just because you told me too." Hannah said pulling back and looking at the crowd.

She made her way around the room while Troy, Dana, Jack, and I all talked about different things.

"Ok mom, dad we're going to go but we'll meet you at the gym at 6, all right?" Troy asked his parents as I caught myself yawning.

"We'll see you guys then. Thanks for everything, Gabi." Dana told me as I smiled.

"Not a problem. Let me know if there's anything else she needs before the game." I told them as they nodded.

"Yo Hannah we're leaving." Troy yelled as Hannah turned around from talking to her friend Natalie and held up a finger.

"We have to wait a minute for princess. She's talking to her royal subjects." Troy said turning to me.

"What? Are you guys leaving?" Hannah asked bouncing over to us.

"Yeah we are. Gabi's got to take a nap before tonight anyways. But we'll be there all right?" Troy asked his little sister as she grinned.

"All right. Could I see you two before I suit up?" Hannah asked as I gave her a look.

"Yeah what time do you want to meet us?" I asked her giving her a look.

"Can you meet me outside the locker rooms at 6?" Hannah asked as Troy and I nodded our head.

"Sure but we have to go. Have fun celebrating and we'll see you later." I told her wrapping her in a hug as Troy did the same.

We walked out of the therapy center and into our newly bought blue Toyota 4-Runner. Troy wasn't letting me drive anymore but I had snuck some times in when he was at school.

The drive home was quiet and I almost fell asleep but Troy pulled up into the driveway before I had the chance. I pushed open the door and walked slowly up the driveway. I went and sat on the couch as Troy headed upstairs. I heard him messing around.

"Troy what are you looking for?" I yelled from my place on the couch.

"My lucky sweat band. I'm going to give it to Hannah for good luck." Troy yelled back down as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think she'll want your sweat band." I said quietly as he ran downstairs with a boyish grin on his face.

"I found it. She's going to love it." Troy told me as I rubbed my stomach to try to calm to two children.

"I bet she will." I said as I started to lay my head back and rest.

"Are you tired baby?" Troy asked me as I picked my head up and gave him a look.

"You try carrying two babies around for a while and we'll see how tired you are." I told him grinning.

"I could do it for a whole day and not complain one bit. It's easy." Troy told me as my eyebrows flew up.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked him grinning watching his grin slowly start to fade away.

"Is what a challenge?" Troy asked as my grin got wider.

"I dare you, Troy Bolton, to wear a pregnancy suit around for an entire day." I said watching his eyes fly up.

"Will we stay at home the entire day or no?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"If you want, we'll stay home." I said as his grin got wider.

"All right, I'll accept. When do you want to do this little shebang?" Troy asked me as I thought it through.

"We'll do it next Saturday the 9th. I'll get it from our Lamaze coach when we see her next." I told him grinning.

"Now if I wear that thing all day without complaining, what do I get out of the deal?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"IF you wear it all day without complaining, I'll let you pick the nursery theme BUT if you complain and take it off, I get to pick it." I told him as I held out my hand.

"That seems like a fair deal." Troy told me as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Good it's in my memory. You are going to be in my sight all day buddy." I told him grinning.

"All right. Do you want to take a nap before the game tonight?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"Yeah I'm heading to the bedroom right now." I told him getting up and walking up the stairs.

_**6:00 pm**_

"Troy, Gabi thank you for meeting me." Hannah said bouncing out of the locker room.

"You're welcome. What's up?" I asked her leaning against the wall.

"I'm scared. What if I'm not ready? I mean I've got all these expectations to live up to. Dad and you are expecting one thing; my team mates are expecting something totally different." Hannah asked looking at her brother with fear in her eyes.

"Hannah listen to me." Troy said putting his hands on her shoulder and titling her head to look at him in the eyes.

"You're a great basketball player. Everyone knows that. Don't let people's expectations keep you from playing the game. You go out there and play your heart out and nobody will give you crap for that." Troy said hugging his sister to his chest.

"Thanks Troy." Hannah mumbled as I let the brother and sister bond a little bit.

"Are you going to be all right?" Troy asked pulling back and looking his sister up and down.

"I think so but I'm worried about my leg a little bit." Hannah said glancing at me.

"Now it's my turn. You're leg is 110 percent better. You've worked that thing for the last few months. Your leg is so much better than it was before. Just play your heart out and you'll be fine." I told her pulling her closer to me.

She pulled back out of the hug and placed her left hand on my expanding stomach. Troy and I looked at each other.

"They're all ready playing basketball in there." Hannah told me as I smiled.

"Well with an aunt like you and a father like Troy, they're going to be playing by the time they're walking." I told her grinning.

"Oh Troy will have a ball in their hands by the time they are sitting up." Hannah told me as I looked at Troy.

"He's going to let them be normal kids before pushing them to play basketball." I told them.

"Ok let's focus on Hannah. You go out and kick some butt and I'll be the proudest brother ever." Troy said as I grinned.

"All right I will for you two." Hannah said running back into the locker room as Troy and I headed to the stands.

We sat and waited for the players to come out onto the court. Troy and I both got a kick out of Chad in a suit and red and white tie, pacing back and forth watching the girls warm up.

The game went by pretty fast. The first half, Hannah was getting warmed up and testing her boundaries. By the second half, she was back to her old self and scoring tons of points. The Wildcats walked away with their first victory over the Knights. The final score was 56-78.

We watched Hannah run to the locker room as we walked down to the center of the court. A few minutes later, a freshly cleaned up Hannah emerged from the locker room. I watched her run across the court and right into her brother's arms. He swung her around before handing her into Jack's arms. I walked over and hugged her.

"Congratulations. I've never seen you better." I told her as she grinned.

"You think so?" Hannah asked as I nodded my head.

"You were amazing." A familiar voice said as Hannah turned around in shocked.

"You told me you couldn't make it tonight." Hannah yelled running into her boyfriend's arms of 14 months.

"Well someone who shall remain nameless called me and asked me to come watch. I couldn't say no to him." Cameron said as Hannah turned to look at her brother and father.

"Which one of you called him?" Hannah asked pointing the finger towards the two.

"I called him. You were so bummed when he told you he wouldn't be able to make it that I called him and asked him to reconsider." Troy said as Hannah jumped into his arms.

"I don't care what anyone says, you're the best brother in the world." Hannah said throwing her arms around Troy's neck.

"You're not so bad yourself sis." Troy said putting Hannah into Cameron's arms.

"Come on troops let's head home." Jack said as him and Dana started walking out of the gym.

We followed them with Hannah and Cameron walking beside us. We walked out and said our goodbyes before heading our separate ways.

* * *

**There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed the brother/sister bonding. FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS are loved, enjoyed, wanted, appreciated, and expected!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

**If you want to see what a pregnancy suit looks like, I've got a link in my profile! Also a picture of the bedding I picked is on my profile too!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

_**September 9, 2013 9:00 am (Gabi's POV)**_

"Here you go Troy!" I yelled excited as I stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's that?" Troy asked as he jogged down the stairs to where I was standing.

"That is what you have to wear for your challenge. It's the same weight as this thing." I told him rubbing my stomach.

"So all I have to do is wear that all day and not complain and I get to pick how we do the nursery?" Troy asked as I grinned at him.

"Yup that's all you have to do." I told him grinning.

"This is going to be a piece of cake. We're so doing a basketball theme room." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Remember we are having a daughter too and her and her brother are going to be sharing the room for a while." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"I'll incorporate some ballerina bears or something like that into the room." Troy told me as I handed the pregnancy suit to him.

"Wear it for 12 hours straight and then we'll talk." I told him walking upstairs.

I laughed to myself thinking at any minute the doorbell should ring and one of our friends should be dropping by. I heard it as I shouted down the stairs.

"Honey could you get that? And remember you must wear it." I told him as I heard him open the door.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Chad asked as I walked down the stairs.

"He's wearing a pregnancy suit because he opened his mouth and said being pregnant is easy and can be done without complaining. So if he can wear that for 12 hours and do no complaining then he can do what he wants to the nursery but if he complains, then the nursery is mine." I told them as Taylor and I high fived each other.

"You two can talk while Gabi and I talk." Taylor said as her and I walked into the kitchen.

"He won't last 2 hours." Taylor told me shaking her head and laughing.

"I don't think he will; that's why I have the design for the nursery all ready picked out." I told her grinning and as the door bell rang.

"Gabi will you come get it?" Troy yelled as I rolled my eyes.

"Absolutely not honey. You have to show your bun in the oven off to the world." I told him laughing.

Kelsi, Michelle, and Sharpay all came into the kitchen and gave me a weird look.

"I thought I was seeing double. Never in my mind did I think you would make him wear a pregnancy suit." Sharpay told me as I grinned.

"He opened his mouth about how easy it would be to wear it all day long and not complain. I just challenged him for a day." I told her grinning.

"So what's the bet?" Michelle asked me as I grinned at her.

"If he wins the bet, he can do the nursery and if he complains or takes the thing off, I win which I get to do the nursery." I told them as the doorbell rang.

"Gabi?" Troy yelled as I looked around the corner at his puppy dog face.

"Absolutely not. You can get up and get the door." I told him as he cursed under his breath.

I looked at the girls before laughing. I shook my head as Hannah, Jack, and Dana all came into the house.

"I had to see this to believe it. I can't believe he agreed to do this." Hannah told me as I grinned at her.

"That's your brother for you." I told her as she sat down on the counter.

"Yippie I get to give him hell for it." Hannah told me as I shook my head at her.

"Yes ma'am you do!" I told her as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Gabi you are good. Leave it to my son to go shoot off his mouth." Dana told me as I grinned.

"I think he learned his lesson but I'm not letting him forget it anytime soon nor will his friends." I told her grinning.

"Is anyone getting pictures of this?" Kelsi asked me as my eyes went wide.

"No but I'll send Hannah in there. Hannah come here for a minute." I yelled as she came bouncing into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Hannah asked coming over by me and grinning.

"I need you to get some pictures of your brother as a memory of this glorious day." I told her as I handed her the digital camera and she grinned.

"Will do it gladly for you Gabi." Hannah said as I turned to Dana.

"Where the little ones?" I asked her as she looked around and grinned.

"They're at a neighbor's birthday party. They wanted to go so we sent them over there before coming here." Dana told me as I smirked.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Michelle asked me as I grinned.

"I promised him I wouldn't make him go out so I think we're taking it easy. I just have to make sure he keeps that thing on or the bet is off." I said as Hannah came into the kitchen.

"You might want to go spy on the guys. Troy's been taking that thing off." Hannah told me as my eyes went wide.

I got off the chair and walked to the living room, hidden in the shadows. I listened and heard the Velcro ripping. I snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You couldn't even keep it on for an hour." I said balancing back on my heels and grinning at my husband.

"Honey its heavy." Troy whined as my eyes went wide.

"So is this thing but I can't strap it on and off." I told him rubbing my expanding belly.

"I guess it's true, women are much stronger than men." Troy said as I smirked at him.

"Oh honey we are. We carry around children for 9 months and then go through labor. You men couldn't handle that for a minute." I told him walking back to the kitchen and bursting out laughing.

"He didn't last an hour." I told them as they all laughed.

"So Gabi what is the theme for the babies' room?" Taylor asked me as I grinned at her.

"I'm doing a moon and star theme from Pottery Barn. I was in there a couple weeks ago and fell in love with the theme." I told them grinning.

"That's going to be cute. What color are you going to do the room?" Sharpay asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm thinking a light blue but who knows." I told her as Troy came into the kitchen.

"Oh lookie everyone it's the loser." Hannah said which caused us women to giggle.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for not going along with the challenge." Troy told me as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Oh honey it's all right. I didn't expect you to wear it all day." I told him grinning.

"Oh well. What are you going to do the nursery as?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Moon and Star theme. It's going to be cute." I told him grinning.

"You plan and I'll paint." Troy said leaving the kitchen.

"So have you two picked out names yet?" Michelle asked as I grinned at them.

"Yes we've picked out a couple and I'm not going to tell you because we want it to be a surprise." I told them smiling.

"That's totally not fair. The aunt deserves to know." Hannah told me as I stuck my tongue out at her.

"If you think back to our therapy sessions, you would have remembered some of the names." I told her grinning.

The girls kept trying to get the names out of me but I refused. We decided to go to the restaurant for dinner but the guys continued to give Troy hell for the pregnancy suit.

**_October 31, 2013 3:30 pm (Hannah's POV)_**

"Hey Hannah?" Cameron questioned from his position sitting next to me on our ancient swing.

"Yeah Cameron?" I asked at him, taking a break from my math homework.

"Do you have plans for tonight? I know it's kind of late notice." Cameron asked me as I grinned.

"I was going to hand out candy and then go to Troy's but they're going out. Did you want to do something?" I asked him suddenly giddy inside.

"Do you have a costume all ready or no?" Cameron asked as I grinned.

"I can whip one up. What time are you coming over?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I'll come pick you up at 7. I can't tell you where we're going but don't wear anything skimpy." Cameron told me grinning.

"Damn there goes the Playboy bunny." I said which caused him to laugh.

We sat there and talked for a while longer until he had to go home. I kissed him and watched him get in his car and drive away. I continued to sit on the swing and work on my homework a little bit longer. I heard a car pull up but paid no attention to it.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked as he sat down on the swing, disrupting me from my homework.

"What does it look like? Oh that's right you never did homework in high school." I told him grinning.

"Do you want to be a dead girl before your niece and nephew even gets here?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"I would like to be alive when I meet them." I said throwing my pencil in the book and closing it.

"Good choice. So do you have plans tonight?" Gabi asked sitting on the porch's railing.

"Cameron and I are going out tonight. I have to dress in a costume so I'm going to pull out the old cowgirl costume." I told them rolling my eyes.

"You'll be a cute cowgirl!" Gabi told me as I grinned at her.

"Jeans, boots, a hat, and a button down shirt. Nothing to it." I told her grinning.

"So where is he taking you?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't say. But he told me I couldn't dress skimpy. Since when I have dressed skimpy?" I asked Troy and Gabi.

"You've always dressed skimpy or at least I've thought so." Troy told me as I smacked his arm.

"She's a girl and she wants to show some things off. She's never dressed skimpy." Gabi said coming to my defense.

"Thank you. Now what are your plans for tonight?" I asked my brother and his 7 month pregnant wife.

"We're hanging out. We're just sitting at home and handing out candy." Gabi told me as I smiled.

"I've always said you two were going to be a bunch of fuddy duddies one day and the day has finally come!" I told them teasingly.

"Hannah watch it young lady." Troy said in a warning tone.

"What? Mom and dad are going out and letting the kids spend the night at a friends'." I told them as Troy looked at me.

"Where are they going?" Troy asked as I laughed at him.

"To some party they were invited to. I don't know. I didn't ask." I told him as the screen door opened.

"What are you laughing at and how dare you not come in and say hello to your mother?" Mom asked coming out of the house and putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry momma! We were bugging Hannah." Troy said getting up and putting a lazy kiss on her cheek.

"Leave her alone; she needs to get her homework done." Mom said as I gave her a grateful grin.

"Where are the little ones?" Gabi asked mom as I grinned at her.

"We've sent them away. They don't live here anymore." Mom said as Gabi and Troy looked at her.

"Actually they're with Jack at basketball practice. They've been going over there a couple times a week just to wear off energy." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"That's cool. How's Cameron, Hannah?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"He's fine Troy. He's been busy so we haven't been hanging out as much." I said returning to my homework.

"College will do that to you." Troy said nodding his head.

"Thank you father for pointing that out." I said in annoyance.

"Oh I touched a sore spot." Troy said as I put my flip flops back on and walked into the house.

"I'm going up to my room to finish typing up my paper before Cameron comes." I said as I continued to walk towards the stairs.

I threw on my jeans, button down shirt, and my cowboy boots before waiting for my laptop to boot up. I quickly braided my hair with red and white ribbon running through the braids. I sat down in my chair and started to type my paper up.

_**7:00 pm**_

"Hannah, Cameron's here." Mom yelled up the stairs as I finished shutting down my computer.

"Tell him I'm coming and don't let him and Troy start to talk." I yelled back down.

"Too late. Your father just joined the conversation." Mom yelled back as I bounced down the stairs.

"You look cute honey." Mom told me as I rolled my eyes at Gabi and her in the kitchen.

"She's right, Hannah. You'll match Cameron." Gabi told me as I gave her a look.

"He's a cowboy too." Gabi told me as I nodded my head.

"Oh where are they?" I asked looking around for the three guys.

"Where else? The basketball court." Mom said as I looked out the kitchen window.

"Oh God! I might as well take a seat as Troy shows Cameron a thing or two." I told them as mom and Gabi giggled.

"Go out there girl and tell them you have somewhere to be." Gabi told me as I grinned at her.

"I can't do that. I don't want to break up their male bonding." I said chewing my lip.

"Hannah Marie stop chewing on the lip and go tell Cameron its time to go." Mom told me as I grinned.

"All right momma. We'll stop in before we leave." I said opening the back door and walking out.

I slammed the door which got Cameron, Troy, and my dad's attentions. I smiled as I walked down the steps to the court.

"Wow girl you look good." Cameron said coming over to me and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thank you. It's 7." I told him as he leaned down and kissed me.

"All right. We should probably go. Troy we'll pick up this game later." Cameron said pointing a finger at my brother.

"You can count on it. Have fun tonight you two." Troy said winking at the two of us.

"Troy if you don't knock it out, you're going to be a dead brother." I said in a warning tone.

"Aww you know you love me and couldn't live without me." Troy said fake crying.

"If you weren't around, things would be a whole lot quieter that's for sure!" I said as Cameron grabbed my hand.

"Oh I love you too, Hannah." Troy said as I turned around and ran to hug him.

Luckily his arms were ready to catch me when I ran to him. I hugged him and grinned at him.

"Never underestimate my love for you!" I said as he put me back on the ground.

"Have fun tonight and don't cause too much trouble." Troy told me as I skipped back over to Cameron.

"Oh I won't." I said opening the back door and walking into the kitchen, with Cameron hot on my heels.

"Adios madre and sister in law." I said grinning as Cameron and I walked through the kitchen.

We walked to the foyer before Cameron opened the door for me. He gently shut it as we walked out to his truck. Cameron opened the door for me before shutting it.

"So where are we going?" I asked as Cameron backed out of the driveway and into the street.

"It's a surprise and you don't want me to ruin the surprise for you, do you?" Cameron asked as I grinned.

"No but I would like to know where we're going." I told him as his grin grew wider.

"I've got someone I would like you to meet. She's been asking about you so I thought this would be a good time for you to meet her." Cameron told me as I gave him a look.

"Who do you want me to meet?" I asked him as he pulled into a retirement community.

"My grandma. I've been telling her about you so she asked to meet you." Cameron told me as I grinned.

"You mean I have to pass the grandmother's test?" I asked him as he parked and came around to open the door for me.

"Oh yeah you do. She'll be easy on you." Cameron told me grinning.

"If she's not, you're going down Davis." I mumbled as we walked into the center.

"Hello Cameron. Here to see your grandma?" A lady at the desk asked as we walked in.

"Yes Suzie I am. Is she in her room?" Cameron asked taking my hand in his.

"She sure is. Or she's supposed to. Go down there and if she's not there come back." Suzie told Cameron as we headed down a hallway.

Cameron stopped at a door and knocked. We heard a faint 'come in' before Cameron pushed open the door.

"Grandma are you in here?" Cameron called out as he pushed open the door wider.

"Aw Cam you came. I'm so happy to see you." Cameron's grandma said coming from the kitchen.

"Hi grandma. I brought someone for you to meet. Grandma this is Hannah Bolton, my girlfriend. Hannah this is my dad's mom, Julie Davis." Cameron said as I held out my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. Cameron has told me quite a few things about you." Julie told me as I grinned.

"I hope all nice." I told her as she walked into the little living room.

"Oh dear don't worry. Cam gushes about you every time he comes over." Julie told me.

"I feel I'm at a disadvantage. See Cameron hasn't told me anything about you." I told her frowning slightly.

"Oh Cameron Jordan how dare you?" Julie asked raising her sweet voice slightly.

"Sorry Grandma. Why don't you tell her about yourself?" Cameron suggested as Julie sat back and started telling me things.

We stayed until 9 when visiting hours were over. Cameron and I walked out of the center hand in hand.

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said as we walked towards the truck.

"I was hoping you would have a great time." Cameron told me as we both climbed into the car.

"I did. I'm glad you introduced me to her. She's a very special lady." I told him as he started to drive towards my house.

"She wanted to meet the girl I couldn't stop talking about." Cameron told me flashing me a smile.

"Well you could have prepared me a little bit. I felt like I was the odd man out." I told him grinning.

"Sorry baby. I'll try to prepare you next time you meet any of my family." Cameron told me as he pulled into my driveway.

"So got any plans for the rest of the night?" I asked him climbing out of the truck.

"None. What do you have in mind?" Cameron asked as I pushed open the back gate of the backyard.

"You, me, a basketball, and a court. What do you say?" I asked opening the gate wider for him.

"I say that's a perfect way to end a date." Cameron told me rushing over to where we kept the basketball and dribbling it onto the court.

"Good but hold on a second." I told him throwing my cowboy boots off and then pulling the pink socks off as well.

"We're playing in bare feet. Take the shoes off." I told him grabbing the ball from him.

"Why must we play in bare feet?" Cameron asked me as I grinned at him.

"It will make it much more interesting." I told him shooting the ball into the net.

We played for a little while until we both realized we had an audience. Cameron grabbed me and started tickling me. I got out of his grasp and turned towards him.

"That was so a foul! I get two extra points." I said yelling in my defense.

"That was so not a foul." Cameron argued back at me.

"Dad? Troy? Foul or no?" I asked turning towards the two guys on the deck.

"No foul! All is fair in love and basketball." Troy told me as I stomped up to the deck.

I punched him in the arm and walked down the stairs like nothing even happened.

"What was that for?" Troy whined as I looked at him.

"That was so a foul and you know it. You were calling it in favor of Cameron." I said looking at my brother.

"Oh you poor baby. Grow up!" Troy told me as I grinned at him.

We spent the rest of the night playing one on one before dad and Troy couldn't handle it and joined our little game. We got the attention of mom and Gabi with all the yelling. It was a lot of fun.

* * *

**I'm planning on updating at least once more before I leave on vacation. Next chapter is going to be filled with babies! I know everyone's excited about that!**

**FEEDBACK and REVIEWS are expected, wanted, and appreciated! So far to this point, there's been 127 reviews and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! You guys are as much part of this story as I am. You guys are the reason I continue to write and continue this story! So a HUGE thank you goes out to everyone who's reviewed or given me ideas! YOU GUYS ROCK!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

**Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_Friday, December 6, 2013 7:00 am_**

I sighed in contentment at the quietness of the house. Troy was still upstairs snoring quietly as I sat in the living room looking at the soft glow of the plugged in Christmas tree. I smiled slightly as I felt one of the babies began to kick softly.

"Hey you two, be nice to mommy. My goodness how time has flown by. It feels like just yesterday I found out I was pregnant with the two of you." I whispered quietly as to calm them down.

My thoughts were then overtaken by the past few weeks. Thanksgiving was held here at the house. It was fun but tiring to say the least. Who knew there would be so much work to do before the big day? Dana, Jack, Hannah, Sarah, Lucas, Tina, and Nathan had all come over to enjoy the day with Troy and I. Cameron came over later after he celebrated with his family.

Then Troy and I've been trying to finish the room and finally we got it how we wanted it. Troy painted it a light blue which I then hung up glow in the dark stars and moons around the room and on the ceiling. We put the two white sleigh cribs together and made the cribs up. Our daughter's crib has pink and white star sheets while our son's crib has blue and white star sheets. There is a white changing table with places underneath to hid little baskets, which I then put a piece of fabric over so the baskets are hidden. There are two white rocking chairs in the room so Troy and I can both be in there rocking the babies to sleep.

I smile in the fact that in less than three weeks, Troy and I are going to be parents. There are a little butterflies but I know with Troy by my side, we can tackle anything.

I felt the couch move as I looked over at the person who interrupted my thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? You look a million miles away." Troy whispered his voice still groggy from the sleep he just woke up from.

"I was right here the entire time. I was thinking about in less than three weeks, we're going to parents." I told him with a slight smile on my face.

"I know and I get more excited by the day." Troy told me as he reached over and rubbed my expanded stomach.

"They were kicking earlier but I told them not to beat up on mommy." I told him as I ran a hand through his messy bed head.

"You listen you two. You're mommy is the sweetest, cutest, and most adorable person I know. She's a good mommy and I can't wait for you two to come meet us." Troy whispered against my tummy before placing two kisses on it.

"You're too sweet." I said looking over at the clock.

"I know. What are we going to do today?" Troy asked leaning back to stretch.

"I don't know. I was thinking of having a total relax day. I don't feel like moving from this spot." I told him smiling.

"Ok that's what we'll do. I see you couldn't resist plugging in the tree." Troy said with a laugh.

"Nah I couldn't do that. I wanted the pretty lights on." I told him as he shook his head.

"You're crazy. Did you eat yet?" Troy asked pushing himself off the couch and stretching again.

"Not yet. But I'm coming." I said holding out my hand for him to help me get off the couch.

We walked into the kitchen together. He pointed to the chair which I gladly sat down in as he walked over to the fridge. He took out the milk and set it down on the counter.

"What do you want this morning, hun?" Troy asked turning around to look at me.

"Um . . . how about cereal for right now?" I asked as he showed off his boyish grin.

"If my baby wants cereal, then cereal is what she'll get." Troy said as he took out a bowl, spoon, and my favorite cereal.

He prepared my breakfast before bringing it over to where I sat. I smiled gratefully at him before he returned to the counter. He contemplated for a minute before pouring himself some cereal into a bowl.

He came and sat beside me and we had a quiet, uneventful breakfast. He smiled his goofy smile at me as I shook my head at him. he leaned over and kissed me before going to drop mine and his bowls in the sink.

"Shouldn't you be at work by now?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Nah I took the day off. I wanted a day with my baby." Troy said as I gave him a look.

"You should be saving those days for when the babies come." I told him pointing a finger at him.

"But baby I needed a day off." Troy told me showing off his perfected puppy dog frown.

"You're not two anymore Troy. You're about to become a father." I said rolling my eyes before pushing myself off the chair and standing up.

"I know but I'm worried about you." Troy whispered coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Why baby? Why are you worried about me?" I asked looking up at him and putting my hands on top of his.

"You seem down just a little." Troy told me as he kissed my cheek.

"Baby I'm just tired. I don't think I'm getting quite enough sleep." I told him as he started to sway us back and forth.

"Oh how about we go take a little nap?" Troy asked which I shook my head to.

"That sounds good. Let's go." I told him grabbing his out stretched hand and walked upstairs.

**_10:00 am_**

I woke up and looked over at Troy. He was snoring quietly with a slight smile on his face. I giggled as I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I pushed myself off the bed and walked into the bathroom. I did my business before washing my hands and walking out of the bedroom. I walked into the nursery, right across the hall from our bedroom. I walked softly across the dark cherry hardwood floor. I grinned as I sat down on one of the rocking chairs. I started to rock back and forth while looking at the star rug we had thrown on the floor. I got back up and walked over to the two cribs that sat side by side.

I peered over and saw the pink sheets and smiled at the thought that there was going to be a little girl in that crib in just a few short weeks. I did the same to the other crib before walking over to the closet and throwing open the doors. On one side of the closet were all boy clothes and on the other were girl. I had gotten so much stuff from the baby showers my friends and Dana had thrown. We requested mostly clothes since we had everything else. Jack and Dana had bought us two strollers with the car seat that could attach to the stroller.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked from the doorway as I turned around in surprise.

"You scared me baby." I told him putting a hand to my heart.

"I know I did but what are you doing?" Troy asked as he lazily walked over to me.

"I'm looking at all the clothes we had gotten from the shower." I told him leaning against his strong body.

"Oh we did rack up a lot didn't we?" Troy asked as I smiled in reply.

"Oh yeah we did. I think we still need more clothes." I told him with a giggle.

"Oh no we don't Gabi. Look at the closet and come with me and look in the dresser drawers. Those kids have enough clothes to survive for the first couple of years." Troy told me as I grinned.

"But they're going to grow so fast." I told him as he looked at me.

"When they start growing, then we'll buy more but I think we have enough to keep us going until they grow out of these." Troy told me grinning.

"All right I guess you win." I told him as he laughed softly at me.

"Of course I'm right. Now how about we go downstairs and get you a snack?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Sure let's go." I told him as we walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and no sooner did I get in there I felt something run down my leg. I smiled as I looked over at a whistling Troy.

"Honey I think we need to go to the hospital." I told him as his eyes flew to mine in shocked.

"What?" Troy asked as I grinned at his misunderstanding of what I just said.

"I said we need to go to the hospital. My water just broke." I told him as he grinned.

"Let me go get the bag and we'll be on our way." Troy said as he jogged up the stairs.

I walked to the foyer and grabbed a pair of shoes before opening the front door. Troy came out a few minutes later as I grinned at him. He threw the bag in the backseat and before I knew it we were on our way.

"Now don't go get a speeding ticket." I reminded him as he grinned at me.

"I won't. But we'll get you there safe and sound, Gabi." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"I hope so." I told him grabbing his hand as a contraction hit hard.

He pulled into the hospital parking lot; parked and then came around to help me. He grabbed the bag from the backseat before helping me into the hospital.

"My wife's in labor." Troy told the receptionist calmly as I walked over to the desk.

"Oh do you know who your doctor is?" The receptionist asked as we both grinned.

"Emily Roberts." I said as the doctor picked up the phone and paged our doctor.

"All right we're going to get your wife upstairs but we need you to fill out some papers, sir." The receptionist said as an orderly came over by me with a wheelchair. I sat down getting ready for the ride of my life.

He wheeled me upstairs, gave me a gown, before helping me into the spacious bed. I was breathing through a contraction when Troy came walking in grinning.

"Did you call everyone yet?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"I just called mom, who was going to call the school to let dad and Hannah know and then she was going to call all of our friends to let them know." Troy said stepping closer to the bed to offer me his hand.

"Well we'll have a good party going out in the waiting room." I told him giggling.

"I know and you're in a pretty good mood." Troy told me as I grinned.

"How can I not? I'm about to have our children. Now give me a couple of hours and we'll see." I told him as he frowned.

The door opened before he could reply and Dr. Roberts came walking into the room.

"I hear we're here for a baby party?" Dr. Roberts asked as I grinned at her.

"Yes indeed we are. How far along am I?" I asked as she quickly checked me.

"You're about 6 cm along. You're moving along pretty fast. I would say you will deliver in the next two to three hours." Dr. Roberts told me as I looked at the clock. It read 12.

"So between 2 and 3 we'll deliver?" I asked her with a grin on my face.

"That is what I'm guessing but that's just a guess. We'll have to see how you are doing." Dr. Roberts told me.

"All right. You'll know where you can find me." I told her with a grin.

"If you two need anything, just ask the nurses. They'll be coming in periodically. And yes your family can come visit you two." Dr. Roberts said with a smile.

"Thank you." I told her as she walked from the room and I turned to Troy.

"Will you go see if your family is out in the waiting room yet?" I asked him as he bent over and kissed me.

"I'll do that. I'll be back in a minute." Troy told me as I looked around the room.

I sighed in happiness and excitement. I was also very scared too. I've heard giving birth to one baby is hard enough but two is even harder. With Troy standing beside me, I would be fine.

"Hey lady. I heard you were getting ready to have your babies." Dana, Jack, Hannah, and Troy all stood at the door grinning at me.

"Come on in you guys." I said with a grin on my face.

"How are you doing?" Dana asked as she came over and gave me a hug.

"I'm at 6 cm right now. Our doctor things I'll deliver in the next two to three hours." I told her with a grin.

"That's good news. With Troy I was in labor for 21 hours and Hannah 15." Dana told me

"I think I'll be in labor for a short time with these two." I told her rubbing my tummy.

"So they pulled you out of school, huh?" Troy asked looking over at Hannah.

"I begged to let me come. I was bored at school anyways." Hannah said as I giggled.

"Senioritis is setting in?" I asked Hannah as she giggled with me.

"Big time. It's so hard to pay attention. I hate it." Hannah told me as I smiled.

"I was the same way. Your dad kept me after many afternoons just because I didn't pay attention in his class." I told her as Hannah turned to her dad.

"You kept Gabi after even though she was your son's girlfriend?" Hannah asked her dad as we all laughed.

"I had to punish her in a different way. She had to name parts on the fetal pigs which I might make you start doing if you don't watch it." Jack said smiling at me.

"I hated doing that but it made me learn the parts of the pig a lot faster." I said as a contraction hit.

"All right that's our cue to leave. We'll be out in the waiting room, you two." Dana said guiding Hannah and Jack out of the room.

Troy sat beside me in a chair and offered me his hand. He frowned while I squeezed his hand.

"Oh you big baby. I would love to pay money to see you give birth to these two." I told him as I watched his face.

"Oh I wouldn't be able to do it with as much style as you will honey." Troy told me with a grin.

"They would have to give you drugs to ease the pain away." I told him with a grin.

"I still can't believe you're not having any drugs." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I don't want drugs. I know I'm crazy but I don't want any." I told him as the doctor came back into the room.

"How are you two doing?" Dr. Roberts asked as we both grinned at her.

"I'm doing pretty well but Troy's complaining about me squeezing his hand." I told her as she checked me over.

"Well it looks like you're ready to deliver. We're going to get you moved up to delivery while Troy goes and gets some scrubs on." Dr. Roberts told me.

"I'm going to tell the waiting room crew that you're going to deliver and then I'll be up." Troy said kissing my lips before leaving the room.

I watched the nurses unhook everything before moving my bed out of the room. I was wheeled down the hall to delivery and waited for Troy to come back in. He was dressed in green scrubs which I giggled at.

"I wanted some red ones but they didn't have any, so I got stuck with green." Troy told me as I grinned at him.

"Sorry but green's not your color." I told him as Dr. Roberts finished prepping me.

"Ok Gabi this is going to go fast. Now when you feel a contraction, I want you to start pushing. Troy you're going to count down from 10 for Gabi. After Troy counts to 1 stop and when there's another contraction, we're going to do it all over again. All right?" Dr. Roberts asked as I felt a contraction.

I took a breath before I started to push. I put my whole body into that one push. Dr. Roberts smiled at me as I leaned back into the bed.

"That was good Gabi. Here's another one." Dr. Roberts told me as I took a breath and started to push again.

This continued for another 30 minutes until Dr. Roberts looked at me with a grin.

"All right, Gabi the first babies' head is crowning. I want to relax a little while I guide the shoulders out." Dr. Roberts told me as I grinned.

"All right I need one more push and we'll bring the first Bolton baby into the world." Dr. Roberts told me as I pushed with all my might. I heard a baby's cry as I tears came to my eyes.

"It's a girl you two. Now let's bring your son into the world." Dr. Roberts told me handing our daughter to a nurse.

"Would you like to cut the cord, daddy?" The nurse asked looking at Troy. I nodded my head at him as he cut the cord.

"All right Gabi there's another contraction. Let's bring your son into the world now." Dr. Roberts told me as I began to push.

"All right Gabi relax a little while I guide his shoulders through. Now push a little and you'll have your second baby." Dr. Roberts told me as I grinned at Troy a little.

Finally I heard our son's cries fill the room. Troy leaned over and placed a couple of kissed on my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Troy whispered as I looked over at the baby they just placed on my chest.

"It's a boy. Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" The nurse asked as Troy gave her a grin.

"We're going to finish cleaning you up, Gabi and then we'll take you back to your room where all your friends and family can see the babies." Dr. Roberts told me.

I leaned back too tired to speak to her. Troy walked over to where our daughter and son were at. He grinned before coming back over to me.

"They're precious Gabi. I'm so proud of you baby. How tired are you?" Troy told me as I looked up at him.

"I'm not too tired." I told him yawning as he laughed.

"You have every right to be tired. I'm so proud baby." Troy said as he kissed my lips.

"Which one do you want?" The nurse asked walking back over with both babies.

"I'll take our little girl." I said as she placed the sleeping baby in my arms.

"Hi little one. Look at you." I said as I looked over at the sleeping baby Troy held in his arms.

"Troy look at them. We're finally parents." I told him looking at the two little babies.

"I know and it's hard to believe. We've been waiting for this for nine long months and now they're here." Troy said as the nurse came over to us.

"They have to go see the on call Pediatrician right now but we'll bring them by your room when we're finished." The nurse said as I handed her our daughter and Troy our son.

I sighed as the nurse helped me move to a new bed. The nurses rolled me down to my room and helped me get settled in.

"I'm going to tell the parents we're parents now. And then I'll come back in with everyone." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"All right I'm going to rest a little." I told him as he walked out of the door and I closed my eyes.

I heard a knock on the door before the nurse came walking in. She pushed two little bassinets as I grinned at her.

"Sorry for interrupting your sleep but I figured you wanted to see these two." The nurse told me as I grinned.

"Can you tell me their stats?" I asked her as she handed me both children.

"Your daughter was born at 1:15pm. She weighed 7 pounds 7 ounces and was 19 inches long. Your son was born at 1:24pm. He weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 20 inches long. Congratulations." The nurse told me as I grinned.

"Thank you. Will you go tell my husband, who's in the waiting room, that he can bring everyone back here?" I asked as she nodded her head at me.

"Sure darling. I'll be right back." The nurse told me as I looked down at the two sleeping babies in my arms.

As I looked at them, the names Troy and I had picked out would fit the two perfectly. I smiled when I heard Troy peek his head in.

"Are you sure you want them all to come in?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"Who's all out there?" I asked him as I looked up from the two babies.

"My family, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Elizabeth, Jason, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, and Michelle are out there waiting." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Bring your family in for now and then we'll get the friends later." I told him as he shut the door.

I smiled at the two as our daughter yawned a little before smacking her lips together. I heard the door open again before the Bolton family came walking in.

"Hey guys. You can all come closer." I said with a grin.

"Aww look at them. They're precious you two." Dana told me as she looked at the two sleeping babies.

"We think so too." I told her as Jack came and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations. So what are their stats?" Jack asked as Hannah looked at me with a grin.

"Our daughter was born at 1:15. She weighed 7 pounds 7 ounces and was 19 inches long. Our son was born at 1:24. He weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 20 inches long." I told them.

"All right we got the stats now what names did you two pick out for the two of them?" Hannah asked as I looked over at Troy.

"Do you want to tell them?" I asked handing our daughter to Dana and our son to Hannah.

"You can tell them. Since you came up with them." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"You make it sound like you didn't have a part in it." I told him as he grinned.

"All right I'll tell our daughter's name while you tell our son's. Our daughter's name is Aubrianna Rose. We're going to call her Anna for short, in memory of Gabi's mom." Troy said looking at me.

"And our son's name is Brayden Micheal." I said looking over at Dana, Jack, and Hannah's reactions.

"Oh guys those names are great. I love them." Dana said looking at Anna's sleeping face.

"Thanks. We like them too." I told her with a grin.

"How did you come up with their names?" Jack asked as Dana handed Anna to him.

"Aubrianna is a name I found in a baby book while we were looking and fell in love with it. So we shortened it to Anna, for my mom. And Brayden was just a fluke. Troy was searching for boy's names and he mentioned that one and we both liked it." I told them grinning.

"Well they are both good names for Boltons." Jack told me as I grinned.

"Why thank you." Troy said as we both grinned at each other.

"All right we'll get out of your hair and let your friends come by. Do you know when you're getting out of here, Gabi?" Dana asked as I smiled.

"The day after tomorrow I think." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Cool. We'll tell your friends to come on in." Jack said handing Anna back to me as Hannah handed Brayden back to Troy.

"How did the friends react when you told them?" I asked watching our family go.

"The girls were more excited than the guys. But they're going to ask you tons of questions." Troy said as the door swung open again.

"There's the new mommy and daddy." Taylor said coming into the room and walking up to the bed.

"Where else would I be? They keep me on a short leash." I told her with a grin.

"They do that for good reason." Chad said coming over to hug me.

"Watch it buddy. I might have just given birth but I can still kick your butt." I told him pointing a finger at him.

"So how are you feeling, Gabi?" Kelsi asked holding a sleeping Elizabeth in her arms.

"Sore, tired, and every emotion in between." I told her with a smile on my face.

"So what are their stats you two?" Sharpay asked as we all laughed.

"Our daughter was born at 1:15. She weighed 7 pounds 7 ounces and was 19 inches long. Our son was born at 1:24. He weighed 7 pounds 10 ounces and was 20 inches long." I said still grinning.

"Awww they're good size babies. So what names did you guys decide on?" Michelle asked as I watched the guys' reactions.

"Wait tells us this before you say the names. Why do girls get so excited when they're around babies?" Zeke asked as the girls looked at the guys.

"Babies are cute and we're celebrating the fact that Troy and Gabi are now parents." Sharpay said with an attitude.

"All right Gabi continue." Ryan said not wanting to start something with his sister.

"Our daughter's name is Aubrianna Rose and our son's name is Brayden Michael." Troy said as I looked over at our friends' faces

"Are you going to call her Aubrianna or something shorter?" Taylor asked as I looked at Anna.

"We're going to call her Anna in memory of my mom." I said looking at them.

"Aww those are cute names for your cute kids." Kelsi said as I yawned.

"Oh you're probably tired so we'll come back tomorrow and visit. When are you getting out?" Sharpay asked as I smiled.

"Day after tomorrow. How about you guys come over to the house on Sunday and visit then?" I suggested.

"We'll be over sometime in the afternoon." Michelle told us as they all congratulated us again.

We watched them file out of the room before turning our attention to the sleeping babies. Troy took Anna out of my arms and put her back into the bassinet before doing the same to Brayden. He came over and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep baby. Don't fight it anymore. I'm going to take these two down to the nursery before coming back and joining you in sleep land." Troy told me kissing my lips.

I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful dream of sleep.

* * *

**There you guys go. I think that might be the last update before I leave. If there's internet where I'm going, I'll try my hardest to update while I'm on vacation. We'll see.**

**Feedback and reviews are expected, wanted, and appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**Here's the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_Sunday, December 8, 2013 11:00 am_**

We had been home only a few short hours, when our friends and family came over to see the twins. I had just laid them down in their cribs when Hannah appeared at the door.

"Hey!" I whispered quietly as I motioned her to come into the room. She joined me by Anna's crib and smiled at her sleeping niece.

"Hey! How are they doing?" Hannah asked as I grinned at her.

"They're sleeping right now. What are you guys doing here?" I asked her as she grinned.

"I had to come see my niece and nephew. I couldn't stay a day away from them." Hannah told me as I grinned at her.

"Well how about you come help me fold laundry while we have a girls' chat?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Sure I'll do that. What do you want to know?" Hannah asked as I walked into mine and Troy's room.

"Hm . . . I haven't heard anything about you and Cameron in a while. What's up with that?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"He's at UNM and I'm stuck here. Nothing much to tell." Hannah told me sadly.

"His house is two blocks away from yours. Haven't you seen him at all?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"I have seen him but with his finals coming up he's been really busy." Hannah said as I hugged her to me.

"I remember how stressful exams were. He'll be done with school by next Tuesday and then you guys can hang out then." I told her as she nodded.

"That's the only thing that's getting me through this." Hannah told me as I heard one of the babies cry.

"Can I?" Hannah asked as I smiled and nodded my head.

I watched her walk from the room before walking down the stairs and joining Jack, Dana, and Troy in the living room.

"Hey guys. I have a question for you?" I asked my in laws as they grinned.

"What can we do for you?" Dana asked me as I sat down and looked at them.

"Something's wrong with Hannah. Do you guys know what it is?" I asked as Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Josh's court case is coming up and they want Hannah to testify. She's got that on her chest as well as exams coming up." Dana told me as I looked at her.

"Is she going to testify?" I asked them as Jack looked at me.

"Our lawyer isn't going to press it since they have a pretty solid case but they would have a stronger case if she does. We left it the decision up to her. So she might need someone to talk to." Jack told me.

"I wish this would all go away from her." Troy whispered gently as I grabbed his hand.

"I do too son. I do too." Jack said as I watched Hannah come down the stairs with Anna.

**_December 12, 2013 11:00 am_**

I looked up from the laundry I was folding when I heard the pounding on the front door. I walked towards it and shocked covered my face when I saw who was standing there. I threw open the door and let the crying girl in. "Hannah what's wrong?" I asked pulling the crying 17 year old in my arms and led her over to the couch.

"I'm scared." She said simply as tears poured down her pale face as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Shh just let it out." I whispered as I rubbed her back as she started to calm down.

We sat there in silences for a while before I felt her grow heavy. I looked at her face and saw that she was sleeping. I laid her down before walking into the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello Coach Bolton here." Troy said once he picked up his office phone.

"Hey honey. It's me." I said as I heard him shuffle papers in the background.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked me as I looked at the peacefully sleeping girl.

"Your sister is what's up." I told him as his end of the phone got really quiet.

"What do you mean Hannah is up?" Troy asked with fear in his voice.

"I mean Hannah's at the house right now. She's sleeping on the couch. I was going to call your dad but I figured you would be the best choice right now." I told him.

"How long has she been there?" Troy asked me as I glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

"She's only been here about 30 minutes. She showed up at the door crying her eyes out." I told him as he sighed.

"I'll let dad know and then I'll call you back. Did you call mom?" Troy asked me.

"Not yet. You were the first one I called. I'll call her right now. Call me when you get a chance. I love you." I told him.

"I will and I love you too. Give Hannah a kiss for me." He told me as we both hung up.

I dialed Dana's number and quickly explained to her what was going on. She told me she would be over in a little bit. I hung up the phone, glanced at Hannah again, before going upstairs to check on the two sleeping babies.

I smiled when I saw Anna lying in her crib with a smile on her face. I picked her up and walked over to where Brayden slept. He was snoring softly as I walked out of the room.

"Hi Anna!" I cooed at the happy baby as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I'm worried about your aunt Hannah. Something is wrong with her but I can't get it out. I just hope she's all right." I told the baby as I warmed up a bottle for her.

My thoughts engulfed me while the timer went off. I opened the microwave and grabbed the lukewarm bottle. I tested the milk on my wrist before giving it to the anxious baby.

"You're a lucky girl Anna. You've got a pretty good mom and dad, if I say so. You've got a great set of grandparents and aunts and uncles. The only thing you're missing is another grandmother. She would have loved you to death. You're named after her, you know? Her name was Anna, that's why daddy wanted your name to do something with hers'." I whispered as Anna looked up at me with her big chocolate eyes.

I started to hum a familiar song as Anna continued to drink from the bottle. Hannah smiled while drinking her bottle as I continued to hum and then started to sing softly.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the beast_

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_

_Bitter sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_

"I forgot how well you sang." I heard a voice from the doorway as I turned around and smiled.

"I didn't hear you come in." I said looking at Dana with a small smile on my face.

"You were preoccupied. I knocked and then saw you sitting in here. So I just came in." Dana told me as I placed Anna on my shoulder.

"Hannah's in the living room sleeping, I think." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I peeked on her when I came in. Did you get anything out of her?" Dana asked me as I shook my head.

"I was in the living room folding laundry when I heard someone pounding on the door. I threw open the door and saw Hannah standing there crying. I brought her into the living room and she said she was scared but I didn't press her. She was asleep before I could ask her anything else." I told my mother in law as Anna burped.

"I have a feeling this has to do with the stress from the trial. Jack and I are about ready to put our feet down and say she can't testify. But we can't do that. She has to do what she thinks is best." Dana told me as tears came to her eyes.

"She's the strongest girl I know. I don't know if I went through something like that, I don't know how I would react." I admitted.

"I don't know if I would have come through with as much confidence as she has." Dana told me as I heard commotion in the foyer.

"Where is she?" Troy asked as I got up and walked over to the front door.

"She's in there sleeping. I didn't expect you to come home." I said as he kissed mine and Anna's foreheads.

"Well I couldn't concentrate at work so I came home. Dad will be here later." Troy told me as I pointed in the living room.

"She's been in there sleeping for about 45 minutes." I told him as I walked upstairs and into Anna and Brayden's room.

I sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock Anna back to sleep. I started humming the same song I had sung in the kitchen. I watched as Anna fight sleep.

"Go to sleep my baby. You're not going to miss anything important. You will have sweet dreams only a baby can have. I love you my princess." I said quietly as Anna's eyes closed slowly.

I waited until I heard her breath fall deep before standing up and placing her in her crib. I covered her with a blanket before walking over to Brayden's crib. I saw him smack his lips together before I placed my fingers to my lips and then placed them on his forehead. I walked from the crib and walked over to the door, shutting it a little before heading back downstairs.

"Anna down for the afternoon?" Troy asked me as I ascended the stairs.

"She'll be down until 3 or so. So what are we going to do?" I asked looking at Dana and then Troy.

"I honestly don't know. I don't want to push her to talk but I do want to know what is bugging her." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Dana what do you suggest?" I asked looking at my mother in law as she shook her head. "Jack and I have been toying with the idea of sending her to go see a therapist but we don't think Hannah will go. The trial is coming up so she's going to have to make a decision sooner rather than later." Dana said as I heard commotion on the front porch.

I walked over to the door and saw Jack standing there with fear written on his face. I opened the door and ushered him in.

"I came as soon as I could. Did she wake up yet?" Jack asked us as I joined them in the living room.

"Not yet. She's been asleep since 11:30 or so. Did you find anything out at school?" Troy asked his dad as I went to sit by him.

"None of her friends know anything. They said that she hasn't been acting like herself for a while." Jack said as the phone rang.

I walked into the kitchen and picked up the ringing phone. I held it to my ear as the person on the other line talked.

"Gabi its Cameron. Have you seen Hannah?" Cameron asked as I looked into the living room.

"She's over here. Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked him with fear in my voice.

"I do. It's the stress from the trial is getting to her. Also we had a mini fight and she hasn't talked to me in a few days." Cameron told me as my mouth formed an O.

"She showed up here at 11 crying. She told me she's scared but fell asleep before I could ask her anymore questions. What was the fight about?" I asked him carefully.

"She's mad because I've got to go to California over Christmas break to see family. I tried calling her cell because she's supposed to have lunch now but it wasn't on. So I called the house but there was no answer so I tried her." Cameron explained to me.

"Yeah she's over here. She's sleeping right now but I'll tell her you called. Why don't you come over here when you get done with school?" I asked him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to piss her off anymore than I have. I know she's under stress from the trial and I don't want to make it worst." Cameron explained to me.

"I think she needs you more and I don't think you're going to mess it up." I told him as I saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"All right I won't be over until 4 or so. But thanks Gabi." Cameron said.

"Not a problem. I'll see you then." I told him before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Troy asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"That was Cameron and he said something that might contribute to why Hannah's so jumpy." I said pulling back and looking into his tired blue eyes.

"What's that?" Troy asked as he pressed his lips to my forehead in a gentle kiss.

"He and Hannah got into a fight the other day. He hasn't talked to her in a few days. Plus he said she's stressed with the decision on the trial and everything else going on." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I wish I could take all her stress and worries away. I just want her to be a normal teenager." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"I wish I could do that too but I'm afraid that's out of the question. We can't make the decisions for her. She has to do that for her own well being." I said as he sighed.

"I hate this. I hate not being in control. I hate watching Hannah stress out because of something some jerk did to her. She's not the same Hannah she was." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Did you ever think she would be the same Hannah? She will never be because of what this jerk did to her. We just have to adjust a little and continue to love her." I said as he put his forehead to mine.

"I know and I do love her. I've never stopped but I hate seeing her hurt." Troy told me.

"I know honey. We have to let her know that we're here if she ever wants to talk." I said as the silence over came us.

"Troy, Gabi will you come in here please?" Dana called as I looked into my husband's eyes.

Troy grabbed my hand as he led me into the living room. Hannah was sitting there with a shaky smile on her face.

"Hey Hannah did you sleep all right?" I asked her as Troy and I walked into the living room.

"Not really but thank you for opening the door without questions." Hannah told me as I nodded my head.

"You know you're always welcome here without questions. If you want to talk, let us know." I told her as she nodded.

"I want to talk. To all of you." Hannah told us as I nodded my head at her. "All right here it goes. I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days and I've made some decisions." Hannah started as I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"What kind of decisions?" Jack asked his oldest daughter as Troy and I looked on.

"I've decided I need to testify against Josh in the trial. I have to do it so I can officially put the case behind me." Hannah said as she looked up at us.

"Are you sure honey?" Dana asked making sure Hannah was serious about doing this.

"I'm sure. It's been 11 months since it has happened and I still flinch when someone comes up behind me. I have to move past this. I think by testifying I'm closing that part of my life." Hannah told us.

"What other decisions have you made?" Dana asked as I felt Troy squeeze my hand.

"I've decided I want to go see a therapist and see if there's anything they can help me get through. I've also decided on college too. I want to go to University of New Mexico and continue living at home." Hannah said quietly.

"Good college choice but Hannah I want you to know something." Troy started as Hannah looked at him.

"You don't have to decide you life in one day. You're 17 years old; you don't need to have your whole life figured out." Troy said looking at his younger sister.

"I know but I don't know what I want to study. I don't know what I want to do when I grow up." Hannah said as I smiled.

"It's ok. Most high school seniors don't know what they want to do. You're going to figure it out and you'll be great at what you choose." I told her as she smiled.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys." Hannah told us as a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it." I said looking at Hannah with a smile on my face.

I walked over and opened the heavy door, letting the person on the other side in. I walked with him into the living room as Hannah turned around.

"Cameron!" Hannah exclaimed with surprise and disappointment in her voice.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! I haven't done one in a while so I decided to throw it in here. How will Hannah react to seeing Cameron again?**

**Feedback please! You guys are amazing with all the feedback! I love opening my inbox and seeing all the messages!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_Thursday, December 12, 2013 1:00 pm (Hannah's POV)_**

"Can I have a moment alone with Hannah please?" Cameron asked my parents, Troy and Gabi as I sat in the couch.

"Sure. We'll leave you guys to talk." Gabi said as I shot her a look of thanks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with iciness laced in my voice as I looked over at my boyfriend.

"Gabi called me. She's worried about you and frankly so am I." Cameron told me as my face softened.

"You're worried about me?" I asked with tears coming to my eyes.

"Of course I'm worried. Gabi told me you showed up here crying and fell asleep from exhaustion. What's going on Hannah?" Cameron asked me as I looked over at him.

"You know the trial is coming up? Well I've made a decision. I'm going to testify. That stress plus the stress of us fighting and of exams got a little too much for me. I broke down today." I told him as he motioned for me to come stand by me.

"You have to tell us when you're too stressed out. We can't read your mind baby." Cameron said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know and I thought I had it under control; I guess I was wrong." I whispered as I looked up at him.

"We'll work on it together. How does that sound?" Cameron asked as I grinned.

"I like the sound of that. I'm sorry about the fight." I whispered as he looked at me.

"I am too. I've decided about not going to California. My family can wait; my relationship to you can't." Cameron told me as I looked at him.

"Are you positive about that? I don't want to piss your family off." I told him as he grinned at me.

"You're not going to piss them off. I told my mom that I needed to spend more time with you and she told me that it was ok to stay." Cameron told me as I grinned.

"I love you babe." I said throwing my arms around his broad shoulders.

"I love you too." Cameron said before pulling me in for a kiss. He deepened it, seeing it was our first kiss in a good couple of weeks.

**_Wednesday, December 25th, 2013 5:00 am (Gabi's POV)_**

I looked over and listening to the baby monitor. Anna had a habit of getting up at the crack of dawn just for the heck of it. I smiled as I heard her cooing at herself. I pushed myself off the bed and headed into the nursery.

I leaned over the crib and saw Anna there cooing. I picked up her, changed her diaper quickly, before heading downstairs. I plugged in the tree before going to sit down on the sofa. I smiled at the tiny baby in my arms.

"Happy 1st Christmas, Anna." I whispered as her eyes looked at the brightness of the plugged in tree.

"You're grandparents, aunts, and uncles spoiled you so much last night. Well I'm going to say this now, daddy and I didn't get you guys much. We'll increase it as you guys get older but not before that. Daddy and I didn't even get each other presents, because you and your brother are our Christmas presents. You're everything we wanted this year." I whispered as she smacked her lips together.

I sat there, in front of the tree until Anna started to get fussy. I walked into the kitchen to grab Anna a bottle. I put it in the microwave and let it warm up while I got a hot cup of coffee from the pot. I grabbed the bottle, tested it on my wrist, and then headed back into the living room. I placed the bottle in Anna's anxious mouth. She sucked at it as I smiled at her. I heard noise from upstairs and figured Troy was awake. I pulled the bottle from Anna's mouth and placed her on my shoulder. She protested as I burped her. Finally I got a burp from her and gave her the rest of the bottle.

"Hi mommy! Hi Anna! What are you two doing up so early?" Troy asked as he leaned against the door frame of the living room.

"Anna was wide awake at 5 this morning. So we've down here admiring the Christmas tree." I said as he came over to sit by Anna and me. He leaned over and kissed both of our heads.

"Oh joy! Did she eat?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"She just finished her bottle. Did you check on Bray?" I asked him as he nodded.

"Sleeping peacefully. It's nice and quiet." Troy said as I handed Anna to him.

"Just the way I like it. We need to limit some thing." I said as he cooed at Anna.

"What do we need to limit?" Troy asked as he looked up from our happy daughter.

"We need to limit the grandparents, aunts, and uncles' spending habits." I pointed out to him.

"Don't I know it? These kids are going to be spoiled. All right, I'll talk to mom." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Thank you baby. Bray and Anna got too much from them last night." I said as he grinned.

"I know but what can I do? Mom keeps bring up that the best thing about being a grandmother is you can keep the kids, load them up with sugar, and then send them back with your children." Troy told me as I smiled.

"They're going to be using that a lot from now on." I told her as I heard Bray upstairs.

"I'm going to get him. Can you get me a bottle ready?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Sure Anna and I'll take a little walk to the kitchen." He said as I walked upstairs.

I walked into the nursery and found the upset baby with tears coming from his eyes. I picked him up and started bouncing him a little to calm him down.

"Hey little guys. It's all right. Momma's here." I said as Brayden's cries subdued.

I laid him on the changing table before quickly changing his diaper. I picked him back up before walking downstairs. I found Troy and Anna sitting in the kitchen with the news on.

"Remember the days we use to love sleeping in?" Troy asked me as I put the bottle in Brayden's eager mouth.

"I do but now I love the days they get up early. We get to spend that much more time with them." I told him with a grin.

"So it's our babies' first Christmas, Gabi. What are we going to do today?" Troy asked me.

"Well I was thinking we could open the presents from Santa to them and then we'll hang out just the four of us." I said as he grinned.

"Sounds like the perfect day to me." Troy said as he pushed back from the counter and walked into the living room.

"Are you coming?" Troy asked as I tried to get a burp from Brayden's mouth.

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm going to finish feeding Brayden." I told him.

I placed the bottle back in Bray's mouth and he ate hungrily. I smiled as he made his little noise while he drank. He finished the bottle before I burped him again. I walked into the living room with a grin on my face.

"Is he all good now that he's eaten?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"He's good to go." I said as I looked over at Anna, who was lying in her bouncy chair.

I pulled Brayden's over to the couch before strapping him in his. I bounced it a little with my foot as he started to play with his foot.

"Have you opened any?" I asked him as I looked over at the piles he had separated.

"Not yet. I was waiting for you. It's a good thing we didn't buy much." Troy told me as I smiled.

"It is a good thing." I said as I reached for one of the gifts and tore open the paper.

The rest of the morning we sat there and opened the presents. We showed each of them to Brayden and Anna but they didn't look very interested. Troy and I just laughed. Brayden and Anna went down for a nap so Troy and I popped in a movie and just had an afternoon with just the two of us.

**_Friday, January 17, 2014 9:00 am (Hannah's POV)_**

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked me as I chewed on my lip nervously.

"Not so good Troy. I'm nervous as all get out." I told my older brother as he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish I could do this for you, Hannah. Just remember you're the strongest girl I know." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I wish you could too but unfortunately you can't." I told him as I stared into the court room.

"Just think, Josh is going to get what he deserves. All you have to do is sit there and listen to the sentence he's going to get. You've gone through all the hard stuff all ready." Troy told me as I thought back over the past few days.

The trial started on January 13 and had been going the past few days. I had to be present for the entire trial, so mom and dad has just taken me out of school. Finally on yesterday I took the stand. Gabi, Troy, Chad, and Taylor had all been there for moral support. I was glad Cameron couldn't make it, even though he was here today. I had cried too many tears over the past 24 hours and I hope I didn't have any more to shed today. I smiled as I stared at my older brother.

"So where are my niece and nephew?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"They are with Kelsi and Sharpay. They wanted to be here but Gabi asked them to watch Anna and Brayden. You can come over later on and see them." Troy told me as I grinned.

"Good I need them to distract me from what's going on." I said as our lawyer came over to me.

"Hannah you need to come into the court room right now. They're about to read the verdict." Our lawyer told me as Troy squeezed my hand for good luck.

I followed the lawyer into the court room and took a seat next to him. I could see Josh over there with a grin on his face.

"I tried to sit here and listen to what Hannah Bolton had to go through. No 17 year old girl should go through that. I hope this court will help heal some of those wounds this sick and demented young man put you through. I'm sorry for all of your pain, Hannah." The judge told me as I nodded my head.

"Now had the jury come to a unanimous decision?" the judge asked as a jury member stood up.

"We have your honor." The man said as I focused my attention on him.

"And what is that decision?" The judge continued as I silently prayed for guilty.

"Your honor on all counts, of which Joshua Daniels is charged for, we the jury find him guilty." The man said as a grin crept its way onto my face.

"Joshua Daniels, you will appear in court on January 21st to find out how long you are going to jail. Court dismissed." The judge said as she banged down her gravel.

I jumped up and shook hands with the lawyer before running back and into Cameron's arms. He picked me up as my arms went around his shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You were amazing." Cameron told me as tears poured down my face.

"Thank you for being here. I know you didn't want to but it means a lot." I said as he smiled and wiped my tears away.

"You needed me so here I am. We need to celebrate." Cameron told me as I looked at him.

"I think I have to celebrate with my family first before you." I admitted to him.

"We'll celebrate by going out tomorrow night on a date." Cameron told me as I grinned.

"A real date? We haven't done that in a while." I said as he laughed at me.

"Yes a real date. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow night." Cameron told me as I hugged him again.

My parents, Troy and Gabi waited patiently while I finished talking to Cameron. I kissed him before he left the court house. I turned to my parents and hugged them.

"We're so proud of you Hannah. You were so strong." Mom told me as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks mom. I couldn't have done it without you guys." I told her with a grin.

"You were great kiddo. I'm so proud of you." daddy told me as he hugged me.

"Thank you daddy." I said as I turned my attention to my brother and sister in law.

"I never got to say something to the two of you. I know I've been a brat over the last couple of day and I just want to thank you two for putting up with my crap." I said as Gabi's face broke into a grin.

"You were under stress we understand that. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can come to us." Gabi said as she hugged me.

"I know and I will probably use you more in the future." I said as I looked at my brother.

"Hannah you and I have always been really close. I'm so proud of you. I don't know if I could have done half of what you've done in the past few days. You're an amazing person and I'm glad I can call you my sister." Troy told me as I got tears in my eyes.

"Well there goes crying for today. I was trying not to but you have to go be a sucker and make me cry." I said as Troy wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"You're an amazing big brother. I'm glad you're my brother." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Now that's out of the way do I still owe you?" Troy asked me as I thought back to our agreement.

He promised me that if I quit being a brat, that he and I would do something at the end of the trial.

"Yes we still have to do something. But what shall we do?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"It's your call. You know my limits." Troy said as I threw my head back and laughed.

"I know what we're going to do. Gabi would you like to come with us?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No thanks. I've got to go relieve Sharpay and Kelsi. You two go have fun and I'll see you guys later." Gabi said as she kissed Troy before heading down the hallway.

"Your dad and I are going to head out as well. We'll see you at home later, Hannah." Mom told me as I nodded my head.

Troy held out his arm for me to loop mine through. I grinned as we walked down the hallway arm in arm.

"So where are we going?" Troy asked breaking the silence that hung among the two of us.

"Well we're going to get something to eat first and then we'll continue on." I said as we reached my 2011 blue Toyota Camry.

He got in as I started to drive to a local diner's. I pulled into a parking spot and got out. I grabbed Troy's hand as we walked in.

"Two today?" The hostess asked as we both grinned at her.

She led us to a booth as we sat down. She handed us each a menu before leaving.

"What are we doing here?" Troy asked looking around the little place.

"We're eating here. Why? Are you crept out a little?" I asked with a teasing voice.

"Just a little. I didn't know this place was still around." Troy told me as I grinned.

"It's got the best pancakes around." I said as our waitress came to our table.

We gave her our drink orders; a Mountain Dew for me and Pepsi for Troy. I threw my menu down as I looked over at Troy. I grinned as he groaned.

"What are you getting?" I asked him as he drew his eyes up to mine.

"I don't know. What about you?" Troy asked me as I picked up my menu.

"Five pancakes and an order of bacon." I said as Troy looked at me with shock written on his face.

"For a skinny girl, you can really pack away the food." Troy said as I giggled.

"I didn't get to eat today. I was too nervous so I'm making up for it." I said in my defense.

"Making up by adding 20 pounds to your weight." Troy said as the waitress came back.

We ordered and as she left I reached over and smacked Troy in the shoulder. He rubbed it as he looked at me.

"What was that from?" Troy asked as I grinned at him.

"That was for your comment earlier about adding 20 pounds. I'm still in basketball training since now I go into AAU." I told him smiling.

"How's that going? Mom said you got a full ride to UMN. Congratulations." Troy said as I grinned.

"AAU is going good. It's not as much work as high school was. I'm just doing it to keep up before I go for the UMN camp in July." I told him.

"Are you going to walk on as a freshman or will you have to sit the bench for the first year?" Troy asked me.

"The coach told me she was impressed so I'm thinking I'm going to be playing a little my freshman year but we'll see. You'll come watch me won't you?" I asked him.

"I think Gabi and I can manage that. Especially since the twins will be a little bit older than they are now." Troy said as I grinned.

"You're going to have a basketball in their hands by the time they're walking aren't you?" I asked him.

"I'm going to try to but Gabi doesn't want to push basketball on them. And neither do I. I hope one of them likes the game but I'll be happy if they're into dance or soccer." Troy told me.

"You just want them to be happy, don't you?" I asked him as the grin returned to his face.

"Exactly. I want them to be happy kids and have a great childhood." Troy told me.

"They will have an amazing childhood because you and Gabi are their parents." I told him as our food came.

We ate silently as the food filled both of us. After we were done, Troy picked up the bill before we headed back to my little car. I drove a while before turning into the zoo's parking lot. Troy rolled his eyes as he followed me into the zoo. We walked around like we use to when we were kids and just hung out as brother and sister.

I fell into bed with the biggest grin on my face. I fell into a peaceful sleep with dreams of mine and Cameron's future.

* * *

**I'm sorry I packed so much into the chapter. I'm running out of ideas, so any that you guys have, I would love to hear them.**

**Feedback is so important to a writer. Please take just a few seconds and let me know what you liked or disliked about the chapter. A huge thank you goes out to all of you who always send feedback! I do read it and appreciate it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**Thanks to HorseLover20693 for the idea in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_January 18, 2014 10:00am (Hannah's POV)_**

I rolled over with a pounding headache and a stuffy nose. I groaned when I realized it was the day of mine and Cameron's date night. I pushed myself off my bed and walked downstairs to hear people talking.

"Good morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Mom asked me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning and like crap." I said my voice full of grogginess and tiredness.

"You don't sound too good. What's wrong?" Mom asked rolling into full mother mode.

"I've got a headache and a stuffy nose. Nothing too major." I said walking over to the cabinet and pulling down some cereal.

"Take some drugs and get some sleep." Mom told me as I nodded my head and looked around the room. I poured the cereal into a blue bowl.

Troy and Gabi were sitting at the table each with a baby in their arms. I grinned as I poured milk on top of my Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Hi guys. How long have you been here?" I asked my brother and his wife as I played with Anna, who was in her mother's arms.

"Not too long. We were coming to see if you wanted to hang with us today." Troy told me.

"Sorry I can't. I've got a huge paper that needs to be written. I would love to tomorrow." I told them as they nodded.

"What's the paper about?" Gabi asked me as I started to eat from my bowl. "What I want to be when I grow up." I told them with a roll of my eyes.

"That should be a piece of cake." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"No it shouldn't. I don't know what I want to be. I'm rethinking the nursing decision so I don't know." I said as I looked at him, Gabi, and mom.

"You'll figure it out. You've got time still." Mom told me as Gabi agreed with her.

"You don't need to figure out what you want to do until you're a junior in college." Gabi said as I smiled.

"I have an idea but I don't know how to pursue it but I'll figure it out. So what are you guys doing today?" I asked the two of them.

"We're going to get Anna and Brayden's pictures done. We figured they're a month old so why not." Gabi told me as I nodded.

"That's cool. Who's doing them?" I asked her as she looked over at Troy.

"We're going to Target to get them done. We figured go the cheap route first and then build up." Troy said as I grinned.

"Very cool. I've got a couple names of people who do their pictures if you're interested." I told them.

"Who did your senior pictures?" Gabi asked me as I rolled my head over to where mom was sitting.

"A place called Harley. They did amazing poses with Hannah." Mom said as I grinned.

"They did a great job." I said adding to what mom had all ready said.

"I can see that. So what are you doing today beside your paper?" Gabi asked as I finished my cereal.

"Cameron and I are supposed to have a date but I don't know. We'll see how I'm feeling." I told her. "You could always hang out here at the house." Troy told me with a grin.

"The father in you is coming out. Shut your trap." I told him as he phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi yeah she's right here." Mom said as she handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked as I looked at Troy's gagging face and tried not to giggle.

"Hi sweetie. How are you doing?" Cameron asked as I rolled my eyes at Troy's face.

"I'm sick a little. But other than that I'm fine." I told him sighing.

"Aww I'm sorry. How about I bring over some movies and we hang out tonight? We don't have to go out." Cameron told me.

"That's sounds good. Wanna come over about 6:30?" I asked him grinning.

"Sure I'll see you then and I hope you get better." Cameron said as I awed.

"Thank you. I love you and I'll see you then." I told him as he said the same back before we hung up.

"Aw you two are so cute together." Gabi told me as I grinned at her.

"Thank you. We're hanging out here tonight and watching movies." I said looking at my mom.

"That's fine. The kids are spending the night at friends' houses." Mom told me.

"Every time we come over, those kids are never home." Troy said as I grinned.

"We ship them out early and they come home late. Don't worry I never see them early." I told my brother with a grin.

"They're here; it's just they are with their friends on the weekends." Mom said as I rolled my eyes.

"Mom they see their friends' everyday from 7:45 until 3; don't you think they could spend a little time with family on the weekends?" I asked her with a grin.

"Shut it Hannah. You're usually gone on week nights when they're home." Mom told me.

"I'm currently shutting my mouth." I said while zipping my mouth and looking over at Brayden who was currently fighting sleep.

"Give him here Troy." I said holding out my hands as Troy handed me Brayden.

I rocked him a little and started to hum. His eyes closed as I looked up at Gabi and Troy.

"You're a natural Hannah." Gabi whispered as I grinned over at her.

"I've had my fair share of practice. Anyways I think I'm going to get that paper started." I said as I carefully handed Brayden back to his daddy.

"Have fun and don't think too hard." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"That's the line I usually tell you." I said as I placed my bowl in the sink and continued upstairs.

I sat down at my desk, opened my laptop, and pulled up a word document. I started to type thinking about what kind of BS I could come up with. Before long, I had found my pattern and finished the paper easily.

**_6:30 pm_**

I sat downstairs and waited for the doorbell to ring. I glanced up at the clock as I chewed on my lip nervously. Finally it rung as I beat Sarah and Tina to the door.

"Scram you two." I said with a grin on my face. The two girls just giggled in response.

"Cameron and Hannah sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then baby sitting in a baby carriage." The two girls giggled as I threw open the door.

"Was that those two singing?" Cameron asked as I giggled at my sisters.

"Yes those two were singing." I said as he came into the house and leaned over and kissed me.

"Ooohhh looks who are sucking face!" Nathan said as he came down the stairs as I pulled back quickly.

"Nathaniel Matthew Bolton! Who taught you that?" I asked as a blush crept over my face.

"You did, Hannah." He said grinning as he walked into the kitchen laughing.

"I'm so sorry for my family." I said looking up at Cameron's grinning face.

"Oh it's amusing. You don't have to apologize for them. We'll get them when the time is right." Cameron told me as I walked into the kitchen with him following me.

"Mom, dad Cameron's here." I told them as they both looked up at us.

"Hey Cameron how's it going?" Dad asked as I grinned at mom.

"It's going pretty good Coach. How's it going for you?" Cameron asked sitting down at the table.

I loved the fact that my boyfriend and dad could get into a conversation so easily. I walked over to mom as she looked at me.

"What were you yelling at Nathan about?" Mom asked me as I grinned at her.

"He came down the stairs asking who was sucking face." I told her as she laughed.

"You taught them that in the first place. Now look where it got you." Mom said as I shook my head. "I thought they were supposed to be gone tonight." I asked watching Cameron and dad talk.

"They were but it rained so the families brought them back early." Mom said as I nodded.

"Fun fun. Well Cameron and I are going to be in the basement watching movies." I told her as she nodded her head.

"Have fun." Mom said as I walked over to where dad and Cameron were sitting.

"Ready dude?" I asked him as he looked up at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah let's go. I'll talk to you later Coach, Mrs. Bolton." Cameron said as I grinned.

"It's Dana Cameron. You know that." Mom said gently as I walked from the room.

I opened the basement door and walked down the steps into the cool room below. I threw myself on the couch as Cameron came over to join me.

"Are you feeling any better?" Cameron asked me as I looked up at him.

"A little but I still have a headache." I told him as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could take your pain away." He said as I sighed.

"Just you being here, is helping." I told him as I leaned over and kissed him.

"What movies did you bring?" I asked him after the moment of silence.

"Some of your favorites. The Little Mermaid, Cars, Casanova, and How to Loose A Guy in 10 Days." Cameron told me as I grinned.

"Thank you so much for coming over here." I told him as he looked up at me. "It was no problem. I wasn't really feeling up to going out with friends or anything like that." Cameron told me as I grinned.

"What did you do today?" I asked him as I flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch.

"Hung out with my family. We did family bonding today. What about you?" Cameron told me with a roll of his eyes.

"I worked on a paper for Senior English. Gabi and Troy came over with the kids so I hung out with them a little bit." I told him as he grinned.

"What was the paper about for Senior English?" Cameron asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"What I want to be when I grow up." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So tell me what do you want to be when you grow up?" Cameron asked with a slight smile on his face.

"I thought about it for a while and I want to be a college's admission's counselor. I think I would be a good fit for that job. But I don't know for sure." I told him.

"I think you would be great at that. Is there anything else you want to do when you grow up?" Cameron asked me.

"I want to be a mom. I want kids. I want to be involved with everything they are." I said as I looked at him.

"Any ideas on who you will marry?" Cameron asked as I threw my head back and laughed.

"I would love to marry you but you have to ask me. And you know our rule about that." I said looking at him.

"No asking you until we're both in college." Cameron recited as I grinned.

"Exactly." I said as I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"But there was nothing said about me giving you a promise ring." Cameron said as he handed me a velvet box.

"A what?" I asked him as I took the box in my hands. I popped it open and looked at the silver ring sitting in the middle.

"You're the one I want to marry, Hannah Bolton. You're the only girl I can see myself spending the rest of my life with. I know we're still young, I'm about to turn 19 and you're 18 but I love you with my entire soul. So I give you this ring, with the intent of asking you to marry me when we're both ready to." Cameron told me as tears rushed to my eyes.

"I love you." I told him simply as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Are those sad or happy tears?" Cameron asked me as threw my arms around him.

"For once, they're happy tears." I said as he used his thumb to push the tears away.

We sat down in the basement for the rest of the night just hanging out and watching movies.

_**March 21, 2014 9:00 am**_

I grinned as I walked down the hall on my way to my Anatomy class. I grinned as I listened to my friends, Miah and Katie carry on about the weekend plans. I walked into my dad's classroom and took a seat.

"Hi dad." I said with a grin on my face and as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Hey honey. How's school going so far?" Dad asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's been a pain. But I'll survive. What are we doing tonight?" I asked as Miah and Katie continued to talk.

"I don't think we're doing anything but I'll call mom during lunch and see." Dad told me as I heard the bell ring.

"All right you guys settle down. We have a lot to cover in Anatomy." Dad said raising his voice.

Class continued until I heard the shrill ring of the telephone. I watched my dad pick it up and then locked eyes with me. Who ever was on the phone, wasn't giving him good news.

"All right I'll tell her Troy. Yes I will talk to you later." Dad said throwing down the phone.

"Class start reading chapter 20 in your textbook. Hannah can I see you out in the hallway?" Dad asked as I looked at him.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him. He pushed open the door as I looked at him.

"There's no easy way to tell you this." Dad started as I looked up at him.

"Just tell me dad." I said as I watched Troy and Gabi come down the hallway.

"Ok this is really creeping me out. What's going on?" I demanded as Troy and Gabi came closer.

"Have you told her dad?" Troy asked as Gabi wrapped her arms around me.

"Told me what?" I asked looking up into the eyes of the guy who had been my biggest mentor since I could remember.

"Something happened earlier this morning, Hannah." Dad started as I felt tears rush to my eyes.

"What happened, daddy?" I asked him as the tears flew freely down my face.

"Cameron has been in an accident." Dad said softly as I looked at him with disbelieve.

"That can't be. I just talked to him this morning." I said shaking my head.

"He was heading to school when he was hit head on. Hannah he's in critical condition." Dad told me.

"No this can't be." I said as Gabi placed my head on her shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Hannah." Gabi said as I shook my head and tears flew more freely.

"You don't know that!" I yelled as I pushed back from her and ran down the hallway.

I finally found the place I was looking for and ran to it. I threw myself on the stage as my tears overcame me. I felt someone wrap their arms around me as I fought them.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as the tears poured down my face, quicker this time.

"I'm not leaving you alone." The voice said as I continued to fight them.

"Troy I mean it. I'm not afraid to hurt you." I said with anger in my voice.

"Hannah, Cameron needs you more now than ever. You're going to help him through this." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"He probably doesn't want to see me." I said as the tears continued to fall.

"Why's that?" Troy asked quietly as he rocked me back and forth.

"I said some things today and I don't know if I can take them back." I told him quietly.

"What did you tell him?" Troy asked as I looked up at him. Troy wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"There has been a rumor going around that he's been cheating on me, and instead of asking about them, I accused him of cheating on me. And now's he's in the hospital where an apology doesn't work when the person you're trying to give it to, isn't awake." I said as I looked towards the ground.

"Hannah you're a strong girl. You and Cameron will work it out. How about I take you to go see him?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"I'm scared." I said quietly as Troy helped me to stand on my two feet.

"You have ever right to be scared, Hannah. Once you overcome that scariness, then you have to move on." Troy told me as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks, Troy. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." I told him.

"I'm your big brother. I have to do something to make sure you're safe." Troy said as we walked out of the theatre.

We walked to the office where Troy signed me out before walking towards his car. Troy started to drive towards the hospital. He walked beside me as I asked the nurse where I could find Cameron's room. I walked to where she pointed and saw his family sitting there.

"Hannah you came. We were worried about you." Nicole, Cameron's mom said as I walked up.

"How is he?" I asked them with fear laced in my voice.

"He's awake, thank God. He's got a broken foot, broken arm, and some small bruises." Nicole told me.

"Can I see him?" I asked her quietly as she shook her head sympathetically at me.

"Sure he's in room 223." Nicole told me as I shook my head at Troy.

I walked down the hall until I found the room. I mentally prepared myself before pushing open the door. I saw that an old UNC and Duke game played on the TV. Cameron's face was away from me.

"So even though you accuse me of cheating, you still think you can come see me?" Cameron asked as I looked at him.

* * *

**_Oooh! Cliff hanger! What do you think is going to happen to our two love birds?_**

**_Feedback is appreciated and loved!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**I've gotten some suggestions to lay off Hannah/Cameron and focus more on Gabi/Troy/Twins . . . I will in the upcoming chapters. I promise!**

**You might have to read Chapter 12 of "To Make Her Love Me"; some of the things in that chapter, shows up here.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_March 21, 2014 11:00 am_**

"So even though you accuse me of cheating, you still think you can come see me?" Cameron asked as I looked at him.

"I was worried. Troy and dad just pulled me out of class to tell me." I said as I stayed near the door.

"Dammit Hannah. First we're good as a couple and then you hear a rumor and then we're bumpy. What is it is this?" Cameron asked from the bed.

"I want to be with you but I have to hear it from your mouth that you're not cheating." I said as my voice got more powerful with every word.

"I tried telling you that earlier but you wouldn't listen." Cameron said as I looked over at him.

"I was livid yes but now I'm calmed down. Can we talk now?" I asked him as he looked over at me.

"We can if you would come closer to the bed." Cameron said as I shuffled over to the metal bed.

"I'm sorry for everything. I guess I just heard the rumor and got scared." I admitted to him.

"You need to come to me when you hear something. We're together and I don't like fighting with you. I love you, Hannah I really do but sometimes you frustrate me." Cameron said as I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry if I frustrate you but if you want to throw the towel in, then we can call it quits." I said as I lowered my head towards the ground so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes.

"Hannah, that's not what I mean. I love it, its just I can't see my life without you. Even though we may fight, I love you and there's nothing I won't do to make sure you're happy. But I need some things from you." Cameron said as I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked as he grabbed my hand into his hand.

"If you're ever feeling like it's too much, I need you to come directly to me so we can figure some things out. I also need you to tell me when you're feeling stressed or you hear something. You and I are a team and we need to work through the problems." Cameron said as I looked at him.

"I think I can do that." I said as I looked at him with love radiating from my eyes.

"Hey Hannah? Will you do something for me?" Cameron asked as I looked at him.

"What's that?" I asked him taking a seat on the edge of the bed and placing his hand in mine.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" Cameron asked me as I threw my arms around him.

"I would love to. I love you." I said pulling his face closer to mine and giving him a gentle kiss.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at the hospital until Troy dragged me away kicking and screaming.

"Hey Troy?" I asked looking over at him as he drove me home.

"Yeah Hannah?" Troy asked as he pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"Thank you for today." I said as he looked over at me as gave me a hug.

"Not a problem little bit. I wanted to be there to tell you. I didn't want you to go through that alone." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Thanks again. I'm glad you're my big brother." I said as he got a huge grin on his face.

"You're not so bad as a little sister. Come on let's go in." Troy told me as we got out of the car and walked into the noisy house.

We walked into the house and saw all four kids run by one by one. I looked at Troy who had an identical grin on his face as I did on mine. We continued into the kitchen where we heard two people laughing.

"Hey Troy, Hannah. How it's going?" Gabi asked in more my direction than her husband's.

"It's going really good. Everything worked itself out." I told both my mom and Gabi as they grinned.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad." Gabi told me as I went around to the sink to get a drink of water.

"Where are Anna and Brayden?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Chad and Taylor are watching them. Since they're pregnant, they want to get experience with watching babies. So Taylor asked and I agreed." Gabi told me.

"When are they due again?" I asked her as she counted on her fingers.

"They're due in August." Gabi told me as I grinned at her.

"Ok I would love to chit chat for ever but I have to go write a paper that's due the day after tomorrow. Don't forget to say goodbye when you guys leave." I said as I walked up the stairs.

**_5:00 pm (Gabi's POV)_**

"Hey Gabi?" I heard Troy call as I rocked Anna back to sleep as he stood in the doorway.

"What's up Troy?" I asked him as he came over to look at Anna and I sitting there.

"I was wondering if you would do the honor of going out with me tonight?" Troy asked as I looked up at him.

"Who's going to watch Anna and Brayden?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Mom and dad said they would do it. Come on, we haven't been on a date since we had these two. It will be fun." Troy told me as I grinned.

"What time?" I asked him as I stood up and placed Anna in her crib. I quickly covered her before going to stand by Troy.

"I was thinking 6:30 but we can do it later if you want." Troy said as I smiled.

"6:30 sounds perfect. I'm going to take a shower. Will you keep an ear out for these two?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Sure and then I'll call mom to tell her she's got baby duty tonight." Troy said as I walked from the room and into our master bedroom.

I quickly took my shower before standing in our walk-in closet. I was trying to figure out what to wear. I looked over at the bed, where Troy and Brayden were laying down.

"Hey Troy?" I asked him he looked up from playing with Brayden.

"Yes Gabi?" Troy asked as I walked over and sat down on the bed, while running my index finger over Brayden's 3 months old fingers.

"How dressy is tonight?" I asked him as he placed his hand on top of mine.

"You can go in sweats and a t-shirt for all I care. It's as dressy as you want it to be." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"That really helps me out babe." I told him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine how about some relaxing pants and a cute top." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"I think I can find something in that description." I told him pushing myself off the bed and going to the closet.

I pulled out a pair of black cotton capris and a blue top. I looked over at my choice and grinned.

After I ran a brush through my hair, I threw it up in a pony tail and put on some light makeup. I put on some lip gloss before heading into the nursery.

I looked in Anna's crib and saw her lying there kicking her feet while having a big grin on her face. I picked her up and placed her on the changing table. I changed her diaper and then placed her into her pajamas. I then put her on the rug and drug her play gym over to her as I walked around the room to get the necessities for the diaper bag.

"Troy?" I called as I placed the final things in the diaper bag. He came into the room a few seconds later carrying Brayden.

"Yeah Gabi?" He asked as I looked over at him with our son. It was so cute.

"Could you change him into his pajamas while I finish getting things ready for your parents?" I asked him.

"Sure I was just about to do that." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sure you were babe. Anna and I are going downstairs." I told him picking up our little girl and carrying her downstairs with the diaper bag.

I filled the formula container in the diaper bag and threw in some clean bottles, before zipping the bag shut. I tickled Anna as she cooed. I carried her back upstairs and placed her in the middle of the bed with pillows surrounding her while I finished getting ready.

I quickly put on the outfit I had chosen earlier and walked into the closet to figure out what shoes I would wear. I chose a pair of dressy flip flops and slipped them on. I spun around and grinned when I heard someone clapping.

"That was a pretty sexy move, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said as he came over to me and dropped a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh you liked that didn't you?" I asked him he took my hand in his and spun me around again.

"Oh I liked that more than you think. You're pretty sexy, has your husband told you that lately?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"He hasn't told me that in a while. I'm going to have to get on him." I told Troy with a grin on my face.

"Well you look drop dead sexy, Gabriella Marie." Troy said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Why thank you, Troy Douglas." I said as I brought his face down to meet my lips.

I kissed him and then deepened it before I realized that we had a date we had to get to. I pulled back and placed my fingers to my lips.

"That was amazing." I said as he grinned down at me. He placed his hands on my hips.

"That was pretty amazing. How about you say we drop the kids off at my parents and then come back here?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"We're going out tonight but we'll see where the night takes us." I told him as he laughed.

"You're a smart one, Bolton." Troy said as I grinned at him over my shoulder as I looked in the mirror.

"You better go get ready if we want to make our reservations." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"There you go, ruining a perfectly good moment." Troy mumbled as I walked over and smacked him.

"Get going. Or you're not getting any." I said as I picked up Anna and Brayden and walked downstairs.

I placed each of them into their car seats and before I knew it, Troy was running down the stairs in a nice blue button downshirt and slacks. I looked over at him as he dropped kisses on both kids' foreheads.

"You got ready in a hurry. A little anxious for tonight?" I asked him with a shake of my head.

"It's been a while since we've been out just the two of us and I want you all to myself tonight." Troy said wrapping my arms around him.

"Aww I've missed spending time with you too. Let's go." I said picking up Brayden's car seat as Troy picked up Anna's.

We walked out to the car and placed the babies in the backseat, before getting in ourselves. The ride over to Troy's parents' was quiet. I watched the trees pass by while holding Troy's hand in mine. I sighed as Troy pulled into the driveway.

I opened my door, grabbed Brayden's car seat before heading towards the steps. I carefully walked up and rung the door bell. I heard people rush to the door before it was thrown open and Sarah and Tina appeared.

"Well hello you two. What are you guys doing?" I asked them as they both giggled.

"We're waiting for you silly. We wanted to see the babies." Tina told me with a giggle.

"Well they are all yours tonight. Will you both take care of mine and Troy's babies?" I asked them as they both giggled.

"We will do our best but momma's gonna be here." Sarah told me with a nod of her head.

"Oh Gabi, Troy you're here. I heard the doorbell but didn't know someone answered it. Oh there are my grandbabies." Dana said as I placed Brayden's car seat on the piano bench.

"They are here safe and sound. They are all ready in their pajamas." I told Dana as she grinned.

"Don't worry about anything. They are in good hands and if you want us to watch them over night, just let us know." Dana told me with a grin on her face.

"We just might mom but we'll let you know." Troy said as he placed his arm around my waist.

"It's not a problem you two." Dana said as we both grinned at her.

"Anyways we'll call you and let you know but we probably should go." Troy said looking at his watch.

"You two have fun and don't worry about anything. If something happens, I've got your cell phones numbers." Dana said as Troy and I both nodded.

We said our goodbyes to Anna and Brayden before heading out the door. Troy swung our hands gently as we walked back to the car. We both climbed in before holding hands again.

"So where are we going?" I asked him as he backed out of the driveway.

"We're going somewhere familiar and I hope you remember this place." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"Ok I won't ask anymore questions." I said as he looked over at me with a grin on his face.

"You asking anymore questions are like cats learning to speak." Troy told me as I grinned.

"I want to be surprised." I told him as he turned onto a familiar street.

"Well I think you will be surprised." Troy said as he turned into a way too familiar driveway.

I pushed open my door and looked at him. I grinned up at the old house we used to go to for dates. Troy took my hand in his and led me up the stairs.

"This is where you took me for one of our first dates, right?" I asked him as he grinned over at me.

"I was hoping you would remember. And this is the first place I pointed out, what you would call the engagement bench. Also I gave you that promise ring all those years ago." Troy told me as I looked around.

"I'm glad you brought me here. It's got a lot of memories from so many years ago." I said looking over at Troy.

"What memories are here?" Troy asked me as we sat down on the porch steps.

"Like when I accused you of cheating on me with Amanda Waters, I brought you here to apologize. Thank God you listened to me and forgave me. That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do." I said looking into my husband's eyes.

"Why was that hard? You never told me." Troy said taking my hand in his.

"I had to let you see me weak. I had never done that before to a guy. From that moment on, I knew you were the guy I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." I said looking over at him.

"We've had some interesting memories from the past 9 years." Troy said with a shake of his head.

"I about died when you climbed up to my balcony just to ask me to be your girlfriend. Then you took me to the basketball courts and you and I played a game. You wanted me to feel what being on the court felt like. You were with me when mom told me that we were adopting Tina and Lucas." I told him with a grin.

"Then you snuck over to my house and listened behind the bushes while Chad and I paint that fence. Then Chad was telling me that you were freaking out because I wasn't in class the day mom had Sarah and Nathan. And you, Hannah, and I had a baby party in the hospital. Then we had Thanksgiving with your family. What you said, almost brought tears to my eyes." Troy said, eyeing me.

"What you said brought tears to my eyes." I told him as I squeezed his hand.

"It did. And then you took me on a wild goose chase for my birthday. That was a cool birthday. Then we slowed danced out on your front yard until midnight." Troy said as I laughed.

"I felt like such a princess that night. I felt like you were my Romeo and I was your Juliet." I told him as he threw his head back and laughed.

"How fast the times pass. I can't believe we've been married for almost two years all ready." Troy said as he shook his head.

"We've got two great kids, a pretty good marriage, and great friends and family around us." I said as he shook his head in agreement.

"That we do. Well, should we go inside and eat?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"I think we shall. Let's go." I said as I took his out stretched hand and he helped me to my feet.

We walked hand in hand into the old building and walked into the changed formal dining area. Troy pulled out my chair as I sat down.

We ate dinner while keeping the conversation light. I laughed as Troy reminded me of things I had completely forgotten about.

We had decided at last to let Dana and Jack keep the kids. Troy and I drove home, an unexplained excitement bubbling between us. We got inside and before Troy could talk, I had his lips connected to mine. I motioned to the bedroom and he grinned before we both ran up the stairs and slammed the door.

* * *

**There you guys go! Oh I should tell you guys, I'm going out of town again on Thursday and I won't be home until the 6th. I don't know if updates will happen but we'll see. **

**Anyways, Feedback please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**You guys might need tissues for this chapter! I'm sitting here crying right now and I'm the one writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_April 12, 2014 11:00 am_**

"Hey Gabi what are we doing today?" Troy asked me as I stood at the front of our bed, folding laundry while Brayden and Anna sat on the bed quite content.

"I don't know what do you want to do today?" I asked him as he lay on the bed and played with the twins a little.

"Hm . . . I was thinking a little family picnic in the park and then we could take a stroll around the town and do a little shopping. How does that sound to you?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"That sounds great. Do you want to go get Brayden ready while I get Anna ready?" I asked him I quickly put our laundry away.

"Sure come on daddy's guy." Troy said in a sing-song voice as he picked up Brayden.

I shook my head at the two while I picked up Anna and walked into the nursery. I laid Anna down on changing table and quickly changed her diaper. She kicked her feet as I tried to put her denim jumper on her.

Anna and Brayden had just had their 4 month check up and everything was looking great. Both of them had passed all the test and were growing like weeds or so the doctor told Troy and I.

I placed a red shirt over Anna's head as laughed. I giggled as she started to swing her hands about. I picked her up and she stood on her feet while I held her. She tried to reach for the locket I was currently wearing but I held her back.

"Sorry girl when you're older, maybe daddy and I will buy you your first locket." I said while pressing my lips to her cheek.

She just gave me a look as we walked down the stairs where Troy and Brayden were waiting. I looked Brayden's blue jean and red shirt outfit over and grinned.

"Good minds think alike." Troy said as he looked Anna's outfit over and I giggled.

"I guess so. Did you put the strollers in the car?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"Brayden and I have all that taken care of." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Did you fix the picnic or no?" I asked him while his eyes grew in surprise.

"I thought you were going to do that." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"I'll go back the picnic while you watch the kids. How does that sound?" I asked him as he grinned.

"How about the kids and I come join you and we'll make it a family ordeal?" Troy asked as I grinned.

"I would love the company." I told him as we headed towards the kitchen.

Troy and I put Anna and Brayden in their high chairs before throwing a handful of Cheerios on their trays. Troy looked at me with a grin on his face.

"So mommy where do we start?" Troy asked me as I turned around from the CD player in the kitchen where I was currently loading it up with CDs.

"I should start by kicking you out of the kitchen but I'm not." I said as Troy's eyes flew up to mine.

"Oh you're going to be dead by the time the picnic rolls around." Troy told me as Savage Garden's CD "Affirmation" flowed from the speakers.

"Can it Bolton. All right what do you want to eat today?" I asked him as he scratched his chin.

"Hm . . . Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches sound good right now." Troy told me as I opened the cabinet.

"Chunky or Smooth peanut butter?" I asked him pulling both kinds of peanut butter from the cabinet.

"Chunky. You should know that by now, Gabi." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry that I don't." I told him with a smile on my face as he grinned.

"You're married to someone for 2 years on top of the 9 years you've known them and you think they know everything about you but you're wrong." Troy told me as I slapped my hands on the counter and looked at him.

"What it buster!" I warned as I gave him the evil eye. I started to spread the peanut butter on the bread as he shook his head.

"I'm kidding Gabi. Man after 11 years you would think that evil eye thing wouldn't phase me, but it still gives me the goose bumps." Troy said as I grinned.

"You just gave me more power to use over you." I told him as he groaned.

"Come on Gabi can you cut me some slack?" Troy asked as I opened the fridge and took out the strawberry jelly.

"Sure I can do that but not until you're dead and put in the ground." I told him as he gave me a look.

"Very funny darlin'. What are you going to be teaching our children?" Troy asked me as I grinned.

"That their parents have a give/take relationship." I said as he gave me a look.

"A give/take relationship? What's that?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"I give it and you take it." I said as he gave me another look. I started spreading jelly on the two sandwiches.

"Oh you're on a roll today Gabi. That death bed of yours is looking more and more inviting by the minute." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be miserable when I'm gone." I told him as he gave me a look.

"A piece of my heart will be missing when you're dead and gone, Gabi. I don't know what I will do with myself." Troy told me as my eyes got misty.

"You're going to miss me?" I asked him, my voice just a whisper as he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Gabriella you're my soul mate! Of course I'm going to miss you. The thing I'm going to miss most is how we spend our time together. I'm going to miss making memories with you." Troy told me as I smiled.

"I love you Troy, I really do." I said as he pulled me closer to him and squeezed my sides.

"I love you too Gabi." He told me as he pressed his lips to my forehead.

After the mushy moment was over, we quickly threw some bottles of water, our sandwiches, and some vegetables into a bag. I picked it up, threw it on my shoulder, and grabbed Anna from her high chair before walking towards the front door.

"Don't forget the keys, Troy." I yelled as I opened the front door and pushed open the screen door. I walked over to the 4-Runner and placed Anna in her car seat before strapping her in. I tickled her stomach as she let out her giggle.

I shut the door as I watched Troy walk down the stairs as he balanced Brayden, a blanket, and the keys.

"Need a little help?" I asked him as he handed Brayden to me as I walked over to the car and opened the door behind the passenger side.

I placed Brayden in his car seat before strapping him in. Anna reached out her hand as Brayden reached his out. They grabbed hands as Troy finished locking up the house. I looked in the back of the 4-Runner and saw that both strollers were sitting there.

I shut the door as Troy joined me in the front seat. I looked at him with a grin on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he looked over at me with wide eyes.

"I'm forgetting something and I don't know what." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Would it be the keys that we need to get the car moving?" I asked him as he grinned.

"That would be it love." Troy told me as he opened the door and flew back into the house.

He grabbed his set of keys and then locked the house back up and joined me again in the front seat.

"Now are we all set?" I asked him as he shook his head and grinned.

"Yes let's hit the road." Troy told me as I grinned at him as he backed out the driveway.

I looked behind me at the two content kids in their car seats as we drove towards the familiar Baker Park. This part held so many memories for Troy and I. We would usually end up here after one of our many dates.

Troy found a parking spot and parked as I pushed open the passenger's door. I walked around to the back of the 4-Runner and opened the trunk's door. I pulled out both strollers and set them up as Troy got out the picnic gear. I got Anna and Brayden out of their car seats and placed one in each of the strollers. I looked over at Troy and giggled.

"Are you going to make it, oh mighty one?" I asked him as he struggled with the picnic basket, the blankets, and the diaper bag.

"Can I get a little help?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"Sure honey what would you like me to take?" I asked him as I put the brakes on Anna's stroller.

He handed me the diaper bag, which I threw in the basket of the stroller, and the blanket which I threw on the top of the stroller.

"Are you all right now?" I asked him as I unlocked the brakes of the stroller and started pushing it towards the grassy area of the park.

"I'm fine; let's go." Troy told me as I grinned at him as he caught up to me and laced his hand in mine.

We walked a little bit until we found a good place to set up for the picnic. I set up the blanket as Troy rummaged through the picnic basket. I slapped his hands and he looked up at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Do you want to get Brayden from his stroller and let him stretch out a little?" I asked him as he stood up.

I held Anna as she looked around the park. I tickled her stomach as she grinned. I kissed her cheek as Troy handed Brayden to me. Troy started to get out the food as I held both kids.

"Look at us Troy!" I said as I looked around the park at all the families.

"What am I looking at Gabi?" Troy asked me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"We're eating lunch in the park as a family. Isn't this exciting?" I asked him as he shook his head at me.

"You get excited at the littlest things. But that's one thing I love about you, Gabi." Troy told me as I grinned.

He held his hands out for one of the kids as I handed him Anna. We ate in silence, occasionally tickling one of the twins.

"What shall we do now?" Troy asked me as I looked at him with a smile.

"How about we load these two up and take a stroll around the park before heading into town?" I suggested as he nodded.

"That sounds good. Let's go." Troy told me as I placed Brayden in the stroller as Troy did the same with Anna.

We then packed up everything and placed it in the basket on the stroller. Troy and I held hands as we started walking around the park. I sighed as Troy looked over at me.

"What was that little sigh about?" Troy asked me as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm happy that we're here as a family spending some quality time together." I told him as he grinned.

"Does this park bring back memories for you?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah. There were so many times we would come here after a date and gaze up at the stars and try to figure out what the future holds for us." I told him.

"I remember a couple of times slow dancing to a beat only the two of us could hear in the middle of the park. Or the time we were walking around and the sprinklers came on. You were screaming and I almost lost my hearing that night." Troy told me as I laughed.

"I was taken by surprise. I couldn't help it." I told him as he shook his head at me.

"You are always taken by surprise at the littlest things." Troy told me as I giggled.

"I sure am but you love me." I told him as he looked over at me.

"I sure do babe. We're just two peas in a pod." Troy told me as we walked over to the car.

We placed both children in their car seats before collapsing the strollers and putting them in the back. I jumped in the passenger's seat as Troy got in the drivers'.

"Hold on kids it's going to be a bumpy ride." I said as Troy looked over at me.

"What are you telling Anna and Brayden?" Troy asked me as I giggled at him.

"I'm just telling them to hold on." I told him as he shook his head.

"I'm a pretty good driver. I haven't gotten a ticket unlike someone else who shall remain nameless." Troy told me as my eyes went wide.

"I shouldn't have gotten that ticket. I wasn't even going that much over the speed limit." I told him in my defense.

"How fast were you going Gabi?" Troy asked me as I shook my head at him.

"I was going 28 in a 25. Who gives a ticket for going 3 over?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Just drop it Gabi. You're going to be fine." Troy told me as we drove into town.

He found a parking spot near Zeke and Jason's restaurant and got the twins out of their car seats. We put them in the strollers and wheeled them into the restaurant.

It was pretty quiet so we got a table as the waitress came over and took our orders. I looked around and grinned at the interior. A lot of pictures of Troy, I, and the rest of our gang were around the restaurant.

Our shakes came as I pushed Anna's stroller back and forth a little. She was starting to get fussy so I was hoping to get her to fall asleep.

"So now what?" Troy asked me as I finished my strawberry shake.

"Let's go walk around town a little. I have to go to the grocery store to pick up baby stuff." I told him.

"We'll stop by there after we're done here. So where too first, Gabi?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"Let's go to the bookstore. I need a good book to read while I have some free time." I told him as he nodded.

We walked in and I pushed Anna's stroller towards the back of the store. We spent about thirty minutes in there before we found something for the two of us to read. I grinned as Troy came over to me.

"Are you done yet?" Troy asked me as I looked up at him.

"Basketball dude tired of being in a bookstore?" I asked him as he grinned.

"Yeah but I all ready found what I'm looking for." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done so lets get out of here." I told him as we went and paid for the books.

The rest of the afternoon we finished walking around then town and finally hit the grocery store before heading home and putting Anna and Brayden into bed for their afternoon nap. Troy and I hung around and you can imagine what the two of us did.

* * *

**I told you I might find time to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm going to a deserted place tomorrow afternoon so after that I'm not going to be able to update.**

**As always, feedback would be most appreciated!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! **

**A scene from "To Make Her Love Me" shows up in this chapter. This chapter has some point to it but it's mostly fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**

* * *

****_May 24, 2014 6:00 pm_**

"Now if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us." I told Chad and Taylor while they grinned at me.

"Go have fun. This is the only time you're going to see your sister in law graduate high school. Don't worry about us." Taylor said with a wave of her hand.

"I know but I'm still worried about them. Anna's been sick for the last few days." I said while biting my lip.

"Gabi if you don't hurry up, I'm going to go to the graduation all by myself." Troy said breaking his conversation with Chad.

"I'm coming. Now I left you all the numbers and all that." I said making sure I had written them all down.

"You did that Gabi. Go and don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Taylor told me as I smiled.

"Thank you so much for doing this." I told her while giving her a hug.

"Not a problem. You need a favor and we were willing to do it." Taylor said grinning.

"Thanks again. Troy are you ready?" I asked looking over at him in his nice pants and green polo shirt.

"I'm ready but the better question is, are you ready Gabi?" Troy asked me.

"Let's go before I change my mind." I told him as Chad and Taylor came up to say goodbye.

We walked out of the house and down to the car. I looked over at Troy with nervousness.

"They will be fine, Gabi. Anna and Brayden have stayed with Chad and Taylor countless times." Troy told me while taking my hand in his.

"I know but Anna's been sick and I'm just worried. I'm sorry." I said as he started to drive towards the high school.

"Never be sorry for being a good mother." Troy told me as I nodded at him.

The ride there was pretty quiet. I looked over at Troy and he grinned at me. We got out of the car and headed with the crowed towards the gym.

Troy pulled me into the cafeteria where the graduates had to meet. We searched for Hannah and finally found her standing with her back towards us. She was talking to Dana and Jack.

"How's the soon to be graduate doing?" Troy asked walking up behind Hannah.

"She's doing pretty well. A little nervous but well." Hannah said exchanging hugs with both Troy and I.

"Wow high school graduation. Seems so long ago." I told her as she grinned.

"Starting to feel your age, Gabi?" Hannah asked me as I looked at her.

"Not really no but you're growing up Hannah. It's hard to believe." I said giving her another hug.

"I know. It's scary isn't it?" Hannah asked giggling at the thought.

"A little but you're going to be fine." I told her as Dana came over to stand by us.

"Giving her a little pep talk?" Dana asked me grinning.

"Trying to but she's bringing up the age factor and how old I'm getting." I told her.

"Well it's been what 6 years since we were at your and Troy's." Dana said remembering back.

"I think it's been that long. My how time flies." I told her with a grin.

"Speaking of time, how's Anna doing?" Hannah asked me as I shook my head.

"Whatever she caught, it's hitting her pretty badly. She was up most of the night last night and was cranky all day today. We've moved Brayden to one of the spare bedrooms so he hasn't gotten what his sister got." I told them.

"If you want us to take Brayden, just let us know." Dana offered as I smiled.

"He's doing pretty well right now. Troy and I agreed that if Anna's not better by tomorrow, we're taking her to the doctors." I told Dana and Hannah.

"Why tomorrow?" Dana asked as my eyes went over to where Troy, Cameron, and Troy were talking.

"It's the earliest we can get into the doctors. She's got a 4 o'clock opening tomorrow afternoon." I told them while the lights flickered.

"That's our cue to get out of here. Hannah you will be great. We love you." Dana said as the guys came over.

Dana and Jack quickly gave Hannah a hug before leaving the cafeteria. Troy and I did the same before heading towards the gym to get seats. We found Dana and Jack and quickly took our seats before the school's song started to play.

I grinned while watching Hannah and her best friend, Megan walk down the aisle together. Troy reached over and squeezed my hand as he watched his little sister walk towards the greatest milestone so far in her short lived life.

We went through the prayer and before I knew it, it was the Salutatorian's turn to speak. Little did we know, Troy and I knew the person quite well.

"Good evening fellow classmates, teachers, families, and friends. I want to welcome you tonight as we the class of 2014 start our new lives as graduates." Hannah started.

"To my fellow classmates, we've been through a lot. Four years ago, we were just lonely freshman wandering through the halls, praying that we didn't get lost. I, unlike you, had the added bonus of being the only freshman to have her father as a teacher. That was a learning experience. Then we moved onto sophomore and junior years. Then before we even knew it, senior year was upon us. The year was filled with college applications, making future plans, and trying to figure out what the next four years held for us." Hannah said picking up her head and looking into the audience.

"Someone wise once told me, my brother, that senior year may be the hardest ever but live it up! That's exactly what this graduating class did. We lived ever day like it was our last together. So now I congratulate, not only my classmates, but parents, friends, teachers, and administrators, for giving us the freedom to dare, the courage to excel, and belief we can achieve anything we put our minds to." Hannah smiled a little before continuing.

"Now tomorrow's going to come, whether we like it or not, but the memories we have all created over the past 18 years, will stay with us for ever. Every one of us has a bigger dream to chase. We all have different doors that will open for us; but remember one little thing. We, East High's Class of 2014, are a class of athletes, actors, singers, and most importantly, individuals of many talents and creativity. We are one unique class who has brought many different experiences to this school. I hope you take all the experiences you'll learn over the past four years here at East and go out into the world. Just remember Dr. Seuss's "Oh the Places You'll Go." "Today is your day! Your mountain is waiting. So...get on your way!" Thank and Congratulations to the Class of 2014." Hannah finished before everyone started clapping.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked over at Troy. He had the world's biggest grin on his face. I looked over at Dana and Jack and noticed each of them with tears in their eyes.

Before I knew it, Hannah was standing up to walk over and grab her diploma. She waved at us a little before walking towards the stage.

"Hannah Marie Bolton" was called over the loud speaker as Hannah walked onto stage. Up above her was a collage of pictures she had turned in. there was one of Hannah, Troy, and I from our wedding; another one of Hannah, Troy, Tina, Lucas, Nathan, Sarah and I; then one of Hannah and her parents all grinning for the camera.

She grabbed her diploma and walked off the stage. Her grin didn't leave her face the entire time. The rest of the ceremony passed before we even knew it. The graduates assembled out before all the spectators were allowed to leave.

"Now where?" I whispered to Troy before walking down the stairs.

"We're going to congratulate Hannah before leaving. She's got that all nighter to go tonight." Troy told me as he led me into the cafeteria.

It didn't take us very long to find Hannah. She was surrounded by all of her friends, giggling about something no one but them would understand.

"Congratulations to the newest graduates of Wildcats!" Troy said as he walked over to where Hannah and her friends stood.

"Well look who the cat dragged in! None other than Hannah's hot brother." Megan said as the other girls laughed.

"Watch it Megan, he's a very married man." Hannah warned as she looked over at me.

"I can look can't I?" Megan asked in her defense as I shook my head.

"You can look but you can't touch." I told her with a grin.

"See even his wife agrees with me." Megan said as Troy wrapped Megan in a hug.

"I can't believe you and Hannah are finally graduating. It seems like yesterday I was changing both of your diapers. Thank God those years are over." Troy said to both girls.

"Why thank you. Now we get to see how you had so much fun at UNM." Megan said.

Hannah and Megan had both gotten full ride scholarships from UNM to play basketball. They were both looking forward to the fall when they started.

"You'll love it, I promise!" I said as Troy nodded his head in agreement.

"Where are my niece and nephew?" Hannah asked as I looked around the room.

"Oh I knew we forgot two little ones." I told her as Hannah smacked me with the back of her hand.

"Where are they?" Hannah whined as Troy scooped her into a hug.

"They are at home with Chad and Taylor tonight." I explained as a weird look came on Hannah's face.

"You left the two poor babies alone with Chad?" Megan asked as her voice continued to rise.

"Taylor was there but I can see your point. I think they're pregnant because they've wanted to watch Anna and Brayden a lot lately." I said with a grin.

"Oh it could be. But I can't imagine Chad with a baby." Hannah said shaking her head.

"I can't either but he's really good with our kids." Troy said smiling widely.

"You two need more kids." Megan pointed out to Troy and I.

"We're quite happy with the two we have currently. We'll add more when we're ready and Anna and Brayden are old enough." I told her with a grin.

"Ok you two have fun at the all nighter and we'll see you guys on Saturday for your joint party." Troy told me as they both nodded their heads.

"All right thanks for coming and we'll see you later." Hannah said as she hugged Troy and I.

We walked silently out of the cafeteria and towards the car. I felt Troy squeeze my hand as he walked around the side and opened my car door. I giggled as I got into the car. Troy shut the door before climbing in himself.

"Now where?" I asked quietly as he started the car and started driving towards town.

"Well I kind of figured that we hadn't had a night to ourselves in a while so we're going to go to the restaurant and have some quiet time for ourselves." Troy whispered as I smiled.

"That sounds really good." I told him as he pulled into a parking spot.

We both got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. I flipped on some lights before walking over to the bar. I sat down on a barstool while Troy walked back behind the bar.

"What will it be, m'lady?" Troy asked me with a fake British accent.

"Hm . . . a strawberry shake sounds really good." I told him while giggling.

"A strawberry shake? With or without whip cream?" Troy continued with the British accent.

"Oooh Whip cream!" I told him excitedly as he got to work.

I sat there and watched him mix up my shake. I grinned thinking back to a couple of year ago.

_We walked hand in hand out of the cemetery and walked towards the Bolton's car. I handed Lucas over to Dana and then Troy and I walked over to his truck. I got in and laid my head on the glass as Troy started to drive. I didn't pay attention to where he was going._

_It wasn't until he pulled into a parking lot did I notice where we were. I smiled as he pulled into the drive through and started to give our order._

"_Yes hi can I get a large strawberry shake and a large chocolate shake?" Troy asked as I shook my head at him._

"_Please drive forward." The lady said as Troy pulled forwards and turned to me._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him smiling faintly._

"_I've always heard that you can get a woman to smile if you buy her ice cream and I'm trying that theory out." Troy told me._

"_I'll be sure to let you know if it works." I told him as the lady handed us our shakes._

_Troy started to drive again and I just sat there sipping my shake. I noticed him glancing over at me every couple of seconds._

"_Troy I promise I'm fine. I'm just a little sad." I told him taking another sip of my shake._

"_It's ok to be sad and you don't have to be the strong one every time. I just want you to give me one of your killer smiles so I can tell everyone the theory worked." Troy told me showing off his pearly whites._

"_Ok fine. I guess I could do it for you." I told him smiling like I had before the whole situation happened._

"_Thank you Gabi. You just made me the happiest man alive." Troy told me leaning over and giving me a kiss._

"_And I just got a taste of your chocolate shake." I told him grinning._

"_There's the smile that melts my heart everything you show it. I'm glad you're back, Gabi." Troy told me._

"_I'm not 100 back yet but give it time and I will be." I told him taking another sip of my shake._

"_You ready to go face everyone?" Troy asked me quietly as I took another sip of my shake._

"_Yeah but first I have to tell you something." I said looking at him and smiling._

"_What's that? You seem really excited about this." Troy said giving me a grin._

"_Your theory worked. It seems if you buy women ice cream they smile more." I told him leaning over and kissing him._

"_I'm glad it worked, especially for you. I hate not seeing you smile." Troy told me quietly._

"What's that grin about Gabi?" Troy asked me while pulling me out of my little daydream.

"I was thinking about the time you bought me a strawberry shake right after my mom died. You wanted to test out some new theory you heard about." I told him.

"The 'if you give women ice cream, they'll smile more' theory. Well my dear, does it still work?" Troy asked while pushing the strawberry shake in front of me.

"Like magic." I told him while taking a sip and then sighing with satisfaction.

"Taste good?" Troy asked while trying to take a sip.

"Yes it does and get your own." I told him as he pushed out his famous puppy dog face.

"You're hurting my feelings, Gabi." Troy said pushing his lower lip out further.

"You'll live baby, I promise." I told him leaning over and kissing him quickly.

"Hm . . . that is a good shake." Troy said before licking his lips.

"Well my compliments to the maker." I told him as he threw his head back and laughed.

"You're crazy Gabi." Troy told me as I gave him a look.

"But you love me because of that." I told him as he took my hand in his.

"You know next month we'll be married for two years and in August we'll celebrate 7 years of being together. It seems just like yesterday that you walked into my life." Troy told me.

"High school seems so long ago. Just a few years ago, we had a carefree life and nothing tying us down. Now we have two children to take care of." I told him.

"I wouldn't change it for the world. I love my life too much." Troy told me as I grinned.

"There has to be something you would change." I challenged as he looked at me.

"There is one thing. I wish I would have chosen a different major. I mean sure I love teaching and coaching but I would like to do something else besides teach and coach the rest of my life." Troy told me as I looked at him.

"I never knew that, what do you want to do?" I asked him as he took my hand in his.

"I don't know what I want to do but I want to do other things. You and I have always talked about traveling the world with our children and then having all these great vacations. I'm just ranting right now. What about you?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I can't say that I would change anything. I'm glad I found my soul mate at such a young age; I've got the two greatest children ever; and I've got a great family and friends a girl could ask for. I love my job and can't wait to get back to it." I told him smiling.

"You're face lights up every time you talk about something you love. You really like being a physical therapist don't you?" Troy asked me as I nodded.

"I really do. I get to help people pull their lives back together after something has come and wrecked it. Sure I miss out on some stuff the kids do but I still get to be there for them." I told him.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" I asked Troy as I studied him in deep thought.

"I've just got a lot of thoughts going on in my head right now. I'm just trying to sort through all of them." Troy told me.

"I'm here to listen when you need to talk." I told him squeezing his hand gently.

"Do you think Anna and Brayden are going to have a good childhood?" Troy asked me with worry in his voice.

"What do you mean? We're their parents; how can they not have a good childhood?" I asked Troy.

"We're struggling with money as it is. Teacher's salary doesn't bring much home; look Gabi, you're pulling in more money than I am at the moment." Troy argued.

"I figured this is what was going on in your mind. Troy, teaching is your passion; you get so much more from your job than I do mine. You get to shape teenagers' lives. You're a huge mentor to so many students at our high school. You're the one they come to for help; you're a coach to a team you once played on. Students can count on you when they need help. You are having so much more influence on kids' lives then I ever will." I told him trying to get him to understand.

"I do have a pretty good job, don't I?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"Look at me Troy and answer this questions honestly. What would happen in your world, if you walked completely away from your job? No more teaching or coaching? What would happen?" I asked him looking into the bright blue eyes.

"A part of me would die too." Troy told me honestly.

"That's when you know you picked the right job for you. If a piece of you dies, then you know you chose the right career." I told him.

"But we're struggling for money right now." Troy argued with me.

"So we won't buy the kids as many toys as we would have if we had the money. We're doing so much for them Troy. We're starting to say money for them for college when they get older. Money doesn't buy happiness; the kids will be happy just because we're spending so much time with them. We can say without a doubt, that the kids will be happy without the influence of money." I told him.

"I guess your right but I'm still worried." Troy told me as I brought my finger under his chin.

"If you want me to walk away from my job, say the word. I'll do it in a heartbeat." I told him.

"You're joking right?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I'm serious as a heart attack. If you want me to walk away, I'll do it." I told him looking into his eyes.

"Gabi I could never ask you to do that. You love your job too much." Troy told me.

"But I love my family more. If you hate your job, go get another. I'm not holding you back. I want you to be happy; and if that's not being a teacher, then so be it. I want you to find a job that you're truly happy in." I told Troy.

"I'm going to think about it a little more before making a final decision." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Good idea buddy. Are you ready to go home to our two children?" I asked him standing up to stretch.

"Let's go." Troy told me before walking out of the restaurant and towards the car.

We drove home silently and relieved Taylor and Chad from baby duties. The kids had been bed for a while so Troy and I curled up with a movie and I fell asleep before the movie was even half over.

* * *

**There you guys go! If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, I would love to hear them. It took me 5 days just to think of something to write for this chapter. I love hearing what you guys think. So to make it short, I NEED IDEAS!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**May 26, 2014 8:00 pm**

"Why, again, am I looking at your ugly mugs?" I asked Chad and Taylor as we gathered in Zeke and Jason's restaurant.

"Troy can you control her just for a minute?" Chad asked as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Gabi you're a mother of two and you're 25 years old yet you're acting like a two year old." Chad pointed out to me.

"I'm very mature for my age. Now will you quit stalling and tell us?" I asked them as our friends quickly agreed.

Ryan, Michelle, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Taylor, Chad, Troy, and I had all agreed to meet each other at the restaurant. Anna and Brayden were spending a quiet evening with their aunt Hannah, who Troy and I had asked to watch them. She hadn't spent much time with them so she quickly agreed.

"You're stalling you two. Something is up with you guys." Sharpay pointed out as I grinned over to her.

"We're hiding something but if you guys shut up long enough we'll tell you." Taylor said tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm officially shutting my mouth as of this moment." I said "zipping" my mouth shut.

"Finally she shut up!" Chad said as I raised a fist to him.

Taylor and Chad waited until we all calmed down before revealing their news. I grinned as Chad opened his mouth.

"Taylor you want to do the honors?" Chad asked as he placed a hand on the small of his wife's back.

"Sure. Chad and I just found out what we're having." Taylor said as everyone grinned at the two.

"What are you guys going to have?" Brooke asked as Taylor grinned at everyone.

"We're going to be welcoming a little girl into our little family." Chad continued as everyone congratulated Taylor and him.

"Aww you two are going to be great parents to this little girl." Kelsi gushed to Taylor as she smiled widely.

Other congratulations were thrown out to the couple. Troy stood up and looked at me.

"You're coming?" Troy asked me as I looked up at him.

"I'll be there in a minute." I told him as he went to congratulate Chad and Taylor.

"Aren't you going to go congratulate them?" Michelle asked me as I looked over at Chad and Troy.

"Someone told me I wasn't allowed to speak anymore. That hasn't been undone yet." I said as they all laughed.

"Chad release Gabi." Ryan said nodding his head over to where I was sitting.

"Gabi you can talk now." Chad told me as I stood up and walked over to where he and Taylor were standing.

I walked over to the two and gathered both of them in a hug. I smiled before I started talking.

"I've watched the two of you with Anna and Brayden and I couldn't wait for the day that you guys announced you were pregnant. Chad you're so cute when you hold Anna and I can't wait to see a little girl in your arms. You two are going to be great parents and I can't wait to see you guys with your own kids." I said to the two.

"Thank you, Gabi. Can we borrow your kids at any time?" Taylor asked me as I laughed.

"Sure just don't take them. Chad's going to need all the practice he can get." I said as we both broke into giggles.

We talked a few minutes about the next few months for Chad and Taylor before my cell phone caught everyone's attention.

"Hold on. Don't leave me out of this." I said while digging in my purse and grabbed the ringing device.

"Hello? Hannah you're going to have to calm down." I said into the phone as Troy came up to my side.

"When? Where?" I asked as I casted my gaze over to Troy's worried face.

"Just make sure she's ok and we're on our way now." I told her as I shut the phone in a hurry.

"We have to leave." I said dragging my attention over to where Troy was, which grabbed our friends' attentions.

"Where do we have to go?" Troy asked me as fear and worried flickered in my eyes.

"Anna's been rushed to the hospital." I said as tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"What? When?" Troy asked yelling the same words I had just minutes before.

"Apparently the ambulance just left and Hannah went to check on her and she was struggling to breathe. Hannah called 911 before calling mom and dad. Are you coming or am I going by myself?" I asked him.

"I'm coming." Troy told me as we looked at our friends.

"Go we'll come see you guys later. Good luck." Chad said as we both nodded our heads.

We ran to the car, jumped in as Troy started the engine. We rushed to the hospital not really worrying about the fact that Troy was doing 20 over the entire way there. Troy threw the car into a parking spot before we both rushed in.

"Folks, please calm down." The nurse said as we rushed into the emergency room.

"Our daughter was brought over a couple of minutes ago." Troy said as the nurse looked up from the chart she was working on.

"What was her name?" The nurse asked as I grabbed Troy's hand in mine.

"Aubrianna Bolton. She's 5 1/2 months old." Troy said as I looked on.

"She's still being seen by a doctor but the waiting room is just around the corner. You can wait there." The nurse told us as we both nodded.

We walked around the corner into the waiting room. Hannah, with Brayden in her arms, Jack, and Dana all sitting there, fear written on their faces.

"What happened?" I asked breaking the eerie silence.

"Gabi I'm so sorry. I went to check on her and she was struggling to catch her breathe. I didn't know what to do so I called 911." Hannah said standing up with Brayden in her arms.

"You did the right thing, Hannah. You acted quickly and now all we have to do is the waiting. Do not blame yourself. It's not your fault. Anna's been sick; Troy and I both knew that." I told her while hugging her to my chest.

I released her. She handed Brayden to me before rushing into her brother's arms. Tears fell from my eyes as I watched the siblings interact. Troy was whispering in Hannah's ear only things the two of them would understand. Troy looked up before opening his arms again so I could join Hannah in the hug.

Troy kissed both of our foreheads before releasing us. I walked over to the couches and sat down. I kissed Brayden's forehead as he looked around the bland waiting room. I sighed as Troy looked over at me.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy asked me as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I'm just worried that something's going to go wrong. She's only 5 months, Troy." I whispered as he came and sat by me.

"She's strong. She's going to be all right. There might be some hurdles we have to cross but we'll make it." Troy told me as a doctor appeared at the waiting room.

"Is the family of Rose Bennett here?" The doctor asked as I shook my head sadly at him. The clock read 9:30 pm.

I watched another family run up to the doctor. He looked them straight in the eyes before delivering the news. One of the women covered her mouth as tears poured out. I watched as the man took that woman in his arms and comfort her. I tore my eyes from the family before concentrating on the baby in my arms.

I kissed his head again as he sighed in my arms. I placed him on my shoulders and started to rub his back. Brayden relaxed in my arms as I looked over at Troy.

"Do we have the stroller in the back of the 4-Runner?" I asked him as he looked over at his parents.

"I think so. Do you want me to go check?" Troy asked as Jack stood up and smiled at us.

"I'll go. Where did you park?" Jack asked as Troy handed him the keys.

"The parking lot right outside of the ER." I mumbled as Jack nodded and started walking outside.

I turned my attention to the rushing of nurses and doctors. Everyone had somewhere to be and a certain task to work on. I glanced at the clock. Only 10 minutes had passed since that family got their bad news.

I threw my head back and rubbed my temples. I saw Jack come back with the stroller as he set it up. I smiled gratefully at him as I placed a sleeping Brayden in it.

Another doctor came out and looked around the waiting room. I sent a little prayer up above before he started to talk.

"I'm looking for the family of Aubrianna Bolton? Are they here?" The doctor asked as Troy and I went up to him.

"We're her parents. How is she?" I asked as Troy came to stand beside me as placed his arm around my waist.

"My name is Doctor McLaughlin. I was the head doctor on your daughter's case. She's stable now." The doctor started as I looked at him.

"Just tell us what's wrong." I said looking at him. Troy took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"We're worried about her right ear. We called her from the left side and she looked at us then we tried the right and nothing happened. We don't know if it's from the cold or its something else." McLaughlin told us.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked fearing the absolutely worst.

"We're going to run more tests on her. She's going to be in the hospital at least until tomorrow afternoon, depending on the tests." The doctor told us.

"Ok can we see her?" Troy asked as the doctor nodded his head.

"Sure I'll show you guys to her room. Her room number is 157." The doctor told us as we followed him down the hallway.

He pushed open a heavy door and led us inside. Against the wall was a crib that Anna was laying in, hooked up to machines. She slept peacefully as I walked over to the crib.

"Hi baby girl. You're going to be just fine." I whispered as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll let you guys visit with her a couple more minutes before I ask you to leave. She needs her rest tonight." The doctor told us.

"What made her struggle to breathe?" Troy asked as I looked over at the doctor.

"The cold has gotten into her lungs. You're lucky your sister called the ambulance when she did; the cold could have turned into pneumonia. Anna is showing the early signs of pneumonia. We're giving her antibiotics for the cold. Hopefully she'll be better in the next few days." McLaughlin told us as we both turned back to the littler girl.

"All right I'm going to make my rounds but if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. You've got 5 minutes with her. I would encourage you to go home and get a good night sleep before coming back tomorrow." McLaughlin told us.

"We will thank you doctor." Troy said shaking his hand as I looked at Anna sleeping.

We watched her sleep for a few minutes. Troy hugged me close to him before we walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Dana asked as we stepped into the waiting room.

"She's stable and sleeping. The doctor told us that he's glad Hannah called 911 when she did; Anna is showing the early signs of pneumonia." I said as Dana hugged me closer to her.

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter." Dana said as I nodded my head.

"I know. The doctor's also worried about her right ear; he doesn't know if it's clogged up from her being sick or if it's something worse." I explained.

"You don't have to have all the answers now." Jack told me as Troy and I nodded.

"We know and we're going to go home and get a good night's sleep before coming back here tomorrow." Troy said as I nodded.

"Do you want us to take Brayden?" Dana asked us as I looked over at Troy.

"I don't think that will be necessary. It's going to be weird having only one kid in the house. We're going home and going straight to bed." I told her.

"If you want us to watch Brayden tomorrow while you're here, just give us a call." Hannah said as I nodded.

"We will; Hannah don't beat yourself up about this. She's going to be fine." I told her.

"I won't. Have a good night, Troy, Gabi." Hannah said as we both nodded.

"We will. We'll call you in the morning." Troy said as he started to push Brayden's stroller towards the exit.

Before we could walk any farther, we heard a call come over the intercom.

"We need a Pediatrician in room 157, stat." We all heard before I turned to Troy.

"Troy that's Anna's room." I told him as I walked over to the nurse's desk.

"What's happening in room 157?" I asked the nurse as she looked up from her chart.

"I don't know. Do you know the patient?" The nurse asked me as I nodded.

"She's my daughter. Could you try to find out?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"I will do my best but please have a seat in the waiting room." The nurse said walking from behind the desk.

"I'm not leaving tonight." I said turning around and looking at the Bolton's.

"Do you want us to take Brayden?" Dana asked me as my eyes trailed over to Troy.

"I think they should, Gabi. We need to spend tonight with Anna and we need to find out what's wrong with her." Troy told me.

"Will you please? It would make a huge difference to us; not having to worry about Brayden on top of worrying about Anna." I explained as Dana and Jack nodded their heads.

"Sure we'll take him. Will you call us and let us know how Anna's doing?" Jack asked us.

"As soon as we know we'll let you guys know." Troy spoke as I leaned over and kissed Brayden's forehead.

Troy did the same before we watched Hannah, Jack, and Dana walk from the ER. I turned around and walked straight into Troy's arms, tears falling down my face while he hugged me.

"Shhh she's going to be all right. You have to stay positive. What's going to happen when she comes down with the chicken pox? Are you going to go all teary eyes on her?" Troy asked with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she's so young." I whispered as he looked at me.

"She's a baby; and that's what babies do. They eat, sleep, poop, and get sick. She will be fine baby. We're strong people and we can handle anything that comes our way." Troy told me as I nodded.

We watched more doctors rush into Anna's room and got nervous as the minutes passed. Finally Dr. McLaughlin came out with a nervous smile on his face.

"Gabi and Troy I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. McLaughlin started as Troy and I looked at each other before turning our complete attention to the doctor.

**There you guys go! I know I'm evil! But I had to break this chapter into two. The more feedback I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter! Thank you to anyone who has posted a review! You have no idea how happy I am when I read the feedback! Keep up the good work!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**I just realized that you guys have almost written 200 reviews for this story. I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has sent reviews in. You have no idea how much they mean to me as an author! Keep up the good work and I promise Anna will be all right in the long run!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**_May 26, 2014 10:00 pm_**

"Gabi and Troy I'm afraid I have some bad news." Dr. McLaughlin started as Troy and I looked at each other before turning our complete attention to the doctor.

"What's wrong with our little girl?" Troy asked the doctor the same question I had on my mind.

"Let's have a seat before I explain this." Dr. McLaughlin said pointing over to the waiting area seating.

"What's wrong with Anna?" Troy asked again before taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"There's been a complication." Dr. McLaughlin started off. No parent ever wanted to hear those exact words come from a doctor's mouth.

"What kind of complication?" I asked finally finding the strength to say something.

"A nurse was checking up on Anna and noticed blood coming from her head. She did a quick examination and found out that there was blood coming from her right ear. That's why a stat was called to Anna's room." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"Is she all right?" Troy asked as I looked over at Dr. McLaughlin with fear in my eyes.

"She is stable now. We just have to find out why blood was coming out of her ear. I just ordered as CAT scan and a MRI for Anna to be done tonight." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked as Troy squeezed my hand again.

"I think the pressure from the cold finally built up in Anna's ear thus causing a blood vessel to bust. I want to make sure nothing else is wrong." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"Is there any long term effects from the blood in her ear?" I asked making sure I knew all the risks.

"There's one long term effect that might happen but we have to wait and see." Dr. McLaughlin said bringing his hands together and looking at Troy and I with nervousness in his voice.

"What's that long term effect?" I asked my voice caked with fear for Anna's well being.

"She could have permanent hearing loss in her right ear. We were worried about this before because of her not able to hear us when we called from the right side. We can't run tests until she's a little bit older." Dr. McLaughlin said.

"If she suffers from hearing loss, what are our options?" Troy asked looking at the doctor.

"Hearing aids are an option but like I said we don't know yet if she has hearing loss. We normally can't tell that until the baby is 9 months old. We have another 3 1/2 months to go with Anna until we can run tests." Dr. McLaughlin said looking up at us.

"So what do we do now? Wait?" I asked the doctor just wanting to see that Anna was really ok.

"Essentially yes we wait. I know that's a parents' worst nightmare but there's an upside to this. Anna could experience little or no hearing loss at all. We just have to wait until she's 9 months old to see." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"It is indeed. Can we see her?" Troy asked as I nodded my head along with Troy's statement.

"Sure. I'm going to let you see her for a few minutes and then we'll take her upstairs to get a MRI and CAT scan. Follow me." Dr. McLaughlin told us before we all stood up. We walked down the quiet hallway, our shoes squeaking against the tile floor. Dr. McLaughlin pushed open the door and led us inside.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of Anna in that crib. She had all kinds of machines hooked up to her. My hand rushed to my mouth as I looked at her.

"What are all the machines doing?" I asked my voice quivering from the fear I held inside.

"They're keeping her stats. We had to give her a little more blood since she lost so much. Her heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature are all normal. She's doing well." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"Is she still receiving antibiotics?" Troy asked noticing another IV going into Anna's arm.

"Yes she is. We still are fighting off the cold with those." Dr. McLaughlin told us as the door opened.

"Doctor they're upstairs waiting." The nurse said with a kind smile on her face.

"Thank you Nicole. Troy, Gabriella I'm going to take Anna upstairs now. Are you going to go home or stay here?" Dr. McLaughlin asked as Troy looked at me.

"I'm not leaving." I said looking at the doctor before looking at Troy.

"I guess we'll be in the waiting room." Troy said as the doctor started to roll Anna's crib down the hallway.

I don't even remember Troy guiding me to the waiting room. As soon as I was sitting down, I felt the tears fall down my face. I brought my hands up to my face and cried into them. Troy brought me to his chest and just rubbed my back as I cried.

"I'm so scared Troy." I said as I continued to sob into his shirt.

"Shh I am too. But she's got a good doctor working for her." Troy whispered as my sobs became quiet.

"What if she experiences hearing loss, Troy? What will we do?" I asked him fearing the absolutely worst scenario possible.

"We will deal with it when it comes. Anna's our child; we will continue to love her and Brayden and give them the best life possible. If we need to, we will make the investment of hearing aids for Anna. You can't go by what if. We don't even know yet if she has hearing loss." Troy told me.

"I know. I just want the best possible life for her." I told him as he looked at me.

"And she will. Anna will be loved; she got you, me, Brayden, her grandparents, aunts, and uncles; all who love her very much." Troy told me.

I remained quiet as Troy continued to rub my back. I laughed a little as Troy looked at me.

"What was that laugh about?" Troy asked me as I turned and looked at him.

"Remember when I was pregnant with them?" I asked him as Troy looked at me with a strange look on his face.

"Yeah I do. What's this leading to?" Troy asked me as I smiled a little.

"We thought about how Anna and Brayden would look like and how their lives would be. We thought we would have the perfect life. And never realized the road bumps we would have to overcome." I told him.

"Parents want what's best for their children. We never realize that there are going to be rocky times while we raise our children. We want our children to get good grades, date, have lots of friends, and then get married." Troy said as I nodded my head.

I sat there with thoughts swarming my brain. I just sat in my own little world until Troy leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"She will be all right won't she Troy?" I asked him as Troy looked me with his bright blue Bolton eyes that reminded me of Anna's eyes.

"I like to think she will but I don't honestly know Gabi." Troy told me as more tears poured down my face.

"This is the worst part of it all." I told him as he looked at me.  
"What is?" Troy asked as he hugged me closer to him.

"The waiting part. I hate it. I hate not knowing what's wrong with her." I told him as he sighed.

"Me too Gabi. Me too." Troy whispered as I placed my head on his shoulder and watched the ER go back to normal.

_**1:30 am**_

"Pss Gabi Troy. Wake up." I heard someone calling us as I was pulled out of my sleep.

"Chad what are you doing here?" I asked my voice full of grogginess.

"You never called us. Besides Coach said you were going to stay here tonight." Jason answered as I opened my eyes to see everyone sitting in the waiting room.

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, Michelle, Sharpay, and Zeke were all sitting around the waiting room looking at Troy and I.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked sitting up and immediately waking Troy up.

"What's going on?" Troy asked as he cleared his groggy throat.

"Our friends came to keep us company in the waiting room." I told him with a smile.

"You guys didn't have to do that. We were just sleeping." Troy said as he shook the cobwebs out of his brain.

"We wanted to and we got worried when you guys didn't call us. How's Anna?" Sharpay asked as I looked over to Troy.

"Um . . . they were taking her upstairs at 10 for a CAT scan and a MRI." I told them.

"What's wrong with her?" Michelle asked as I leaned my head back onto Troy's shoulder.

"About 9:30 we heard a stat command come over the intercom and the doctors rushed into Anna's room. At 10 the doctor came out and told us that blood had been leaking from Anna's ear. They think the pressure built up so much that it pop thus busting a blood vessel. So Anna's doctor wanted to take her upstairs to have a MRI and a CAT scan done just to make sure there's nothing else wrong." Troy explained.

"Are there going to be any long time effects?" Ryan asked as Troy and I looked at each other.

"Anna might have some hearing loss but we won't know that until she's 9 months old." I told them.

"Why that long?" Taylor asked as the husbands comforted their wives from the news we just told them.

"I guess hearing in children isn't all the way developed until then. They tried earlier and Anna responded when they called from the left but was no responsive when they tried from the right. So now it's a big waiting game." I told them.

"How are you guys doing?" Zeke asked us as Troy and I looked at each other.

"We decided no matter what the outcome is we're going to continue to love her and give her the best life possible. It was a little shocking at first but we're going to deal with it." Troy told us.

Ryan opened his mouth but quickly shut it when we saw Dr. McLaughlin standing in the waiting room with a smile on his face. I looked up and saw the smile and walked over to him.

"How is she doing?" I asked him as Troy came up behind me as placed an arm on my waist.

"She's doing well. I just got done looking at the MRI and the CAT scan and there's some good news." The doctor told us as we looked at him.

"And the good news is?" Troy asked as the doctor smiled again.

"There's no more blood leaking from Anna's ear. The pressure pushed up against a blood vessel thus causing to bust. All the blood has drained on its own so that's good news." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"So what's the next step now?" I asked hoping it would be a positive one.

"We're going to keep her here for the next 24 to 48 hours to observe her. We don't want to send her home without making sure there's nothing else wrong with her." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"What kinds of things are you going to be watching for?" Troy asked as I looked at Troy.

"Spike in fever, her trying to catch her breath, and anymore signs of blood." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"Thank you for everything you've done for out little girl." I said to Dr. McLaughlin.

"It's my job and it's not a problem. I'm going to check on her again before I leave. I'll be in at 9 in the morning and I'll come check on her again. If you need anything, just ask the nurse and they'll page me." Dr. McLaughlin told us.

"Can we see her?" Troy asked as Dr. McLaughlin looked hesitant.

"For a few minutes. Anna needs her rest." Dr. McLaughlin told us as we looked at our friends.

"We're going to see her and then we'll come back." I told our friends as they nodded.

Troy and I walked hand in hand down the hallway. I pushed open the door and saw Anna's sleeping peacefully in her crib. I walked over to the crib and just watched her sleep. I sent a prayer up above thank Him that she would be all right.

"Counting your blessings?" Troy asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah what about you?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"Yeah she looks just like an angel. She's going to be fine, Gabi." Troy reassured me as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I know I just had to see her with my own eyes." I admitted to him as he smiled.

"Me too Gabi. Me too. Let's go." Troy said as he gently guided me out of the waiting room.

"Now what are you guys going to do?" Chad asked us as I looked at Troy.

"To tell you the truth I'm kind of hungry." I admitted to the group as they all laughed.

"Come on girl let's go get you some food." Taylor said as she grabbed me in a hug.

We all walked out of the ER and into our individual cars. Troy and I got in our before I started talking.

"Thank you for everything." I told him as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're most welcome." Troy told me as silence over took us.

We met the gang at the restaurant before relaxing and talking quietly among ourselves. We ate before leaving and the promise that Troy and I would keep them up to date with Anna's condition.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story!**

**You guys have written 200 reviews for BYL! I'm so excited and happy. I'm glad you guys love this story and I have so much fun writing it. If there is anything you want to see in upcoming chapters, please email me and I'll try to squeeze it in. I've got so many ideas for this story that I'm trying to fit everything in!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**_June 26th, 2014 9:00 am_**

Anna had been released from the hospital a few days after she was admitted and now was a happy 6 month old. Her and Brayden had just perfected rolling over and were now moving on to crawling and starting to stand while leaning against the table or couches.

"Gabi where are you?" Troy called me as I stood in front of our bed folding laundry.

"I'm in our room. What are you doing?" I called back as he came in the room with a big grin on his face.

"I just got a really good phone call." Troy started as I looked at his childish excitement.

"I'm glad you got a phone call but who was it from?" I asked him as he laughed.

"It was from the University of New Mexico. They want me to be their head basketball coach." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"That's great Troy. When do you have to tell them your decision?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I all ready told them my decision." Troy told me as I continued to stare at him.

"I'm glad we talked this over." I mumbled as he looked at me before I grabbed the laundry basket and walked into the nursery.

"But don't you want to know my decision?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"You all ready made it. I'm assuming you took the position." I told him as I put Anna and Brayden's laundry away.

"Actually I didn't take it." Troy told me as I stopped what I was doing and stared at him.

"But that was your dream job. Why did you turn it down?" I asked him as his grin got bigger.

"It required me to be away from you, Anna, and Brayden and I didn't want that to happen." Troy told me as I smiled.

"But you always said if that job comes along, you would jump on it." I told him.

"That was before I had kids. I want to be around for every little thing Anna and Brayden do. I want my relationship with them to be like mine with my dad's." Troy told me.

"I'm glad you're didn't take that job. No regrets?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Not yet at least. We'll see but I don't plan on any." Troy told me as I smiled.

"So why were you so excited? I thought you would be disappointed with the arrangements." I told him as he smiled.

"I'm flattered that they called but I told them with the amount of traveling that was included I couldn't be away from my family that much." Troy said as I nodded.

"I couldn't be away from you for that amount of time. I would miss you too much." I told him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"And I would miss you and our children." Troy told me as he leaned down and kissed me.

"Got any plans for later on today?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I was thinking of calling in the basketball team but if you've got other plans then I can cancel them." Troy told me, his grin giving away his head.

"Hm . . . maybe I can convince your mom to watch the kids?" I asked him as he grinned.

"I love how your mind works. I'll give her a call and we'll be all set." Troy told me as I shook my head as he grabbed the phone.

The phone call lasted a few minutes before he hung up the phone and the grin returned to his face.

"She'll be over in a few minutes to get them. I'm going to grab the diaper bag and meet her downstairs. You finish putting that away and I'll meet you in a few minutes." Troy said as he picked Anna and Brayden up off the bed and headed downstairs.

I laughed as I finished putting the laundry away. I heard him say goodbye to the kids and before I knew it, he had his arms snaked around my waist and was leading me into the bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot as I giggled in response.

**_2:00 pm_**

"Well if it isn't the lowly brother who only shows his face when he wants something." Hannah announced as Troy and I walked through the screen door.

"And good afternoon to you too Hannah!" Troy said with sarcasm as Hannah grinned.

"Good afternoon you two. Here to collect the two abandoned children you two claim?" Hannah asked as I smiled.

"We sure are. Where are you headed out to?" I asked her as she got a goofy smile on her face.

"Cameron and I are going to the movies. And then we're out to dinner." Hannah said as I smiled.

"Ooh lucky girl. Your brother hasn't taken me out on a date in a while." I told her as she giggled.

"He tends to slack off like that. You got to get him back into shape, Gabi." Hannah reminded me.

"Well we kind of need a babysitter for that to happen and since our babysitter is kind of busy, we can't go out." Troy reminded his sister.

"I'm free tomorrow night if you want me." Hannah told Troy as I looked at him.

"Be at our house at 6 and we'll be all set." Troy said thinking it over quickly.

"It's a deal. Now I have to go or I'm going to be late. Mom's in the kitchen with Anna and Brayden." Hannah said pushing open the screen door and walking out.

"It's too quiet in here once again. Did you sell four little kids to the neighbors?" Troy asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"We didn't; they're at the neighbors playing. Funny, they're perfect angels for the neighbors but come home screaming and yelling." Dana told us as I laughed.

"Kids are normally like that. How's it going Dana?" I asked her as I picked Brayden up from the bouncy chair.

"It's going great. Did you guys get everything done that you needed to?" Dana asked with a knowing smile.

"We sure did. How were these two?" I asked her with a grin.

"They were perfect as usual. When's Anna's next doctor's appointment?" Dana asked as I racked my brain.

"Not until August. She had to do those two and now they want her to come back in three months just to check it out." Troy said as I nodded.

"That's good. Now you have to wait until September to see if her hearing's affected?" Dana asked as I nodded.

"Yeah she's got an appointment scheduled for September 17 and it's an all day thing. She has to be at the hospital at 7 am and it goes until 4 or so. They're doing a whole bunch of tests on her and stuff like that." I said as she looked at me.

"You two have any plans for tonight?" Dana asked as I looked at Troy.

"I think it's going to be a low key night. I'm making stir fry for dinner and then I think we might curl up with a movie. We'll see though." I told her.

"Well I won't keep you guys. Have a great night and I'll talk to you two later." Dana said as I smiled.

Troy picked Anna up as I carried Brayden towards the car. I buckled Brayden in as Troy did the same to Anna. We got in ourselves as Troy started to drive.

**_July 4th, 2014 6:00 pm_**

"I can't believe how big they've gotten, Gabi." Sharpay said as I held Anna and grinned.

"You're telling me. I'm their mother and I can't believe they'll be 7 months on the 6th. It seems like yesterday we were just bringing them home." I told her.

"Are you worried about September?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

"I mean I think about it almost everyday but I know with Troy by my side, I'll be all right. We'll get through it." I said as the girls awed.

"You two are just like you were in high school." Kelsi said as I quickly shook my head.

"I'm not even close to who I was in high school. I'm much happier and I've got amazing friends and family. Plus I've got these two little ones to care after." I told them.

"How's work going for you?" Michelle asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"It's has it good days and bad. Yesterday it wasn't too bad. Last week was hell. Parents were telling me that I was doing the stretches and therapy wrong. I'm actually thinking of switching jobs. I got offered another at a different hospital and I'm thinking of taking that one." I told them.

"Then why don't you?" Taylor asked as I smiled a little.

"It will be much more hours away from the kids but I'll be making more money. I'll start at 8 in the morning and go until 6 at night. And I can't choose what days I'll be working; I'll be working Mondays thru Fridays." I told them.

"You get to chose what days you work now?" Sharpay asked me as I smiled a little.

"I only work Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays now but if I got this job, I would have to work Monday thru Fridays." I told them.

"What does Troy think?" Michelle asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"He wants me to do what I think is right. He'll support me no matter what but I don't want to be away from the kids, especially since they're getting into so much more now." I told them.

"What are you girls gossiping about over here?" Troy asked as Anna sent up one of her famous squeals from my arms.

"I see you baby girl. But you've been over here for an hour just chit chatting; is there really that much gossip that you need to get caught up on?" Troy asked as all of us girls grinned.

"But of course. I told them about the new job and they're giving me ideas. Are you guys all caught up on your gossip?" I asked Troy as he smiled.

"Sure am. I'm thinking of firing up the grill is that ok?" Troy asked me as I looked at my watch.

"Sure is but one more thing. Where is Brayden?" I asked him as he did a quick scan of the yard.

"Hannah and Cameron have him. They're showing him off." Troy said with the roll of his eyes.

"Knowing Hannah, she's probably claiming him too." I said as the girls giggled.

"Does she really claim him?" Sharpay asked as I quickly nodded my head.

"Oh yea. We'll be in the store and she'll say that he's hers. I just laugh and go along with it. The glares she gets are amazing." I said as Troy walked away while shaking his head.

"Those two are going to get married really soon." Taylor said pointing to Hannah and Cameron.

"She's got to start college first. Or so Dana and Jack say." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So is it the unofficial rule or has Cameron not asked Hannah yet?" Kelsi asked me.

"I don't know. I haven't seen a ring yet but she could be hiding it on a chain or something." I said with a grin.

"How will Troy handle that if Hannah announces it?" Michelle asked me.

"I think he'll have a heart attack. He's just now accepting the fact that Hannah is growing up. His baby sister is off to college." I told them.

"How's Jack handling it?" Sharpay asked as I smiled.

"How am I handling what?" Jack asked coming up behind me and gently taking Anna from my arms.

"How are you handling your oldest daughter going off to college?" I asked him as his eyes went wide.

"It's no different than Troy going off to college. She's still going to live at home for the first two years and then the plan is that she and Cameron are going to get an apartment or something." Jack told us.

"You're so easy going about this. When Anna goes off to college, Troy won't let her live with her boyfriend until she has a ring on her finger." I told my father in law with a laugh.

"It would be that way if we didn't know Cameron his entire life. I coached the kid and I know he's a great kid. I have no worries with him or Hannah." Jack told me.

"But you had a worry with Troy didn't you?" Taylor asked with a knowing grin.

"Of course I did. I would still be worried for him if he didn't have Gabi by his side." Jack said as the girls shared a laughed.

I looked around the yard and saw the guys socializing, Hannah and Cameron were talking to Cameron's parents, and Dana was talking to someone I didn't know.

I excused myself from the girls and walked across the yard. I smiled at Hannah and Cameron as I stopped in front of them.

"How's Brayden doing?" I asked the two as I looked at Brayden sitting comfortably in Cameron's arms.

"He's doing well. He was fussy a few minutes ago so I had Cameron hold him a little." Hannah told me as I caught a look at her hand.

"Hannah do you want to explain something?" I asked her with wide eyes and a knowing smile.

"Well you kind of all ready know so I'm not going to explain anything yet." Hannah said with a grin.

"How long?" I asked her as she looked up at Cameron with love in her eyes.

"Since the beginning of June. June 5th to be exact. Cameron waited until I was out of high school to ask." Hannah said as I hugged her.

"Ahh I'm so excited for you two. Does anyone else know?" I asked them as Cameron handed Brayden to me.

"The parents know but no one else does." Cameron told me in a whisper.

"Congratulations you two. Don't worry I won't tell Troy or anyone else." I promised as they shot each other looks.

"We'll tell Troy when we're good and ready. Probably towards the end of summer." Hannah told me.

"That's probably a good thing. So when's the wedding?" I asked them as Hannah shook her head.

"Probably not until I finish school. So we're thinking 2018 or 2019, depending on when I graduate." Hannah told me.

"That's good. You'll have a few years to decide where you want to get married." I told her as the grin crept back onto Hannah's face.

"Look at you. You're going to be an amazing bride. You two are so cute together." I told them as Cameron and Hannah both grinned.

"We're excited but we have to make it through the next few years at UNM." Cameron said as I smiled.

"You two will be fine. Your love is strong enough to make it through." I told them.

"You and Troy are our role models. We saw how your love had to tough it through those years at UNM." Hannah told me.

"If you need anything, just ask. Troy and I are here to help you." I told them as Troy caught my eye.

"Thanks Gabi." Cameron told me as I smiled at them.

"It seems my husband is trying to get my attention so I'll talk to you two later." I told them.

"Bye Gabi." Hannah called as I walked towards Troy with Brayden in my arms.

Troy pulled me close and pressed his lips to mine before I pulled back and smiled at him.

"Hm . . . what was that for?" I asked him as he grinned his boyish grin.

"Just reminding you that I love you. That was a pretty close conversation with Hannah and Cameron. Anything I need to know?" Troy asked me.

"Not at the moment. Hannah's nervous about starting her freshman year at UNM. I was giving her reassuring thoughts." I told him.

"If you say so darlin'. I'm going to find out what you're hiding." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You just try to do that, honey bunny." I told him as he rolled his eyes.

"I will buttercup. The food is almost ready." Troy said as I nodded at him.

"I'll go let everyone know." I told him while walking off and going around telling everyone.

I quickly told everyone before going back over to the deck. I smiled at how cute Hannah and Cameron were acting. The girls shot me grins as I quickly paid attention to Brayden.

I carried Brayden inside and headed upstairs. I laid him on the changing table and quickly changed his diaper. I cooed at him for a minute before I was interrupted.

"Hey what are you doing?" Dana asked me as I smiled at her.

"Brayden need a quick diaper change." I told her as she nodded her head.

"So did Hannah tell you the news?" Dana asked me as I picked Brayden up into my arms.

"She did indeed. You must be excited?" I asked her as she sat down in the rocker.

"I am but I'm worried." Dana confessed to me as I looked at her in question.

"What's there to be worried about?" I asked her as she picked her head up and looked at me.

"I'm worried that Hannah won't finish at UNM. I'm worried that she'll want to get married and quit school all together." Dana told me.

"Dana, Hannah's determined to get a nursing degree. She wants to be a nurse. I don't think she'll quit for anything." I told her.

"I know it's just a fear I have." Dana told me as I smiled. "Have you talked to Hannah about this?" I asked quiet as Dana shook her head.

"Not yet. Jack told me just to quit worrying and just forget about it." Dana told me.

"I think you should talk with her. She'll take your advice to heart; she always will." I told her as a smile crept onto her face.

"You think so?" Dana asked me as I crouched down and took her hands in mine.

"She spent many hours over here at the house, questioning me about her decisions. She wanted to make you and Jack proud of her. She didn't want to do anything you wouldn't approve of." I told her.

"All right I'll talk to her. Thanks Gabi." Dana told me as I nodded my head.

"Not a problem. Shall we go back outside before our husbands send out a search party?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Sure let's go." Dana said as we both walked out of the room and down the stairs.

We joined the crowd as Troy sent me a questioning glance. I smiled before walking over to the girls. We spent the rest of the evening talking.

**_9:00 pm_**

"Hey Troy I'm going to take the kids in the house before you light those things off." I told him as he nodded.

I walked into the house to join the girls. I handed Brayden to Taylor as I stood at the back door with Anna. She squealed when she heard the fireworks going off.

"Can she hear those?" Hannah asked me as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know but every time one goes off, she makes sounds. I guess we have to wait until September." I said with some sadness.

"She's going to be ok, Gabi. You and Troy will be able to make it, even though she might have hearing aids. She's going to be loved by her aunts and uncles. She's going to have a great life, Gabi, you can count on that." Hannah told me.

"I know but I'm just worried." I told her as she smiled.

"It's natural for the mother to worry; but you can't let the worry overtake the moments that you share with her and Brayden." Hannah told me.

"Thanks Hannah. I'll try to put the worry behind me." I told her as she smiled.

"Good. Can you believe the 7 guys out there can put on this good of a show?" Hannah asked as I looked at the guys out in the yard.

Ryan, Jason, Chad, Troy, Zeke, Cameron, and Jack were all like little kids in a candy shop. They were all going crazy with the fireworks.

"They're kids in a candy shop." Hannah mumbled as I smiled.

"You took the words out of my mouth." I told her as Anna started to get fussy.

"Oh the duty of motherhood calls." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and placed it in the microwave while setting the timer to 30 seconds. I looked at the girls cooing over Brayden and him just loving every second of it. I grabbed the bottle and walked into the living room.

"If you guys need me, I'm going to try to put Anna down." I said as the girls nodded their heads.

I walked upstairs and quickly changed Anna into her pajamas. I switched the lamp on beside their cribs before sitting down in the rocking chair. I placed the nipple in Anna's mouth as I rocked back and forth. I looked at Anna's face and smile. She had my eyes and Troy's hair. Troy always said that she was an identical copy to my baby pictures. I gently kissed her forehead as her eyes fought to close.

I continued to rock her as she got heavier. I noticed Taylor at the door and smiled at her.

"Brayden was getting fussy so I brought him up here." Taylor whispered before I placed Anna in her crib.

"Thanks. I'll trade you. You take the bottle and I'll take him." I told her.

"Here you go, Gabi." Taylor told me before heading back downstairs.

I sat back in the same rocking chair I had been occupying for the past couple of minutes and placed the nipple in Brayden's mouth. I hummed a familiar song as I watched Brayden hit the bottle.

He, like his sister, fought sleep with his might but in the end, sleep over took his body. I kissed his forehead before I laid him in the crib. I covered his little body with a light blanket, checked on Anna, before heading back downstairs.

"Are they down for the night?" Sharpay asked me as I descended the last stair.

"I think so. Hopefully we wore them out enough that Anna won't be playing in her crib at 4 tomorrow morning." I said with a tired smile.

"You know you love every minute of it." Kelsi said as I nodded my head.

"I sure do." I told them before sitting down in the sofa and throwing my tired head back into the soft fabric.

**_12:30 am_**

"Come on tired Gabi." Troy whispered as he picked me up and headed upstairs.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"They all left about 10 minutes ago. No one had the heart to wake you." Troy told me as he placed me on the bed.

"All right. Night." I told him before rolling over and falling into a peaceful dream.

**_Just so you guys know, I'm currently watching High School Musical while I'm typing this up. Breaking free is currently on and I've got the music up as loud as it can go._**

**_As always, feedback is loved and enjoyed. Also it's a helpful way for the author to know what she's doing right or wrong. I hope you guys like the few little surprises I threw in. Many of you were asking for some surprise so I decided it was the right time to do it!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! Here you go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_August 26th, 2014 6:00 pm_**

"Come on Troy we're going to be late!" I called up the stairs as I held Brayden and Anna in my arms. Troy, as usual, was running late.

We had just celebrated them turning 8 months old. They were standing on their own and crawling all around the house. It was fun for Troy and I to sit and watch them crawl around the house. We couldn't believe how fast they were growing.

"I'm coming I'm coming! Don't have a cow woman." Troy said jogging down the stairs.

"I'm calm but Hannah said it was important." I told him.

"I wonder what Hannah wants to tell us. Do you have any idea, Gabi?" Troy asked as I smirked.

"I haven't talked to your sister in a while. Don't look at me." I told him before he took Anna from my arms.

"I think momma's hiding something Anna." Troy told our daughter as Anna looked up at him.

"I'm not hiding anything so don't start." I told him walking towards the front door.

We walked out to the car before strapping the kids into their car seats. I got in the car as Troy went to lock the house back up. I laughed as Troy made as face as he got into the car.

"What are you laughing at?" Troy asked starting the car and backing out of the driveway.

"You and your weird antics." I told him smiling.

"So you have no idea why Hannah wants to see us?" Troy asked me as I nodded my head.

"I have no idea. She just called and asked if we were busy tonight. I told her no and she asked if we could come over to mom and dads'." I told him.

"I wonder what she wants." Troy said before pulling into Jack and Dana's driveway.

"Just chill out and she'll let you know in a while." I told him as he parked.

"What if she's pregnant?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes and laughed at his facial expression.

"Her and Cameron are smart not stupid. They've both got too much going for them." I told him opening the door and going to get Brayden out of the backseat.

"Good because I'm not ready to become an uncle just yet." Troy mumbled before I laughed.

We walked up to the front door and walked in. Hannah was sitting in the living room as we came in.

"Hey girl how's it going?" I asked her as she stood up and took Brayden from my arms.

"It's going really good." Hannah told me as Troy continued walking towards the kitchen. I sat down next to her as she held Brayden.

"I'm going to kill your brother in a minute." I whispered to her as she smirked.

"Is he driving you up a wall?" Hannah asked as I nodded in her direction.

"He's wondering if I know why you call us here tonight. He thinks your pregnant, Hannah. He told me that he wasn't ready to become an uncle just yet." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"He does? Well at least I've got a little fear in him now." Hannah said laughing.

"That's not necessary a good thing." I told her with a roll of my chocolate eyes.

"I know but its so much fun. So he's trying to get out of you what I wanted?" Hannah asked as I nodded.

"Yeah. Is Cameron here yet?" I asked her looking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah he's with dad in the kitchen. They were talking basketball when I left." Hannah told me.

"Where your mom and the kids at?" I asked her as she rolled her eyes.

"Mom had to go get them from sports. She should be home any minute." Hannah told smiling.

"I'm surprised you and Cameron have managed to keep it a secret this long." I said as she grinned.

"We're quite surprised ourselves. I thought I would let it slip but I haven't so far." Hannah told me.

"Have you told anyone else besides me?" I asked her making sure Troy wasn't standing at the doorway.

"No I haven't. Mom and dad know but no one else. Cameron hasn't even told his parents yet." Hannah told me as I smiled.

"You guys are going to tell them right?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Oh yeah. We're going to tell his family tomorrow night." Hannah told me.

"What are you girls talking about in here?" Troy asked as mine and Hannah's eyes flew up to Troy's.

"I'm telling Gabi about my first day at school." Hannah told her big brother.

"Oh really? And how did that go?" Troy asked sitting on the couch.

"Wait where is Anna?" I asked noticing Troy didn't have our daughter.

"She's in with her grandpa and Cameron. They're watching her." Troy said as he looked at Hannah.

"My first day was pretty cool. I've got some screwed up professors but other than that it's fine." Hannah told us.

"That's good. Make sure you use their office hours." Troy said as Hannah nodded.

"I know Troy. You and Gabi have told me this before." Hannah said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm just making sure you do all right, Hannah." Troy said as the front door opened.

"We're home, finally!" Dana said annoyed as Lucas, Tina, Sarah, and Nathan all ran into the house.

"Hey mom. How's it going?" Troy asked standing up to see his mom.

"My all grown up little boy. How's it going?" Dana asked throwing her arms around Troy.

"It's going pretty good mom." Troy said as I looked at the four kids.

"Hey guys. How were sports tonight?" I asked as Nathan and Lucas fought over my lap.

"They were good. I scored a goal!" Sarah told me proudly.

"That's good. What about you guys?" I asked looking at my younger siblings.

"It was fun. But I got in trouble." Tina told me as I looked at her in surprise.

"Tina what happened?" I asked her as she got a big grin on her face.

"I called Billy a poopy head." Tina said as I tried to contain my giggles.

"Why did you do that?" I asked my younger sister.

"Because he called Nathan a dumbo. And I couldn't let him do that to my brother." Tina said as I smiled.

"Well that was a good thing sticking up to your brother but you don't call other people names." Dana said as I smiled.

"I'm sorry mom but I had to do it." Tina protested as I looked at Nathan.

"You didn't have to do anything. Now we'll talk about a punishment later. Will you four go put everything upstairs and get cleaned up for dinner?" Dana asked before turning her attention to me.

"Well there's my daughter in law. How's it going Gabi?" Dana asked wrapping her arms around me.

"It's going good. Those four keeping you on your toes?" I asked her with a laugh.

"They sure are. Did you happen to see Jack start the grill?" Dana asked me.

"He's been in the kitchen the entire time. Hannah said they got into a basketball discussion." I told her.

"Ugh I told Jack when I left to have that thing started before I got home. I guess I'll have to go do it myself." Dana muttered as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Here Troy hold Brayden while I go help your mom." I told him handing our son to him.

I walked out to the backyard with Dana as we both started the grill. I smiled at her as I leaned against the deck poles.

"Have you heard anything from your Pediatrician?" Dana asked as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah we have an appointment set up for September 18th. I was wondering if you would watch Brayden that day." I asked her.

"Let me check my calendar and I'll let you know. I don't think I'm doing anything that day." Dana told me.

"Ok. Troy all ready told me he's taking the day off to go with. I told him that's not necessary because we're going to be sitting in a waiting room for most of the day." I told her.

"He just wants to be there for you and Anna. He doesn't want you sitting in a waiting room by yourself." Dana told me.

"I know but that's one less day he has to take off incase something else happens." I told her.

"Let him do it. It will give him piece of mind." Dana told me as I cracked a smile.

"I know. I'm getting nervous for the day to come." I admitted to my mother in law.

"To tell you the truth, Jack and I are both worried for Anna, yours, and Troy's sake. We don't want you guys to feel let down when you find out Anna has to have hearing aids." Dana told us.

"I don't know if we'll feel let down or what. We're just worried for her health sake." I told her.

"She'll be fine. She's crawling and starting to attempt to walk on her own. She's growing at a normal baby's rate." Dana told me.

"I just have to convince myself of that now." I said flashing my mother in law a smile.

"You will with time. Have you been by the cemetery lately?" Dana asked me.

"I went a couple weeks ago but I haven't been since there. Troy and I were talking about taking the kids there but haven't gotten around to it." I told her.

"We took Lucas, Tina, Nathan, and Sarah there a week ago. Lucas and Tina are starting to question a lot more things not that they're older." Dana told me.

"If you need help with that, let me know. I'll try my best with those two." I told her.

"I will. The scrapbook that we made right after your mom died has been helping a lot. But they still wonder." Dana told me.

"I've got some other pictures if you want them. Or I can talk to them." I told Dana.

"I think you might want to talk to them. Just let them ask you questions and you can answer them if you want." Dana told me.

"Is the grill started or are you two too busy talking?" Jack asked while opening the door.

"Smart ass. Well for your information, it's lit and ready to go." Dana said walking over to her husband and kissing him.

I took that opportunity to walk inside to see what Troy and the kids were doing. I found Troy and Cameron talking in the kitchen, each holing a baby.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as Anna babbled and Brayden blew bubbles with his spit.

"Basketball and the upcoming season for him." Troy told me while I took the opportunity to roll my eyes.

"You two and basketball. Sometimes I wonder if you had the chance, would you marry the game." I told him as he smirked.

"Well I don't know honey." Troy told me before I shook my head.

"Have fun talking and I'll take these two." I told them taking Anna and Brayden from their arms.

I walked into the living room and placed both babies on the floor. I quickly changed their diapers before Tina and Lucas came over to my side.

"Hi you two. What can I do for you?" I asked as both kids entertained Anna and Brayden.

"You knew mom didn't you?" Lucas asked me quietly as I looked at him and Tina.

"I did. I wish you two could have met her." I told both kids sadly.

"What was she like?" A question that broke my heart even though my mom's been dead for 6 years.

"She loved everyone around her. She was a very well liked woman. She was funny and she loved to laugh." I told the two of them.

"Why did she have to die?" Tina asked as I called Troy into the room.

"What do you need Gabi?" Troy asked me coming into the room.

"Will you take Anna and Brayden?" I asked him giving him a silent look.

"Sure. Come on you two." Troy said picking up Anna, then Brayden and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Come here you two." I said as I placed both of them on the couch beside me.

"I don't know why mom had to die. Since she died, she's been missed by a lot of people, including me and Troy. Dana and Jack love you two as if you were their natural children." I said looking at them.

"But we miss our mom." Lucas voiced his opinion as I nodded.

"I know you do because I miss her everyday. She'll never get to see you two grow up or Anna and Brayden." I told them.

"What can we do?" Tina asked me as I smiled at her.

"How about you, Lucas, and I spend the day together this Saturday? I'll show you what you can do to remember a little bit about mom." I said looking at the two.

"We'll have to ask mom and dad." Lucas told me as I nodded.

"Sure you two ask them and if they say yes then we'll spend the day together." I told them.

"Ok. We'll go ask!" Tina said as she and Lucas jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

I pushed off the couch and followed the two hyper children into the kitchen. I smiled at Dana and Jack as they tried to understand the hyper kids.

"Woah you two slow it down. Now what do you want?" Dana asked as Tina and Lucas stopped jumping up and down.

"Can we spend the day on Saturday with Gabi?" Tina asked with a smile.

"You both have games on Saturday as does Nathan and Sarah." Dana said looking at the calendar.

"We can hang out in the afternoon, you two." I said as Dana looked at me.

"I think that can be arranged. Will you come over and get them, Gabi?" Dana asked as I nodded.

"Yeah I can do that. Troy you don't mind watching Anna and Brayden for the afternoon, do you?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Nope not at all." Troy told me.

"Good. We'll come watch your games on Saturday and then I'll come get you guys for the afternoon." I said looking at Lucas and Tina.

"Or you can take them right from the games." Jack said looking at his wife.

"That would work too." I said with a nod.

"We'll talk Saturday." Dana told me smiling.

"Ok you two, you need to go get cleaned up for dinner." Jack said giving each kids a pat on the head.

Once they left the room, Dana and Jack turned to me, both with identical smiles on their faces.

"What did you talk about with them?" Jack asked in amazement.

"They just asked me why our mom had to die and I told them that she's still missed by everyone. And then they asked how they could remember her." I told them.

"What are you going to do on Saturday?" Dana asked me as I smiled.

"I'm going to show them my memory box that I made so long ago and then show them some other stuff I have saved up." I told them.

"Hopefully this will help them." Jack said as I nodded.

"I hope it does too." I said looking at a very nervous Hannah.

Troy and I exchanged looks before Troy opened his mouth and Hannah looked at us.

"So Hannah why did you call us all here today?" Troy asked as Hannah's eyes quickly found Cameron's.

"We wanted to see your ugly mug!" Cameron said as we all laughed.

"Actually you see me a lot. Now why are we here?" Troy asked with a gentle smile.

"Well Cameron and I have an announcement to make." Hannah said taking Cameron's hand in hers.

"Wait can I ask you a question before hand?" Troy said as I laughed at his face.

"What Troy?" Hannah asked a little annoyed.

"You aren't pregnant are you?" Troy asked fearing his little sister was having sex.

"TROY DOUGLAS! I can't believe you just asked your 18 year old sister that!" Dana said with a shake of her head. Jack and I just laughed at Dana's reaction.

"No Troy I am not pregnant. I'm not planning on becoming pregnant until I'm out of college and married." Hannah said as relief came over Troy's face.

"Good now you may continue." Troy said with a nod of his head. I just leaned over and smacked my husband.

"Thank you Troy. Well earlier this summer, Cameron asked me to marry him and I said yes." Hannah said with a huge smile on her face.

"Aww you two. Congratulations!" I said jumping up and going to hug my future sister in law.

Hannah and I watched Troy's reaction as he walked over to Cameron.

"Man congratulations." Troy said bringing Cameron into a man hug.

"Thank Troy. We were worried about how you would react." Cameron admitted to Troy.

"You both are adults and I think you guys would be great married." Troy said as Cameron's face broke out into a grin.

"That means a lot coming from you." Cameron said as I looked Hannah.

"Are you excited?" I asked Hannah as she smiled.

"I'm just glad Troy's not mad at Cameron for asking." Hannah told me.

"How could I be mad? You're marrying your sweetheart. I'm so happy for you Hannah." Troy said as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Thank you big brother. It means a lot to me that you approve." Hannah said grinning.

"Now when did he propose and how?" I asked as Hannah grinned at me.

"He asked me June 5th. We went out to our favorite restaurant and then went for a walk in the park. There's a bench that we always sit on and talk and he tied the ring to the park bench. It took me a while to figure out a ring was tied to the ribbon but I finally figured it out." Hannah said with a smile.

"So when's this marriage going to take place?" Troy asked speaking the worry we all had.

"Don't worry, Hannah and I don't want to get married until we finish college. We need to focus on the next few years before we get married." Cameron said as Troy and I both smiled.

The rest of the night we hung out and discussed the wedding of Cameron and Hannah. It was going to be a romantic affair when it happened.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**There you guys go. Classes are going great and thank you for all the well wishes for classes. I hope this chapter satisifies your need for a new chapter.**

**Feedback is always loved and enjoyed. **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! Here you go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**-------------------------------------------------**

**_September 18th, 2014 6:00 pm_**

Today was the day Troy and I had been waiting for months. Anna's hearing test was today and to say it lightly, we were both really nervous.

"She's going to be fine, Gabi. Just wait and see." Dana said while standing in the kitchen holding Brayden.

"I know. Troy and I have been waiting for this day since we rushed her to the hospital a little over four months ago. We're just anxious to see her results." I told my mother in law.

"I know you're worried about her but worrying isn't going to help her. You need to stay calm." Dana said as I smiled.

"Thanks Dana. We really do appreciate this." I said looking at how happy Brayden was to be held by his grandmother.

"Like I said before, it's not a problem. The house seems really empty now that all the kids are back in school again. Having a baby around is a good thing." Dana told me.

"Thinking about having another one?" I asked her with a knowing grin.

"Nope. Jack and I don't want anymore. We're happy with the 6 we've got. Now we're waiting for more grandbabies." Dana said with a wink.

"You're going to have to wait a while. Troy and I want to enjoy the two we have now. We'll see in a few years." I told her.

"Speaking of my son, where is he?" Dana asked as I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"He went to get Anna from her crib. She's been fighting off another cold." I told her.

"Poor girl. Hopefully the doctors will have a cure for this one." Dana said before Troy and Anna stepped into the kitchen.

"There's my baby girl." I said holding out my hands for Troy to put Anna in them.

"I guess I'm just chopped liver today." Troy grumbled as I flashed him a smile.

"Aww baby I still love you." I told him as I placed Anna in her dad's arms while I finished getting the diaper bag together.

"Mom you won't be able to reach us by our cell phones but we'll keep checking them." Troy told her.

"I know. Go and good luck. Brayden and I will be fine." Dana told us.

"Thank you again." I told her as she smiled.

"It's not a problem. It gives me time with my grandson." Dana said before we headed towards the front door.

We headed outside in the cool morning air. Troy quickly placed Anna in her car seat as she babbled about something only she understood. I laughed as I got into the car. Troy shot me a look before backing out of the driveway.

"What were you laughing at?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"Anna's babbling about something only she understands. I just find that funny." I told him.

"She might be trying to tell you something." Troy said as I shot him a look.

"All right we'll see about that. You nervous?" I asked him as he took his eyes off of the road for a split second.

"A little yeah. What about you?" Troy asked as I shot him a get real look.

"I'm more worried about her long term problems than now." I told him as he smiled.

"We're a family and we'll be able to get through it. She's a happy baby that's got to count for something." Troy told me.

"And it does. She's calming us down just by babbling to herself." I told him as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

I unhooked Anna from her car seat before joining Troy at the front of the car. He grabbed the diaper bag from my shoulder before linking his hand with mine. We walked towards the hospital that held the answers we were looking for.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist at the desk asked as Troy and I walked in through the sliding doors.

"Our daughter Anna is here to see Dr. Hernandez. She's got a hearing test." I explained as the receptionist nodded.

"Dr. Hernandez's office is on the 3rd floor. Just take the elevator right here to the third floor and they can help you up here." The receptionist told us pointing towards the elevator.

"Thank you." Troy and I both mumbled before walking over to the elevator.

We pushed the button and before long, the elevator's doors opened, allowing us to step inside. Troy pushed the button and the elevator slowly rose. Anna babbled which seemed to calm Troy and I down a little.

"Hi how can I help you?" The receptionist sitting at the desk asked as Troy and I stepped off the elevator.

"Our daughter is here for a hearing test with Dr. Hernandez." Troy said as the nurse looked up.

"And what was your daughter's name?" she asked as Troy gripped my hand a little tighter.

"Aubrianna Bolton." Troy said as the nurse typed in Anna's information.

"Ahh yes I see it here right now. I just have a quick form for you to fill out and the nurse will be out shortly." The receptionist said handing us a clipboard with a piece of paper on it.

Troy took Anna from my arms before we sat down. I started to fill out the piece of paper as Troy kept Anna entertained. I finished filling out the form before taking it back up to the receptionist. She smiled before telling me again the nurse would be out shortly.

"Now I remember why I hate hospitals." I whispered to Troy as he shot me an amused look.

"Why's that honey?" Troy asked before tickling Anna's stomach sending her into giggles.

"It's so creepy. Hospitals just creep me out." I told him as he grinned at me.

"You're crazy honey. I think the hospitals are creped out by you." Troy told me before I smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Watch it buddy." I told him as I heard a door open and a lady in white scrubs with puppies on it came out holding a chart.

"Aubrianna Bolton?" The nurse called before Troy and I stood up and walked over to her.

"Ahhh Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Right this way." The nurse told us as we followed her back through the winding hallways.

She led us to a room and motioned Troy to place Anna on the table. She took Anna's weight and height. She looked in her ears and checked her eyes.

"Anna's here for a hearing test, correct?" The nurse asked looking at Troy and I.

"Yes she is. Will that be done here or in another room?" I asked the nurse.

"It's actually going to be done in another room. Dr. Hernandez just wants all of Anna's measurements before she meets with you and Anna." The nurse explained.

"Oh ok." I said as Troy looked at me and squeezed my hand a little.

"Ok we're all done here. If you two would follow me again we'll head down to the testing room." The nurse said as she opened the door and we followed again.

We walked down to a door that led into a room that had a bunch of toys sitting around. I glanced at Anna, who was in Troy's arms. She was looking around the room with amazement.

"You can sit her down on the ground if you would like. This is where the test is going to be taking place." The nurse told us with a smile.

"Thank you. Will Doctor Hernandez be in shortly?" I asked her as she smiled.

"She's finishing up with another appointment. She should be in a couple of minute. Please have a seat." The nurse told us.

I watched Troy walk over to the toys and sit Anna down on the rug. She quickly crawled over to a toy that caught her attention. I walked around and looked at the plaques on the wall. I was in amazement. I smiled when I recognized a couple of them.

"What are you looking at?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"She's a Harvard Grad." I told him as his eye brows rose up.

"Wow impressive. I'm glad she's Anna's doctor." Troy told me as I nodded in agreement.

"I just hope everything goes all right." I told him as he pulled me closer to his side.

"She will be fine. Don't worry. We're not going to stop loving her because she needs hearing aids. We're not that type of parents." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I love you. I'm glad you're here with me." I told him as he smiled.

"I love you too. I'm glad I'm here as well." Troy said before the door swung open with a quiet squeak.

A woman what looked to be in her early 30's stepped into the room with a smile on her face.

"You two must be Gabriella and Troy Bolton." Dr. Hernandez said with a gentle smile.

"Yes we are. It's nice to meet you." I told her as she sat down at the desk in the room.

"Like wise. So Anna's in here for a hearing test, correct?" Dr. Hernandez asked as Troy picked up our 9 month old.

"Yes she is." I said as Dr. Hernandez looked over Anna's chart quickly.

"It says here that she was rushed to the emergency room back in May and they did tests on her. The doctor said when he called her from her left side she responded but the right was negative. Also his notes here say that she had blood from her right ear. Is that all correct?" Dr. Hernandez asked looking up at Troy and I.

"That is correct." Troy said as Dr. Hernandez smiled at the two of us.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. We're just going to check Anna's hearing. She's got more to be nervous about than you two do." Dr. Hernandez told us.

"What do you need us to do?" I asked as Dr. Hernandez smiled again.

"I need one of you to go on this side of the room while the other takes Anna to the other side. Which ever one of you that doesn't have Anna, call her and see if she comes towards you." Dr. Hernandez said as Troy handed Anna to me.

We walked over to separate ends of the room and I placed Anna down on the ground in front of me. I heard Troy call Anna and she looked up and smiled before clapping her hands. Troy called her again and finally she begun to crawl towards her dad.

"She passed that test. Now Gabi I want you to sit in this chair. Troy, I want you to stand behind Gabi and call Anna. Call in her right and left ears. We're going to do this 10 times in each ear." Dr. Hernandez said as I sat down.

Troy called her ten times in each ear. Each time Troy called Anna from the left she responded but she only responded 7 out of 10 times when he called her from the right. I eyed Dr. Hernandez and saw her writing notes down.

"Now I'm going to call her and see if she notices my different calls." Dr. Hernandez told us.

We watched her talk to Anna in many different tones. The louder Dr. Hernandez's voice, the more Anna listened and responded. The softer she spoke, the less Anna responded.

"If it's all right with you two, I'm going to take Anna down the hall to an audio listening station. I'm going to put earphones on her and place different sounds. I'm testing to see her decibel capacity." Dr. Hernandez said as I nodded.

"Have fun Anna." Troy said as he handed her to Dr. Hernandez.

After the two of them left, I walked over to Troy and wrapped my arms around his waist. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Did you see all the notes Dr. Hernandez was writing down?" I asked him as he nodded.

"I did. But think about this, she's going to help our baby girl." Troy told me as I nodded.

"That's all I can think about. She's done well on all the tests so far." I told him.

"She has but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's wait until the results come back." Troy told me.

"I know but I can't help it." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I know you can't but we have to stay positive for Anna's sake." Troy told me as the door opened again.

"She did wonderful." Dr. Hernandez told us as she handed Anna back to me.

"That's all the tests I have for Anna. Do you two have any questions?" Dr. Hernandez asked us.

"When will we know the results of the test?" I asked fearing the absolutely worse.

"You should know the week before Thanksgiving. We actually have to send all the results to a lab because we don't have the capability to do it here." Dr. Hernandez told us.

"Will you call us or will we have to come back in here for another appointment?" Troy asked.

"You will actually have to come back in here with Anna for another appointment." Dr. Hernandez told us.

"Thank you for everything and we'll see you when the results come back in." Troy said as we each shook her hand.

We walked out of the hospital and back home. We relieved Dana from watching Brayden and just spent the rest of the afternoon as a family.

_**November 26, 2014 3:00 pm**_

I stood off to the corner with Anna currently sleeping in my arms. All of our friends and family decided instead of having one or two Thanksgivings we would all have one big one. Zeke and Jason opened up the restaurant to all of us so we're all here celebrating. The guys even brought in a big screen TV for the football games.

"How's motherhood treating you?" I asked as Taylor walked over to me with a newborn in her arms.

Taylor and Chad had welcomed Kaitlyn Michele Danforth into the world on November 16th at 9:23 in the morning. Troy had given her the nickname of Katie Bailey. That's what he called her.

"It's going good. She hardly cries. She's the perfect baby." Taylor told me with a never ending smile.

"You say that now; hopefully she won't become a crier." I told her as she smiled.

"I hope not. Chad's even helping out with her. He's changing Katie's diaper, feeding her, and even getting up in the middle of the night to retrieve her from her crib." Taylor told me.

"Troy still is that way. Anytime one of them cries, he'll go get them. He's the pro at diaper changes." I told her with a laugh.

"Did you hear back from Anna's doctors yet?" Taylor asked as I took a quick look around the room.

"We did and we have an appointment for next week. I guess her results had gotten lost and they just found them. Go figure." I told her as she shook her head.

"Got to love those doctors." Taylor told me as Dana came up beside me.

"The stroller is across the room if you want it." Dana told me as I shook my head.

"Nah I'm fine. Do you know where Brayden is?" I asked her as she did a quick glance around the room.

"I haven't seen him in a little bit. I'll go check for you." Dana told me as I shook my head.

"How bad of a mother am I that I don't even know where my own son is?" I asked Taylor as she shook her head.

"You've got two that you've got to keep up with. How do you juggle Anna and Brayden, Troy, and your work?" Taylor asked me.

"Very carefully actually. I've cut back my hours once again. I'm only working Tuesdays and Thursdays. I quit Saturdays." I told her with a smile.

"I can see you quitting work all together and just being a stay at home mom." Taylor told me as I shook my head.

"I can't. We need my other paycheck." I told her as she smiled.

"Just like I need mine. Troy and Chad sure love working at the high school, don't they?" Taylor asked me.

"They do and I couldn't ask them to give that up." I told her as she agreed.

"Me either. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with Katie when I have to go back to work." Taylor told me.

"Won't your mom keep her?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Sure but I would rather be at home with her." Taylor told me as I once again agreed with her.

"I was so afraid to leave Anna and Brayden alone with Dana the first time. But I soon got adjusted to it." I told her as Troy came over.

"Your cell phone is ringing." Troy told me before handing it to me.

"Hello?" I asked as I listened to the person on the other end.

"Thank you and I'll be sure to let Troy know." I said before hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" Troy asked me as placed Anna down in her stroller. I took Troy's hand in mine and led him outside.

"Now what do you have to tell me?" Troy asked me as I got a wide grin on my face.

"That was Dr. Hernandez on the phone." I told him as he looked at me.

"All right. What did she say?" Troy asked.

"Anna doesn't need hearing aids. They think the reason she didn't hear out of her right ear is because of all the fluid from the cold. She's all right." I told him before he picked me up and spun me around.

"This is great. Why didn't she tell us next week?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"She said that we needed something to be thankful for and this was it." I told him as he captured me in a kiss.

"I told you everything would work out." Troy told me as I laughed again.

"And once again, you were right." I told him kissing him again.

"Are you going to come in and share that good news or continue to make out on the sidewalk?" Chad asked as Troy looked at him.

"You're dead man." Troy said as he ran after Chad into the restaurant.

"Since your husband is being a dork, do you want to tell us the good news?" Sharpay asked as I grinned.

"Sure, let's go inside and I'll tell you." I told them as we headed back inside.

"Tell us now Gabi." I heard people say as I stood up in front.

"Troy and Chad will you quit? I'm trying to tell our families something." I asked them.

"Oh we're going to tell them?" Troy asked as I nodded my head at him.

"We just got a phone call and it was Anna's doctor. She told us that Anna doesn't need hearing aids." I said as everyone smiled at us.

"Congratulations guys." Everyone said as more congratulations were thrown around the room.

Troy and I had another something to be thankful. Anna and Brayden were healthy; we had a great family and friends around us; and we were all healthy. We couldn't ask for more.

**Next up: Anna and Brayden's first birthday. And another surprise for the Bolton family!**

**Feedback is an amazing thing. Please send some in and I'll update faster!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! Here you go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

**_December 4th, 2014 9:00 pm_**

"Can you believe our babies are going to be a year in two days?" I asked Troy as he and I sat on the front porch swing.

We had just put Anna and Brayden down for the night. Troy had asked me to sit on the porch with him and I happily agreed.

"A year has flown by. Before we know it, they'll be going off to school." Troy told me as I hit him.

"Don't say that. I don't want my babies to grow up faster than they have to." I told him.

"You're going to have to come to terms with it sooner rather than later." Troy told me.

"I'm going to deal with it later." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"You're silly. What did you do today?" Troy asked as I thought about the day.

"I took Anna and Brayden to the park. They played on the equipment. Then we went and saw your mom and mine." I told him.

"Sounds like a good day. What's on your mind?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"I have to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react." I told him as he looked at me.

"You didn't spend 200 dollars again did you?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"No I didn't. You promise you won't get mad?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"I promise I won't get mad." Troy told me as he took my hand in his.

"Ok, well you know how I went to the doctors' the other day?" I asked him as he nodded.

"You were sick. Did you ever find out what's wrong?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"Yeah I did. We're pregnant." I told him as he looked at me in shock.

"We weren't even trying." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"I know but I'm really excited about this." I told him grinning.

"Babe, we're going to be parents again. This is the greatest news ever." Troy told me before he captured me in a kiss.

"I was worried how you would react. I mean Anna and Brayden are just turning a year old. By the time this baby comes, they'll be 18 months old." I told him.

"So what? We'll be able to handle them. They'll be 18 months when the baby comes." Troy told me.

"I know. You're excited about this, right?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"I'm more than excited. You're carrying our child. How could I not be excited?" Troy asked as he gathered me into a hug.

"When are you due?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"The doctor is putting my due date in June sometime but I have to have an ultrasound to be more precise." I told him as he smiled.

"Did you make an appointment yet?" Troy asked as I thought it over.

"Yeah it's for tomorrow morning. Do you want to come with me?" I asked him as he smiled.

"But of course. We're going to be parents for the third time." Troy told me.

"I know. What do you want to have?" I asked him as he smiled.

"I would like another girl but it doesn't matter to me. I just want him or her to be healthy with ten fingers and toes." Troy told me.

"That's all I want too." I told him before we fell into our own silences.

_**December 5, 2014 10:30 am**_

"Gabi and Troy, it's good to see you two again." Dr. Roberts told us as we both smiled.

"Thanks it's good to see you again." I told her as she closed the door gently.

"So you two are expecting again and want to find out when you're due, correct?" Dr. Roberts asked us as we both laughed.

"That's it. That's why we're here." I said with a giggled.

"All right. Let's take a listen here." Dr. Roberts told us as she started the sonogram machine.

We let it warm up a little and made small talk while it warmed up.

"How are Anna and Brayden doing?" Dr. Roberts asked us as we both smiled.

"They're going to be a year tomorrow. It went by so fast." I told her as she nodded her head.

"That it does. My oldest just turned 11 and it feels like yesterday I gave birth to her." Dr. Roberts told us.

"Troy was telling me the other day just wait until they start school." I told her.

"Oh just wait. It gets better." Dr. Roberts said before turning on the machine.

"All right, Gabi just lay back and we'll take a look at your baby." Dr. Roberts continued as I lifted up my shirt and laid back.

She pushed the machine around a little before turning to look at us.

"There's your baby." Dr. Roberts said pointing out the little blob on the screen.

"Troy look." I told him squeezing his hand. The smile never left our faces.

"Ok from what I can tell, you're about 11 weeks along. You're almost 3 months along. I'm going to say your due day will be the beginning of June." Dr. Roberts told us.

"We're going to have a summer and a winter baby." I told Troy as he laughed.

"At least your and mine birthdays fall in between." Troy said as we both laughed.

"Do you know around which day my due date will be?" I asked looking at the screen again.

"I'm going to say about June 3rd. You could be earlier or later. It all depends on if this baby wants to come or not." Dr. Roberts told me.

"Thank you." I said never taking my eyes off the screen.

"Now I want to see the two of you in a month. It's just a precaution because you've had a miscarriage before, correct Gabi?" Dr. Roberts asked me.

"Yeah back in 2012. Do you think a miscarriage could happen?" I asked her.

"It's highly unlikely because you're so far along but I do want to monitor you. If you're feeling sick, come to my office or the ER." Dr. Roberts told me.

"Thank you. Do you want us to make the appointment at the front desk?" I asked her.

"That would be good. I'll see you in January." Dr. Roberts told us.

We said our goodbyes before heading to make the appointment. After doing that we headed home and relieve Dana from watching Anna and Brayden.

**_December 6th, 2014 3:00 pm_**

I laughed at all the people sitting in various places around the house. All of Troy's family and our friends were there.

"It's kind of insane isn't it?" Hannah asked walking up beside me with Anna on her hip.

"Just a little. Troy and I knew how many people we were inviting but still it's crazy." I told her.

"That's what you get when your babies is turning a year old." Hannah told me.

"It's a little sad that their first year flew by." I told her as she grinned.

"Before you know it, Troy and you will have another baby in the house. Just think about what they're going to learn in the next year." Hannah told me.

"They're going to start walking and talking. Troy and I can't wait for them to start." I told her.

"Look at your face. If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were hiding something." Hannah said as my grin got wider.

"I'm not hiding anything." I told her attempting to lie to my sister-in-law.

"You are too. What is it? Does the sister in law get to know? Better yet, does Troy know?" Hannah asked as I glared at her.

"Yes Troy knows and you're not going to know until the time is right." I told her.

"You're a horrible liar Gabriella Bolton." Hannah told me as I smiled innocently.

"I may be a horrible liar but you're not going to know anything." I told her walking away.

"Why was Hannah bothering you?" Taylor asked as I walked into the kitchen where Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Michelle all stood.

"She claims I'm hiding something. I've got none in up my sleeves." I told them innocently.

"You know, Troy and you have been happier in the past few days. What's up with that?" Michelle asked me.

"Can't we be happy because our children are turning one?" I asked them.

"Your voice just gave you away, Gabi. What are you hiding?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned.

"You're not going to find out. You'll have to wait." I told them as they all raised their eyebrows.

"Something just got fishy and we're going to find out what." Kelsi told me.

"Go about your detective skills but I'm not opening my mouth nor is Troy." I told them walking out of the kitchen and into the front hall.

I sat down on the piano bench and swore to myself. I placed my head in my hands as I tried to calm down. I grinned to myself knowing our friends were suspicious. Troy would kill me if I let our secret out. I felt someone come sit beside me as I picked up my head.

"What are you doing out here?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"I had to get away from your sister and our friends. They're suspicious." I told him as he nodded.

"Any particular reason they're suspicious?" Troy asked me as I shook my head.

"I have no idea." I told him as my grin out shone my lie.

"You were acting slap happy weren't you?" Troy accused as I nodded my head.

"I tried not to but I can't help it." I told him as he laughed at me.

"You're not one who can keep a secret, Gabriella Marie Bolton. But I love you anyways." Troy said kissing my lips.

"So do you want to tell them today?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"If you're going to be like this every time we're around them, then it probably is better if we tell them today." Troy told me.

"I'm sorry I'm so excited. This is big news." I whispered to him as he grinned.

"I know it is. Should we do it now or later?" Troy asked me as I thought about it for a second.

"Now would be better." A familiar voice said catching mine and Troy's attention.

Standing in the doorway of the kitchen was Taylor, Kelsi, Michelle, Sharpay, Hannah, and Dana all grinning at Troy and I.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Troy asked as he helped me up from the bench.

"Long enough to know that you guys have big news to tell us." Hannah said grinning.

"You guys need to learn not to eavesdrop." I told them as Troy kissed me again.

"I think we should postpone the announcement for a week." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I agree. I guess we should continue on with the party." I agreed grabbing Anna from Hannah's arms and walking into the kitchen.

Troy grabbed Brayden from Dana's hands and followed me into kitchen. I placed Anna in her high chair as Troy did the same to Brayden.

"You two can't talk like that and then not tell us." Michelle told us as we both looked up.

"Well we were going to tell you but since you guys like to eavesdrop then we're not telling you guys." Troy told them.

"Troy Douglas and Gabriella Marie I demand to know what you two are hiding right now!" Dana tried as we both looked at her.

"I love you to death mom, but no. You took part in the eavesdropping incident so you have to wait." Troy told his mom as I laughed.

"Hey Troy will you go get the guys from downstairs?" I asked him as he nodded.

"No telling them Gabi." Troy told me while eyeing me.

"I won't. I'm holding my ground." I told him with a stern face.

"I'll be back in two minutes." Troy said holding up two fingers.

I watched him leave the room before walking over to the refrigerator. I opened it and took out the two cakes Troy and I had gotten from the bakery.

"Come on Gabi you know you want to tell us." Hannah said as I turned around and looked at them.

"You heard my husband. I'm not telling you a lick." I told them as they all grinned.

"Come on Gabi. You know you want to." Kelsi tried again as I shook my head.

"No I don't want to. You guys have to learn not to eavesdrop. But it's a mighty good secret." I hinted as they looked at me expectantly.

"You want to give us a hint?" Taylor asked as I grinned to myself.

"Maybe, maybe not." I told them as I saw Troy standing in the doorway.

"Come on Gabi. Just tell us all ready. We'll act surprise when you and Troy tell the rest of the group." Dana said as I laughed.

"You really want to know our secret?" I asked them as they all nodded.

"All right. I'll tell you. Troy and I are adopting a kitty cat for Anna and Brayden." I told them as Troy shook his head at me and laughed.

"That's your big surprise? That's weak." Sharpay told me as I laughed.

"Well you guys wanted to know it. That's it." I told them as I gave Troy a look.

"All right ladies I'm back. Did you stay strong, Gabi?" Troy asked me coming into the kitchen.

"I sure did. You would be proud of me." I told him as he captured me in a kiss.

"Great job." Troy whispered in my ear as I laughed at him.

We placed the cakes in front of Anna and Brayden as everyone started to sing happy birthday. After, Troy and I blew out the candles and everyone clapped. Anna and Brayden both put their hands in their cakes. Troy and I laughed and started to cut the cakes.

The girls eyed Troy and I after everyone had gotten cake. I shook my head at them.

"Now do you want to tell us the surprise?" Hannah asked as the guys eyed their girlfriends or wives.

"What are you talking about babe?" Cameron asked as Hannah glared at Troy and I.

"My brother and Gabi are hiding something but they won't tell us what it is." Hannah told Cameron.

"It is their right to hid stuff from everyone. Leave them alone." Cameron told his fiancée as she glared at him.

"We figured we've let you woman suffer long enough. Troy do you want to tell them?" I asked him.

"Nah Gabi you should be telling them." Troy told me.

"But I insist you tell them." I told him grinning, knowing that someone was going to call off the bickering.

"Just tell us all ready." Sharpay said as Troy and I grinned at each other.

"All right. Since we've let you guys suffer long enough. Gabi tell them our news." Troy told me.

"Troy and I are expanding our family. We're going to be welcoming another family member to our family in June." I told them.

"It's not a kitty is it?" Hannah asked as Troy and I both laughed at her.

"Nope Hannah you're going to be an aunt again." I told them.

"Aww you guys. Congratulations." Hannah and Cameron said coming up to give us hugs.

"Thanks." I said as congratulations were thrown around the room.

"How long have you guys known?" Chad asked as he hugged Troy and I.

"Since the 4th. I told Troy that night." I told them as they all smiled.

"You guys are going to be great parents, again." Jason told us as we all laughed.

The rest of the night we talked about the baby and the fact that Anna and Brayden were finally a year old. Dana reminded me that before I knew it they would be two years old. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

**There you guys go. I hope you love the surprise. I need ideas about names and what the Bolton baby should be. **

**Feedback is always loved and appreciated. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! Here you go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_December 25th, 2014 5:00 am_**

"Happy 2nd Christmas to you baby." I told Anna as I lifted her out of the crib.

She just looked up at me with her bright blue Bolton eyes as I walked out of the room. I walked downstairs, plugged in the tree, before going into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle for the hungry girl.

After warming it up, I placed the bottle in Anna's mouth before going back to the living room. I sat down and continued to feed her as I watched her eyes go around the room.

"I can't believe you're a year old, Anna. It seems like yesterday I was sitting here, wishing for you and your brother to make your entrance into the world. A year seems to pass by in an instant." I told her as she continued to eat.

I took the bottle out of her mouth before burping her. After she was done, I placed her in my lap and pointed out all the ornaments on the tree.

"There's yours and Brayden's ornament from last year. Grandma Bolton got yours and Brayden's. Grandma told me I couldn't buy them. But I love them just the same. And here's yours for this year." I told her standing up and walking over to the tree.

We looked at the tree for a while before I got tired of standing. I walked over to the stereo and put on the local radio station. They had been playing Christmas since the middle of November. The song, "Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays" by NSYNC filled the air as I watched Anna.

"What did Santa bring you little girl?" I asked, noticing Anna eyed the presents under the tree.

"I bet he brought you a doll, some clothes, and a couple of other trinkets. I wonder what daddy bought mommy." I said as Anna giggled at me.

"Do you think mommy is silly?" I asked her as I tickled her stomach.

"Did daddy tell you what he was getting me?" I asked Anna as she titled her head to one side.

"You can't talk yet so I guess that would be a no." I told her as she laughed again.

"What does the next year hold, Anna?" I asked her as she played with a toy I had given her.

"Well there's going to be a new baby in the house. I'm going to need your and Brayden's help with this one. You'll be a year and a half when he or she comes. You can help me. You'll be walking and talking by that point. So much is going to change, Anna. But you're going to be loved to no end." I told her as I noticed movement in the hallway.

"We're not interrupting are we?" Troy asked coming over to sit next to Anna and me on the couch.

"Not really. I was talking but she wasn't responding." I told him as "O Holy Night" started on the radio.

"She's a baby, Gabs. She's not going to respond." Troy told me as I giggled.

"A mother can hope can't she?" I asked him as he leaned over and captured me in a kiss.

"Of course she can. It won't happen for a while." Troy told me as I shook my head at him.

"How long have you been up?" I asked him as Anna played with the toy while Brayden drank from his bottle.

"Bray hasn't been up that long. I took him back to bed hoping he just woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. That didn't work so I figured he was hungry. How long have you been up?" Troy asked as I looked at the clock.

"She's been up since 5. We came down here and I was trying to talk to her." I told him.

"We heard parts of your conversation." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"This has been one crazy year." I told him as he nodded his head at me.

"You can say that again. We're going to be expanding our family. Our friends are getting married." Troy reminded me as I nodded.

"I would have figured Kelsi and Jason would have gotten married before us." I told him as he nodded.

"Me too but Jason had to cough up the guts to ask Kelsi. They have Lizzy; think they'll have any more?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"Lizzy's giving them a run for their money but Kelsi said they want another one." I told him.

"They're great with her. So are Chad and Taylor with Katie." Troy told me.

"Well I think we're pretty good parents ourselves to Anna, Brayden, and the unborn child." I told him.

"We're not just good parents; we're amazing parents." Troy told me as I cracked a smile.

"On this one small occasion, I will agree with you babe." I told him leaning over and kissing him.

"Since we're up, should we open presents?" Troy asked as I looked at the clock which read 6:30.

"Yeah because these two will go down in about an hour." I told him as he nodded his head.

"What time are mom and dad coming over tonight?" He asked as I racked my brain.

"They're going to be over here at 4." I told him as he nodded.

We placed the presents in piles before tearing into them. I opened Anna's as Troy opened Brayden's. It didn't take us too long to open theirs.

Troy and I had gotten them a few new toys, a couple of outfits, and a couple of big things. We had gotten them each a walker and a play saucer.

"Ok you or me first?" I asked him as he grinned at me.

"How about you baby?" Troy told me as I nodded my head.

"All right. I know it's not your first Christmas as a daddy but I figured this would work for you." I told him handing him two boxes.

In both boxes I had found pictures of Troy with Anna and Brayden and got them framed. The frames had '#1 daddy' and 'Daddy's Girl' on it. Troy looked up at me grinning.

"I love it. Now I can put those on my desk." Troy told me as I nodded.

"Good. I know you don't have any pictures of them at school." I told him as he nodded.

"Now I do." Troy told me as I handed him another box.

Inside the box was a scrapbook I had made. He took it out and started to flip through it.

"Is this from high school?" Troy asked me as I looked over at him.

"I started it when we first started dating but for some reason I never finished it. Everything was there so I finished it and decided to give it to you. Every article from the paper is in there; team photos; and shots from the games are all included." I told him as he continued to flip through it.

"Where did this picture come from?" Troy asked me pointing to the last photo of the scrapbook.

"I don't know. I didn't put it in there." I told him as he looked at it.

It was after a game and Troy had picked me up and spun me around. Someone had captured the photo.

"Did you let Hannah see this before wrapping it up?" Troy asked me as I looked at him.

"I did and I bet she placed the photo in here." I told him as he nodded his head.

"I saw this photo sitting in her room the last time I was in there." Troy told me as I smiled.

"All right I'm all done." I told him as he placed Brayden into the swing and turned it on.

"All right missy it's your turn." Troy told me as he handed me black and pink box.

I quickly opened it and inside I found a picture frame. It was Anna, Brayden, Troy and I sitting at the park and someone had captured the family photo.

"Aww I love it. Who took it?" I asked him as he thought back to who had given it to him.

"I think Hannah gave it to me. I can't remember." Troy admitted to me as I laughed.

"Well I love it just the same." I told him before he handed me another box.

I tore the paper off and peered inside the box. Inside laid a ring. I picked it up and looked at it.

"I was going through your stuff and found this. I got a chain for it and I thought you would like to wear it." Troy told me.

"You know what this is right?" I asked him as he shook his head at me.

"It's my mom's wedding ring from my dad. She wanted me to have it if anything ever happened to her." I told him as he nodded.

"I know you miss her, Gabi. Heck, even I miss her." Troy told me pulling me closer to him.

"Hopefully I'll be able to show Anna and Brayden who their grandmother was." I told him.

"You have me to help you with that. We'll show Anna, Brayden, and this new baby how much their mom's mom loved them." Troy told me.

"Thank you. I love the ring." I told him as he kissed me again.

Troy and I watched Anna and Brayden with their new toys before both of them started to get fussy. We each grabbed a bottle before heading upstairs. I sat down in the rocker with Brayden and rocked him while I fed him.

After putting both kids down, Troy and I headed back downstairs. I collapsed onto the couch as did Troy.

"What are you thinking about pretty girl?" Troy asked as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Just thinking about what the next year holds. By next Christmas, we'll have three kids. I'm just anxious to see what this year holds." I told him.

"I am too. We'll have to wait and see." Troy told me pressing his lips to my forehead.

_**January 24, 2015 2:00 pm**_

"You're a little excited, Gabi." Troy told me as I laughed at him.

"I'm anxious to see our little one." I told him as we walked into the clinic.

Troy and I were going for another ultrasound today. I was more excited than Troy was.

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked as we walked up to the desk.

"I'm here to have an ultrasound done." I told her as she smiled at us.

"Who was your doctor?" The secretary asked.

"Dr. Roberts." I told her as she looked at the computer.

"Gabriella Bolton?" She asked as I nodded my head at her.

"All right. I'll let Dr. Roberts know you're here. You can have a seat and she'll be out in a minute." The secretary told us as Troy and I both said our thanks.

We sat down and I immediately picked up a magazine and started to flip through it. I looked over and laughed at what Troy was reading.

"Why are you reading an article titled "How to find your perfect mate"?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"Just wanting to make sure I found mine." Troy told me as I smacked his shoulder.

"Watch it buddy. I'm pregnant here and I could make your life a living misery." I told him as he smiled.

"I love you baby. I really do." Troy told me kissing my lips.

"Good answer buddy." I told him as the nurse called my name.

"Come on Troy. Let's go see our baby." I told him taking his hand in mine.

We followed the nurse back to a room where she had me changed into a gown. She promised Dr. Roberts would be in a few minute.

"You know we could swipe one of these gowns." Troy told me as he helped me onto the table.

"And why would we want to that?" I asked him as he cracked his boyish grin.

"You're looking mighty sexy in that gown, Mrs. Bolton." Troy told me coming over to me and kissing my lips.

"Why thank you but I'm not swiping it in your words." I told him before the door swung open.

"Gabi, Troy it's good to see you guys again." Dr. Roberts told us as she took a seat and looked at us.

"It's good to see you again. How were your holidays?" I asked her as she smiled.

"It was good. The kids were in and out of the house the entire time. It's hard having a 19, 17, and a 15 year old all in the house." She told us as we both laughed.

"I'm going to dread those days." I told her as she laughed.

"It's not too bad. Are you ready to see your baby?" She asked as Troy and I both nodded.

"Yes we are. Could you tell me about how far along I am?" I asked her as she looked at my chart.

"You're about 18 weeks along. Let's get the machine out and I'll take a look." Dr. Roberts told us as I squeezed Troy's hand.

She pushed the little wand around my stomach until she found a clear picture.

"There's your baby. There's only one baby in there." She told us with a smile.

"That's a good thing. Is the baby healthy?" Troy asked as we both looked at the screen.

"From what I can tell, the baby is healthy. You're out of the first trimester, so a miscarriage is highly unlikely now." Dr. Roberts told us.

"Good. We were worried about that." I told her as she nodded.

"I figured you would be but there's no reason to worry about that now." Dr. Roberts told us.

"If we want to know what we're having, when can we find out?" Troy asked.

"Um . . . usually about 5 months along we can tell. Do you guys want to know?" Dr. Roberts asked with a smiled.

"We're still discussion it. We'll let you know next time." I told her with a smile.

"Everything looks good you two. Keep getting enough sleep and don't let your stress levels get too high." Dr. Roberts reminded me.

"All right. We'll see you in a month?" I asked her as she nodded.

"Sometime in February. Just let the receptionist know and she'll set you two up." Dr. Roberts told us as Troy and I got ready to go.

We walked out and set up the appointment before heading home. Troy and I walked into the house to see Hannah and Cameron sitting on the couch looking quite worn out.

"What's wrong you two?" I asked coming into the living room and scaring the crap out of the two of them.

"Your children are what are wrong. They were into everything." Hannah told me.

"Oops we should have warned you. Did they try to get into the cupboards?" I asked her.

"Yeah they tried to get into the pots and pans. They're crawling pretty well." Cameron told me.

"The walkers or swings usually work pretty well for the two of them. Where are they?" Troy asked eyeing his sister and her finance.

"They're currently down for a nap. They've been down since 2." Hannah told us.

"Thank you for doing this you two. Got any plans for tonight?" I asked them.

"We're going out to dinner and then we've both got exams this week so we're hitting the library to study." Cameron told us.

"Cool have fun. And thanks again for watching them." Troy told them with a laugh.

We watched them walk down the stairs to Cameron's car. I listened for a minute and realized that either Anna or Brayden were up.

"I'm going upstairs, Troy." I told him as he nodded his head.

When I got to the nursery, Brayden was sitting up in his crib clapping his hands.

"Did you give Aunt Hannah a run for her money?" I asked the sweet boy as he laughed.

"Daddy's downstairs." I told him as he laughed some more.

"Is that my boy and my wife I hear?" Troy asked meeting Brayden and I at the bottom of the stairs.

"It is indeed. What should we do now?" I asked him as Troy's eyes went to the back door.

"How about we go play some basketball?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"I guess we could do that. You want to bring Brayden's walker outside?" I asked him as he nodded.

We walked outside. I placed Brayden in his walker before joining Troy on the basketball court.

"You know I'm actually surprised at something." I told him as I stole the ball from his hands.

"And what's that?" Troy asked as I got an evil grin on my face.

"You're haven't had a basketball in either Brayden or Anna's hands. Everyone was betting by the time they were sitting up, you would have a ball in their hands." I told him.

"I'm quite proud of myself. Now when they start walking, we'll see about then." Troy told me.

"Promise me something." I told him as he came to stand beside me.

"What's that?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"If one of our kids doesn't pick basketball, don't get mad at them. I'm thinking one or two of the kids aren't going to want to play basketball like their father or uncles did." I told him.

"I won't get mad. I'll just encourage them to do what they want." Troy told me.

"Good. I love you." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"I love you too. Now let's play." Troy said taking the ball back from me.

We played for the rest of the afternoon until Anna woke up. Troy decided he was making dinner for his family tonight. I smiled and walked out of the kitchen laughing. He made a pretty good dinner, surprising me half to death.

After putting the kids to bed, we climbed tiredly into bed as well.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed. Thank you to everyone who has written in. **


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! Here you go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_Saturday, February 14th, 2015 10:00 am_**

"Ooh Mrs. Bolton got a dozen of roses from an unknown person." Michelle, a fellow coworker of mine at the therapy center, told me as she carried them into my office.

"Michelle its Valentines day. I thought I would get something." I told her as she placed the vase on my desk.

"Who are they from?" Michelle asked as I gave her a bored look which she smirked at.

"Who do you think?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"I have seriously no idea. You could have gotten them from your in-laws or your husband." Michelle told me as I laughed.

"I'm thinking they're from the second option." I told her as Erica, another coworker, poked her head into my office.

"Hey Gabi, Mrs. Anderson is here." Erica told me as I gave her a strange look.

"Why would she be here? Kennedy doesn't have therapy until Monday." I told them.

"I don't know. She just requested you make time to talk to her." Erica told me.

"Will you send her in?" I asked as Erica nodded her head before closing the door again.

"Good luck with Mrs. Anderson." Michelle told me as I smiled at her.

"I will do my best." I told her before she walked out of the room.

I turned back to my computer and pulled up Mrs. Anderson's daughter's file. Kennedy Anderson was involved in an accident a year ago and she was starting to get feeling back in her feet. I had worked with her since the accident.

"Come in." I said after hearing the knock on my door.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Gabi." Alexis Anderson told me as she took a seat.

"It's not a problem. What can I do for you today?" I asked her with a slight smile on my face.

"I need to talk to you about Kennedy. Is she making any progress?" Alexis asked me as I looked at her.

"She's making a lot of progress, especially in the past 4 weeks. She's starting to walk with my help." I told Alexis as she frowned a little.

"We're worried that Kennedy will get her hopes up and will be disappointed if she doesn't start to walk again on her own." Alexis told me as I looked at her.

"Kennedy knows that there's a chance that she might not be able to walk by herself, but she's willing to take that chance." I told the concern mother.

"What would happen if we decide to quit with the therapy?" Alexis asked me as my eyes went wide.

"Kennedy will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. Kennedy doesn't want to that; she has spoken that she wants the freedom of walking again." I told the mother.

"We'll have to talk about it and then let you know if your services will be needed any more." Alexis told me.

"Alexis can we speak for a minute? Mother to mother?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"What about?" Alexis asked me as I looked at her.

"I have a daughter and a son at home and one more on the way. If there was something that I had the choice about that would give my children a better life, I would snatch it up in a heart beat. This is Kennedy's best bet for a better life." I told her.

"I see Kennedy in pain all the time and I'm worried that I'm hurting my baby. Do you know what it's like to see your daughter in pain?" Alexis asked me.

"I don't know about a daughter but I've seen my sister in law in pain and I always doubted myself whether me giving her therapy was the best thing for her. She's a normal girl again." I told Alexis.

"That's what Dave and I want for Kennedy. We want a normal life for her." Alexis told me.

"Then therapy is the best thing for her. I'll bring someone in to talk to Kennedy on Monday." I told her as she smiled.

"Thank you for everything you've done. Dave and I really appreciated it." Alexis told me.

"It's not a problem." I told her as she stood up and smiled at me.

"Have a great weekend and a splendid Valentines day." Alexis told me grinning.

"Thank you. You too." I told her watching her walk out of the room.

I sat down and placed my head on the wooden table. I didn't know why parents would stop something that was going to ultimately help their children in the long run.

"Rough day?" I heard someone asked from the doorway.

"Hi you. What are you doing here?" I asked standing up and walking over to Troy, who had his hands full with Anna and Brayden.

"We decided to come see mommy." Troy said handing Anna told me.

"Momma!" Anna yelled happily as I laughed.

"Yeah I'm momma. What did you guys do this morning?" I asked Troy as she grinned.

"We hung out and played. They had cheerios and milk for breakfast." Troy told me.

"That's cool. I got roses today." I told him as he grinned at me.

"Who did you get them from?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"I haven't looked at the card yet. That mom came in to talk to me and I forgot about looking." I told him grabbing the card out and opening it.

_Gabi,_

_Happy Valentines. I hope you have a great day. We love you so much!_

_Troy, Anna, and Brayden_

"I love them. Thank you." I told him as he leaned over and kissed me.

"You are most welcome darlin'. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Troy asked me as I smiled at him.

"I have to finish a couple of things here and then I'll be home. I was thinking of you, me, and the kids hanging out and then relaxing after they go to bed." I told him.

"That sounds good. I'll make dinner so don't even worry about it." Troy told me.

"Ooh a guy who can cook? What have I gotten myself into?" I asked him with a grin.

"You have no idea. I'll surprise you for dinner." Troy told me as I nodded at him.

"That sounds good. Where are you off to now?" I asked him as he smiled at me.

"I'm going to take these two to the park. Want to tag along?" Troy asked me.

"I would love to but I have to finish these papers." I told him with a frown.

"Just leave it for Monday. You can come in early and get it done. Come spend the rest of the day with your family." Troy tried persuading me.

"I want to but I have to get this done." I told Troy as he laughed at me.

"Come on. You know you want to." Troy told me before leaning over and giving me an earth shattering kiss.

"Oh screw this. I'm coming with." I said as he laughed out loud.

"That's my girl. Get your stuff and we'll go." Troy told me as I smiled.

I placed Anna on the ground before gathering everything up. I took Anna's hand in mine and started to walk beside her. Anna and Brayden had been walking for a couple of weeks now. Troy and I were so excited the day they both started to walk.

"Momma!" Anna cried happily while clapping her hands.

"Yes baby girl?" I asked her as she babbled to her self.

"Momma!" Brayden cried mimicking his sister.

"I can see who the kids love." Troy told me as we walked towards the main entrance of the center. Anna looked up and looked at Troy.

"Dada!" Anna said before Troy picked her up and threw her up into the air. She giggled and screeched.

"Now you're a loved person." I told him as we walked closer to the front.

"Bye Gabi have a good weekend." Erica told me as I smiled at her.

"You too Erica. See you Monday." I told her as she smiled.

We walked out to the car. I placed Anna in my 4-Runner as Troy placed Brayden in his truck.

"What park are we going to?" I asked him closing the door to the 4-Runner.

"The normal one we go to." Troy told me as I nodded.

"All right. I'll meet you there." I told him as we both got into our separate cars and drove away.

The entire drive over to the park I listened to Anna babble in the backseat. She clapped her hands happily as I joined her in her laughter.

Our journey continued as I pulled into the parking lot and pulled into a spot. Troy was leaning casually against the front of his truck with Brayden smiling happily in his arms.

I parked the car and got Anna out before joining Troy in front of his car.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked him as he looked at the invisible watch on his wrist.

"Oh babe you're so late. I can't help it that I made all those lights and you got stuck at every one." Troy told me with a grin.

"Hahaha you're so funny. I was listening to Anna babble on the way over here." I told him as we started walking towards the equipment.

We watched Anna and Brayden tot over the playground. Anna and Brayden fingered the sand and giggled at the touch of it.

"You want to tell me what's wrong?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"A mother came in and asked if her daughter was getting better with the therapy. They're thinking of taking her off the therapy." I told him as he took my hand in his.

"I'm sorry. I know it's tough for you to stand there and take that from a parent." Troy told me as I nodded.

"I'm going to get Hannah to come in and talk to the girl. I'm hoping if Hannah shared her story with Kennedy, she'll continue with the therapy." I told him as he smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, you know that right?" Troy asked as I watched Anna walk around the sandbox.

"I know that. You tell me almost everyday." I told him as he smiled.

"It's true and I don't want you to ever forget that." Troy told me as he leaned over and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the afternoon at the playground. Troy and I just sat there and watched the two of them explore the playground. Anna would giggle at something and two seconds later, Brayden would giggle at the same thing. It was just fun for Troy and I to watch them and get excited about the littlest of things.

_**7:30 pm**_

"I'm going to put the two of them down." I told Troy before grabbing Anna and Brayden.

"Ok by the time you get back, dinner will be ready, my love." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

I headed upstairs and placed the kids into their cribs. Anna laid her head down and she was asleep in minute. Brayden, on the other hand, was a little harder to get down. He giggled as I looked at him.

"Brayden go to sleep please." I pleaded with him as he laughed again.

"No!" He said while shaking his head back and forth.

"Brayden Micheal, it's time to go to bed. You're a sleepy boy." I told him again.

"Momma no!" Brayden said again as I sat down in the rocking chair and started to rock back and forth.

I just started humming as Brayden laid his head on my shoulder. I just kept humming until I felt him grown heavier by the second. I stood up and gently placed him in his crib. I checked on Anna before walking out of the room and down the stairs.

"Took you long enough." Troy told me as I walked into the dimly lit kitchen.

The table had all of our favorite foods on it and two lit candles. I gasped as I looked around the room.

"Troy what's this?" I asked him as he came over to my side and pulled me closer to his side.

"It seems you've forgotten our favorite holiday." Troy told me pressing his lips to my forehead.

"And what holiday would that be?" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"A very special holiday called Valentines Day." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Valentines Day is for card and candy companies." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Well this year we're going to have a celebration. I've cooked us a lovely dinner and then there will be some light dancing on the dancing floor." Troy told me as I smiled.

"And where can we find this dancing floor?" I asked him as he kissed me again.

"Dinner now and questions later." Troy whispered as he led me to the table. He pulled out my chair and helped me have a seat.

"What are we celebrating tonight?" I asked him as he took a seat across from me.

"We, my love, are celebrating us as a couple. We've been together since 2005. It's been 10 years as a couple and we've been married for 3 years. We've got two children and one more on the way. We're celebrating our life as a couple together." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I love this kind of celebration." I told him with a grin on my face.

"Good because I love celebrating with you." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me again.

We had a quiet dinner of mac and cheese, green beans, and grilled chicken.

"Now my lady we go outside." Troy told me as I took his out stretched hand.

"Why are we going outside, mister?" I asked him as he pulled me to my feet and we walked outside.

"I just feel like going outside. Is there a problem?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"There's no problem over here." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Good I'm glad to hear it. Now what do you suppose we do out here?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"You planned all this tonight; I thought you would have something up your sleeve." I told him looking around the toy filled back yard.

"Well I kind of do but you have to go along with it." Troy told me leaving me in the middle of the dark backyard.

"I will go along with it as long as you're by my side." I told him as he grinned at me.

"That I can do. Now come follow my voice and we'll continue." Troy told me as I listened for his voice.

Once I found him as I saw him flick a switch of some sort. I gasped when I saw the entire backyard come to light. He had strung Christmas lights all over the yard.

"I love it. This is so pretty." I told him as he smiled at me.

"I'm glad you like it. Now we dance." Troy told me as soft music flooded the backyard.

He took me into his arms as we started to dance. I laid my head on his shoulder as we twirled around the yard. The smile never left my face as we continued to dance. I giggled softly and Troy immediately picked up on it.

"What was that giggle about?" Troy asked as I picked my head up and looked at him.

"I'm just giggling about the fact that you and me are out here dancing." I told him.

"It's a good thing right?" Troy asked unsure of what I just said.

"Yes it's a good thing because we're spending time together. We've been so busy these past few weeks that it feels like you and I haven't spent any time together." I told him.

"I know and that's why I wanted us to have this tonight. No phones, no interruptions; just us being together." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Thank you again. I love this." I told him as he sighed a little and smiled.

"Good that's what I was aiming for. Now what are you thinking about?" Troy asked me as I sighed quietly.

"The biggest thing on my mind is that in a little more than 4 months, we're going to be parents for the third time. I can't wait to bring our baby into the world." I told him.

"What do you think this baby is going to be like?" Troy asked me as I smiled.

"If it's a boy, I hope he looks like you. I hope he/she has your blue eyes and nose. What about you?" I asked him smiling.

"I want a girl. And if we have a girl, I hope she looks like you. I want her dark chocolate brown eyes, like yours. She might get my hair and your cheeks. I just want our baby to be healthy." Troy told me.

"That's what I hope too. Our kids are going to be great one day." I told him.

"They will indeed. They're going to move mountains." Troy told me quoting the famous Dr. Seuss book.

"We're going to be parents again." I told him the smile never leaving my face.

"It's just now starting to sink in now." Troy told me as I nodded in agreement.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked him leaning up to give him a gentle kiss.

"I've always known that but it's nice to hear you say it ever now and then. I love you too." Troy told me.

We continued to dance until Troy caught me yawning. He led me into the house and up the stairs. We looked into the nursery and saw Anna and Brayden sleeping peacefully. We continued into our room. Troy helped me into bed and feel next to me. We made out for a while before sleep started to get the best of me.

* * *

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoy it. Feedback would be most wonderful to me. Please take time and let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback! I'm so glad all of you love the story! Here you go with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters not in the movie!**

* * *

**_May 24th, 2015 4:00 pm_**

"So why was this little gathering called?" I asked walking into the restaurant with Anna on my hip and Brayden on Troy's hip.

"Girl you shouldn't be carrying Anna. You're 8 months pregnant." Kelsi told me coming over to take Anna out of my hands.

"I know but she can't walk all that well yet." I told them as they all rolled their eyes at me.

"Go sit down. You don't need to be on your feet that much." Sharpay told me as I looked at her, Taylor, Kelsi, and Michelle.

"You guys are acting like my mother." I told them with a laugh.

"Well we guessed you've been on your feet all day." Michelle told me.

"Troy's been doing most of the work the past few weeks." I told them with a smile.

The girls all gave me knowing grins as I laughed at them.

"What do you guys want to know?" I asked leaning back in my chair.

"Do you and Troy know what you're having?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head at the girls.

"We don't want to know. We want to be surprised." I told them.

"Then how did you guys do the room?" Sharpay asked as I grinned in Troy's direction.

"We did it how we wanted to. It was fun." I told them as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Have you picked out names yet?" Taylor asked as I smiled at them.

"Yes we have. We've picked out two of each name and then we'll see." I told them.

"Well can we know?" Hannah asked as the guys came over and rescued me.

"What do you want to know now, babe?" Cameron asked as I looked up at Troy.

"Gabi was just telling us that they have four names picked out." Hannah told her finance.

"They want to know what names we picked out." I told Troy as he nodded.

"I guess we could let them know." Troy told the group as they all smiled.

"For a girl we picked out Emma Jane or Kennedy Dana." I said before the girls awed in approval.

"Those are cute names." Michelle told me while I nodded my head at the group.

"We thought so too. Troy you want to tell them the boy's names we picked out?" I asked looking up at him.

"We like Lucas James or Daniel Matthew." Troy said before the girls awed again.

"You guys pick cute names." Hannah told us as I looked at my sister in law.

"Why thank you. We had a hard time picking them out. We both agreed on Emma Jane first and then quickly agreed on the rest." I told them.

"Are you ready for the baby to be born?" Michelle asked me before I looked at Troy.

"I'm ready to hold him or her in my arms. I'm anxious on having another baby in the house." I told them with a grin.

"Aww you're going to be a great mother again." Taylor told me.

"Three kids under the age of two. That's going to be fun." Troy said before we all laughed.

"You guys will be pros by the time this baby turns one. You won't even know what hit you." Chad told us.

The remainder of the night we hung out and just caught up on what everyone was doing. It was a lot of fun.

_**June 21st, 2015 7:00 am**_

"How are you doing today?" Troy asked coming up the stairs. I was two weeks over due and I was miserable to say the least.

"I just want to have this baby today." I told him trying not to let the tears fall from my face. I was lying on the bed after just waking up.

"Aww baby I'm sorry. Our little one wants to grow a little before we see him or her." Troy told me.

"I think it a girl." I told him as he looked at me.

"You think so?" Troy asked as I smiled at him.

"I think its maternal instincts but I think we're having a girl." I told him leaning up to kiss him.

"I told you I would be happy with a daughter or a son. But you never answered my question." Troy told me.

"I'm doing ok. Where are Anna and Brayden?" I asked him stretching a little.

"Mom came and picked them up. She wanted us to have a stress free day in her words." Troy told me.

"Aww that's sweet. I'll have to call her later." I told him before he smiled.

"What do you want me to do?" Troy asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Just lay here with me." I told him as he leaned against the pillow and smiled.

"I can do that baby. You just try to sleep a little." Troy said pushing my hair off my forehead.

_**10:30 am**_

"Hey Troy?" I called from my place on the bed. He poked his head in the room and noticed my grin.

"Yeah Gabi what can I do for you?" Troy asked coming closer to the bed.

"Well you could help me downstairs. It looks like we're going to have a baby party today." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked before I rolled my eyes.

"I'm positive. My water just broke so we better get to the hospital." I told him as he picked me up and carried me downstairs.

He carried me out to the car before jogging back inside to grab my bag and lock up the house. I laughed a little as I watched him walk back to the car.

"What are you giggling about?" Troy asked while getting into the car.

"Just how calm you are. Most dads are frantic." I told him as he drove towards the hospital.

"You're only pregnant with one this time; last time it was twins and if memory serves me correctly, I was frantic with them." Troy told me as I smiled.

"You were frantic. It was a little scary." I told him as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

"You all right?" Troy asked coming around to my side and helping me out.

"I'll be fine once I have drugs in my system." I told him through grinding teeth.

"I'm here Gabi. You just tell me what to do." Troy whispered in my ear as I gripped his hand.

"Just get me into the hospital and I'll be fine." I told him as we started walking towards the entrance.

I was placed in a wheelchair before being pushed through a series of hallways. I just wanted to be in my own delivery room where I could scream as loud as I wanted.

Once I was in the room, I was hooked up to a fetal monitor and examined.

"Gabi you're about a 5 right now. The baby's heart beat looks good. I'm going to page Dr. Roberts and I'll be back." The nurse told me.

"Thanks." I told her before another contraction hit. I started to breathe through it before Troy appeared at the door.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you." I told him collapsing back on the bed.

"Well I'm here and I'm not leaving. Did the nurse tell you anything?" Troy asked taking my hand in his.

"She told me that I'm 5 cm right now and she's going to call Dr. Roberts. Did you call your family?" I asked him.

"I sure did and they're going to call all of our friends." Troy told me as I yawned.

"Try to sleep Gabi. You're going to need your strength." Troy told me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I don't think that's possible now." I told him smiling.

"What do you think this baby will look like?" Troy asked as I looked at him.

"I don't really know. I've got no expectations because I don't know what will happen." I told him.

"Anna is a special case and she turned out fine. Whatever happens with this baby, we'll be able to make it." Troy said kissing my forehead.

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Yes I love you. Remember 18 months ago? We were in this room and you were just happy because we were going to see our babies." Troy told me.

"I was so nervous. I didn't know what to expect." I told him laughing.

"Well I think you know what to do now. You're going to be fine. You know I'm proud of you?" Troy asked me.

"Why would you be proud of me?" I asked as a nurse came in to check mine and the baby's vitals.

"You've brought our two children into this world and you're about to deliver the third. You amaze me." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Well I know you would be screaming you head off if you had to deliver this baby." I told him with a giggle.

"You're damn right I would be." Troy told me as I smirked.

"You wuss." I whispered as his eyes went wide.

"Is the patient in a good mood?" Dr. Roberts asked coming into the room.

"So far so good. Ask me in about an hour and you'll probably get a different response." I told her with a smile.

"I'm going to check you over real quick, Gabi." Dr. Roberts told me as I nodded.

"Everything looks good. You're at a 9 Gabi. I'm going to move you to delivery. You're going to have a new baby within in the hour." Dr. Roberts told me with a smile.

"That's great. Let's roll." I told them as Dr. Roberts and Troy both laughed.

"An anxious mother; that I can deal with. I'll see you in a few minutes Gabi. Troy you need to go get scrubbed in." Dr. Roberts told Troy.

"I'll be back babe. I love you." Troy told me coming over and kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I told him watching him walk out of the room and sighing to myself.

"So you've got two all ready. How old are they?" The nurse asked me as I smiled.

"They're 18 months old. We have a girl, Anna, and a boy, Brayden." I told her.

"If they look anything like you and your husband, they're going to be knock outs." The nurse told me as I smiled.

"Why thank you." I told her as she wheeled me down the hallway.

"All right Gabi now Troy is going to count down from 10 and you're going to push until I tell you stop. Are you ready?" Dr. Roberts asked me as I nodded my head.

"All right, Gabi push." She told me as I put my entire body into pushing. Troy groaned as he counted.

This continued for about an hour until Dr. Roberts stopped me and looked at me.

"Gabi the baby's head is crowning. I want to relax as I guide its shoulders through." Dr. Roberts told me as I grinned at Troy.

"Ok Gabi one good push and we'll bring the third baby Bolton into the world." Dr. Roberts told me as I sat up and pushed.

"Congratulations guys. It's a girl." Dr. Roberts told me as I looked up at Troy.

"Troy do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Roberts asked him as he looked at me. I nodded as he took the scissors from Dr. Roberts's hand.

We walked back over to me and kissed my forehead. I smiled as the nurses cleaned me up.

"You were amazing, Gabi. I'm so proud of you." Troy told me as he continued to kiss my forehead.

"We have another daughter." I told him quietly as he looked at me.

"She's gorgeous just like her mamma." Troy told me smiling.

I laid back onto the bed as I watched the nurse weigh and clean up our daughter. I was so happy that I couldn't speak.

"Well here you go mom. Here's your new little one." The nurse told me handing our baby girl to me.

"Look at her Troy." I told him as he smiled at me.

"Happy birthday little one." Troy whispered leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"You, my girl, need a name." I whispered as Troy looked at me.

"There's plenty of time for that." Troy told me as they started to wheel me back to my room.

"We need baby Bolton for a few minutes so the Pediatrician can take a look at her. How about you go tell the family and then we'll bring her back?" The nurse asked looking at Troy.

"I can do that. I'll be back, Gabi." Troy told me as I nodded.

I was exhausted so I just sat there and looked around the room. There were flowers and presents sitting around the room. I smiled before the door was thrown open and our family came in.

"How are you feeling?" Dana asked while coming over to the bed.

"I'm just tired but happy." I told her smiling.

"Anna and Brayden are out in the waiting room with everyone else." Hannah said noticing my look.

"Thank you guys for watching them." I said as Dana and Jack both grinned.

"It's not a problem. Where's the baby at?" Jack asked me smiling.

"The Pediatrician had to look the baby over. The nurse should be bringing the baby back." I said avoiding telling them what the sex of the baby was.

"You guys are going to torture us aren't you?" Cameron asked looking at Troy and I.

"Yes we are. We haven't even picked a name out yet." Troy said as they all laughed.

"The name is the most important thing." Dana told us as I shook my head.

"The name we pick is the name that baby is going to be called for the rest of their life. It's a hard thing." I told them before the door was pushed open.

The nurse came walking in holding our baby girl. I watched Dana, Jack, Hannah, and Cameron's reactions.

"Hi baby. You're safe now." I told the little girl as she started to fuss.

"Dana, Jack, Cameron, and Hannah this is your niece and granddaughter." I told them holding mine and Troy's little girl.

"Aww you two she's precious." Dana said placing a hand over her mouth.

I handed her to Jack as Hannah quickly went to her dad's side. They looked the baby over for a few minutes as Troy and I watched them.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy whispered in my ear as I turned and looked at him.

"What we should name this baby." I told him as he nodded his head.

"How about the last name you picked out?" Troy asked smiling.

"The one I picked out yesterday?" I asked him assuming we all ready had our names picked out.

"Yeah she's perfect for that name." Troy told me looking over at our daughter.

"I guess it would fit her." I told him leaning over and giving him a kiss.

"Hey guys?" I asked catching the attention of Jack, Dana, Cameron, and Hannah.

"What's up?" Hannah asked as Troy and I grinned at them.

"We just figured out what we're going to name her." I told them motioning to Troy.

"Gabi was going through the baby book yesterday and came across a name that we both fell in love with. And we decided it would be perfect for our new little one." Troy said as Dana and Hannah got grins on their faces.

"Well what's the name?" Dana asked us laughing.

"Her name is Grace Elizabeth Bolton." Troy said as grins broke out on Jack and Cameron's faces.

"That's a great name for her. Gracie Bolton." Jack said as we both smiled at them.

"Hey Jack?" I asked catching the attention of my father-in-law.

"Yeah Gabi what can I do for you?" Jack asked me.

"When you go back out into the waiting room, will you bring Anna and Brayden back here?" I asked him with a smile.

"I will. Do you want me to go get them now?" Jack offered.

"That would be great." I told him as he nodded before heading out the door towards the waiting room.

"Where's he going?" Troy asked catching my attention.

"To go get our other two." I told him.

"I was going to ask them to do that but I guess you beat me to that." Troy told me.

We waited a few minutes before the door was pushed open and two 18 month old children came walking into the room with their grandpa following them.

"Hi Anna and Brayden." I said from my place on the bed.

"Momma!" Anna screeched as Cameron picked her and Brayden up and placed them on the bed.

"Hi baby girl. How are you?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Good. Playing." She told me simply as I smiled at her.

"Were you being good for your grandparents?" I asked her and Brayden.

"Yeah good." Brayden told me as Troy sat down beside me.

"Look who dad has." I told the two of them as their attention was diverted to Troy.

"Babe?" Brayden asked as we all laughed at his pronunciation.

"Yeah it's your baby sister. Her name is Gracie." Troy told the two of them.

"Grawie." Anna repeated as we giggled at that.

"What do you guys think?" I asked looking at Brayden and then Anna.

"Babe." Anna said pointing to Gracie again.

"No babe." Brayden said hitting Gracie's arm.

"No, no Brayden. We don't hit." Troy said taking Brayden's arms in his hand.

"You guys are going to have your hands full." Jack said as Troy and I both laughed.

"We'll deal with it. I think the terrible twos are going to be coming early." I told them with a laugh.

We spent the rest of the day together as a family. Brayden and Anna got use to the idea of Gracie being their sister.

* * *

**There you guys go. The newest member to the Bolton family. Feedback please!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_June 27, 2015 9:30 am_**

The five of us took a couple of days to get use to having a newborn in the family. Anna and Brayden would help Troy and I with Gracie.

"Momma stop!" Anna said crawling into the kitchen as I held a crying Gracie.

"I'm trying baby. Gracie's tired and doesn't want to sleep." I told her trying to bounce the tired baby to sleep.

"Love Grawie." Anna said coming over to my leg and hugging it.

"I know you do baby and I do too. Do you know where Brayden is?" I asked her.

"There." Anna told me simply pointing towards the living room.

"What's he doing?" I asked her as her blue eyes went wide.

"Playin'." Anna told me simply as I started walking towards the living room.

I saw Brayden playing with his blocks before Anna went over and knocked them down.

"Sissy! Momma!" Brayden yelled which caused Gracie to start crying again.

"Anna that wasn't very nice, baby. Say you're sorry to your brother." I told Anna as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I want daddy." Anna said before full out crying.

I sat down and listened to all three kids cry. I didn't know who to comfort first. I patted Gracie's back as Brayden laid his head on my shoulder.

"Sissy mean." Brayden told me as I looked at him.

"I'm know your mad at your sister but you can make a new one; a better building." I told him as he looked at me.

"Really?" Brayden asked as I shook my head at him.

"Yeah you can. Will you make me a new building?" I asked him as a smile crept on his face.

"Ya momma." He told me climbing off the sofa and going to his blocks.

"Anna come here baby." I told her as she crawled over to the couch.

"You know it's not nice to push your brother's blocks over. Why don't you go play with your dolls?" I asked her.

"No dolls." She said looking around the messy living room.

"There's a doll on the piano bench. Go get it and play with it." I told her as I continued to pat Gracie's back.

I felt her get heavier as I continued to watch Anna and Brayden play with their toys.

"I'm going to lay Gracie down. I'll be back you two." I told them getting up and walking up to Gracie's room.

I laid her down in the crib before turning on the sound machine. I turned on the monitor before leaving the room.

"MOMMA!" I heard Anna and Brayden both yell as I walked down the stairs.

"What happened you two?" I asked looking at the guilty parties.

"He hit me." Anna told me.

"She hit me." Brayden told me as I looked at the two kids.

"Anna, Brayden come here please." I told them sitting on the couch.

"Listen to me. You two need to start behaving. You know we don't hit each other. Now what do you say to each other." I asked the two kids.

"I'm sorry sissy." Brayden told Anna.

"I'm sorry brother." Anna told Brayden.

"Thank you two. Now do you want to help me make some cookies?" I asked the two eager kids.

"Yeah momma." Anna and Brayden called as we walked into the kitchen.

Anna and Brayden helped me make up the batter before putting the balls of cookie dough on the cookie sheet. I looked at the two kids scrapping the bottom of the bowl as I placed the cookie sheets in the oven.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them as their eyes went wide.

"The bowl." Brayden told me as he stuck his hand in and got some cookie dough.

"You're not supposed to be doing that." I told them with a grin.

"It good momma." Anna told me offering me some.

"I know it is. Come on you two. How about we color while the cookies cook?" I asked them going over to the kitchen table and grabbing paper and markers.

"What color momma?" Brayden asked sitting on in his booster seat.

"How about something for dad to hang in his office at school?" I asked them.

They started scribbling on their paper as I colored a page from one of their many coloring books. I waited for the timer to go off before pulling the cookies out of the oven. I placed the next batch in the oven before going back to my drawing.

"What are we going to do later, you guys?" I asked looking at the intent concentration of Anna and Brayden's faces.

"Go see daddy?" Brayden asked me as I looked at the clock.

"We might be able to do that. What else do you want to do?" I asked them.

"Go see duckies." Anna asked as I smiled.

"We can do that too. How about we eat lunch, go to the park, and then go see daddy?" I asked the kids.

"Good." Anna told me as I got up and started taking stuff out for lunch.

I cut up cheese and bologna for Anna and Brayden to eat. I pour them each a sippy cup full of milk before putting their meals down in front of them. I took out the last pan of cookies before pulling out stuff for my lunch.

I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich before sitting down next to Anna and Brayden. I watched them talk about something only the two of them would understand.

After we finished cleaning up lunch, I had them go get their shoes while I went and got Gracie from her room. I quick fed her a bottle before burping her and placing her in her car seat.

"Are you two ready?" I asked putting the diaper bag on my shoulder and picking up Gracie's car seat.

"Ready momma." Anna said heading towards the front door.

I placed Gracie's car seat in the 4-Runner before putting Anna and Brayden in their car seats. After all the kids were buckled in, we headed towards the park.

I listened to Anna and Brayden attempt to sing with the songs on the radio. I just laughed and shook my head at them. Once the park was in sight, they quickly pointed it out to me.

"Momma park!" Anna screeched as I smiled at her.

"I know baby. Let me park and then we'll get out." I told her pulling the car into a parking spot.

I got Gracie's stroller out before placing the car seat on top of it. Anna and Brayden got out and placed both of their hands on the side of the car.

"You guys ready?" I asked the two eager kids as we started walking towards the pond and where the ducks were.

Anna and Brayden got really excited once they saw the ducks sitting around. I handed them each a slice of bread which they tore up and fed to the ducks. I grabbed my digital camera and started taking pictures of them feeding the ducks. I swayed the stroller back and forth to make sure Gracie stayed asleep.

We stayed at the park for a little longer before heading back to the car and onto East High. The kids were excited because they hadn't been there in a while.

"Now remember we have to be quiet. There are people working today." I told them walking up the sidewalk that led to the main office.

"Okie dokie." Brayden told me holding up an ok sign on his fingers.

We stopped by the front office and got our visitors passes before heading towards Troy's classroom.

"And who are these two kids?" A familiar voice asked from behind us. I waited to see Anna and Brayden's faces.

"Grandpa!" Anna and Brayden yelled running into their grandfather's arms.

"Hey guys. Did you come visit me?" Jack asked as I pushed the stroller over to where he was.

"No daddy." Brayden told his grandfather while nodding his head.

"Oh what about me?" Jack asked as a pout started to form on his face.

"See you too." Anna told her grandpa while giving him a hug.

"Oh ok. Well hello Gabi. How is it with a newborn in the house?" Jack asked while giving me a hug.

"It's an interesting transition. But everything has been going good." I told him smiling.

"Troy tells me she's sleeping through the night, so that's a good thing." Jack told me.

"We're thankful for that. What are you guys doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Nothing I don't think. Why?" Jack asked me.

"Why don't you, Dana, and the kids come over?" I asked him smiling.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah we haven't seen you guys in a while. It will be good for Anna and Brayden to be around you guys." I told him.

"All right. Let me talk to Dana and she'll call you later." Jack told me.

"Sounds good. I'll see you later. Come on Anna, Brayden." I told the two as we headed further down the hallway.

"Ok you two knock on the door." I told Anna and Brayden as they pounded on the door.

Troy peeked through the window before throwing the door open. Anna and Brayden ran into their father's open arms before we walked into the room.

"Well this is a surprise. What are you guys doing here?" Troy asked leaning over and giving me a kiss.

"The kids were bored and wanted to come see their daddy." I told him.

"Very cool. Were you guys good this morning?" Troy asked eyeing Anna and Brayden, who had found something interesting to play with.

"Anna, Brayden were you good for momma?" Troy asked picking up the two kids.

"Yeah we were good." Anna said showing off her evil grin.

"You better have been." Troy said in a warning voice.

"They were all right. A couple of minor fights here and there." I told him.

"And how had Gracie been today?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"At one point of time I had all three of them crying." I told him as he laughed.

"You made it through didn't you?" Troy asked as I shook my head at him.

"Sure I did but it was hard." I told him as he looked at me.

"This isn't going to be last day that all three of them are going to be crying at once." Troy reminded me.

"I know; it was just the first time today. How has your day been?" I asked him watching the kids draw on the dry erase board.

"It's been good. I've gotten a lot done. After today, I don't have to come back until the middle of August." Troy told me.

"That's good. You'll get to spend everyday with me and the kids." I told him.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Troy told me.

"Good. What are we going to do this summer?" I asked him as we continued to watch Anna and Brayden.

"Just be a family sounds pretty good to me." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"That does sound really good. What time are you going to be home tonight?" I asked him.

"Why? What do you want to do?" Troy asked me.

"I invited your mom, dad and the kids over. I was going to call Hannah and Cameron to see what they were up to." I told him.

"That sounds good. I'm pretty much done here so we can go now." Troy told me while telling Anna and Brayden it's time to go.

"Come on you two." I said watching Troy quickly wipe off the whiteboard.

"But momma." Brayden started as I shook my head at him.

"Nope your aunts, uncles, and grandparents are coming over tonight and two people need naps." I told them.

"No nap!" Anna yelled as I laughed a little.

"Hm . . . a little girl is a little sleepy." I whispered to Troy as he nodded his head.

"I'll agree with you. Come on, let's get out of here." Troy said as I pushed the stroller towards the door.

Troy picked up both Anna and Brayden and carried them down the hall. I listened to Anna and Brayden's sweet giggles ring down the hall.

Troy helped me put them in their car seats before kissing me and walking over to his car. I got in and started driving home.

Troy beat me home by a few seconds and helped me get all the kids out. Anna and Brayden immediately ran to the backyard as I carried Gracie's car seat to the back.

"Don't be forcing that basketball in their hands." I told Troy as I sat on the patio.

"I'm not woman; just hush." Troy told me as he made a basket.

Anna and Brayden smile while they watched their father.

"I play." Anna and Brayden both yelled.

"Are you two going to play in high school?" Troy asked the two kids.

"Yeah daddy. Play for red and white." Brayden told his father proudly.

"Good I hope you both do." Troy said sticking his tongue out at me.

"Just wait and see Troy. They still have 12 and half years to go." I told him while picking Gracie up from her car seat.

The rest of the afternoon, Troy, Anna, and Brayden all played basketball while Gracie and I watched. Troy would pick up Anna and Brayden so they could make shots of their own. Troy was all ready talking about getting them a littler basketball of their own. I just rolled my eyes and grinned at him.

* * *

**This isn't my favorite chapter but I still like it. Feedback is very appreciated. I don't know how many more chapters there's going to be. I'll let you know when I figure it out!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Yes I am alive. It was midterm week at college so that was keeping me busy. I've got nothing to do this weekend, so I should be posting a lot of chapters IF the inspiration hits me. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_July 3, 2015 12:30 am_**

"Momma!" I sighed hearing that word for the 100th time that morning.

"What Brayden?" I asked looking down at him below my feet.

"Anna hitting." Brayden told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Anna come here please." I called from my place in the kitchen. I was trying to feed Gracie a bottle.

She totted into the kitchen with a big grin on her face. I looked at her and shook my head at her.

"Anna don't hit your brother. You know better." I told her as her eyes got bigger.

"No hit." Anna told me as I nodded my head at her.

"That's right. Now what are you doing in the other room?" I asked her as she smiled again.

"Playing dolls." She said simply while nodding her head.

"Ok but please don't hit your brother anymore." I told her before Troy stuck his head in the doorway.

"Everything going ok in here?" Troy asked coming behind me to kiss mine and Gracie's foreheads.

"Oh sure if you consider Brayden hitting Anna ok." I told him grinning.

"I think the terrible twos are defiantly hitting much earlier than expected." Troy observed as I grinned.

"Thanks for the observation Einstein." I told him sarcastically.

"You better watch your mouth young lady. I don't want to have to put you in time out." Troy told me.

"Oh I think I do. Do you want to burp her for me?" I asked him handing Gracie to him.

"Sure. What are you going to do?" Troy asked me.

"I'm going to see what the kids are up to." I told him going into the living room.

"Anna stop." Brayden told his sister pointing his long index finger at her.

"Brayden stop." Anna complained back to her brother.

"Hey you two, why don't you both stop and play with your own toys?" I asked stopping a potential argument before it got out of hand.

"But momma." Anna complained fingering a block that Brayden was obviously playing with.

"Anna, Brayden's playing with the blocks right now. How about you come help me and daddy with Gracie?" I asked her.

"Ok." She said standing up to follow me into the kitchen.

"Hey daddy, Anna's going to help us with Gracie." I said walking into the kitchen and over to the sink while Anna walked over to Troy's side.

"Hi Grawie." Anna said petting Gracie's head gently.

"You're a great big sister to Gracie, Anna." Troy told our oldest daughter.

"I know." Anna said as Troy gave a little chuckle which I immediately smiled at.

"Do you want to hold her?" Troy asked Anna as her eyes shone.

"Yeah daddy." Anna said jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

"All right how about we go into the living room and sit on the couch." Troy suggested as I smiled.

Anna led the way as Troy and I walked into the living room. Anna jumped on the couch and got ready to hold her sister.

"Now remember you have to support her head." I reminded Anna as she bobbed her head.

"I know momma." Anna told me grinning.

Troy and I helped Anna hold her sister. The grin on Anna's face never disappeared.

"What doing?" Brayden asked crawling over to where Troy, Anna, Gracie, and I all sat.

"Holding Grawie." Anna told her brother which his smile fell from his mouth.

"Can I?" Brayden asked and before Troy or I could answer, Anna announced for us.

"No. I'm her sister." Anna told her brother.

"But I her brother." Brayden quickly argued back.

"Hey guys, you can both hold Gracie. Hold her a few more minutes and then its Brayden's turn." I told Anna as Troy picked up Brayden and placed him on his lap.

Anna held Gracie a few more minutes before I picked her up and placed her in Brayden's arms.

"Look momma." Brayden told me as Gracie opened her eyes and looked at Brayden.

"I see you. You're such a good brother to Gracie and to Anna." I told him.

"I luv you Grawie." Brayden whispered to Gracie as Troy and I looked at each other with smiles on our faces.

"All right you two, it's time for some naps." I said breaking the silence that hung among us.

"No momma." Anna and Brayden protested as I looked at Troy.

"Momma, daddy, Gracie, and you two are all going to take a nap." Troy said looking at me with a wide grin.

"No nap daddy." Anna said trying to plead with her father.

"Sorry baby you're going down for a nap." Troy said picking her and Brayden up before going upstairs.

I stood up and carried Gracie to her room and laid her down. After making sure she was down for good, I went to find Troy, Anna, and Brayden.

"Daddy no sleep." Anna said while standing up in her crib.

"Come on Anna laid down please." I asked coming into the room.

"But momma" She started as I shook my head at her.

"It's nap time. Laid down and then we'll do something after you wake up." I told her smiling.

"Do what?" Anna asked as I shook my head again.

"You'll have to wait and see. Now lay down please." I told her as she got on her knees before lying on her stomach.

Troy looked at me in shock and waited until Anna and Brayden's door was shut before questioning me.

"How did you manage that?" Troy asked as I grinned at him.

"It's called being a mom and picking up on the tricks." I told him as he shook his head.

"Does she always do that?" Troy asked me as I thought it over.

"Most of the time yes but you learn what works for her and what doesn't." I told him before going back downstairs.

"Well you're a great mother to them." Troy said coming behind me and kissing my neck.

"Well you're not a bad dad yourself." I told him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"So what are we going to do in a quiet house while our children our napping?" Troy asked smirking.

"We're not doing that. How about we curl up with a movie?" I asked him as his grin faded away.

"I guess we can do that or we can go outside." Troy told me as his eyes lit up.

"What's outside?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Why don't you follow me and you'll find out?" Troy asked holding out his hand for me to take.

I took it and he led me out into the backyard. Sitting on the basketball court was a rose with a basketball.

"What's this for?" I asked going over to the rose and picking it up.

"Well I figured if I gave you a rose, you would do anything I ask." Troy told me as I laughed.

"If you wanted me to play basketball with you, all you had to do was ask." I told him grinning.

"Well Mrs. Gabriella Maria Bolton, will you do me the greatest honor and play basketball with me?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"I would love to play basketball with you." I told him leaning over and picking up the basketball.

I heard Troy whistle a little as I turned around and looked at him.

"Were you checking me out?" I asked him holding the ball between my side and arm and cocking my hip out a little.

"What would you do if I said yes?" Troy asked me with his boyish grin in tact.

"I would tell you, you're messing with fire." I told him as he came closer to my side.

"Oh really? What kind of fire are we talking about?" Troy whispered in my ear.

"Like this." I said leaning over and kissing him very passionately.

"Well what if I told you I liked playing with fire?" Troy asked as I leaned back and laughed. I walked out of his embrace to the other side of the court.

"I would say you're crazy. Does your wife know you're a flirt?" I asked as his eyes went wide.

"Last time I checked with her, no." Troy told me as I looked him over.

"You really should tell her of your problem." I told him as his eyes went wide.

"And what problem is that?" Troy asked as I tried not to laugh.

"That you have a problem with flirting with other women." I told him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the only woman I ever want to flirt with." Troy whispered as my eyes went wide.

"And you're the only guy I'll ever flirt with." I told him leaning up to capture him in a kiss.

I pulled back and sighed a little. Troy laughed breaking me out of my trance.

"Was that a good sigh or a bad one?" Troy asked as I laughed.

"I don't any sighs after you kiss me will ever be bad." I told him grinning.

"That's a good thing. How about we play basketball now?" Troy asked as I nodded.

Being the gentleman he is, Troy let me have the ball first. I took it before trying to shoot a three pointer and failed miserably. Troy shook his head before going to retrieve the ball. He handed it back to me before I took another shot. Surprising both him and myself, the ball went in.

"It went in." I said jumping up and down with a grin.

"It sure did babe. Great shot." Troy said picking me up and spinning me around.

"Troy! Put me down." I shrieked as he continued to swing me around.

"You used to love me doing that to you." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I know but it took me by surprised." I told him as he placed me on my two feet again.

"Let's play." Troy told me as I threw the ball in his direction.

We continued to play until we heard clapping coming from the deck. We both looked up and saw Hannah and Cameron standing there with identical grins on their faces.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing?" Troy asked as he aimed the ball for the basket.

"Nothing much. We were bored so we came to see what you two were up to." Cameron said grinning.

"The kids are down for their naps so we decided to come play basketball. How has your day been?" I asked looking at the couple.

"Boring. We haven't done anything all day." Hannah said sitting on the deck's steps.

"Oh poor baby. Anna and Brayden have been arguing with each other all day." I told them.

"My niece and nephew arguing? No way." Hannah said with fake astonishment.

"Yes your niece and nephew. They've been driving me up a wall." I told her as she looked at me.

"If you two want to go out tonight, Cameron and I will watch all three of them." Hannah offered.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked looking at his sister and Cameron.

"It's not a problem. Three kids under the age of two can be a challenge. You two take the night to yourselves." Cameron told us grinning.

"Well if you guys want to come back at like 5 we'll let you guys watch them." I said glancing at the watch on my arm.

"Ok we'll see you guys then." Hannah said as we all went into the house.

We said our goodbyes to Hannah and Cameron before sitting on the couch and popping in a DVD.

_**5:00 pm**_

"Thank you guys for watching them again." I said coming down the stairs and going into the living room.

"Gabi stop worrying; you and Troy haven't had a night out since Gracie was born. Go and have fun." Hannah told me as she played with Brayden and Anna.

"I'm a mom; it's my job." I told her as Troy joined us in the living room.

"All right you two, I put everything down on the sheet in the kitchen. Stay away from the liquor cabinet." Troy said pointing to the two warningly.

"Darn. I was going to hit that up." Hannah told us as Troy and I gave her the evil eye.

"Not until you're 21 Hannah Bolton." Troy said as Cameron and I both laughed.

"I hear you. Now get out of here." Hannah told us as we said our final goodbyes before walking out of the door.

"So Mr. Bolton it seems our first date has arrived. Where are we going on this fine evening?" I asked him as we walked to the car.

"We my love are going to a very special place." Troy said walking over and opening the passenger's side door.

"Oh and what kind of place is this?" I asked him as he ran around to the driver's side and got in.

"I'm not going to tell you. I wouldn't want to ruin the magic." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on; just a tiny hint." I told him as he started the car and backed out of the driveway.

"I'm not telling you. It's only a few minutes away." Troy told me as I stared out of the window trying to figure out where we were going.

"You will see soon enough Gabi." Troy said turning the radio to a local rock station and music filling the air.

I had the biggest smile on my face when Troy pulled into the parking lot. It was the place Troy had taken me on one of our first dates. It was the local park.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him as he came around and opened my door.

"We are having a picnic in the park. I figured you didn't want to do the fancy dinner in a restaurant so this was the next best thing." Troy told me offering me his arm.

"I love this. This is a good idea. We've had so many memories created in this park." I said as we walked down a paved sidewalk.

"I'm glad you like it. Right this way, hon." Troy said guiding me in the right direction.

We stopped at a bench with two red and white balloons tied to it. Troy helped me sit down before sitting across from me. The grin never left either of our faces.

"I love it here. It's so peaceful." I said staring into the dark sky.

"I'm glad. Here's dinner." Troy said handing me a plate filled with pasta and spaghetti sauce.

"Oh it looks good." I complimented him as we both dug in.

We chit chatted a little while we ate but were preoccupied at the sky the heavens had decided to put on. All the stars were shining brighter than normal.

"Are you done with that?" Troy asked me as I handed him the plate to throw away.

I sat back and just gazed up into the dark sky. A familiar 'song' floated through my mind as I looked at the bright stars.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked knocking me from my moment.

"Just the old song that I use to sing when I would look up at the stars." I told him.

"What song was that?" Troy asked taking my hand in his.

"Star bright, star light, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." I told him as he smiled.

"I remember kneeling at my bedside gazing up into the stars. I would sing that and make a wish. I would make the same wish over and over and finally it came true." Troy whispered to me.

"What was your wish?" I asked him looking deep into his blue eyes.

"That I would find my soul mate and that she would be mine forever. Then I started wishing that someday my soul mate would bless me with children that we could raise together. My wish did come true." Troy said as I lightly gave him a kiss.

"I love you." I told him as he said it back.

"What did you use to wish for?" Troy asked me as I leaned into his body.

"When I was little, I used to sit on my bed and gaze out the window. My mom and I would sing that song together before I would make my wish. At first, I wanted a puppy, but that never happened. Then I wished that I would be young forever, but that didn't happen either. Then I started to wish for my prince charming and that did happen. That happened the day I met you." I told him smiling.

"But one of your other wishes came true too." Troy said gazing down at me.

"Which one?" I asked looking up at him.

"The one about being young forever. You can be young, through our children's lives. You're a child at heart every time you interact with them." Troy told me.

"I guess I am. I never thought of it like that." I told him.

"I get to see it every time you interact with Anna, Brayden, and now Gracie. I love you Gabriella Bolton." Troy said leaning over and kissing me.

"And I love you too Troy Bolton." I said with a smile on my face.

We continued to gaze up at the stars for a while before packing up our stuff and headed home. Once there, we checked on the kids before heading up to bed ourselves, quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be extremely helpful for me!!!!!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**You might need tissues for this chapter. I'm writing it and I've got tears streaming down my face!!!!!!! That's how much I get into my stories!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_August 3rd, 2015 2:00 pm (Gabi's POV)_**

"Gabi are you sure you're all right?" Troy asked me coming into the bedroom where I was sneezing and coughing.

"I'm fine. It's just allergies and junk going around in the air." I told him trying to convince him that I was all right.

"I'm not too sure babe. You've been sick for a while." Troy told me coming over to feel my head.

"I'm fine Troy. I just need some sleep." I told him lying back onto the bed.

"You've got a fever." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"No shit Sherlock." I told him sarcastically.

"I'll let that slid due to how you're feeling right now." Troy said coming over to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you. What are the kids up to?" I asked him as he took a seat beside me.

"Gracie is finally asleep. I think she's got what you have. Anna and Brayden are watching a movie downstairs with grandma." Troy told me.

"My mom volunteered to keep an eye on them while I kept an eye on you." Troy offered when I looked at him strangely.

"Cool. Can you give me some more medicine?" I asked him giving him the puppy dog look.

"Sure. If you're not better by Wednesday, I'm taking you into the ER." Troy told me while handing me the little cup of medicine.

"I'm not going to argue with you because you'll haul me there yourself." I told him smiling sweetly at him.

"You've got that right. Now get some more sleep before you have the 20 month old babies come running at you." Troy told me.

"I'll try. I love you and thank you for taking care of me." I told him.

"It's my duty as a husband. Now get some sleep." Troy said before shutting the door quietly and walking out of the room.

**_4:00 pm (Troy's POV)_**

"Mom I'm going to check up on Gabi." I said running up the stairs and quietly opening the door.

I walked over to her and gently placed my hand on her forehead, half expecting her to wake up and yell at me. I quickly drew my hand away from the heat on her forehead. I decided right there, I wasn't going to waste anytime in taking her in to the ER.

I gently picked her up and carried her downstairs. My mom looked at me as I walked into the family room.

"I'm taking her into the ER. She's burning up." I told my mom.

"All right. Be careful and let me know what's going on." Mom told me as I nodded.

"I will mom. Will you let Hannah and Cameron know for me? We were supposed to do something tonight." I told her.

"Of course. Go and don't worry about the kids; I'll watch them." Mom told me.

I put her in the car before hopping in myself. The drive to the hospital, in my opinion, took forever in reality it was just a few minutes.

"Hold on Gabi, we're almost there." I whispered before pulling into the ER's parking lot and quickly locating a parking spot.

I pulled into the spot, threw the car into park, and picked up Gabi before going into the hospital. When I walked in, it was pure mania.

"Troy what can I do for you today?" Kim asked me as I walked up to the desk and looked at her. Kim was Gabi's roommate at UMN. She was married to my roommate, Colby.

"Gabi's running a high fever. She's hot to the touch." I told her as she got a gurney from the wall.

"Put her down here and I'll have a doctor take a look at her. You, in the meantime, need to fill these out." Kim said before I put her down and took the clipboard in her hands.

"Kim take care of her." I said looking at one of my wife's really good friends.

"I will Troy." Kim promised before rushing the gurney back to the back of the ER.

I sat down and took the pen out of the holder. I started filling out the papers before I looked up into the crowded waiting room. Some were families sitting around looking worried about their loved ones. Others were silently crying due to the fact they had no news.

"TROY!!!" I heard someone call my name as I turned my head in their direction. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Lizzy, Hannah, and Cameron were all standing there looking at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they all came over to sit beside me on the cold, hard chairs.

"Mom called us. She said you were bringing Gabi to the hospital." Hannah said giving me a hug.

"Hannah, I've never seen her look so bad before. She didn't want to move." I told my sister as tears threatened to fall.

"Shh she's going to be fine. She's tough." Hannah soothed me as I looked at our friends.

"You guys didn't have to come." I said looking at Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and Lizzy.

"We wanted to. You need our support and we wanted to see how our girl was doing ourselves." Chad told me.

"She's not doing too well. She's got a high fever and was hot to the touch." I told them.

After that we all fell silent until Kim came out and stood in front of me. I looked up and my face fell when I saw her face.

"What's wrong Kim?" I asked fearing the absolute worse possible scenario.

"She's in trouble, Troy. She's spiking a 103.5 fever. We're trying to get her fever down." Kim told me as I handed her the clipboard.

"Does the doctor know what's wrong with her?" I heard myself asking.

"They're running test trying to figure something out. Our main concern right now is getting her fever down." Kim told me as I nodded my head.

"Why don't you go get something from the cafeteria and I'll come find you when I know something more?" Kim suggested.

"Nope I'm staying right here." I told her putting my foot down.

"All right, I'm going to go back there and I'll come out the minute I know something." Kim told me.

I watched Kim's retreating figure walk back through the swinging doors before I hung my head down and let the tears fall. I just thought about my life without Gabi in it. She would leave me with three kids, I didn't know if I could raise without her. She was my soul mate; the one I was supposed to grow old with. She's the only girl I've ever loved.

"Troy? All you all right?" Kelsi asked as I shook my head at her.

"My sweetheart's live is in the hand of those doctors. I'm just worried." I said pushing forward a fake smile.

"She's going to be all right Troy. You have to stay positive." Taylor tried as I looked at her and Kelsi.

"Are you 100 percent she's going to be fine? You're not God." I said as my voice rose.

"Troy, stop!" Hannah said coming over to my side.

"Hannah I might be loosing the only girl I've ever loved. And I'm scared shitless." I told my sister in pure worry.

"I know you're worried but you've got to keep it together. She needs you Troy." Cameron said coming over to my side.

"I'm more than worried. I'm scared. What happens if she dies? I don't know if I can raise Gracie, Anna, and Brayden on my own." I said as more tears streamed down my face.

"Man you don't know if she's going to die yet or not. And if she does, you've got a huge support system around you. You've got mom, dad, Cameron, and I as well as all of your friends. They will gladly put their hands in to help you and the kids make it through." Hannah told me.

"I don't want to lose her. I'm incomplete without her." I said sitting down slowly and shaking my head.

"I didn't even say I love you to her today." I said hanging my head in shame.

"You can tell her as soon as the doctors are done trying to figure out what's wrong with her." Chad told me.

"It's not the same. What if she doesn't know how much I love her?" I asked hanging my head again.

"Troy, look at me." I heard Jason say as I looked up with my teary eyes.

"Gabi does know how much you love her. Even if you don't say it everyday, she knows you love her." Jason told me.

"Whenever she comes over to the house, she's always talking about how much you love her. She knows it Troy." Kelsi told me.

"I'm sorry, Kelsi and Taylor. I just let my anger get the best of me." I said looking at two of my best friends.

"We know Troy. We're just here to help you through this." Taylor told me smiling.

I didn't get to reply because at that moment a doctor came out covered in bloody scrubs. He looked at me for a minute before directing his attention to another family.

"I'm here for Emily Valtraz." The doctor called as I looked over to the family that had rushed up to him.

"We were in this exact position 15 months ago with Anna. There's only one difference." I said looking at the people surrounding me.

"What's that, Troy?" Kelsi asked as Lizzy started to play with Kelsi's ring.

"Gabi was by my side. We were talking the other night about how lucky we were. We found true love early and we were blessed with three children who our world revolves around." I said shaking my head.

"Troy you and Gabi will still have that life. She's sick and the doctors are trying to help her." Cameron told me.

"Troy, can I tell you something?" Hannah asked as I looked over at her.

"What's that Hannah Banana?" I asked using her old nickname.

"You haven't called me that forever. I figured out what I want to be when I grow up." Hannah said as I looked over at her.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked her as her eyes shone.

"I want to be a doctor. I want to specialize in Emergency Medicine." Hannah told me.

"That's a lot of years of schooling but I think you'll be the best doctor around." I said kissing the top of her head.

"I know it is but I think I can take it on." Hannah told me.

"You're going to be great. You'll be a doctor by the time you're 30." I said causing her to laugh.

"Hopefully. We'll see though." She told me as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"What do you think of this Cameron?" I asked as he shook his head at his fiancée.

"I think she's going to be great. She's always had big ambition and I'm just glad she's finally made a decision." Cameron said as Hannah turned around and hit him.

"I resent that." She said as we all laughed a little.

I heard the swinging doors open again before looking up. Kim and a doctor were standing side by side. Kim was pointing in my direction as I stood up and walked over to where they were standing.

"Doctor, what's wrong with my wife?" I asked looking back and forth between the doctor and Kim.

"Troy she's got the start of pneumonia. You're lucky you caught it early. She's on all sorts of medications. She's resting in a room currently." The doctor told me.

"Is there anything I should know?" I asked looking at the doctor and Kim.

"She's touch and go, Troy. Her fever dropped a little but it's not down to where we want it. I would say she's going to be spending the next few days in the hospital." Kim told me.

"Thank you for everything you've done. Can I see her?" I asked looking at the two.

"Yes you can see here. I'll take you back to her room. We're going to move her upstairs in a couple of minutes so she'll have her own room." Kim told me.

"Will you let our friends know what's going on? Then tell Hannah to call mom and let her know." I asked Kim as she smiled.

"I will let them know Troy." Kim told me as I reached over and hugged mine and Gabi's friend.

"Thank you for everything you've done for Gabi." I told her as she smiled.

"It was my pleasure. You know I'll do anything for the two of you. I kind of owe you a lot." Kim told me before stopping in front of a door.

Gabi and I introduced Kim to Colby before they started dating and eventually married.

"She's in there. You can spend a few minutes with her before we move her upstairs." Kim told me.

"Thanks again Kim." I said before she nodded her head and left me standing in front of the door.

I pushed the door open quietly before listening to the constant beeping of the machines. My shoes squeaked against the tiled floor as I walked over to the bed where my Gabi was peacefully sleeping.

I looked my sleeping girl over before picking up her hand and holding it in mine. I took a seat in the vacant chair before smoothing her wet, matted hair.

"Gabi, what is wrong with you? You're a sick girl. I wish I would have brought you here earlier. You would slap me if you saw me in the waiting room. I was a mess because I was afraid of loosing you. I love you. I love you more than life itself. I forgot to tell you and now this happened so I want you to know that. I love you Gabriella Marie Bolton." I said before kissing the back of her hand.

I sat there a few more minutes before a nurse came in and said they were moving her upstairs. I asked for the room number before leaving the room. I walked back to the waiting room where all of our friends were waiting patiently.

"How is she?" Hannah asked as I looked at Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Lizzy, and Cameron.

"She's sleeping. Her fever is down some but not where the doctors want it to be. She's pale. I don't even recognize her." I said looking at them.

"Can we see her?" Taylor asked as I shook my head.

"In a few minutes. They're moving her upstairs to a private room. We can see her then." I told them.

"I called mom and she asked if you wanted her to bring the kids up. I told her I would ask you and then let her know." Hannah told me.

"Tell her just to stay home. I don't want the kids getting sick from being here. Anything else?" I asked looking at Hannah.

"Cameron and I are going to see her before going back to your house so mom and dad can come up." Hannah told me.

"All right. Do you guys want to head upstairs?" I asked looking at the eager bunch.

"Sure let's go." Kelsi told me as I motioned her to hand me Lizzy. I carried Lizzy up as we headed upstairs.

"She's in room 3456. You guys can go see her; I'll wait here with Lizzy." I told them.

"Thanks Troy." Jason and Kelsi told me as I smiled her at them.

"It's not a problem. It'll give me time to bond with my niece." I told the two of them before they headed down the hall towards Gabi's room.

"Hi Lizzy. How are you little one?" I asked the three year old who looked identical to her mother.

"I good. You sad, unkle troy?" Lizzy asked with such innocent that it broke my heart.

"A little bit. Aunt Gabi is pretty sick and that's why I'm sad." I told the little girl.

"Oh she gets better?" Lizzy asked as I smiled a little.

"She's getting medicine that will help her." I told her.

"Oh what can I do?" Lizzy asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"You can draw her pictures." I said going over to the little kids' table in the waiting room to grab a couple of pieces of paper and crayons.

"What kind of pitures?" Lizzy asked as we sat on the ground in front of the table.

"How about a picture of a dog, a cat, and you?" I suggested as her face broke out into a smile.

"I can do that!" She told me as I placed a piece of paper in front of her.

"Good. What kind of picture should I make aunt Gabi?" I asked looking at Lizzy.

"How about a family piture?" She asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"What kind of family picture?" I asked trying to clarify what she was saying.

"A piture with you, Anna, Bray, and Grawie." Lizzy told me.

"I see what you're saying. I think I can do that." I told her as we both set to work on our individual pictures.

We were both quiet for a few minutes before Lizzy started drawing on my piece of paper.

"What are you doing silly one?" I asked her.

"Drawin'." She said simply as I started to color on her piece of paper.

"That mine." She said standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well that piece of paper is mine." I told her standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

"I sowwie." She said sticking her lower lip out into a pout.

"I know you are baby. How about we draw a picture together?" I asked looking at the three year old.

"Okie dokie." Lizzy told me sitting back down.

"Who taught you okie dokie?" I asked looking at the grinning girl.

"Momma teach me." Lizzy said bobbing her head up and down as her curls got in her face.

"Mom taught you?" I asked faking shock.

"Yea silly. She teach me a lot." Lizzy said bobbing her head up and down.

"What else did she teach you?" I asked trying to see what else the little girl had up her sleeves.

"Piano, oreos, and I dunno, unkle Troy." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Sounds like you've got a cool mom, Lizzy." I told her as she bobbed her head again.

"I do. She's awemosome." Lizzy said as I threw my head back and laughed.

"Nice word, Lizzy." I said as someone came walking up to our little party.

"What word did she just teach you?" Kelsi asked as I turned around and looked at her.

"Her word for awesome." I told her as Kelsi laughed a little.

"Oh yea that one is one of my favorites." Kelsi said as I smiled.

"Momma!" Lizzy said running into Kelsi's open arms.

"What did you and uncle Troy do while mommy and daddy were gone?" Kelsi asked Lizzy.

"Drawed." Lizzy said looking at her mom with wide eyes.

"Did you make aunt Gabi any pictures?" Kelsi asked as Lizzy nodded her head.

"Yup! We did." Lizzy said bobbing her head up and down again.

"Was she good?" Kelsi asked as I rolled my eyes at her.

"She was the best. We had a good time, didn't we?" I asked Lizzy as she grinned.

"He drew on my piture." Lizzy told her mom as Kelsi looked up at me grinning.

"Oh he did? What did you do to his picture?" Kelsi asked her grinning daughter.

"I draw on his." Lizzy said as Kelsi nodded her head.

"Oh I see. Come on little one, we have to go get some dinner and then get someone into bed." Kelsi said picking up the girl.

"I not sleepy momma!" Lizzy said trying to protest.

"I know you're not sleepy now but I'll give you two hours and then you will be." Kelsi said as I hugged her and Lizzy.

"I know you didn't have to come, but I'm glad you did." I told my long time friend.

"It's not a problem, Troy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call." Kelsi said pointing a finger at me.

"I will. Thanks again. Bye Lizzy." I said waving to the yawning girl.

I watched them leave before headed down to Gabi's room. Chad, Taylor, Hannah, and Cameron were sitting in various places around the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked going over to Gabi's side and kissing her sweaty forehead.

"Just shooting the breeze. What took you so long to come back?" Hannah asked as I sat down in the chair beside the bed.

"I was talking to Lizzy and Kelsi. They took off all ready." I told them.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cameron asked me.

"I think I'm going to put the kids to bed before I come back here for the night. Will you guys stay with her while I put the kids to bed?" I asked looking at the four people in the room.

"We'll stay." Taylor said as I looked at her.

"Where's Katie Bailey tonight?" I asked about Chad and Taylor's 9 month old daughter.

"My mom and dad have her tonight. They told us to come when your mom called us." Chad told me.

"Thank you. I'll be back before nine." I told them.

"All right. Bye Troy and give our best to the kids." Taylor said coming over to give me a hug.

"I will. Hannah, Cameron are you two coming over?" I asked looking at my sister.

"Yeah we're going to stay here a little while longer before we come over." Cameron told me.

"All right. I'll see you two later." I said kissing Gabi's forehead once more.

"I love you princess. I'm going to put our little ones to bed and then I'll be back." I whispered before leaving the room.

I walked out of the room and headed downstairs before going out to the car. I leaned my head on the steering wheel and just cried. I let out all of my emotions before composing myself to drive home and face the three little children that Gabi and I adored so much.

* * *

**There's another part to this chapter but I had to break it up. I'll have the next up in the upcoming days. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_August 3rd, 2015 6:00 pm (Troy's POV)_**

"Daddy!!" I heard two little voices call as I walked in the door a little past 6 o'clock. Anna and Brayden came totting up to me grinning.

"Hi you two. Were you good for grandma and grandpa?" I asked kneeing down so I could give the two kids a hug.

"Yeah! We color." Anna told me as I scooped them both up and walked into the kitchen.

"That's good. Hi mom, dad." I said looking at my parents would were sitting at the table. Mom was feeding Gracie her bottle.

"Troy, we didn't expect you home." Dad said standing up and taking Brayden from my arms.

"I wanted to come put these two to bed before heading back up there." I told them.

"How's Gabi?" Mom asked as I kissed Anna's forehead before putting her on her feet. I watched Anna walk over to dad and grin up at him.

"She's got the start of pneumonia. The doctor told me that it's good that they caught it in time." I told them.

"Did they say how long she's going to be in for?" Dad asked me as I shook my head.

"They want to make sure they have the pneumonia under control first before they send her home. It all depends on what the medicine they have her on does." I told them.

"Do you want us to stick around?" Mom asked me as I smiled at them.

"Hannah and Cameron told me they were going to stay with the kids tonight while I go back up to the hospital." I told them.

"All right. We're going to go up to the hospital and we'll see you then." Dad told me.

"All right. Have they eaten yet?" I asked looking at Brayden and Anna talking to each other in their own language.

"We fed them at 5:30." Mom said taking a quick glance at the clock.

"All right. Thank you guys." I said going over and hugging my parents before watching them leave.

"What are we going to do now guys?" I asked looking at Anna and Brayden sitting at the table and Gracie in her bouncy seat.

"Movie?" Anna asked looking at me with her innocent face and eyes.

"I'm game. How about we go put on pajamas and then we'll settle down and watch the movie?" I asked looking at the three kids.

"Okie dokie daddy." Brayden told me as I picked up Gracie and followed them upstairs.

I quickly dressed all three in their pajamas before heading back downstairs. I let Anna and Brayden pick the movie before settling on the couch.

"Daddy, where momma?" Anna asked looking at me with her innocent chocolate eyes that reminded me so much of those of her mother.

"She's at the hospital. Momma's a sick lady right now but the doctors are going to help her." I said looking at my oldest daughter.

"She all right?" Brayden asked looking at me with his big blue eyes.

"She will be. Maybe I'll bring you three up to the hospital tomorrow so you can see her." I told them as the familiar Disney logo came on the screen.

Anna and Brayden curled up to my side as I held Gracie in my arms. I watched all three kids' eyes grow heavy before they slowly started to close. I held Gracie close as I walked upstairs to put her in her crib. I kissed her forehead before putting her in the bed.

"Night Gracie, momma and daddy love you so much." I whispered quietly before turning on her sound machine and leaving the room.

I walked back upstairs and picked up Anna. I carried her upstairs and opened her crib before putting her down inside.

"Good night Anna. I love you." I whispered as she rolled over and buried her body in the covers.

I watched her sleep for a few minutes before going to Brayden and carried him upstairs to put to bed. I whispered my good night and I love yous before stepping back and watching both of 20 month olds sleep.

I heard the front door open before deciding to walk out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I picked up some stray toys that were in the hallway before going downstairs.

"Hey." I heard someone whisper as I walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys. How is she doing?" I asked looking at Cameron and Hannah.

"She was still sleeping when we left. Mom and dad told Taylor and Chad to go home to Katie. They told us to come home to you so you could come back. Are the kids down for the night?" Hannah asked me.

"Yeah I just put them down. They should sleep the entire night." I told them going over to the TV and popping the DVD out.

"It was a Tarzan night I see." Cameron said pointing out the obvious.

"Brayden wanted to watch that." I said smiling a little at them.

"Troy how are you doing? I know you're worried about Gabi, but I'm worried about you." Hannah told me as she opened her arms open so I could go into them.

"I'm just worried about Gabi. She's always been the healthy one and now that she's in the hospital, I'm just worried." I told her giving her a hug.

"She'll be all right. While we were in the room, the nurse said her fever was down to 102.7." Cameron told me.

"Thank you two for doing this." I said giving them slight smiles.

"We're family. Anything you need, we'll be there for you." Hannah said giving me another hug.

"Again thank you two. If you need anything, you have Gabi's room number or my cell phone will be on." I told them.

"Go be by your wife's side and don't worry about the kids." Cameron said giving me a look.

"I won't. I'll call you guys tomorrow morning." I said walking towards the door.

We said our goodbyes before I headed towards the car. I got in, started it, before headed back towards the hospital. Once I got to the hospital, I parked the car before heading in and up to Gabi's room.

I pushed open Gabi's door and peaked in. I saw mom and dad sitting on Gabi's right side, holding hands, and talking among them. I pushed the door open more before heading in. My squeaky shoes gave me away.

"Troy, hey. We didn't expect you for a little while." Mom said as my watch chimed 8 o'clock.

"The kids fell asleep while watching Tarzan so I put them to bed before Hannah and Cameron came over." I told them.

"That's good. The nurse just came in and said that she's doing better. Her fever has come down a little since we sent Hannah and Cameron home." Dad told me.

"Good. Thank you guys for coming and sitting with her." I told them smiling faintly.

"It's not a problem, Troy. You're our son and she's our daughter in law. We're family." Mom told me coming over and giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I said giving them a faint smile.

"Do you need anything else?" Dad asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"Not that I can think of. I'm planning on sacking on in the chair tonight." I told them.

"Call us if you think of anything." Mom told me.

"I will. I'll see you guys in the morning." I told them taking a seat in their vacant seat.

I quietly watched the slow rise and fall of Gabi's chest. She looked so peaceful and so not herself as I was used to seeing her. I picked up her pale hand and held it between mine.

"Hey Gabi. I just want you to get better. You had me worried there for a little bit. The kids are fine; I just put them to bed before coming and staying with you. I love you, you know that right? I promised myself that if you're all right, then I'm going to tell you everyday from here on out. I don't want you to go a single day without knowing how much I love you. You're my baby girl, you're my soul mate, and you're my one. You're it; the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." I said gently kissing the back of her hand.

I pulled the blanket that was folded up on the chair beside me and quickly got under it before continuing to stare at Gabi. I felt my eyes slowly close before sleep overtook me.

**_August 4th, 2015 2:30 am _**

A familiar laugh flew into my ear as I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the little light in the room. Once they were adjusted, I quickly looked to the bed. Gabi was smiling a little but was still asleep. I leaned closer to the bed and took her hand in mine and kissed it gently.

"You should be home you know." I heard her sweet voice say as I raised my head and looked at her.

"I know but I couldn't leave you here alone." I said quietly as she smiled a little bit.

"How bad did it get?" Gabi asked as I looked at her.

"You had a high fever of 103.5 when I brought you in at 4 yesterday afternoon. You have the start of pneumonia." I said as she started to cough.

I helped her sit up while she continued to cough. I pulled her hair back as she covered her mouth.

"It's starting to become loose." I told her sitting on the side of the bed.

"That's a good thing. So who all knows I'm here?" Gabi asked as I smiled at her.

"My family and our friends." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"Did anyone come visit?" Gabi asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah; Hannah, Cameron, mom, dad, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason all came. I watched Lizzy while our friends came in." I told her.

"How are Anna, Brayden, and Gracie doing?" Gabi asked me.

"I left about six last night and went home to put them to bed. We curled up and watched Tarzan. They were out before the movie was half done. Hannah and Cameron are staying with them." I told her.

"That's good. Will you go tell someone I woke up so I can get so more meds?" Gabi asked as I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"For you m'love, I will gladly do that." I told her standing up and walking out into the silent hallway.

I walked down to the nurse's desk to see three nurses standing around quietly talking to one another. Kim was standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Kim?" I asked breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh hey Troy. Is there something wrong with Gabi?" Her nursing instincts kicked in immediately.

"She's actually awake currently." I told them as Kim's face relaxed a little.

"That's a good thing. I'll be in her room in a minute." Kim told me as I smiled.

I walked back to Gabi's room and went in. Gabi was looking around the dimly lit room.

"Where did the flowers come from?" Gabi asked as I took a seat next to her.

"I think mom and dad brought them. I didn't notice them when I came back." I told her.

"Oh I was just wondering. Is the nurse coming?" Gabi asked as I nodded a little.

"She said she'll be here in a few minutes. You need some more sleep." I pointed out to Gabi.

"I know but I want meds more." She said as I laughed a little. The door was pushed open as we both looked towards it.

"Kim what are you doing here? I thought you worked at the other hospital." Gabi said surprised to see her college roommate.

"I got transfer a couple of months ago. Now I'm working here." Kim said taking Gabi's blood pressure.

"Sweet!!! Did you keep Troy in line while the doctors were checking me over?" Gabi asked as I smiled at her.

"Nah a couple of your friends showed up and kept him in line. I was just the barer of news." Kim told us.

"He needs kept in line every now and then." Gabi teased as I playfully glared at her.

"I'll let it slid because you're stuck here." I told her while leaning over and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"I want to go home." Gabi said pouting and sticking her lower lip out.

"I know you do baby but you have to get better first." I tried to reason with her.

"But I want my own bed. I don't like this thing." Gabi told me as Kim and I both grinned.

"I'm sorry but did you see what I was sleeping on. I'll take that big old bed any day than that little chair." I told her smiling.

"You could have slept with me in that bed, you know." Gabi told me as I rolled my eyes.

"And push you out of the bed, no way!" I told her as she smiled at me.

"I'll share my bed with you tonight." Gabi told me as I smiled at her.

"All right we'll make it work. How's she doing Kim?" I asked looking at our long time friend.

"Your lungs sound better but not where the doctor wants them. I'm going to inject some meds into your IV and they're going to put you to sleep." Kim told her.

"All right. I think I can sleep a little to catch up on all the sleep I've been missing." Gabi said as I laughed.

"Ok there you go Gabi. I'll be by in a little while to check up on you. Get some sleep." Kim said as Gabi nodded her head and yawned.

"Come on, get up here." Gabi told me patting the bed as I stood up.

"Are you sure Gabi?" I asked her unsure if both of us would fit in the bed.

"If you want some comfort tonight, you better get up here or I'm going to fall asleep and you won't have a comfort place to sleep tonight." Gabi told me.

I carefully got on the bed and situated myself so Gabi's head was lying on my chest. I ran my hand through her hair as she sighed in contentment.

"Just sleep Gabi. I'll be here in the morning." I said kissing her forehead before feeling her head grow heavy on my chest.

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into sleep with my arms wrapped around Gabi.

**_August 4th, 2015 8:00 am _**

"She's in the hospital and he's still putting on the moves." I heard a distinct voice say as he came into the room.

"Shut up Chad." I groaned pushing myself off the bed and stretching a little.

"How long have you been in that position?" Taylor asked as I looked up at their grinning faces.

"She woke up at 2:30 and I crawled into bed at 3 after she got some meds." I told them.

"Fun stuff. When is she getting out?" Chad asked me as I watched Gabi sleep peacefully.

"The doctors want her lungs to be a little more cleared out than they are but they haven't given us an exact time and date she can go home." I told them.

"Is she in a good mood or is she a little bitchy?" Taylor asked me with a knowing grin.

"When we talked at 3 she was fine. She was whining about wanting to go home but other than that she was worried about the kids but I told her they were fine." I said grinning.

"Speaking of the kids, where are they?" Chad asked me.

"Hannah and Cameron stayed at the house last night and watched them. I told Hannah I would call her today if Gabi wanted her to bring the kids up or not." I told them.

"I'm sitting here listening to everything you're saying." A groggy voice said as we turned and looked at the bed.

"Gabi! You're awake. How are you feeling?" Taylor asked as Gabi playfully glared at her.

"Oh I'm fine after I heard the bitchy comment." Gabi said showing off her grin.

"I had to get the scoop on how you were acting. I'm sorry." Taylor said leaning over to give Gabi a hug.

"It's not a problem. So what brings you guys to the dreaded hospital?" Gabi asked looking at our friends.

"Well we heard a poor old soul was locked in here and we decided to try to spring her loose but the guard at the door made us promise we would just visit. Personally, I think there's some nut jobs in here and the guard said the one in this particular room is a special case of nut job that he hasn't seen in a while." Chad told Gabi as she leaned over and hit him.

"That was mean and I'm alone here in this gross hospital. I would have thought you would have been nicer especially while I'm trapped in here." Gabi told Chad as he grinned.

"I gave you a grace period which was last night but now it's time to pick on Gabi." Chad said showing off his grin.

"First off, last night doesn't count because I wasn't aware of the fact that I was in the hospital. And two, I'm a girl so I should have all the grace periods I want." Gabi said crossing her arms and glaring at Chad.

"Hey you two, why don't we break this up before it become an all out brawl?" I asked stepping and trying to stop the arguing.

"Why do you have to ruin the fun?" Chad asked looking at me with a funny face.

"Go ahead call me the mean one but Gabi needs her rest." I said putting my foot down.

"But Troy I've been sleeping for the past 16 hours straight. Why do I have to sleep more?" Gabi asked as I grinned.

"You want to go home soon don't you?" I asked her as she thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with sleep?" Gabi asked as Chad and Taylor both laughed a little.

"The more you sleep, the faster you'll get out of here." I told her as the light bulb clicked over her head.

"All right I'll sleep. Thank you for coming, Chad, Taylor." Gabi told our friends as they both smiled.

"We just want you to get better soon. We miss having you around." Chad told her.

"See this is the nice guy I was hoping to see today." Gabi told him as Taylor and I both laughed.

"All right Gabi get some rest and I'll be back in a minute." I said as her eyes slowly shut and she snuggled into the covers.

I watched Chad and Taylor walk out of the room before turning my attention back to Gabi. I watched her sleep before leaning back in the chair I occupied and closed my eyes as well.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback is always a big plus for me. **


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_August 9th, 2015 9:00 am _**

I was released from the hospital on the 4th and quickly got situated at home. The kids got adjusted to having both Troy and I home again instead of Hannah, Cameron, Jack, or Dana.

"Momma!" I heard Anna call from downstairs. I was upstairs folding and changing loads of laundry.

"Just a minute, Anna." I called back as I heard the door open and in walked someone.

"Gabi, are you here?" Hannah called as I looked down the stairs.

"I'm up here. Will you see what Anna needs?" I called down to her as I shut the top of the washer before going downstairs.

"Momma! I hurt." Anna said holding up her arm as I descended the stairs.

"What did you do?" I asked looking at 20 month old.

"Bray hit me." Anna told me as I sighed before sitting on the couch.

"Brayden, we don't hit your sisters. Look at me." I told him gently.

"Momma!" Brayden cried as I picked him up and put him on my lap.

"We don't hit your sisters. That's not nice. Now say you're sorry." I told him gently.

"I sowwie." Brayden told his sister as I smiled at them.

"Ok. Play?" Anna asked Brayden as I shook my head at the two of them.

Hannah and I walked them tot off to the corner before I turned my attention to Hannah.

"What brings you by this house so early in the morning?" I asked her with a smile.

"Troy told me the other day that you wanted to talk to me. Cameron's gone with his family so I decided to come over and see what you guys were doing." Hannah told me.

"I have a favor to ask of you." I started as she smiled at me.

"Ut oh whenever you say that I'm not going to like what's going to happen." Hannah teased as I smiled.

"Oh be nice. This I think you'll like. I need to talk to one of my patients." I told her as she looked at me.

"What's do I need to talk to them about?" Hannah asked me.

"Kennedy Anderson was in a car accident 18 months ago. The parents are thinking of taking her off of therapy but Kennedy wants the chance to walk again. I need you to talk to Kennedy and her parents and try to convince them to keep her on therapy." I asked Hannah as she nodded.

"I guess I could do that for you. When do you want me to meet with them?" Hannah asked me as I smiled.

"I've got to get it set up but I wanted you to agree with it before I set anything up." I told her.

"I'm pretty much free. I don't start classes for another 3 weeks." Hannah told me.

"I'm hoping you can convince them. I've talked to all three of them and Kennedy wants to walk again but her parents are worried that she's getting her hopes up too high." I told her.

"Parents want what's right for their children and Kennedy's parents don't want to watch their children suffer, am I right?" Hannah asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"That's it exactly. They're worried about her suffering and I told her parents that she's starting to walk on her own." I told her.

"Just let me know when I need to be there." Hannah told me as I nodded.

"Thank you, Hannah. You have no idea how much you're helping me out." I told her.

"You're my sister in law. I'll help out when I can. Moving on, how are you feeling?" Hannah asked me as I shook my head.

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm still on the medicine so I'm not 100 percent back yet." I told her.

"I was glad when you were released. Anna and Brayden were asking about you." Hannah told me.

"They were sad when I came home because you and Cameron had to go back to the apartment. They had fun with their aunt and uncle." I told her grinning.

"What can I say? The kids love me." She told me as we both laughed.

"Who's making that racket in there?" We heard Troy ask as the kids ran into the foyer to greet their father.

"DADDY!" We heard both kids' voices yell as they ran into their father's arms.

"Hi guys. Were you good this morning?" Troy asked Anna and Brayden while picking them up.

"We good, daddy." Anna said nodding her head. Troy looked over at me to confirm it.

"They were good." I said as Troy came into the living room to see Hannah and I there talking.

"Well if it isn't my sister whom I haven't seen in a while. What brings you by?" Troy asked putting the kids down and leaning over to kiss me.

"Gabi asked me to come over and since Cameron is out of town, I agreed." Hannah her older brother.

"That's cool." Troy said before walking into the kitchen and leaving us alone.

"What are you doing home?" I yelled from my place on the couch as he came into the living room munching on something.

"There was a bomb threat at the school so they sent everyone home. We think it was some kid who didn't want to be in school." Troy said rolling his eyes.

"Nice. Well I need to run to work; do you want to stay with the kids while I do that?" I asked him.

"Sure. Hannah what are you up to today?" Troy asked as she looked at me grinning.

"Actually Hannah is coming with me to work. She's going to talk to Kennedy." I told him smiling.

"All right. Have fun ladies and I'll keep an eye on the kids." Troy told me as I kissed his cheek.

"We should be home by 12. I'll call you if I'm going to be later." I told him grabbing my purse and heading out the door.

Hannah and I headed down to the hospital. I pulled into a spot and parked before getting out. Hannah looked a little nervous so I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine. I totally forgot they were coming in today." I told her smiling.

"My butt you forgot. This was probably your whole plan all along." Hannah accused as I smiled.

"You've been my sister in law too long." I told her as we walked upstairs to the Physical Therapy unit.

"Gabi, I didn't know you were coming in today." Amanda, the receptionist, told me as I smiled.

"I didn't think I would be able to make it but I did. Is Kennedy and her parents here?" I asked her.

"Yeah they are in your office as a matter of fact. Go on; they're waiting for you." Amanda told me as I smiled.

"Come on Hannah. It's your turn to shine." I told my nervous sister in law.

"Are you sure I can do this, Gabi?" Hannah asked me as I smiled at her.

"You're a Bolton for goodness sakes. Of course you can." I told her as we stopped in front of my office.

"Are you ready?" I asked looking at her for a minute before she gently shook her head yes.

I pushed opened the door of my office and saw the Anderson family sitting there patiently. Kennedy smiled at me as Hannah and I entered the room.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." I said before taking a seat in front of the family. Hannah stood off to my right and looked at the family before I started talking again.

"I've asked my sister in law Hannah to come talk to you guys about your decision to quit therapy. Hannah this is Kennedy, Alexis, and David Anderson. This is my sister in law, Hannah Bolton." I said introducing the four with each other.

"I don't know why you've brought your sister in law in but we're here to talk about Kennedy's progress." Alexis said looking at me.

"Hannah was in an accident similar to Kennedy's a couple of years ago. It took her about 6 months total, with therapy, to get back to normal." I told them.

"Gabi's got me some what caught up on what Kennedy's been going through. Now in my case, it wasn't as sever but if my parents wanted me to go off therapy because they hated seeing me hurt and cry I would fight it with all my might. I wanted to regain a normal lifestyle again and for me that was through therapy. I was a huge basketball player and after I had my accident I wanted to regain that back so I could show people that I was stronger than that." Hannah said looking at Kennedy.

"Miss Bolton, we are worried that our daughter is getting her hopes up too high." Dave said looking at Hannah.

"A lot of people told me I was getting my hopes up too high when I said I wanted to walk again. I turned that into determination and now look where I am. I'm in my sophomore year at UNM and I'm playing on the basketball team." Hannah told them.

"So what are you saying?" Alexis asked looking between Hannah and me.

"If Kennedy stays with therapy, she's going to regain a normal life. If she doesn't, then she'll be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life. It's Kennedy's life; why doesn't she make the choice?" Hannah asked Dave and Alexis.

"We're going to have to talk this over as a family and get back to you. Thank you for your time, Gabi, Hannah." Dave said quickly as they stood up and left, leaving Hannah, Kennedy, and I all in the room.

"Thanks for that attempt." Kennedy said looking at the ground.

"I know you want to continue therapy, Kennedy. We've just got to get your parents to understand that there is still time for you to walk." I told her smiling.

"They were talking about going to another specialist." Kennedy told me as I shook my head.

"The specialist going to tell them the same thing I've been telling them for weeks. You're going to get better and resume a normal life." I said looking at Kennedy.

"Mom and dad can't stand to see me in pain. They don't like seeing the frustration on my face." Kennedy said shaking her head.

"It was the same way with my parents. If it wasn't for Gabi, I think my parents would have pulled me away from therapy. But Gabi was there and she helped me through it." Hannah told Kennedy.

"Well I better go. Thanks for everything." Kennedy said getting ready to wheel out of the room.

"I'll see you later, Kennedy." I told her before she wheeled away.

"At least you tried." Hannah told me as I scrunched up my face.

"Do you see why I get frustrated at work?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Parents are going to do what they think is best for their children. They're blind sometimes; that's why you bring in other people to help." Hannah told me.

"If Anna, Brayden, or Gracie ever needed help, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to help them in anyway I could. Kennedy's got the help and the parents are blind because it's causing her pain." I told her shaking my head.

"You're trying your best to help them, Gabi. That's all you can do." Hannah told me.

"I just wish there was something else I could do." I told her shaking my head.

"You'll have to think about it for a while and then something will come to your mind. Just wait and see." Hannah told me.

"I guess you're right. You ready to head home?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Yeah let's go. I think you've had a hard enough time for one day." Hannah told me as I gathered up my stuff and walked out of the door.

We got in the car and headed home. I pulled in the driveway, grabbed my stuff, before tip toeing into the house. I put my hand over my mouth trying to muffle my giggle as I walked into the living room. Troy was sound asleep with Anna and Brayden lying next to him. All three were quietly snoring.

"I guess they tired him out." I whispered to Hannah as we went into the kitchen.

"I guess they did. What are you guys going to do tonight?" Hannah asked me.

"I think we're going to chill tonight. We might take the kids to the park to wear out some energy before coming back here, giving them baths, and putting them to bed." I told her smiling.

"Sounds like a good plan. I've got some homework that needs to be completed." Hannah told me.

"Summer session is almost over isn't it?" I asked her as she nodded.

"I've got another week, then a week off before school starts all over again. Again, why did I pick majoring in medicine?" Hannah asked me as I laughed.

"It's a lot of work now but it's so worth it in the end." I told her grinning.

"I still have to figure out my emphasis." Hannah told me as my eyes went wide.

"I thought you didn't have to figure that out until you started Medical school?" I asked her.

"You don't; I just want to have it figured out." Hannah told me.

"What do you have it narrowed to?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Either Emergency Medicine or Family Medicine. I'm leaning more towards Emergency Medicine." Hannah told me grinning.

"You'll be a great ER physician. Can you handle all the 12 hours shifts?" I asked her.

"It'll be great because I'll only work two or three days a week." She told me grinning.

"All ready thinking about your work schedule." I told her as she smiled.

"I'm going to have to. I want to have a family and I'll have to plan all that too." Hannah told me.

"You'll have it all. Just like Troy and I have it all." I told her smiling.

"So anymore kids for the Boltons?" Hannah asked me as I smiled a little.

"Troy and I want at least one more but we want to wait a while. There's 18 months between these three so we want Gracie to be 3 or 4 before I get pregnant again." I told her.

"So you'll be pregnant by the time I get into med school. That's going to be exciting." Hannah told me laughing.

"That's one way to look at it. I could never give up that many years to become a physician. I didn't have the patience." I told Hannah shaking my head.

"It's going to be a long haul. I'll be grateful if I make it through the entire thing without killing anyone." Hannah told me.

"You'll be fine; don't worry. You'll all ready have a whole crew lined up to be your patients." I told her as we both laughed.

"I don't think I would want some of those people you're thinking of to be my patients. That would be just creepy." Hannah told me as we both laughed.

Hannah stayed around for the better part of the afternoon. After she left, Troy and I gathered the kids up and took them down to the park to play. Gracie was a bit fussy which wasn't all that unusual. Troy and I took them out for dinner before coming back home and giving them baths. After they were put to bed, Troy and I curled up with a movie. We made out for the majority of the movie and ended up taking it upstairs.

* * *

**Let me take this opportunity to say I'm extremely sorry. My mind went blank half way through this chapter so I've been putting it off hoping I could come up with a better chapter. I think I've ran out of ideas for this story, so any ideas you come up with, would be much appreciated!!! Feedback would be most appreciated! Thank you to my loyal readers and reviewers!!!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_September 19th, 2015 10:00 am _**

"Don't make any plans tonight." I heard as I walked downstairs carrying the laundry basket full of clothes.

"And why can't I make any plans tonight? Help me folds these please." I asked going into the kitchen and putting the basket of laundry on the table.

"Because you and I, my love, are having a complete date night just the two of us." Troy told me.

"No kids? Just the two of us? Where are we going?" I asked him, really excited.

"Mom and dad volunteered to come watch the kids for us; so you and I are going out, just the two of us on a date." Troy told me grinning.

"I love you to death. We haven't had a date night in such a long time." I told him grinning.

"We haven't had a date night since Gracie was born. You've been moody for the past couple of days and I was kind of hoping this would help you." Troy told me.

"I think this is exactly what we need. So what time do I have to be gussied up by?" I asked him grinning.

"My parents are coming at 5:40 so sometime before that." Troy told me kissing my lips.

"Where are we going? And what is the dress code?" I asked him as he quickly shook his head.

"I'm not telling you that. You have to be in a dress and heels sometime before 6 o'clock." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I don't care where we're going as long as we're together." I told him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Oh we're defiantly going to be alone. No worries there." Troy said leaning down and teasing my lips.

"Hm . . ." I said before he kissed me. We stood in the kitchen kissing until a clearing of the throat pulled us apart.

"Doesn't anyone ever use the doorbell anymore?" I asked lying my head on Troy's chest.

"We did actually. You two didn't respond so we walked in." Hannah told me.

"Sorry we were a little caught up." Troy told his sister as Hannah and Cameron both smirked.

"We can see that. Where are the kids?" Cameron asked noticing the quiet house.

"Gracie is down for her morning nap while Anna and Brayden are in the living room watching a movie." I told them.

"Are you sure about that?" Hannah asked Troy and I as we looked at them strangely.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her as she poked her head into the living room.

"Neither Anna nor Brayden are in the living room watching a movie." Hannah told us.

"They probably went upstairs. I'll be back." I told them walking upstairs and peaking my head in their room before walking down to the playroom.

"What are you two doing? What happened to the movie?" I asked Brayden and Anna.

"Bored and we playin', momma." Brayden told me holding up his truck as I smiled at him.

"Well daddy and I got worried when you guys weren't in the living room. Aunt Hannah and Uncle Cameron are here." I told the two of them.

"Really?" Anna asked me hugging her doll closer to her chest as I smiled at her.

"Yeah they are. I think they're here to see you two. Why don't we go downstairs and see them?" I asked the 21 month old twins.

"Okie dokie!" Brayden said standing up before running out of the room and stopping at the top of the stairs.

"Hold on you two. Let me check on Gracie." I said pushing open Gracie's door a little.

I peaked into her crib to see her sleeping peacefully. Her lips were puckered as she slept. I walked out and closed the door gently before walking downstairs with Brayden and Anna.

"Found them." I said walking into the kitchen with two rambunctious kids behind me.

"Where were they?" Troy asked me as I went and sat on his lap.

"They were in the playroom. The movie bored them." I told him as he shook his head.

"Just like their momma. Did you check on Gracie?" Troy asked me as I quickly nodded my head.

"Yeah I did. Her lips are puckered so I have a feeling she'll be up in a little bit." I told him watching Anna and Brayden interact with Hannah and Cameron.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Hannah asked her niece and nephew as Anna sat on Cameron's lap and Brayden on hers.

"Play in leaves, basketball, and trucks." Brayden told his aunt as she nodded her head.

"Very cool. What about you Anna?" Cameron asked looking at the little girl.

"Play dolls, babies, and colored." Anna told her aunt and uncle grinning.

"What have you two been up to?" I asked Hannah and Cameron as Hannah quickly looked at Cameron.

"School is the main thing. I started training for basketball a couple of weeks ago. It's going to kick my butt this year." Hannah told us shaking her head.

"We got tickets to the San Diego game. We're going to take Anna and Brayden to it." Troy told his sister.

"The double header one?" Cameron asked us.

"I think so. It's a Saturday afternoon. One game is at 4 the other at 6. We have to find someone to watch Gracie for us." I told them.

"Very cool. I think that's one of our first games. So we might not be all that we can be." Hannah said shaking her head.

"You guys will be great. It should be a good game." Troy told his sister and Cameron grinning.

"We'll have to see though." Cameron said looking at Troy and I.

"You guys look excited about something. Is there anything you're hiding from us?" Hannah asked eyeing Troy and I.

"If you're asking if we're pregnant, sorry but the answer is no. Gracie is only 3 months old. We're not ready for another one." Troy told his sister grinning.

"Darn you two need to give us more nieces and nephews." Hannah told us smiling.

"We'll have one or two more kids at the most and then we're done." I told her grinning.

"Oh we will? How come I never heard anything about this?" Troy asked me as I grinned at him.

"I was planning on tell you. Besides you always said when we were in high school that you wanted a houseful of kids." I said pointing my finger at him.

"Funny, I don't remember that." Troy told me laughing a little.

"Oh I can name countless times you and I would sit on my front porch and talk about the future. Kids came up quite a bit." I told him nodding my head.

"I still don't remember that, Gabi." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's because the old age is starting to hit you hard." I told him grinning at Cameron and Hannah.

"You two are just like you were in high school. You two haven't changed much in 8 years." Hannah told us grinning.

"We've changed. We've gotten married and added three kids to the mix. We've changed more than you think." Troy pointed out to his sister.

"You two haven't changed much since the first time I met you two." Cameron pointed out.

"That's because you've only known them for the past 3 years. Of course they're not going to change in that little of time." Hannah pointed out to her finance.

"You better be glad I love you, woman." Cameron told Hannah as Troy and I laughed a little.

"Ahh the joys of dating. I do not miss those years for anything." I told them nodding my head.

"You used to gab to me about your dates with Troy." Hannah told me as I smiled.

"That's because your brother was romantic and he knew what I liked and didn't like." I told Hannah before looking at Troy.

"I sure did. We had a couple of bad dates but the good dates outnumbered the bad dates." Troy told me.

"How's the wedding plans coming along?" I asked looking between Hannah and Cameron.

"It's been pure H-E-L-L." Hannah said spelling out the word so Brayden and Anna wouldn't pick it up.

"I remember those days. I would get so stressed out because this one didn't help out at all." I said pointing over my shoulder to Troy.

"I helped out. I picked out things I liked and didn't like." Troy told me coming to his defense.

"It's the same way with this one. I'll ask him his opinion on something and he'll tell me whatever one I like better." Hannah said rolling her eyes at Cameron.

"Have you picked out dress colors?" I asked her as she grinned at me and shook her head excitedly.

"I picked out a silvery color. It's a halter top and its floor length. I've got pictures at home of the dress. Next time I come over, I'll bring it with me." Hannah told me excitedly.

"That sounds really cool. I would love to see pictures." I told her as she nodded.

"I'll bring them next time." She told me as I nodded at her.

"So what are you two up to today?" I asked them as they both grinned at me.

"We were wondering if we could kidnap your kids for a while." Cameron told me as I smiled.

"You guys don't have to ask. You can take them." Troy said nodding his head.

"The only thing, they need to be back here by 6." I told them as they both looked at me.

"Why?" Hannah asked us as I looked up at Troy.

"Because I'm taking my wife out while mom and dad watch the kids." Troy told his sister.

"Very cool. We were just going to take them to the park and then out to lunch." Hannah told us.

"You can have them. Gracie can stay here with us." I told her.

"Is she still sick?" Hannah asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"She's got a cough now that we're worried about." Troy told them.

"Poor girl. She's been sick a couple of times now." Cameron told us.

"Yeah and the pediatrician just tells us that she's getting a cold. But we're starting to worry." I told her.

"Have you gotten a second opinion?" Hannah asked us as we both shook our heads.

"Not yet. She's on antibiotics so we're hopeful this will work but who knows." Troy told her.

"Good luck with her. Anna, Brayden are you two ready to go?" Hannah asked her niece and nephew.

"Go where?" Brayden asked shrugging his shoulders as little.

"We're going to the park and then out to lunch. Sound good?" Cameron asked.

"Good." Anna said holding her right thumb up as we laughed.

"Go get your shoes on and then you can go." I told the two toddlers.

We watched them run from the room to the foyer and got their shoes. Both kids came into the room with their shoes in their hands.

"Momma! Daddy! Help please." Both Anna and Brayden asked as we took their shoes from them.

"Thank you two for saying please." I said getting the Velcro shoes on Anna's feet.

Troy and I watched the kids walk out of the house with Cameron and Hannah before collapsing on the couch. I looked over at Troy before leaning over and kissing him.

"I'm going to take a nap. Want to join me?" I asked him grinning.

"I would love to." Troy told me as we walked upstairs and climbed into bed before falling soundly asleep.

* * *

**There you guys go. Sorry I haven't updated in a little over a month!!! I'm sorry. Between exams, homework, work, and family time it's been hectic. So this is your Christmas present for you guys!!!!**

**Feedback would be most appreciated!!!! Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback and ideas!!!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

_**I'm listening to "Ellsworth" by Rascal Flatts and that inspired a lot of this chapter. You might want to listen to it while reading but you don't have to!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_September 19th, 2015 6:00 pm _**

"Gabi let's go." Troy hollered up the stairs as I finished getting ready for our little date.

"I'm coming; hold your horses!" I yelled back as I sprinted my perfume on my neck before hooking my necklace around my neck.

I slipped on my high heels before heading down the stairs. I held the banister as I walked carefully down. Troy smiled up at me as I walked downstairs.

"Finally. I was wondering if I had to go on the date myself." Troy said holding his hand out to me.

"Shut up. I had to take time to go from mom mode to wife mode." I told him kissing his cheek.

"My parents are in the kitchen with the kids." Troy told me smiling.

"Did you write down all the information?" I asked him while walking into the kitchen.

"I sure did but I figured you would write something else down." Troy told me as I smiled at his parents.

"Hey guys. Thanks for agreeing to watch the kids." I told my in-laws as they both smiled at me.

"It's not a problem. You guys need a night out." Jack told me smiling.

"Thank you again. Gracie is still asleep. She's got another cold." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Poor thing. Is she on antibiotics?" Dana asked me as Troy and I both nodded our heads. "She is. She's all set for tonight. If she sleeps through the night, that's all right." I told them.

"What time is bed time for these two?" Jack asked me as I smiled at them.

"Uh . . . I would say no later than 8." I told them smiling.

"Ok have fun you two and we'll see you later." Dana said as I smiled at the two.

"Bray, Anna we're leaving. Have fun with your grandparents." I said hugging the two kids.

"Bye momma!" Brayden and Anna told us while waving goodbye.

Troy and I walked out of the house and over to my 4-Runner. We both got in before I opened my mouth to talk.

"You can't ask any questions tonight, Gabi. This has to remain a total surprise." Troy said before I could ask anything.

"I was this close to ask a question." I said holding my thumb and index finger out about an inch apart.

"I know and I decided to stop you before you asked." Troy told me smiling.

"One little hint." I begged as I saw the wheels moving inside of his head.

"I guess I could give you a teeny tiny hint." Troy said as I looked at him eagerly. "And what hint would that be?" I asked batting my eyelashes in his direction.

"All of the places we're going to tonight, we've been before." Troy told me as I pondered the statement.

"So we're going to more than one place?" I asked him as he nodded his head.

"That we are m'love." He told me as I smiled.

I sat in silence as he continued to drive to our first stop. My eyes went wide as he pulled into the parking lot.

"It's the old house." I observed as he smiled at me.

"Good I'm glad you remembered it." He said coming around to open my door.

We walked closer to the old house that held many memories for the two of us. Troy took me here on one of our first dates.

"Right this way, babe." He told me opening the door and leading me into the formal dining room. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in as I sat down.

"Thank you kind gentleman." I said unfolding my napkin and placing it in my lap.

"Dinner is served." Troy told me taking the lids off of the two containers sitting in the middle the table.

We filled our plates with homemade mac and cheese and sandwiches. I grinned at him as he sat across from me.

"Didn't feel like being creative tonight?" I asked him pointing to the food.

"Not really, no. I knew you would be happy with this." Troy told me as I smiled at him.

"I was kind of hoping for steak and potatoes." I told him as his head snapped up.

"You're kidding right?" Troy asked me as I held my serious expression.

"No that really sounds good right now." I told him before breaking out into a grin.

"You had me going there." Troy said shaking his head and smiling.

"Good I'm glad I did. This is really good." I told him before putting a forkful of mac and cheese in my mouth.

"Good I'm glad. Have I ever shown you the backyard?" Troy asked me. I shook my head. "I don't think so. Why?" I asked him.

"I was thinking of taking a walk around the grounds before heading to our next destination." Troy told me.

"That sounds good. I'm done." I told him pushing my plate away before taking a drink of water.

"Me too. Ready to get the grand tour of the grounds?" Troy asked pushing back from the table.

He came over and helped me up. He offered me his hand and I accepted as he led me through the kitchen to the back. He pushed open the French doors and what lied behind them, took my breath away.

"This is gorgeous." I commented as we walked down the stone steps to the actual backyard.

There was a huge pond in the middle of the yard with a gazebo off to the side. Lit red, white, and black candles all occupied the middle of the pond. The fountain in the middle of the pond was going softly so the water had a ripple effect.

"This is amazing." I said as the water splashing on itself captured me.

"I'm glad you like it." Troy said leading me around the pond.

"Did your grandfather do this for your grandma?" I asked Troy as we walked around.

"Yeah he did. He came back from the war and he promised her that he would build her dream house. They bought this property and he built the house. Then she designed the landscape and this was her design." Troy told me.

"This is amazing. Did you come over here a lot when you were younger?" I asked him.

"Every Sunday we would come over for Sunday dinners. Grandma and grandpa loved Sunday dinners and I would look forward to Sundays just for that very reason." Troy told me.

"They seem like nice people. I would have loved to meet them." I told Troy.

"They would have loved to meet you. Grandma taught me how to make Italian food because in her words, her grandson should know how to capture a girl's heart with food. Grandpa said that was the sole reason he married her." Troy said shaking his head at the thought.

"They were your dad's parents right?" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah they were. My mom's parents still live up in upstate New York but we don't see them very much." Troy told me.

I remained quiet as Troy pointed out other parts of the yard. He stopped as I looked up at him.

"And over there is where grandpa told me how he managed to capture grandma in her weak moment." Troy told me smiling.

"And how did he manage to do that?" I asked him eager to hear the story.

"After their dates, my grandpa would always walk grandma home. They would walk by this house and stand there, believing one day they would own the house. After the war, my grandpa came home and bought the house. It needed tons of work so grandpa went to work. He brought grandma here and proposed to her." Troy told me smiling.

"That's the most romantic thing ever." I told him quietly as we continued walking around the grounds.

I fell silent as Troy continued pointing out different aspects of the grounds. "And here," he pointed to the fountain, "is where I supposedly swam the summer after kindergarten."

I giggled before responding. "You swam in the pond?" I asked trying told hold in another giggle.

He nodded his head excitedly. "That's what my parents told me anyways."

"Leave it you Troy. You always followed the beat to your own drum." I told him shaking my head.

"That I sure did. You ready to go onto the next destination?" He asked me smiling.

"Lead the way dear sir." I said holding out my hand for him to grab a hold onto.

He led me back to the front and out to the 4-Runner. He opened my door for me before helping me get in.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said before watching him run to the other side and got in.

Troy started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I sat in my seat and watched him sing along to the radio. He had this easy going spirit about him as he sang along to a Nickelback song that was playing on the radio. I smiled and watched him tap his fingers on the steering wheel once we pulled to a stop light.

Troy looked over at me and I smiled before our eyes met. "What has you in such a deep trance?" He asked.

I smiled again before looking at his freshly shaven face and twinkling blue eyes. "You." I told him simply as he reached over and squeezed my hand.

"And what did I do?" He asked me before driving a little more down the street.

"You're just being you." I told him vaguely.

He nodded his head but looked to be in deep thought. "You're a woman of many words today." He told me quietly.

"I'm sorry if I'm not talkative for you. I'm just taking in the fact that we're spending time together without kids." I said looking at him.

"It's all right. It feels weird not having the kids at our feet." Troy told me smiling.

"It does but it's a good thing that we have time to ourselves as well." I told him as he pulled into another parking lot.

Troy helped me out of the car before taking my hand and walking over to where we were supposed to be.

"Where are we?" I asked him in surprised.

"We're at the Rio Grande River. I figured we could sit here and just listen to the river or talk about whatever comes to mind. We haven't had many heart to heart talks like we used to." Troy told me.

"And if I get hungry?" I asked him taking a seat on an empty picnic table.

"Than I'm prepared for that too. I brought food to nibble on." He told me going over to the car and pulling out a picnic basket.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked him as he took a seat on the picnic table. I held my hands out as he took them in his own.

"Well we're alone and on a date. We could talk about just about anything right now." Troy pointed out to me.

"Ok here's one and you can't kill me. I've been thinking about this a lot." I told him quickly.

"I promise I'm not going to kill you. What do you want to talk about?" He asked me smiling.

"When the time is right, for the two of us, I want to start trying to another baby." I told him smiling.

"But I thought we were only going to have three kids." Troy asked confusedly.

"I've realized that I love watching the three we have now grow up. But once they're grown up, I think I'm going to miss having babies in the house." I told him frowning a little.

"You've just made the happiest man alive. When do you want to start?" Troy asked me.

"Anna and Brayden are 21 months old and Gracie is a shy three months old." I told him.

"How about we wait until Gracie is 18 months old?" Troy suggested smiling.

"Sounds good to me. Ok number two on my list." I told him taking a deep breath.

"You know you can tell me anything." Troy told me.

I nodded my head before opening my mouth. "My supervisor has come to me with a new job." I told him looking down at the table.

Troy's mouth dropped in shock but he quickly recovered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've been toying with the idea since yesterday afternoon when she pulled me into her office." I told him.

"So what's the job like?" He asked squeezing my hand gently.

I chewed on my lip a little before he squeezed my hand again in reassurance. "It's in the new South Pavilion building. I'll work Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 9 until 3. I'll still work with Pediatric patients but there's going to be more paperwork." I told him.

"That sounds like a great opportunity but I can't tell you whether or not to take it." Troy told me.

"I know but can you handle me bringing work home every night?" I asked him.

"How do you know you'll be bringing work home?" Troy countered as I smiled at him.

"I'm not sure if I'll bring work home but are we ready for that possibility? And that means we'll have to find someone to watch the kids while we're both at work." I told him.

"When do you have to let your supervisor know?" Troy asked me.

"Not until December. I'll start the beginning of next year at the new place." I told him.

"We have plenty of time to figure things out. Just have faith, patience, and we'll work on it together." Troy told me leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you." I told him once we broke the kiss.

"Oh I love you too, babe." Troy told me as the sound of the river overtook me.

We sat in silence until my stomach began to rumble. Troy laughed and opened up the basket that sat at the end of the table.

Troy pulled out the container of cookies and sat it down in front of me. Then he took out a cooler of some sorts and I looked up to see his grinning face.

I opened the container and took one before Troy put down a plastic cup in front of me. "What's this?"

He grinned and opened the cooler before pouring the white liquid into the cups. "This is what they call milk in the natural world."

I giggled a little before looking up into the eyes of my husband. "I know what milk is smart aleck."

"Good to know. So I was thinking we would pack all of this up and head back home for a little one on one time." Troy suggested.

I smiled and shook my head a little before leaning over and giving him a kiss. "That sounds like a great plan."

We put the container and the cooler back in the basket and headed back to the 4-Runner. Troy helped me into the car before going over to the driver's seat.

I laid my head against the cool window as Troy drove across town. I sighed a little which Troy immediately picked up on.

He looked over at me with a small smile stretched across his lips. "What was that sigh about?"

I titled my head and looked over at him. "I was just thinking about tonight. Thank you for taking me out and doing all this for me."

"It wasn't just for your benefit but you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He said stopping at a stop sign.

"I did. It felt good; just the two of us out on the town without kids at our feet." I told him smiling.

The rest of the ride home was a silent one. As Troy pulled into the driveway, he motioned me to remain in the car. He got out and jogged around the side of the car. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me into the house. His parents were amused as he carried me up the stairs and into the house.

After bidding the two of them good night, Troy and I settled on the couch and popped in an old time movie. We sat there cuddling and occasionally kissing each other until we couldn't keep our eyes open a second longer. Troy carried me up to bed where he placed me in the unmade bed. We made out for a little while until we settled down and fell into a silent sleep.

* * *

**Happy 2007 to all my readers! I hope you guys love the chapter. Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_October 21st, 2015 2:00 pm _**

"Gabi you home?" I heard Hannah's familiar voice call just as the front screen door slam shut.

"Yeah I'm home. I'm upstairs in Gracie's room." I called back as I picked a fussy Gracie up and placed her down on the changing table.

"Aww my poor girl. You're going to be all right." I told the 4 month old as I changed her diaper.

Hannah's head peaked into the room as I smiled at her. "What's up?"

"I had an awful day at school and I need someone to talk to." She complained.

"First off, I'm sorry you had a bad day. And second of, what can I do to be of assistance?" I asked her.

"You can be a listening person for a few minutes." Hannah told me giving me her famous look.

"I suppose I can do that." I told her picking up Gracie and handing her over to Hannah.

"Well hello Gracie. Are you all better now?" Hannah asked the baby as she cooed softly.

"It amazes me how much she's grown in just the few days since I saw her last." Hannah told me before following me down the stairs.

"Tell me about it. She's out grown all of her newborn clothes. That reminds me, I have to go clothes shopping for her." I told Hannah while mentally reminding myself.

"I'll watch her. Which by the way, your house is way too quiet. Where are Anna and Brayden?" Hannah pointed out to me.

"Troy came by and got them. He took them up to the gym to run around while he does basketball practice." I told her.

I watched her mouth form an O before she opened her mouth. "So can I use you as a sounding board for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Go for it. Would you mind feeding the little one while you talk?" I asked.

"I would love to. So today was an awful day. I bombed my Biology test which is bad since it's my major and I need it to get into Medical School." Hannah told me.

"First off, it's one test. There's got to be plenty of others. And I thought you just took that test today. How do you all ready know your grade?" I asked her.

"It was scantron and my Prof all ready posted grades." Hannah told me.

"What did you get on it, Hannah?" I asked her fearing the worst grade ever.

"An 84." Hannah told me quietly before my eyes widen in shock.

"An 84? That's a good great. You didn't fail it. You got a B on the test." I told my sister in law.

"No that's failing the test. And especially since the class average was an 85." Hannah told me.

I shook my head and giggled at the fact that my sister in law was freaking out about an 84 on a Biology test.

"It's not the end of the world Hannah. You're going to be an amazing doctor. You're going to be able to pick which Medical School you want to attend. You will pass Biology." I reinforced to my sister in law.

"But an 84 isn't going to help that much." Hannah told me while I rolled my eyes.

"Hannah it's the first test of the semester. The next test, I'll help you study for it." I told her.

"You will? I would appreciate it especially since Cameron doesn't know two cents about Biology." Hannah told me.

"Now I haven't touched a Biology book in 6 years." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I know but it's better than nothing. Thanks for talking with me." Hannah told me.

"Ask Troy about all the times I freaked out on him. He would talk me through things. And it wasn't that long ago, I was in your spot." I told her smiling.

"I don't know if I want to waste all of those years to become a doctor." Hannah admitted to me.

"I didn't but it's such a rewarding job. You get to help people get better. You're going to be an amazing doctor, Hannah. You might not want to stick with it, but you have mine, Troy, Anna, Brayden, and Gracie's faith that you will become an amazing doctor." I told her.

"But is it worth going through 14 years of schooling? I want to be a mother by the time I'm 25. I can't do that when I'm still going through school." Hannah told me.

"You might have to delay your plans a little while. You're 18 now. By the time you're done and in your practice, you'll be 33. Are you willing to wait until you're 36 to have kids?" I asked her trying to put her decision in perspective. She handed me a content Gracie as I placed her in her bouncy chair.

"Or Cameron and I could get married, get me pregnant, and still work towards my Medical degree?" Hannah asked as I smiled.

"Or you could go that route. I thought you didn't want to get married until you were out of college." I told her.

"I kind of don't want to be married until we're both out of college but . . . I don't know." She said banging her head on the table.

"You need to sit down with Cameron and map all of this out." I told her as she groaned.

"Mom and dad will be pissed if we get married before we graduate." Hannah mumbled.

"Yeah but it has to be right for you and Cameron. You're both adults now." I told her.

"I would love to be married to Cameron as soon as possible. And it's not like we need a huge ceremony. We could elope." Hannah said smirking.

"And have not only your brother but your dad kill you?" I asked her smiling.

"It would make things so much easier." Hannah admitted.

"You've got some plans all ready done don't you?" I asked her.

"I've got my bridesmaids picked out, Cameron has his groomsmen picked out, the dresses are bought and the flowers are picked out. The location isn't and the date." Hannah told me.

"Who are the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" I asked her before checking on Gracie.

"You, Michelle, and Jessica. And the groomsmen are Troy, Brian, and Steven." Hannah said mentioning Cameron's sisters and brothers.

"That's cool. You could call up a wedding in the next year and everyone would be here." I told her.

"I just want this wedding to be out of the way so I can focus on getting my degree." Hannah told me.

"You need to talk to Cameron about this before you make any decisions." I told her.

"I'm planning on it." Hannah said just before the front door swung open and two children's voices floated to the kitchen.

"MOMMA!" I heard Anna and Brayden both scream while running into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. How was basketball?" I asked the two 22 month olds smiling.

"I made a basket." Brayden told me proudly.

"Me too!" Anna said holding up her arm.

"That's good. Did you guys have fun?" I asked watching them bob their heads up and down.

"Yeah daddy's mad." Anna told me before I traded looks with Hannah.

"Uh oh." I said looking at Hannah.

"Go see your husband and I'll get these two a snack." Hannah told me smiling.

I walked into the foyer and wrapped my arms around Troy's waist. I kissed the back of his neck before he spun me around to face him. "The kids told me you were mad."

"I'm not mad; I'm frustrated. There's a difference." Troy told me.

"I'm sorry you're frustrated. Is there anything I can do?" I asked him.

"No but I'm calling Saturday practice to get their butts in gear. I'm hoping Cameron will come help me out." Troy told me.

"Remember he has his own practice." I reminded him gently.

"I know. Was that Hannah I heard?" Troy asked me.

"Yeah it was. She came over to complain about her 84 Biology test grade." I told him giving him a look.

"She's complaining about that? That's good." Troy told me.

"Tell me about it. I calmed her down. Now she's thinking about moving the wedding up." I told him.

"Let's go talk to her." Troy said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Hey my darlin' sister." Troy said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi my pain in the butt brother. What's shakin'?" Hannah asked grinning.

"Nothing much. What's this I hear about you complaining about an 84 on a test?" He asked his sister smirking.

"I was freaked out. But your wife made me realize that's a good grade." Hannah told me.

"Good now that's out of the way do we need to deal with anything else?" Troy asked his sister.

"I'm just worried about not being able to live my life especially since my dream job is going to take so many years away from me." Hannah told us.

"Listen here and you listen good. No matter what career choice you choose, you need to be happy. It doesn't matter if you're a doctor, nurse, or a mother, you need to be happy with your job. Your family will stand by you ever step of the way so you'll always have a support system. If you don't think you're cut out for a doctor, so be it. You need to find something that interests you and make a career out of it." Troy told his sister.

"But I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. I'm 19 for goodness sakes. How do I know what I want to do when I'm 30?" Hannah asked us smiling.

"Close your eyes and imagine something for me. You're 30. Where do you see yourself?" Troy asked his sister.

"Come on Troy." Hannah started before Troy shook his head.

"Humor your brother and do it. Close your eyes. You're 30 years old. What do you see?" Troy asked her.

"I see Cameron and me grinning at something. I heard kids in the background. We're living in Albuquerque." Hannah started.

"Do you see yourself in a particular job?" Troy asked his sister.

"No we're just standing in the yard watching our children run around." Hannah told me.

"That should tell you something. You, like Gabi are destined to be a wife and a mother. Whether or not a job results out of that, it doesn't matter. At the end of the day you need to be happy with you life you choose." Troy told his sister.

"What would I do without you two?" Hannah asked Troy and me.

"I have no idea. We would be up a river without a paddle if you went anywhere." I told my sister in law successfully making her laugh.

I smiled watching the brother and sister interact. I hoped one day Brayden, Anna, and Gracie would get along that well. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the screen door slammed shut.

"Anyone home?" Cameron's voice yelled as Hannah walked into the foyer.

"We're in here." She said holding open the swinging kitchen door.

"Hey Cameron. What brings you by our nuthouse?" I asked my soon to be brother in law.

"Hey Gabi, Troy. I was looking for my girlfriend and figured this would be the place she would be. How did you do on your test today?" Cameron asked Hannah.

"An 84 but the class average was an 85." Hannah told Cameron.

"So you got one point less than the class average. That's great, Hannah." Cameron told her smiling.

"Yeah I guess it is." Hannah told him before Cameron gave her the evil eye.

"Don't tell me but you came complaining that you failed the test because you didn't get higher than the class average?" Cameron asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah but Gabi straightened me out." Hannah told him holding up her hands in innocence.

"Oh you're far from innocent girl. You and I are going to talk tonight." Cameron told her.

"I've got some things I've got to talk to you about." Hannah told him before they turned to us.

"So what's been happening?" Cameron asked Troy and me.

"We just gave Hannah a huge confidence boost. She'll have to tell you all about it." Troy told Cameron.

"Oh I bet that was roses and daisies." Cameron said rolling his eyes.

"You better watch it mister. I can still kick your butt in basketball." Hannah threatened.

"Oh I know you can. I'm shutting up now." Cameron told his girlfriend.

Troy and I watched the playful banter of Cameron and Hannah before shaking our heads. It was good to see the two of them bickering like an old married couple.

"You two are like an old married couple." Troy pointed out laughing.

"Jeez thanks Troy." Hannah commented before looking around the kitchen.

"Where did Anna and Brayden go to?" Hannah asked noticing her niece and nephew were no where to be found.

"They walked into the living room. Can't you hear them playing with their toys?" I asked listening to Brayden beat on his drum.

"Oh now I can. You two are easy going parents." Hannah pointed out.

"The kids know their limits. The majority of their toys are in the playroom upstairs but a couple of their favorites are down here." I told them.

I walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room just to check up on them. Both kids were grinning and beating on the drum as I walked into the room.

"Aunt Hannah and Uncle Cameron were asking about you two." I told the two children.

"What for?" Brayden asked me smiling.

"They were wondering where you two were." I told them smiling.

Anna and Brayden ran ahead of me as we walked into the kitchen. Anna ran to Cameron while Brayden ran to Hannah.

"There you two are. We were asking about you." Cameron said pulling Anna to his lap.

"I right here." Anna said laying her head against Cameron's chest.

"I see you silly goose. Were you hiding from me?" Cameron asked Anna in a silly voice.

"Yea but you didn't come find me." Anna said pouting a little.

"I didn't know you were playin' hide and seek." Cameron said before Anna titled her head in confusion.

"Huh?" She asked as we all laughed at her innocence.

"Never mind. What have you been doing?" Cameron asked her.

"Playin'. I ran through the mud puddle other day." Anna told her uncle excitedly.

"Oh you did? Was mom happy?" Cameron asked Anna watching a grin slide across her face.

"Nope!" Anna told her uncle proudly.

"Her and Brayden came in and went straight to the tub." I told them before Anna nodded her head.

"Had to get a bath." Brayden chimed in grinning.

I shook my head at the innocence of my children. They were happy go lucky kids and I just hoped they would stay that way.

"Guess what?" Anna said as her eyes went wide. We laughed at her face.

"What's up?" Hannah asked her niece.

"Grow up fast." Anna told her aunt.

"I know you're growing up fast. What do you want to be when you grow up?" Cameron asked her.

"A Vet." Anna said bobbing her head up and down.

"What about you Brayden?" Hannah asked.

"Um . . . a bus driver." Brayden told his aunt proudly.

"That's cool. Are you going to drive a yellow bus?" Hannah asked her nephew.

"Yeah! To school." Brayden told them smiling.

We laughed at that and told him he could. I knew if Troy and I continued to tell the kids they could do anything they set their minds to, they would turn out just fine.

* * *

**Here's a little birthday treat from me to you. I wanted to get this up since I will be out celebrating my birthday tomorrow and won't have time to update! Enjoy!!!! Feedback would be wonderful!!! **


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Thank you for all the birthday wishes!!! They were very well appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_November 1st, 2015 8:00 pm _**

"Are they down for the night?" Troy asked me as I descended the stairs for the third time that night.

"Anna's still wide awake in her crib but Brayden and Gracie are out." I said sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Hopefully they'll stay asleep." Troy whispered while I nodded my head in agreement.

We sat there in the silence until the phone interrupted it. Troy reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" He whispered into the phone.

I sat there and listened to his side of the conversation. He had a smile on his face and nodded his head while saying yeah. I held in a giggle as I continued to watch him.

"That was Hannah and Cameron." Troy told me simply.

"All right and what did the two of them want?" I asked him before he put an arm around me pulling me closer to his side.

"They're on their way over. They've got news to share with us." Troy told me.

"Any indication what the news could be?" I asked him.

"None at all but the two of them sounded excited." Troy told me.

"I've got to go to work tomorrow." I told him throwing my head back to rest on the back of the couch.

"So do I sweetheart. What time is Abby coming?" Troy asked mentioning the college student we hired to watch the three kids.

"She'll be here at 8:45 so I can leave just after that. What time are you going to be home tomorrow?" I asked him.

"I should be home by 4. Are we paying her tomorrow or no?" Troy asked me.

"No I'll write her a check on Friday when I get home from work for the week." I told him.

"Our oldest two are going to be turning two." Troy told me as I looked over at him.

"I know and I'm not ready for that. They're becoming more and more independent." I told him sadly.

"All three of them are going to grow up sooner or later and leave us." Troy told me.

"I know but they're still my babies." I said just as the door was pushed open slowly.

"Troy, Gabi you two here?" Hannah's quiet voice asked us.

"Yeah we're in the living room. Come on in." I said too tired to get up from where I was sitting.

"You two look comfortable." Cameron observed coming into the room.

"We just put down the little ones and we're here relaxing. You two look like you're about to pop." Troy said looking at his sister and her finance.

"Well we kind of are. We've got news for you two." Hannah said looking at Cameron.

"Well don't leave us hanging. Tell us." I said sitting up a little.

"All right Hannah and I have been doing some serious talking. We've decided that we want the wedding next year. May 21st to be exact." Cameron told us.

"Congratulations you guys. What made you change your minds?" I asked giving both of them hugs.

"A lot of things but if I'm going to pursue medical school, I want to have the wedding out of the way so I can focus on it. And I can't wait to marry Cameron." Hannah told us.

"So are you still going to be a doctor?" Troy asked his sister.

"Right now, yes. But it's been changing day to day. All the prereqs for a physician are the same for a nurse. So I could pursue a nursing major and still won't be behind." Hannah told us.

"Very cool. So you two figured out a wedding date, what else do you have to do?" I asked them.

"We figured out a place. We're having it in the same church you guys did. Then for the reception, we're having it at the Butterfly Garden's big ballroom." Cameron told us.

"You're wedding is going to be beautiful." I told them smiling.

"We were just wondering if Anna and Brayden could be in the wedding too; as a flower girl and ring bearer." Hannah asked us.

"For right now, yes but we'll see how they are the day of the wedding." Troy told his sister.

"I can deal with that. Besides we've got a back up plan." Cameron told us.

"Very cool. Have you told mom and dad?" Troy asked his sister.

"Yeah we just came from there. They're happy with us and they understand. We told his parents earlier today." Hannah told us.

"I'm so excited about this." I told the two of them.

"Oh boy here we go. I'm going to be surrounded by a girly girl." Troy muttered as I reached over and smacked him.

"Be nice." I warned pointing a finger in his direction.

Hannah and Cameron stayed a little while longer until we kicked them out saying we had work the next morning. They left and Troy and I headed straight up to bed.

**_November 7th, 2015 9:00 am_**

I twirled around in my office looking at the photos on my desk in my office at work. There was one of Troy and I on our wedding day. There was one of me, Troy, Hannah, Cameron, Tina, Lucas, Sarah, and Nathan all smiling for the camera. Another was Troy, Anna, Brayden, Gracie, and I all smiling for the camera. I just smiled as I picked up that last photo and looked at it. It was my family and they meant the world to me.

"Gabi? I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a family waiting for you in the center." Meagan told me.

"I'm not supposed to have any patients until 11." I told Meagan looking at my appointment book.

"They came in requested you." Meagan told me smiling sympathetically.

"All right. Are they new here?" I asked her.

"No they had a daughter who came here for physical therapy about two years ago." Meagan told me.

"Will you tell them I'll be there in a minute?" I asked her walking over to the filing cabinet.

I grabbed a bunch of forms before grabbing a folder to put them in. My tennis shoes squeaked against the tile floor as I walked down to the massive gym like setting we had in the building. I pushed open the door and saw three backs facing me.

"Hello I'm Gabriella Bolton." I said holding out my hand out in greeting.

"Well hello Gabi. How's it going?" Jack Bolton asked me smiling.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked sitting on the rolly chair and looking at my in laws and Tina.

"Your sister here fractured her ankle and her doctor sent us over to here for her physical therapy." Dana told me.

"Well how did you fracture your ankle, Tina?" I asked looking down at my 8 year old sister.

"I was roller skating and I fell." Tina told me as I smiled at her.

"Well it looks like your doctor put you in a pink cast. Did you pick that out?" I asked looking at her.

"I sure did. I tried to get pink and blue but she wouldn't let me." Tina told me as I smiled.

"Well at least you got one of your colors. How long do you have to be in it?" I asked my little sister.

"Six weeks and then if it's not healed they're gonna put a new one on." Tina told me.

"Very cool. Did you get crutches or do you have a walking cast?" I asked her.

"I dunno. Momma which one do I have?" Tina asked Dana smiling.

"He gave her a walking cast since they don't make crutches for her small height." Dana explained.

"All right Miss Tina. I need you to do a couple of things for me." I told her standing up.

"What?" She asked as I helped her stand.

"I want you to walk over to that staircase and start walking up and down the stairs." I told her watching her walk.

"What are you doing Gabi?" Jack asked me.

"I'm making sure she's not paying extra attention to that injured leg. If she is, then that's going to cause a limp once the cast comes off." I told them.

"If she is, then what do we do?" Dana asked me.

"If she is paying extra attention, then I'm going to have to work with her to get her to walk normally." I told them watching her walk.

I walked over to the staircase and watched her walk up and down. I smiled at her as she sat on the stairs.

"How am I doing?" Tina asked grinning up at me.

"You're doing really well. I've got a question for you though. Why are you paying extra attention to that injured leg?" I asked crouching down and looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked looking up at me.

"Watch me. This is how your normally walk." I said walking a short distance from her. "And this is how you're walking." I said adding a simple limp to my walk.

"I thought I was supposed to do that." Tina told me shrugging her shoulders.

"People, especially children, think they're supposed to walk with a limp but limps are bad for us. So I want you to try walking normally with the cast." I said looking at Tina.

"Do you want me to walk again?" Tina asked me.

"Yeah." I said watching her stand up and walk a short distance.

"How's that?" Tina asked me walking over and standing by my side.

"Its better but you're still limping a little." I told her smiling.

"What should she be doing, Gabi?" Jack asked me.

"She should be walking normally with the cast. That last time was better but we need to work on her not limping. Tina, I want you to work on walking normally." I said looking at her.

"All right I will. Do I get to come back here?" Tina asked me smiling.

"You sure do. I want to see her twice a week until that cast comes off." I said looking at my in laws.

"Do you want us to make every week appointments?" Dana asked me.

"How about we go back to my office and I'll let you know which days will work?" I suggested picking up the folder and walking down the hall with them behind me.

I led them to my office and quietly shut the door before going over to my desk. I flipped open my planner and looked at the days.

"Ok I'm here Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Which days are going to be better for you?" I asked looking at them.

"How about Mondays and Wednesdays?" Dana asked me.

"That sounds good. Um . . . I've got from 2 until 4 open if any time during that time works." I told them.

"How long are her sessions going to be?" Jack asked me.

"I would say 45 minutes should be enough. There might be days I'll increase it to an hour but we'll deal with those as it comes up." I told them.

"How about 3 until 3:45?" Dana asked me smiling.

"That will work. Let me make a note of it and you can start on Wednesday." I told Tina smiling.

"Sounds good. We're sorry we pulled you out of your office but Tina wanted you as a physical therapist." Dana told me smiling.

"It's all right. I've got another appointment at 11 so I've got to catch up on paper work until then." I told them making a face.

"Sounds like fun." Jack told me before I turned my attention to Tina.

"Now remember what you have to work on until Wednesday." I said looking at her.

"I've got to walk normally." Tina told me proudly.

"That you do. I'll see you guys on Wednesday." I said watching them walk out of the office.

"Thanks Gabi. See you later." Jack and Amanda told me leaving the office.

I sat back in my chair and jumped when my phone rang. "Gabriella Bolton" I said picking it up.

"Wow you sound pretty professional. Are you sure this is my wife?" Troy teased.

"Be nice. I just got back from an unexpected appointment." I told him.

"Is it anyone I know?" Troy asked me.

"As a matter of fact it's your sister in law." I told him.

"Tina?" Troy asked me as I laughed.

"Yeah she fractured her ankle and your parents brought her here for physical therapy and I'm her therapist." I told him.

"Very cool. So how's the rest of your day look?" Troy asked me.

"I've got an appointment from 11 to 12. Why? What's up?" I asked him.

"Mom and dad invited us over to the house tonight for dinner. They called me earlier." Troy told me.

"Sounds good. I should get out around 5 so we can leave shortly after that." I told him.

"Ok I'll see you then. I love you." Troy told me as I twirled around in my chair.

"I love you too. Give the kids kisses for me when you get home." I told him.

"I will. See you later babe." Troy told me as we both hung up the phone.

I grabbed the photo I was looking at earlier. That day came back at me in an instant.

"_What are we doing?" Troy yelled at me as I sat down on the park bench._

"_We're having a family day in the park. The kids need to run around so that's what we're doing." I said watching him sit down beside me._

"_So this is what you do when I'm working?" Troy asked me._

"_This or we go to the other park and feed the duckies. Gracie loves it and so do Anna and Brayden." I said looking over at him._

"_You know what we should do?" Troy asked looking at me._

"_What?" I asked watching Anna and Brayden playing in the sand box._

"_We should go get a family picture done." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes at him._

"_Sure three kids getting a family picture done. Been there, done that, and never want to do it again." I told him._

"_Aww you party pooper. It would be fun. And we might as well treasure these times with them while it's happen." Troy told me._

"_Fine we'll go. We need to make an appointment." I said looking at him._

"_All ready done. Our appointment is at 4 o'clock tonight at the studio by the school." Troy told me grinning._

"_And you call me the sneaky one of the family? How did you know I would say yes?" I asked him._

"_I pulled the guilt trip about spending time with the kids and it worked. I knew you couldn't say no to me." Troy told me smiling._

"_I can never say no to you. It's too hard." I told him smiling._

I shook my head thinking back to the argument we had with clothes. Anna and Brayden wanted to dress themselves. The only one who wasn't stressed was Gracie.

"_Anna and Brayden let's go now." Troy yelled up the stairs at the two older ones._

"_Gracie's all ready to go in her car seat." I said coming to stand next to Troy._

"_Is that what you're wearing?" Troy asked me. I looked down at my jeans and black long sleeve shirt outfit and back up to his face._

"_Yes this is what I'm wearing. Anna's in a jean skirt as is Gracie. Brayden's in jeans. We're not dressing up for this." I told him rolling my eyes._

"_All right. I'll go put on some jeans and a nice shirt." Troy told me running up stairs._

_I looked up and saw Anna and Brayden heading down the stairs. "You two look pretty." I said._

"_Than you momma." Anna said sitting on the stairs in her denim skirt and red shirt. _

"_Pretty momma." Brayden told me as I smiled at him. He was in jeans and a black polo shirt._

"_You too Bray. Where's daddy at?" I asked the two._

"_I dunno!" Anna told me holding up her hands in innocence._

"_I don't know either. Troy are you coming?" I asked him._

"_I'm right here." He said coming down the stairs in jeans and a red polo shirt._

"_You guys look good. What's Gracie wearing?" Troy asked looking us all over._

"_She's in a denim jumper with a red shirt." I told him._

"_So me and the girls are in red while you and Brayden are in black. Sounds good to me." Troy told me._

"_Let's go you guys. We've got an appointment to go to." I said picking up Gracie's car seat and heading out the door._

_It took us about ten minutes to get everyone loaded into the car before leaving for the studio. Once there, the photographer took about fifty photos of us as a family._

"Gabi I'm sorry but there's someone on line 1 for you." Meagan told me coming into the office.

"Thanks." I said picking up the phone and getting back to work.

I smiled at the photo as I talked on the phone. I knew in about 7 short hours, I would be home with my family.

* * *

**I know I just made a lot of you happy with the announcement of Hannah and Cameron's wedding. I've got a lot of planning to do. Feedback would be wonderful! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers! I really appreciate it!!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_December 5th, 2015 2:00 pm _**

"Anna where are you?" I called out looking for the almost two year old. Her brother was upstairs taking a nap like the rambunctious girl was supposed to.

"I right here momma!" Anna's voice called from the kitchen. My eyes went wide before pushing the swinging door open and walking in.

I tried so hard not to laugh but I shook my head when I saw Anna sitting in a pile of flour. She was covered in the white powder from head to toe.

"Where are you supposed to be right now?" I asked the flour covered girl who just giggled in response.

I reached over and grabbed my camera and snapped a couple of pictures of her before picking her up and walking upstairs to my room.

"It looks like momma's girl is going to have to have a bath." I said setting Anna down in the bathroom.

"Why momma?" Anna asked confused at the situation.

"You're all covered in flour and it's sticky since you decided to mix it with water. We need to get you cleaned up before daddy comes home." I said looking at the troublemaker.

"I sowwie momma." Anna said looking towards the ground.

"You were supposed to be watching Beauty and the Beast, not playing in the flour." I told the young girl.

"Can I play?" Anna asked stepping into the bathtub.

"We're going to wash you off and then you're going to go lay down in your crib." I told the young girl.

"No sleep momma." Anna said shaking her head back and forth.

"You're going to be a cranky girl tonight. You need a nap." I said before squirting soap on my hands and running them through her flour covered hair.

"No nap." Anna told me grinning.

"We'll see." I said before rinsing the soap out of her hair.

I let her play for a minute before grabbing a towel and helping her out of the bathtub. I dried her off before carrying her into her room. I got some clothes out and started dressing her.

"Ok miss troublemaker it's time for quiet." I said picking her up and sitting in the rocking chair.

Anna had her blanket while we rocked. She put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it while we rocked. Within ten minutes of me rocking her, she was out cold. I put her in her crib before walking out of the room. I checked on Gracie who was also sound asleep before walking downstairs.

Troy was coming in the door as I descended the stairs. I gave him an amused look which he returned.

"How was your day?" Troy asked me smiling.

"Oh it was good until 20 minutes ago." I said rolling my eyes.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Go look in the kitchen and that'll tell you what happened." I said before following him through the swinging doors.

"Which one of the soon to be two year olds got into the flour?" Troy asked seeing all the flour on the floor.

"Take a wild guess." I said walking over to the closet to get the broom.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say Anna." Troy said smiling.

"You've got it. She was supposed to be watching Beauty and the Beast while I took Brayden up and laid him in his crib. I come back down and the living room is empty. I found her sitting here, head to toe covered in flour." I told him handing the camera over to him.

"She did a good job. Where is she now?" He asked looking at the photos on my camera. I stood there and started sweeping up the mess our daughter had made.

"I just gave her a bath before rocking her to sleep. All three of them are down sleeping." I told him.

"Good job. They were good for you today?" Troy asked me.

"For the most part, yes. Brayden hit Anna today because he felt like it." I said rolling my eyes.

"Only our children would say that." Troy told me.

"Do we have any plans for tonight?" I asked hoping he would say no.

"We have that dinner with our friends. It's at the diner." Troy told me.

"Oh I totally forgot about that." I said as the details came rushing back at me.

"I'll call them and tell them we're not coming if you don't want to go." Troy offered.

"No we'll go. We haven't seen all of our friends in a while. It'll be good to get out of the house and have some adult conversation." I told him smiling.

"Do you remember what time we agreed on?" Troy asked me as I racked my brain.

"No but I'll call Taylor and ask her." I said before Troy nodded his head.

I picked up the phone and dialed the seven digit number. I listened to it ring while picking up the living room. "Hello?" Came Taylor's worn out voice.

"Hi got time to talk?" I asked her sitting down on the couch.

"Actually yes I do. What's up?" She asked me sighing loudly.

"What time are we meeting tonight?" I asked her smiling.

"We decided on six. Are you and Troy still planning on coming?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah we are but I couldn't remember what time we were meeting." I explained.

"Oh yeah we decided on six. Rough week in the Bolton household?" Taylor asked laughing.

"A little yes. Anna and Brayden are keeping me on my toes." I told her laughing.

"I know how that goes. Katie's doing the same here. Oh crap I've got to go; Chad's attempting to burn down the kitchen." Taylor told me as I laughed.

"All right we'll talk tonight." I said before hanging up. Troy looked over at me expectantly.

"We're meeting at six." I told him before he nodded his head.

"I know." Troy replied as my eyes went wide.

"What do you mean you know?" I asked him standing up and walking over to where he was sitting.

"I knew all along what time we were meeting." Troy told me rolling his eyes.

"Then why didn't you tell me what time we were meeting when I asked the first time?" I asked him putting my hands on my waist.

"Probably because I wasn't listening to what you were asking." Troy said snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me down to sit next to him.

"Oh I don't think so buddy. You're in the dog house." I said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Gabi." He said looking over at me.

"I'm going to finish cleaning the kitchen and then I'll be back." I said looking over and meeting his eyes.

I got up and walked into the kitchen before starting to clean it. Don't get me wrong, I loved my husband dearly but sometimes he would do stuff that would just tick me off.

I got so lost in my thoughts while cleaning the kitchen that I didn't even notice Troy come into the room. I finished putting the clean dishes away before putting the dirty ones in the dishwasher. I saw him standing there mesmerized by my every move.

"I'm sorry Gabi." He said looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry for going off on you. I'm just tired and stressed and I guess I took it out on you." I said leading myself over to his open arms.

He kissed the top of my head before looking down at me. "It's all right; I just need to know when you're stressed or worn out."

"The kids just tried me today." I said as he nodded his head.

"I completely understand that." Troy said as a smile crept over his face.

"Finish cleaning the kitchen and then come upstairs. I've got an idea." Troy told me.

"I'll be up in a few minutes." I told him before watching him jog up the stairs.

I finished putting the dirty dishes into the machine before shutting it. I locked the front door before continuing up the stairs. I walked into the bedroom expecting to see some big set up but was sorely disappointed.

"Troy?" I called looking into the room and saw nothing out of place.

"In here sweetie." Troy called from the bathroom.

I walked in and my breath was captured. He had drawn a bubble bath for me and lit vanilla candles that totally relaxed me.

"This is for you. Sit here and enjoy the bubble bath while I take care of the kids." Troy said walking over to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him unsure if he was being serious or not.

"You're stress and you need to unwind. Sit here and read or listen to music. Let the warm water calm you down." He said kissing me again.

"All right. I'll be here if you need me." I told him.

"I'm not going to need you sweetheart. You relax for a while then we'll head for the restaurant." He told me leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I quickly shed my clothes before getting into the warm water. Every muscle in my body relaxed in warm water. I laid my head back and closed my eyes just smelling the vanilla that surrounded the air.

I reached behind me and my hand came across an envelope. I picked it up and scrawled in the middle of it was _Gabriella_. I smiled as I opened it.

_My sweet Gabriella,_

_I haven't called you that since we've been married. I sometimes forget you're given name is Gabriella since I'm forever calling you Gabi. I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't realize how drained you were from this morning._

_So take this time and relax. You're going to need your energy when we're with our friends. Those are always good times. I love you. You were, are, and will always be my one. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with._

_I love you, Poptart (old nicknames die hard! Really hard!)_

_Troy_

I smiled after reading his note. I forgot how much I missed his love notes. He would always write them and stuff them in my locker when were in high school. Then in college he would leave them in my various textbooks or around my dorm. He would always manage to surprise me with them.

I stayed in the water until it started to cool off. I dried myself off before getting into a new pair of jeans and a red long sleeve. I slipped on my boots and headed downstairs. I heard laughter as I descended the stairs.

"We have to be quiet, buddy. Momma's relaxing upstairs and your sisters are still sleeping." Troy said looking over at Brayden.

"Okie dokie daddy." Brayden said holding up an ok sign.

"What do you want to do, Bray?" Troy asked the almost two year old.

"Play." Brayden said looking up at his daddy, who he idolized.

"Let's go. What are we going to play?" Troy asked the toddler.

"I dunno." Brayden said holding up his hands in innocence.

"I bet between you and me we can figure something out." I heard Troy said as he came into the living room where I was.

I saw my two guys grinning at each other. They both sat on the floor and started playing with cars. I watched the two of them interact with each other, both oblivious to me sitting there watching them.

I snuck out of the room and went into the kitchen to grab my camera. I walked back to the living room and took several pictures of the two of them playing with cars.

"When did you come down?" Troy asked me as he noticed me sitting there.

"I've been down for the last 15 minutes. I've just been watching the two of you interact." I told him.

"We're playing, right Bray?" Troy asked the toddler.

"Yeah playin' momma." Brayden told me nodding his head up and down.

"That's good. You two continue to play while I go check on the girls." I told them walking upstairs.

I looked in on Anna first and saw she was out cold. She was snoring quietly as I shut the door. Gracie's room was next and the little girl was getting ready to cry as I opened the door.

"Hi baby girl. Did you have a good nap?" I asked picking the almost six month old up and cradling her in my arms.

She just cooed as I placed her on the changing table and quickly changed her diaper. I picked her back up and placed her on my shoulder.

I walked back downstairs and continued to watch Troy and Brayden interact. Troy sent me a smile before I turned my attention to Gracie. She sat on my lap and watched Troy and Brayden play.

After that it was a pretty quiet evening in the Bolton household. We went later that night to meet our friends in the restaurant. We caught up on what everyone was up to. It was always fun to see everyone.

* * *

**Feedback would be most wonderful. Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers!!!!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**I'm sorry for such the long period between updates! I've been having a hard time with this story!!! Thanks to All Hail The Heartbreakerx3 for the idea in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_December 6th, 2015 2:00 pm _**

"Where are they?" Hannah asked walking into the house on that sunny day.

"They're upstairs with Troy. They'll be down in a minute." I said feeding a six month old Gracie her bottle.

"Can you believe you have two 2 year olds in the house?" Cameron asked kissing my cheek lightly.

"No I can't. The time flew by." I said turning so I could look at them.

"Now you've got to start preparing for this one to turn one." Hannah said rubbing Gracie's arm.

"I know; my babies are growing up on me." I said hearing stomping feet on the stairs.

"MOMMA! We coming!" Anna said peaking down the stairs at me.

"I see you sweetheart. Aunt Hannah and Uncle Cameron are here." I told the two as they descended the stairs.

"Oh really?" Bray said walking into the living room.

"Yeah silly they're right there." I said pointing to them before putting Gracie on my shoulder and patting her back.

"Hi guys. Happy birthday!" Hannah and Cameron told the two grinning.

"We two!" Bray said holding up two small fingers.

"Yeah two." Anna added before holding up two of her own fingers.

"And what are you guys going to do today?" Cameron asked looking at the excited kids.

"We dunno. Dinner." Anna said before bobbing her head up and down.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked her niece and nephew.

"Bar." Brayden said playing with the buttons on Hannah's coat.

"Really? That'll be fun. Aunt Hannah and I brought you guys something." Cameron said reaching back and getting the two bags for the kids.

"Open momma?" Bray asked me smiling his adorable smile.

"Sure. Bring them around here so daddy and I can help you." I told him nodding my head.

Cameron picked up the two bags and brought them to the table that sat in front of me. I started rocking Gracie hoping that would put her to sleep. She started closing her eyes as her brother and sister tore through their presents.

"What did Aunt Hannah and Uncle Cameron get you?" I asked the two way too hyper children.

"These!" Anna said showing off her new baby doll and matching dress up set.

"That's cool. What did you get Bray?" I asked looking over his shoulder at his new truck and car set.

"These!" Bray said showing off his grin that was identical to that of his father.

"What do you tell your aunt and uncle?" I asked looking between the two kids.

"Fank you." Anna said smooching up her mouth to kiss her aunt and uncle.

"What about you Bray?" I asked him smiling.

"Fank you." He said before giving out kisses and hugs.

"You two didn't have to do this." I said looking between my sister in law and soon to be brother in law.

"Aww they're turning two. It's all right. We wanted to." Hannah said.

"I think Hannah had more fun picking those out then they'll have playing with them." Cameron said rolling his eyes.

"Watch it buddy." Hannah said smacking Cameron in the chest.

"How's wedding plans coming?" Troy asked looking at his sister and Cameron.

"They're coming along. We've almost got everything booked. We just have to pick a photographer and cater." Cameron told us smiling.

"Aww that's great you guys." I told them nodding my head.

"What are you guys doing the rest of the day?" Hannah asked us.

"I think we're just chilling out here. Mom and dad are supposed to stop by some time today. Then we're going to the bar for dinner." Troy told his sister.

"We might stop by there tonight. We've got some stuff to take care of so we'll see." Cameron said looking at Hannah for confirmation.

"We'll call you and let you know." Hannah added as we both smiled.

"It's ok if you can't. We asked Anna and Bray where they wanted to go and they both said that." I told them smiling.

They stayed and talked a little more before leaving the house. They wished Brayden and Anna happy birthday once more before leaving the house.

"Will you bring those two up here and put them in their cribs while I put Gracie in hers?" I asked Troy trying not to disturbed the sleeping baby.

"Sure I'll be up in a minute." Troy told me as I headed for the stairs.

I walked upstairs and placed Gracie in her crib before turning on the sleep machine and walking out of the room before closing the door quietly. I walked into Anna and Brayden's room and saw both of them fighting sleep.

"Come on Anna it's time for nap." I said putting the birthday girl in her crib.

"Momma. No tired!" She said between a yawn and rubbing her tired eyes.

"Sleep little one. You're not going to be missing anything." I said rubbing her back as she settled down.

Within a few minutes, she was sleeping peacefully. I looked over at Troy who was still rubbing Brayden's back. I turned on their sound machine and going out in the hall to wait for Troy.

"Is he finally down?" I asked as Troy came out of the room shutting the door quietly.

"He's laying there being quiet. He's about this far away from sleep." Troy said holding his index and thumb about an inch away from each other.

"He'll be out in ten minutes." I said before walking down the stairs.

I sat on the sofa and sighed loudly thinking about where I was two years ago.

"Time flies by fast when you're having fun." I said as Troy wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't believe they're two all ready." Troy said shaking his head.

"I guess what everyone told us when they were born did really come true." I told him shaking my head.

"What did everyone tell us?" Troy asked me covering my hand with his.

"They told us that they don't stay little for that long." I told him trying not to tear up.

"Hey no tears today. It's our kids' birthday; it's a happy day." Troy told me wiping the stray tears away.

"I can't help it. Our babies are growing up." I told him shaking my head.

"Gabi, they're turning two. We still have plenty of years with them. You and I are going to be fine and so are Anna, Brayden, and Gracie." Troy told me.

"It's the mother in me coming out." I told him laying my head on his shoulder.

"Before we know it they're going to enter school." Troy told me.

"And we'll be fighting off the boys left and right with Anna." I told him watching his face.

"We're going to have her on a loose reign." Troy told me as I slapped his wrist.

"She can date when she's 16 and not earlier." I told him giving him the eye.

"I was thinking of bumping that up to 20." Troy told me jokingly.

"Don't you dare. I started dating you when I was 16." I told him.

"I know. I don't want my little girl growing up too quickly." Troy told me.

"She's still yours for another 16 years. Make the most of it and she'll love you regardless." I told them smiling.

"I know." He told me as I smiled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with the kids and celebrating their birthday. We took them to the bar where the waitresses and waiters all sang to them. Anna and Brayden loved it and we had a good day hanging out with them.

**_December 19th, 2015 2:00 pm_**

"Hey guys come on in." Dana said opening the door and letting us in. I smiled at her as she took Gracie out of my arms.

I helped Anna and Brayden take off their shoes before they ran into the living room where Jack, Tina, Lucas, Sarah, and Nathan were sitting.

We heard the kids talk excitedly with each other as I turned and faced Dana.

"Are you sure you want to keep the three terrors?" Troy asked looking at his mom.

"Troy Bolton how dare you care your children that. You guys are taking the kids and we'll keep your kids." Dana told us.

"We haven't spent any time with them so it's a perfect opportunity." I told her smiling.

"Sarah, Nathan you guys ready?" Troy asked looking into the living room.

"Yeah Troy we're coming." Nathan called back.

Troy was spending the afternoon with Nathan and Sarah while I was spending time with Lucas and Tina.

"Lucas, Tina ready?" I called walking into the living room.

"We've got to put on our shoes." Tina told me.

"Well hurry up." I told them smiling.

"All right Anna, Brayden mommy and I are leaving. We'll be back before dinner, all right?" Troy asked the two kids.

"Okie dokie. Bye!" Anna said waving her hand up and down.

"Can I have a hug and a kiss?" I asked the two smiling.

They gave Troy and I both hugs and kisses before running over to grandpa's lap.

"We see where they're going to be all afternoon." I said looking over at Jack.

"You know it. They love me." Jack said smiling as Troy and I both laughed.

All four kids came running down the stairs with their shoes on. Dana looked them all over.

"Now you guys behave for Gabi and Troy. If I hear of any bad reports, we're going to have talks." Dana said bringing out the strict mom voice.

"All right mom. Have fun." The four kids said before heading out the door.

"Bye Dana thanks for doing this again." I told her opening the door.

"It's not a problem. Have fun." She said watching Troy and I walk out of the house.

"5 o'clock all right?" Troy asked as I nodded.

"We'll meet back here." I told him smiling.

We walked to our separate cars and got in. Lucas and Tina were situated in the back as I drove out of the driveway.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked my two younger siblings.

"I dunno what do you want to do, Tina?" Lucas asked our sister smiling.

"Can we go see mom?" Tina asked me as I looked over at Lucas.

"Sure; is that ok with you Lucas?" I asked pulling out of their subdivision and driving towards the cemetery.

"Sure and then can we go to the mall and walk around?" Lucas asked me.

"Sure we can do that too." I told them pulling into the cemetery's entrance. I drove through the cemetery looking for my mom's plot.

I pulled off to the side and got out. Both kids ran ahead of me as I walked through the grass.

"Mom guess what? Gabi's hanging out with us for the afternoon. Isn't that cool?" Lucas asked excitedly as I walked up.

"Hi mom. It's been going pretty good. Can you believe Anna and Brayden just turned two? It's pretty scary. Anyways, Tina and Lucas wanted to come see you today." I told her taking a seat on the soft ground.

"Mom we had this spelling test yesterday and I got a 100 on it." Tina told mom excitedly.

We spent the next thirty minutes there talking about whatever came to our minds. It was fun watching the kids tell our mom what was happening in their lives.

"Come on you guys. Say your goodbyes and we'll head to the mall." I told them standing up.

"Bye mom; Gabi's going to take us to the mall now." Tina and Lucas both said.

"Bye mom. I'll be back in a few days. I love you." I told her walking away from the plot with Tina and Lucas' arms around me.

We got back in the car and headed towards the mall. I looked in the backseat at the two 9 year olds.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked noticing their dark brown heads together.

"We're just talking. Christmas is in 6 days." Tina told me smiling.

"I know. What did you guys ask Santa for?" I asked them smiling.

"I want a new playstation and games." Lucas told me smiling.

"That's cool. What about you Tina?" I asked her.

"I want some new DVDs and CDs." Tina told me.

"Very cool. I need your guys help. What should I get Troy for Christmas?" I asked my brother and sister.

"I don't know. You haven't bought it yet?" Tina asked me her voice rising.

"I got him one thing but I don't know what else to give him." I told them.

"What did you give him?" Lucas asked me.

"I went and got a family picture done without him. So it's Anna, Brayden, Gracie, and me." I told them.

"How about you get him some basketball stuff?" Tina asked me.

"He's got too much as it is." I told them shaking my head and pulling into the mall's parking lot.

"Then we don't know what to tell you." Lucas said as I parked the car and we piled out.

"I don't know either guys. That's why I'm stuck." I told them heading into the mall.

"We got mom jewelry and dad some stuff for his office at school." Tina told me.

"That's cool. What did you get Hannah and Troy?" I asked them.

"I don't know. I forgot." Lucas told me as I laughed.

"You're silly Lucas." I told him as we started walking the mall.

We walked around the mall for an hour until we stopped for a snack. Lucas and Tina were looking a little sad which I called them out on.

"Why the long faces? You're out with me, the cooler older sister." I told them smiling.

"We're just missing mom. Why can't she be here?" Lucas asked me.

"I don't know buddy. I wish she could. She's not getting to see you or Tina grow up or her grandchildren." I told them.

"I miss her." Tina told me as I nodded.

"I do too. Just think she's always with you in spirit. She's right by your side." I told them.

"She is?" Lucas and Tina both asked me smiling.

"Yeah she is. She's right here with us right now." I told them as they both nodded.

"Yeah she is. Thanks Gabi." They both said throwing their arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"How about we go do some more damage and we'll call it a day?" I asked them.

"What else do you have to get?" Lucas asked me.

"I have to get some little trinkets for Anna, Brayden, and Gracie's stockings. I've been putting it off but I have to get them." I told them.

"Can we pick them out?" Tina asked me as I nodded.

"Sure you guys can. Let's go in the toy store and see what we can find." I told them smiling.

We walked in and managed to find something for all the kids. I bought them a new toy each and we managed to find something little for Anna, Brayden, and Gracie while we were there.

"Are we all done?" I asked looking at my watch.

"I think so. What time is it?" Lucas asked me.

"It's 4:30. We're supposed to be back at the house at 5." I told them.

"Let's go back." Tina told me as I nodded my head.

"I'll agree with you. Let's go." I told them walking back through the mall.

We got back in the car and headed back to the house. Anna, Brayden, Jack, and Dana were playing out in the front yard as we pulled into the driveway.

"MOMMA!" Anna and Brayden called running into my arms.

"Hey guys did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" I asked them giving them both hugs.

"Yeah." Anna said bobbing her head up and down.

"That's good. Did you have fun buddy?" I asked looking over at Brayden.

"Yeah momma." He told me before running back over to grandpa's side.

"How were they?" I asked walking over to where Dana was sitting with Gracie on her lap.

"They were good. This one was a little fussy though." Dana said nodding towards Gracie.

"Why were you fussy little girl?" I asked tickling Gracie's stomach.

She giggled and continued to play with her feet as I watched Anna and Brayden run around the yard.

"How were the kids?" Dana asked me as I smiled.

"They were good. We went by the cemetery at the request of Tina and then went to the mall. We hung out there and finished shopping for my three." I told her.

"Have you figured out what to get Troy?" Dana asked me.

"I got the picture done but other than that no." I told her sadly.

"You'll come up with something." Dana told me encouragingly.

"Christmas is in 6 days; I don't have much time." I told her freaking out.

"How about you get the kids to color him some pictures or do an art project with them?" Dana told me.

"You just gave me an idea. Thanks Dana." I told her watching Troy pull into the driveway.

"It's not a problem. I'm glad you finally figured out what you're going to give him." Dana told me smiling.

"The only problem now is that he's home since school is out. How am I going to get him out of the house?" I asked looking at my mother in law.

"How about you send him over here? I'll give him some work to do to keep him out of the house for a couple of hours." Dana told me smiling.

"I'll do that tomorrow afternoon. I'll just tell him that you want to see him." I told her smiling.

"It will work." She said just as Troy came over to stand next to us.

"What are you two over here scheming?" Troy asked bending down to kiss me then tickle Gracie's tummy.

"Nothing we're just talking. How did your afternoon go?" I asked him.

"We went to the indoor fun center downtown. It was pretty fun. What did you guys do?" Troy asked me.

"We went to the cemetery and then to the mall. I got stocking stuffers for the kids." I told him as he nodded.

"Sounds like fun. Now what are we going to do?" Troy asked me.

"I didn't take anything out for dinner." I told him as Dana smiled at us.

"How about we round up the kids and head to the restaurant?" Dana asked as we both agreed.

"Sounds good to me." I said standing up and calling Anna and Brayden over.

We managed to get all the kids ready and into the car within twenty minutes. We had a lot of fun at the restaurant. Lucas, Tina, Sarah, and Nathan told Jack and Dana what we all did and how much fun they had. It was a good time just to sit and relax without having to worry about anything.

* * *

**Feedback would be awesome! Thanks to all my reviewers!!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**I'm really sorry about not updating for a month. I had no ideas for this story. Thanks to Marie S Zachary for the help with this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_December 24th, 2015 2:00 am _**

I sighed hearing Anna crying from the nursery. She had been sick the past few days. Troy and I were on our wits ends with patience. We knew something was wrong with her but didn't know what. We had moved Brayden into the other spare bedroom just so he wouldn't get what Anna had.

Troy looked up from his sleep as I pushed off the bed. I smiled at him before walking from our room towards the nursery.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked turning on the little lamp above her bed.

I looked inside her bed and saw that she had managed to throw up over all of her blankets and sheets. I picked her up and immediately changed her out of her pajamas.

"Troy?" I called quietly trying not to wake the other two sleeping children in the house.

"Yeah?" He asked coming into the room with his lounge pants and messy hair.

"Can you either take her or clean up her crib?" I asked as he quickly took her.

"Do you want me to give her a quick bath?" Troy asked trying to calm down the crying two year old.

"Yeah; she's a little warm so that might bring down her fever." I said starting to take everything from her crib.

I threw it all in the washer before starting to make her bed again. I heard Troy try to calm Anna down but didn't have any luck.

"Gabi? Babe?" Troy called just as I finished making her bed.

"What's up Troy?" I asked walking into the adjacent bathroom.

"Anna's hotter than when you handed her to me. What do you want to do?" Troy asked as he rubbed Anna's back soothingly.

"Um . . ." I said trying to rack my brain at the early time in the morning.

"Do you want to take her into the ER just to make sure?" Troy asked me unsure of what Anna had gotten.

"We might as well just to be safe. How about you get her dress and I'll call Hannah and see if she'll come over here." I said as he nodded.

"I'll meet downstairs after I get her and I dressed." Troy said as I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said heading down the stairs.

I turned on the kitchen light before picking up the house phone. I dialed the seven digit number to Hannah's cell phone. I listened to it ring, hoping she would pick up.

"Somebody better be dead." Hannah's voice came over the phone as I stiffed a giggled.

"Sorry about waking you Hannah but I need your help." I said quietly into the phone.

"Gabi what's wrong? Why are you calling at 2:30 in the morning?" Hannah asked, her voice kicking into concern mode.

"Troy and I are taking Anna into the ER but we need someone to watch Bray and Gracie. Will you come over?" I asked as she cleared her throat.

"I'll be over in ten minutes. See ya Gabi." Hannah said before her end went dead.

I walked upstairs to see Troy trying to sooth Anna. He looked at me before I took Anna from his arms.

"Hannah's on her way over. You want to go wait for her while I try to calm this one down?" I asked him.

"Yeah; she's going to be all right Gabi." Troy said more for his sake than mine.

"I know but it's not knowing what's wrong is what's bugging me." I told him before yawning.

"Get some clothes on and we'll go." Troy told me as I nodded my head.

I put Anna on the bed before walking over to the closet. She was quiet the entire time I got dressed. I picked her up after I was done and held her close to me.

"I'm so sorry that you're sick baby girl. The doctors are going to take good care of you." I said kissing her warm forehead before walking into the nursery.

I grabbed her favorite stuff animal that she had managed not to throw up on. I gave it to her while mumbled incoherently. I kissed her forehead trying to convince myself that she'll be all right.

"Gabi, Hannah's here." Troy called up the stairs before I walked down, Anna still in my arms.

"Good luck you two. I hope Anna gets better." Hannah said kissing her niece's forehead.

"Thank you so much for coming Hannah. We'll let you know what's going on in a few hours." I told her as she nodded.

"You two worry about taking care of her. She'll be all right." Hannah said as we both nodded.

"We hope so. We'll have our cells on; call us if you need anything." Troy said looking at her.

"I will. You two worry about Anna right now." Hannah said as we both nodded.

We walked out into the semi chilly early morning before getting into the car. I strapped Anna into her car seat before getting in beside Troy.

The entire way to the hospital, I stared out the window. I just prayed that everything would be all right with Anna. I felt Troy grab my hand in his and give it a squeeze.

"I'm worried Troy." I said looking over at him.

"I am too but we have to be strong for Anna's sake." He said quietly while I looked in the back at the babbling little girl. She was "talking" to her stuff animal.

"She'll be all right, won't she?" I asked, the worry in my voice evident.

"She will be; we just have to let the doctors do their job. Why don't you take her in and I'll park the car?" Troy suggested.

"No I want you by my side the entire time." I said as he sighed before going to park the car.

He pulled into a parking spot as we got out. I got Anna from the backseat before we walked into the ER. It was pretty dead for which I was thankful for. Troy led me and Anna up to the nurse's desk and cleared his throat.

"Hi how can I help you two?" The nurse said smiling a little.

"Our two year old has been sick the past couple of days. She's been throwing up and she has a mild fever." I said looking at her.

"Ok how about you follow me and I'll have you start filling out some forms?" The nurse asked us grabbing a clipboard and some sheets of paper before motioning us to follow her.

"Right this way. What's your daughter's name?" The nurse asked us.

"Aubrianna Bolton." Troy said as we walked through the halls until she led us into a private room.

"All right. How about you put Aubrianna on the bed and start filling these out? I'll let the pediatrician on call know you're back here." The nurse said handing me the clipboard.

"Thank you." I said looking at her before watching her walk out of the room.

I quickly filled out the forms while keeping an eye on Anna. She was calm down and still babbling to her stuff animal.

"She's looks all right now." I said before looking over at Troy.

"She does but her face is still pale and she's got a fever still." Troy said holding his hand to her face.

I bounced my foot a little because of how nervous I was for Anna's sake. The nurse came in after a few minutes.

"Are you done with those?" She asked motioning towards the papers.

"I am. How long until the doctor comes?" I asked getting more nervous by the second.

"Let me get these to him and I'll send him in." The nurse told us smiling.

We watched her walk out of the room before Troy looked at me.

"Gabi come here." He said holding his arms open for me to walk into them.

"She's going to be all right. You need to calm down so we can help Anna get better." Troy said kissing my forehead.

"I'm nervous about our daughter. She's sick and my mind is just working over time." I told him shaking my head.

"And it doesn't help that you haven't had much sleep this week." Troy told me as I shook my head.

"I can't help it; I spend the majority of my time worrying about our children." I told him as he smiled.

"That's what makes you a great mom. Now just calm down and let the doctor do his job." Troy told me.

"I'll try; how's that?" I asked him as he smiled.

"That's good. Now you just need to relax and be patience." Troy told me as I rolled my eyes.

I didn't get to comment because the door was opened slowly and in came walking a younger doctor.

"You must be the Boltons. My name is Doctor Michael Kennedy. I'm the on call pediatrician. What seems to be the problem with Aubrianna?" He asked taking a seat and looking over Anna.

"She's been very irritable lately, vomiting, mild fevers, very lethargy, and she hasn't been eating or drinking very much." I said looking at Anna.

"You noted that she's been sick the last couple of days. What have you been giving her?" Dr. Kennedy asked us.

"We have given her Children's Motrin." Troy said looking at him.

"Ok; do you have any other children in the house?" Dr. Kennedy asked us.

"Anna has a twin brother, Brayden, and we also have a six month." I said looking at the doctor.

"Have they shown any of the same symptoms?" Dr. Kennedy asked us.

"No they're healthy. We moved Brayden out of his and Anna's room and into one of the spare rooms." Troy told him.

"That's good. We're going to run some tests on Anna. My main concern right now is to get that fever down. When was the last time you took it?" Dr. Kennedy asked us.

"Ten o'clock last night and it was 101.4." I told him.

"I just took it and it's 102.6. We need to get that fever down before it starts to do some damage. Now you can either stay here or go wait out in the waiting room." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"We'll wait here with Anna. What kinds of tests are you going to perform?" Troy asked looking over at Anna.

"We're going to rule out the obvious illnesses first before moving onto the tricky ones. We should have a solution in the next few hours. I'm going to put Anna on an I.V. to get liquids into her body, since she is dehydrated some." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked looking at him.

"Just try to keep Anna as happy as you can. I know this must be scary but I'm going to do everything I can for her." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"Thank you for everything." Troy said as he nodded.

"It's not a problem; like I said, we should have the answer in a few hours." Dr. Kennedy told us.

He took a blood sample for Anna before leaving the room. I held Anna in my arms as the big crocodile tears ran down her cheeks.

"Shh my baby; it's going to be all right." I said rocking her back and forth.

"Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up once Dr. Kennedy comes back?" Troy suggested as Anna closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to be up all alone. Besides I'm not tired." I said trying to hide the yawn that escaped my mouth.

"You're tired, Gabi. Don't lie to me. Besides I was going to call Hannah to tell her that it'll be a few hours and then I was going to get some sleep as well." Troy told me.

"I'm not tired. I'm more worried about Anna right now." I told him putting Anna down in the crib before pulling up the side railings.

"I know you are but you're not going to be any good unless you get some sleep yourself. Close your eyes and sleep; I'll wake you up once Dr. Kennedy comes back." Troy said kissing me before walking from the room.

I pulled the chair up to the side of the crib and sat there watching Anna's chest rise and fall. I said a quick prayer before closing my eyes and letting sleep overtake me.

_**5:35 am**_

I heard the beeping of a machine clearly as I opened my eyes and stretched my arms over my head. I groaned before yawning. I heard Troy laugh a little before looking over at him.

"How long was I out?" I asked turning so I could stretch my back from the position I was in.

"Only about two and half hours. I was getting ready to wake you up." Troy told me.

"Has Dr. Kennedy come back?" I asked him.

"The nurse just came in and said he has some news for us." Troy told me.

"Did she say what kind of news?" I asked him the worry starting to kick in again.

"No she didn't say. She just said that he has been going over the tests that he ran and something popped out at him." Troy told me.

"We can get through this right?" I asked looking at him.

"With each other by our sides, we can do anything. I love you." Troy told me quietly as he came to stand by me.

"I love you too." I said before the door opened and Dr. Kennedy stood there.

"Troy, Gabriella, I have some news." He started as we both looked at him.

* * *

**It's short I know but I'm working my way back up. Feedback would be awesome!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Thanks to Marie S Zachary for the idea in this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_December 24th, 2015 5:40 am _**

"Troy, Gabriella, I have some news." He started as we both looked at him.

"What kind of news are we talking about?" Troy asked as we stood up and walked closer to the doctor.

"All the tests that we ran on Anna are in." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"What's wrong with our baby girl?" I asked finally able to find my voice.

"How about we have a seat before I tell you?" Dr. Kennedy asked motioning to the chairs to our right.

We sat down and Troy gripped my hand while we looked expectantly at Dr. Kennedy.

"What's wrong with Anna?" I asked again before Troy squeezed my hand.

"All the tests are pointing to one disease that Anna has. It's called Meningitis." Dr. Kennedy said before I gasped.

"But isn't Meningitis deadly?" Troy asked looking at the doctor.

"The Meningitis that Anna has, bacteria, is far less dangerous than viral." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"So what do we do now? How do we get Anna better?" I asked looking between Troy and the doctor.

"I want to keep Anna here in the hospital for the next 48 hours. We're going to monitor her vitals and make sure she does not get dehydrated. We're going to pump constant antibiotics into her body so the virus is destroyed." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"Is there any risk that our other daughter and son could have gotten it?" Troy asked looking at me.

"If either one of them start showing similar symptoms to that of Anna's then you need to bring them into the ER ASAP." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"Can we see her?" I asked wanting to see my daughter and to make sure with my own eyes that she was all right.

"Sure you can see her but I have to warn you. She's got an IV in her arm and a breathing tube to help her breath easier." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"Thank you Doctor Kennedy for everything." I said as he smiled at us.

"It's not a problem. We're going to be watching Anna closely to make sure she is getting better." Dr. Kennedy said standing up.

Troy and I followed him down the hall towards the room where Anna was. He turned and smiled at us before leaving us alone. Troy quietly opened the door as we walked in. My eyes diverted to the crib in the corner where Anna was sleeping peacefully.

"Gabi she's all right." Troy whispered as I nodded my head.

"I know but she's lying there and I don't want her in pain." I said looking at him.

"I don't either but just think, she's getting better by being in here. She'll be back home before we know it." Troy said looking at me.

"I know but I want her home now. You know I don't like hospitals." I said smiling a little.

"I know you don't babe. Just think, we're lucky we caught it in time." Troy said kissing my temple.

"What if we would have drugged our feet a little while longer? We could have--" I stopped not wanting to say the words.

"We just have to be thankful that she'll be all right. We were lucky because both of our parent alerts were high earlier." Troy told me.

"I guess you're right." I said going over to the side of the crib to rub my finger up and down Anna's arm.

We stood there and watched Anna's chest rise and fall while just sending prayers up above. Troy pulled me closer to him while we stared at our little girl.

**_11:00 am_**

I jumped when the phone in Anna's room rang. I reached over and grabbed the ringing device and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked hearing noise on the other end.

"Hey I'm sorry this is the first time I could call. How's Anna?" Hannah's worried voice came over the line.

"She's going to be fine. She's got Bacteria Meningitis." I said hearing Hannah gasp on the other line.

"Oh Gabi I'm so sorry." Hannah told me as I watched Anna sleep peacefully in her crib.

"Thanks Hannah. How are Bray and Gracie doing?" I asked worried about the other two.

"They're doing good. Brayden's asking about you and Troy but I told him that you would be back later. Cameron is going to come over later and we're going to take them out to the park." Hannah told me.

"Thank you so much Hannah. Troy will be home to see the kids later on." I told her.

"Take your time. Just have Troy call my cell before coming home. Oh Kelsi and Sharpay called looking for you. I told them that you took Anna to the hospital so they might show up there." Hannah told me.

"I will and thanks Hannah. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call. Troy should be home in a little bit." I said as she laughed.

"All right I'll talk to you later, Gabi." Hannah said as I said goodbye before hanging up the phone.

I sighed loudly before the room's door opened and Troy stood there with a smile on his face.

"What are you grinning about?" I asked looking over at him.

"There's a surprise for you out in the waiting room." Troy told me as I smiled.

"Oh really? What could it be?" I asked looking at him.

"You just have to go out there and see what it is." Troy told me.

"Your sister just called. She and Cameron are taking the kids out today." I told him.

"Did you tell her I would stop by later?" Troy asked me.

"I did and she said just call before you leave and she'll meet you at the house." I told him as he nodded.

I allowed Troy to grab my hand and led me towards the waiting room. He covered my eyes and led me down the hall.

"Where are we going Troy?" I asked getting impatiently.

"Just have patience woman." Troy said as I giggled.

"I don't know how." I told him as we stopped walking and he uncovered my eyes.

"Surprise." Troy whispered in my ear as my eyes adjusted to the bright light in the waiting area.

All of our friends were standing there grinning at us. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What brings you by this dreaded place?" I asked looking at their faces.

"We wanted to see how Anna was doing and to let you know that if you need anything, we're here to help." Taylor said as I smiled.

"Anna is doing better than this morning. The doctor diagnosed her with Bacteria Meningitis." I said looking at them.

"Aww Gabi we're sorry." Sharpay said coming over to my side and hugging me closer to her side.

"Thanks but she's doing better now that she's been on the medication for a couple of hours." I told them smiling.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Kelsi asked me as I thought about it for a minute.

"Not at the moment. Hannah's with Brayden and Gracie now but we're still worried about how this is going to affect the rest of Anna's life." I told them as they nodded.

My eyes traveled over to where Troy was standing and talking to the guys. He smiled one of his boyish grins in my direction before I jumped back into the conversation the girls were having.

"What were you thinking about just now?" Michelle asked putting a hand on my arm.

"Just how Troy and I've been through so much since we've been married." I said looking at them.

"Gabi listen to me; what you and Troy have is special; it always has been. You guys are soul mates and there is nothing that the two of you can't get through." Sharpay said looking at me.

"I know and I don't know what I would do if Troy wasn't by my side." I said looking at my girlfriends.

"You will never have to go through anything without Troy. You two are soul mates and nothing is ever going to change that." Taylor told me smiling.

"Thanks you guys. Thanks for coming up here and seeing us." I said giving each of them a hug.

"Are you sure we can't do anything for you or Troy?" Michelle asked looking over at me.

"I'm sure. They're going to release Anna tomorrow morning; they want to keep her for observations. Troy's going home to check on the house and the kids. I'm just going to chill out here and wait to see how Anna's reacting to the medicine." I told them.

"Since you can't come up with anything for us to do, then we're going to come up with some things for us to do." Kelsi said as I looked at them strangely.

"What are you talking about?" I asked looking at each girl questioningly.

"Yeah what are you talking about Kels?" Sharpay asked looking at our friend who just laughed.

"We'll each take a day and cook you and Troy dinner. That way you guys won't have to worry about dinner for a few nights." Kelsi said looking at me.

"You guys that's not necessary." I said looking at their grinning faces.

"You will not argue us on this. We're going to bring you and Troy dinner for the next four nights. That way you and Troy can focus on hanging out with your children." Taylor told me.

"Guys--" I started before they all shook their heads at me.

"You're not going to get out of this one girlfriend." Michelle said shaking her head at me with a grin.

"You four are not my mothers the last time I checked." I said as they grinned.

"But we're your best friends and we're not going to let you talk your way out of this one." Sharpay told me.

"Fine I guess I surrender." I said as the guys walked over and Troy walked over to my side.

"You surrender what?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes.

"These four are bringing you and me dinner for the next four nights." I told him as he smiled.

"You guys don't have to do that." Troy said looking at the couples that surrounded us.

"Man you sound just like your wife. Get over it; we're doing this for you guys." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

"I guess we're trapped." Troy said looking over at me.

"I guess so. Thank you guys for coming up here and seeing us." I told them smiling.

"You guys are our friends and we wanted to come see how everything was going. Don't hesitate to call if you need something." Ryan said looking at us.

I walked over to each couple and gave them hugs again. Chad's hug lasted a few seconds longer than everyone else's.

"You've got a good thing going for you Gabi. Keep your head up and better days will be coming your way." Chad said as I smiled.

"Thanks so much, Chad. You're a great friend." I said as he smiled.

"Good because I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here." Chad told me as I smiled.

"Will you quit flirting with my wife and go back to your own?" Troy said as I hit his shoulder. Everyone died from laughter as I shook my head.

"He was just being nice." I said looking over at Troy.

We all laughed as I shook my head. "You guys are insane." I said looking at my friends.

We said our goodbyes before heading back to Anna's room. The nurse was standing at her crib with a smile on her face.

"How's she doing?" I asked looking into the crib.

A smile instantly appeared on my face to see Anna sitting in the crib babbling to herself.

"She's doing remarkable. Her immune system is reacting really well to the medication. Dr. Kennedy will be in a few minutes to talk to the both of you." The nurse said smiling.

"Thank you." I said as Troy came up behind me and leaned over the crib to watch Anna.

"Hi baby girl." Troy said as she looked up at the two of us.

She babbled as she looked up at us. Troy and I had identical smiles on our faces while listening to her talk about only things she knew.

"Troy, Gabriella? I heard the patient is doing better." Dr. Kennedy said standing at the door.

"She's over here talking up a storm." I said turning around and smiling at him.

"I can hear her. This is defiantly a healthier girl than you brought in this morning at 2." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"So what needs to be done?" Troy asked looking at the doctor.

"We're going to keep Anna in here until tomorrow morning. At that time, I'll look her over and if she's doing as well as she's doing now, I'll release her." Dr. Kennedy said looking over at Anna and smiled.

"Will she need any follow-up medications?" I asked making sure we covered everything.

"I'll send some medication home with you guys. She needs it for the next 14 days so that we get the virus out of her system." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"Thank you for everything." Troy said holding out his hand for the doctor to shake.

"It's not a problem. I'll check in once again before I leave for the night. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call the nurses." Dr. Kennedy told us as we smiled.

We watched him walk from the room before turning back to Anna's crib. Troy hugged me closer to his side and kissed my temple.

"I heard you talking to the girls out in the waiting room. You're right." Troy said as I looked up at him.

"What was I right about?" I asked him smiling.

"You and I have been through a lot but there's been nothing that we didn't get through without each other. I love you so much Gabi." Troy said leaning down and placing a simple kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Troy Bolton. I don't think there is anything God could throw our way that we couldn't handle together." I said looking at him.

"You're my strength; without you, I'm a worthless little boy." Troy said as I looked at him.

"Same goes for me, babe. You make me strive to be a better person. I love you." I said as he smiled.

We fell silent while watching our baby girl. Our thoughts were filled with thanks for letting our little girl be all right.

* * *

**Feedback would be amazing. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback so far. All of the reviews make my day so much better!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had major writer's block. So without any further blabbing, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

_**December 26**__**th**__**, 2015 9:40 am **_

"Troy, Gabi you guys are free to take Anna home." Dr. Kennedy said coming into the room.

"Thank you so much for everything you've done." I said holding out my hand.

"It's not a problem. I just wished I could have released Anna yesterday for Christmas." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"As long as she's better, we're just thankful we're taking her home." Troy said looking at the doctor.

"I'm going to put her on some medication so she should be as good as new in a few days. If the symptoms flare up again, I want you to give my office a call or bring her straight to the ER." Dr. Kennedy told us.

"We will. Thank you again for everything." I told him as he handed me a bunch of paperwork.

We watched him walk out of the room before turning our attention to Anna. She chewed on her fist while looking up at us.

"She's going to be fine, Gabi." Troy said pulling me closer to his side.

"I know and I'm just thankful for that. Are you ready to go home and celebrate our Christmas?" I asked looking up at him.

"I think that's what we need at the moment." Troy said as I nodded.

I reached into the crib and grabbed our talkative daughter before leaving the room. Troy had taken down the balloons and flowers that had come from our supportive family and friends.

"Look baby girl. We're going buh bye." I said walking out of the hospital and towards the 4-Runner.

"Buh bye." Anna mocked as I smiled as did Troy.

"We're going home." I said to the tiny girl as I strapped her into her car seat.

Once she was buckled in, I got in the front seat before we were on our way. Anna was talking incoherently as Troy drove us home. I rested my forehead against the window as Troy turned down the various streets.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Troy asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Just about how blessed we are. Anna is fine as are Gracie and Brayden. Hannah and Cameron are getting married in a couple of months and your parents are in good health. We've got amazing friends that are supportive of us." I said looking over at him.

"We've got a lot to be thankful for. I guess it never hit me until Anna ended up in the hospital with a somewhat serious condition." Troy told me.

"It always takes something serious to make us re-evaluate our lives." I said quietly.

"Gabi our family is going to be all right. We're going to have an even better year." Troy told me.

"I hope you're right." I said watching him pull into the driveway.

Troy pulled the car to a gentle stop before I got out and got Anna from the backseat. Her eyes were wide and she was still very talkative. I giggled before meeting Troy in front of the car.

"What was that giggle for?" Troy asked taking my hand in his before we walked up the steps leading into the house.

"Anna's babbling about who knows what and it just made me giggle that she was this sick little girl who is now suddenly better." I said shaking my head.

"I know what you mean." Troy said kissing my lips and Anna's forehead quickly before we went inside.

Hannah and Cameron were waiting in the living room for us with Gracie and Brayden.

"Welcome home guys." Hannah said taking Anna from my arms and putting her next to Brayden on the couch.

"Thanks. How were they?" I asked looking over at Cameron while Hannah gathered me into a hug.

"They were great as always. Brayden kept asking where you and Troy were but other than that they were both great. Gracie's been cranky today but she's fine." Hannah said nodding.

"Thank you so much. You two probably had Christmas at Cameron's house didn't you?" I asked looking at her.

"Cameron told his parents that Anna was sick and we were watching the kids. They postponed their Christmas until today." Hannah said as I shook my head.

"You could have told us. Your mom and dad offered to watch them." I said looking at Hannah.

"We know and we had it under control. But thanks." Hannah told me.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked looking over at Troy and Cameron talking.

"Continue to love me forever and ever?" Hannah asked innocently as I shook my head.

"I suppose I must." I said as the guys joined us.

"Happy to be home?" Cameron asked as I gave him a hug.

"Ecstatic. I don't think I could do another night in a hospital. Hannah told me about your parents; you guys could have gone." I said looking at him.

"Gabi the kids were more important than some family celebration. Anyways, they're doing it today so we're going to go to that." Cameron said as I smiled.

"How about you two get outta here and let us be a family?" Troy said looking at his sister and Cameron.

"I can tell when we're not welcomed." Hannah said sarcastically as I laughed.

"You're more than welcomed but we're a little anxious to spend time with all the kids." Troy said as Hannah nodded.

"I know and that's why we're leaving. Call us if you need anything." Cameron said as we both nodded.

"Thanks a lot for all your help. We really appreciate it." I said as they smiled.

Troy and I watched them leave before walking back into the living room. The kids looked at us intently as we both sat down.

"What?" Troy asked as Brayden and Anna broke out into giggles while Gracie cooed and grabbed for her feet.

"How about we open presents and then see what Santa brought?" I asked looking at Brayden and Anna who were watching the tree intently.

We spent the next hour opening all of our presents and opening the packages so Anna and Brayden could play with their presents.

"What did you guys think?" I asked looking at Anna and Brayden and their grins.

"Good momma." Brayden said holding up his toy truck as I laughed.

"Good momma." Anna said showing me her doll that Santa had brought her.

I watched the two 2 year olds play with each other and then turn to their own toys. Troy came and sat next to me with Gracie and her bottle.

"Counting your blessings?" Troy asked leaning over and kissing my temple.

"That and enjoying the fact that our kids get along so well." I told him smiling.

"That is defiantly the best thing." Troy said as I stroke Gracie's cheek lovingly.

We watched the kids play for a little bit longer until they were getting cranky for lunch. I went and cut up ham and cheese for them to munch on.

"Gabi?" Troy called from the living room where Gracie was currently throwing a fit.

"Yeah?" I asked walking out of the kitchen before looking at him.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Troy asked with a grin on his face.

"Go upstairs and try rocking her to sleep. As soon as these two are done, I'm going to put them to bed." I said running a hand through my hair.

"All right. I'll come help you as soon as she's down." Troy said as I walked back to the kitchen.

I watched the two munch on their cheese and ham before taking a seat. I saw Brayden pick up a piece of cheese and drew his hand back.

"Brayden Michael Bolton, if you throw that you're done with lunch." I said looking at the two year old.

"Momma no." He said shaking his head wildly.

"Then don't throw it." I said giving him the mother's evil look.

"Ok momma." Brayden said putting the cheese back on his paper plate.

Anna giggled at her brother while I shook my head. Anna mimicked her brother and drew her hand back with a piece of ham.

"Aubrianna Rose Bolton if you throw it, you're done as well." I said looking at the grinning little girl.

Anna kept grinning and started to draw her hand forward. I shook my head and watched the ham release from her hand.

"You're done little girl." I said taking the plate away from her and walking over to the sink.

"MOMMA!" Anna screeched as I threw away her food and turned towards the screaming girl.

"Don't momma me. I told you I would take it away." I said as big crocodile tears rolled down Anna's face.

I picked her up out of the high chair and put her on the ground. She just threw herself on the floor and cried harder.

"Anna stop it. Go find daddy." I said watching her lay on the floor and cry her heart out.

Troy came into the kitchen and saw Brayden grinning from his high chair while Anna was crying on the floor.

"What's going on?" Troy asked looking at our daughter making a scene.

"I told her not to throw her food and guess what little missy did?" I asked looking over at Troy.

"Anna stop crying." Troy said crouching down to Anna's level.

"Daddy!" Anna sobbed as I shook my head and looked at Troy.

"Leave her, Troy. She's mad and she'll get over it eventually." I said as he stood up and joined me at the counter.

"Did Brayden do that?" Troy asked looking at me.

"He's what started this whole mess. He started to act like he was going to throw cheese and I told him no. Then Anna did it and actually threw it. So I took her plate away and she started crying." I told him as he nodded.

"Brayden are you done bud?" Troy asked looking over at the still grinning boy.

"Done daddy." Brayden said holding up his hands for Troy to wash.

"I'm going to go put him down." Troy said picking up Brayden before walking towards the door.

"I'll be up in a minute." I said as he disappeared into the hallway.

"Anna look at me, please." I said sitting on the floor.

"Momma." Anna said looking up at me with tear stains on her cheeks.

"I told you not to throw that cheese." I said looking at her.

"I sowwie momma." Anna said giving me a hug.

"You're not going to throw it again are you?" I asked as she grinned and shook her head.

"Nope momma." She said as I picked her up and walked upstairs.

"All right baby girl. Time for night night." I said as she yawned loudly.

Troy and I watched Anna and Brayden sleep a little while before going downstairs. We both relaxed on the couch before Troy turned to me with a grin on his face.

"How about you and I exchange gifts?" Troy suggested as I groaned a little.

"Can't we just sit here and relax?" I asked tiredly.

"We can but I wanna show you what I got you for Christmas." Troy told me.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

Troy kept looking at the clock on the mantel which caused me to giggle.

"Ok babe, five minutes is up." Troy said as I groaned before pushing myself off the couch.

"All right. I'll go get my gifts for you." I told him before walking upstairs while he walked into the kitchen.

I got the boxes from under the bed before walking back downstairs. Troy was munching on some bread as I walked back into the living room.

"You hid my presents in the kitchen?" I asked shaking my head.

"I knew you would snoop through the closet so I figured that was a safe bet." Troy said grinning.

"Dork. Me or you first?" I asked as he grinned.

"You always go first." Troy said as I nodded.

Troy handed me three boxes. I gave him a questioning look before ripping the paper off the first box.

It was a shirt box and inside were two books I had hinted to Troy that I wanted really bad.

"I'm impressed. Thank you!" I said looking over at him.

"I do listen to you half of the time." Troy said rolling his eyes as I laughed.

"Can I open the next?" I asked as he nodded and waited for me to continue.

The next one was a long skinny box. I gave him a questioning look while he just grinned.

I tore the tape off before pulling the present out. Troy had taken our most recent family picture and blew it up. Tears clogged my eyes as I looked over it.

"I wanted to do this." I said as he grinned and wiped my tears away.

"Both of our minds have been preoccupied with the kids that I decided to do this. I figured we would hang it above the mantel." Troy said as I nodded.

"I love it and I love you. Thank you." I said leaning over and kissing him.

"You are most welcome. This is your last present." Troy said handing me a square box.

"Hm . . . what could this be?" I asked as he smiled.

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Troy asked as I rolled my eyes at him.

I slid my finger under the tape and ripped it open. Troy grinned as I opened it. It was a velvet box under the wrapping. I flipped it open as I lost my breath.

"Troy this is way too much." I said as he picked up the diamond bracelet and put it on my wrist.

"Nothing is ever too much for you. I had the jeweler put Anna, Brayden, and Gracie's birthstones in there. We can always add more birthstones as we go." Troy said as I reached over and kissed him.

"I absolutely love it." I said as he grinned.

"Good I'm glad. I spent so many hours looking for the perfect one for you." Troy said as I smiled.

"I love it. Now it's your turn." I said handing him his two presents.

He opened the first one which there were tickets to the Lakers' game he had been hinting at all year.

"Are you serious?" Troy asked with wide eyes.

"I am serious. You and I are going to see the Lakers play." I told him as he grinned.

"No kids?" Troy asked with wide eyes.

"Your parents are watching them that weekend. We're going out to LA for the weekend." I said as he smiled.

"I love you." Troy said as I nodded.

"I know you do. Now open your other one." I said as he nodded.

He tore through the wrapping paper before holding a brown square box in his hand. He gave me a questioning look to which I just grinned.

"Go ahead and open it. It's not going to bite you." I said shaking my head.

He popped the box open and his eyes widened when he saw a silver watch sitting inside the box. I grinned as he took out and looked at it.

"Merry Christmas, Troy." I said as he leaned over and kissed my lips.

"I love it." Troy said as I smiled.

"Turn it over." I told him as he flipped the watch over and saw the inscription written on the under side.

_Troy, May all your wishes and hopes come true this Christmas. We love you! Love, Gabi, Brayden, Anna, and Gracie_

Troy looked up from the watch with the biggest smile on his face. I shook my head before kissing him again.

"I love you. How did you know I would like it?" Troy asked as I smiled.

"You've been hinting at a new watch for ever. I decided to go and get it for you." I told him as he smiled.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out and talking about Christmas' past. We were enjoying the quietness of the house.

* * *

**There you guys go. I won't wait almost two months before updating again!!! Feedback would be great!!!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had major writer's block. So without any further blabbing, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

_**December 31**__**st**__**, 2015 10:40 pm **_

Troy and I sat curled up next to a rolling fire just enjoying each other's company. I curled deeper into Troy's embrace as he leaned over and kissed the skin between my hair line and my shoulder.

I turned around so I could wrap my arms around his shoulder. "You're playing with fire, Bolton."

Troy nudged my head up with his neck and continued to kiss that sensitive spot. "You love every minute, Gabi; don't complain."

I put my finger under his chin and titled his head up so I could access his lips. We sat there by the cozy fire and made out until the doorbell pulled us apart.

Troy groaned and held his head as I giggled. I started to get up but Troy held my hand and gave me a pleading look. "Don't answer it. Maybe they'll go away."

"Troy you're nuts. They're going to keep ringing the doorbell." I said looking at him.

He shook his head before pulling me closer to him. He kissed my lips with passion before I totally gave in and kissed him back. He nibbled on my lips as I groaned. "That's not fair."

"All is fair in love and war." Troy mumbled before kissing me again.

The doorbell rang before Troy broke the kiss and looked towards the entry way. "What's your plan now, Bolton?" I grinned.

He kissed me again before I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Ignore them."

We sat there and made out while the doorbell continued to ring. I heard a cry from upstairs before sighing loudly. "Real life is calling." I mumbled.

"Go see who is crying and I'm going to yell at the door." Troy said as we both stood up and walked our separate ways.

I started up the stairs just as I heard Troy grumble while opening the door. I heard the door fly open before I walked into Gracie's room and heard the little girl fussing.

I picked her up and held her in my arms before going and sitting in the rocking chair. "Shh little girl. You're safe now."

Gracie looked up at me with her big watery eyes as I wiped her tears away. I put her on my shoulder before putting a kiss on her forehead. I just sat there and rocked our 6 month old back to sleep. "She back to sleep?" a quiet voice asked from the door.

"I think so. Who was at the door?" I asked standing up and walking over to the crib before laying Gracie down.

I walked over to his side before we walked from the room, leaving the little girl sleep in peace. "Just a bunch of teenagers doing a scavenger's hunt."

Troy led me back downstairs in front of the fire as I yawned tiredly. He looked at me with amusement before kissing me. "Am I going to have to put you to bed early?"

I shook my head before allowing him to kiss me again. "Not if you keep me entertained."

"Well prepare yourself, Gabi. I have a few surprises up my sleeve." He grinned as I raised my eyebrows at him.

He kissed me again before pulling me closer to his side. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before putting my forehead to his. We continued to kiss. Troy teased me by nibbling on my lips before passionately kissing me. I grinned against his lips before kissing him myself.

I pulled away as he gave me a strange look. I held his hands in mine and just continued to stare at him. "What are you doing, Gabi?"

"Putting this moment to memory." I said looking at the shadows that the fire created on his face.

He squeezed my hand before looking at me. He stared into my warm brown eyes before kissing my cheek. "Why?"

His question was so simple but at the same time so loaded. I grinned before thinking about his question. "I want to remember this for the rest of my life. We haven't had a night where just the two of us can make out like we did when we were in high school or just sit in complete silence."

"Then you are going to love this next surprise." He said standing up before holding out his hand for me to grasp.

I took it and he led me through the dining room before throwing open the back door. My breath was caught in my throat as I looked into our backyard. Along the fence someone had strung white Christmas icicle lights. A path of red and white rose petals led the way to the patio, our very own dance floor. Someone had set up a boom box that had a soft music playing from it.

I looked at Troy who just had the biggest grin on his face. I threw my arms around his shoulders before kissing him. "You have some explaining to do. This wasn't here earlier."

He picked me up and spun me around before touching his hand to my cheek. "The people at the door weren't teenagers. I had Sharpay, Taylor, Michelle, and Kelsi come decorate this."

Tears clogged my eyes as I hugged him close to me. "I love you. This is so sweet."

Troy put his finger under my chin before lifting it up. He kissed the tears that had managed to fall before looking into my eyes. "You deserve this and so much more. I know we haven't spent much time together since we've been busy with the kids but I wanted to give tonight where we could just enjoy ourselves."

I shook my head wishing the waterworks would just stop. Troy saw my smile and kissed me again. "Thank you. This is exactly what we needed."

"You are more than welcome. Now may I have this dance?" He held his hand out for me to grasp before leading me out onto the makeshift dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders before laying my head against his shoulder. We danced slowly as the music floated around us.

_**11:30 pm**_

Troy and I had moved our little party inside and were now sitting in front of the television with a bottle of champagne between us. I was sitting in between his legs with my back against his chest. His hand was laced with mine as our eyes were glued to the television.

"We should do that one year." I said breaking the silence that hung between us.

He gave me a look which I had to laugh at. "We should do what?"

"Go to Time Square one year for New Years. I've always wanted to witness the craziness of ringing in the New Year in New York City." I said looking at him.

He kissed my neck before leaning close to my ear. His breath tickled against it as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. "How about Paris or London?"

My eyes went wide as I turned around and looked at him. "Are you serious?"

His eyes twinkled as he slowly nodded his head. My shocked face caused him to laugh. "I'm serious, Gabi. I was thinking that you and me should spend New Years next year somewhere far away from here. You've always wanted to go to Paris or London so I thought we could visit those two places."

I shook my head as I continued to look at him. "You really want to do this?"

"Gabi contrary to popular belief we are getting older. You and I both want to travel the world. This could be the start of it." Troy said grasping both of my hands.

"We're also parents to three kids, all of which need our undivided attention." I grinned thinking about the kids.

He gave me a look which I giggled at. "Gabi we're going to be 27 this year. How about this be both of our birthday presents?"

"How about we wait until we're 30 to do this? It will be our big present to each other." He shook his head as I groaned.

"This is a huge opportunity for us. At least think about it." Giving my hands a squeeze, Troy gave me his famous puppy dog face.

I thought about it before looking at his pouting face. "I'll think about it, all right?"

His face broke out into a grin as he pulled me closer before kissing me again. "I knew you would. I love you."

"I love you too. I guess it would be kinda of fun being out of the country for New Years." I shrugged as he laughed.

"Now you're thinking. We have to book the tickets by April or so. And I'll even let you pick what city we're in for New Years." He said raising his eyebrows.

I laughed before kissing him again. "A girl can feel really special around you."

"You are the most important woman to me. I want you to feel special every single day. You're my special person." Gazing into my eyes, Tory put his forehead to mine before leaning forward and gazing my lips with his.

I smiled against his lips and thought about all the happy times Troy and I had had together before speaking. "You're my special person too. So we have 15 minutes until the New Year arrives. Any ideas?"

Before I knew it, he had picked me up bridal style and started up the stairs. "I have a few." Troy dropped a kissing on my lip before depositing me on our bed and kicking the door shut.

_**January 1**__**st**__**, 2016 5:30 am**_

I stirred feeling eyes watching my every move. I cracked my eyes open before finding myself staring into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

I looked at him as he propped his head on his open palm. A calm, relaxed look crossed his face as I grinned. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

I curled up against his side before his hand found mine and started playing with my silver wedding band. "How long have you been up?"

He smiled down at me before I looked up at him and ran my hand along his chiseled jaw line. My hand felt the rough hair that was along his jaw. "Not long. Anna was fussy so I calmed her down and instead of going back to sleep, I started watching you sleep."

I smiled feeling safe in his arms. He kissed my jaw before I rolled over and faced him. He put up his left hand for me to look at before my fingers found his silver wedding band. I twirled it around his finger as his eyes bore into me. "What's on your mind, sweet girl?"

I shook my head before looking up at him in the darkness. "Just thinking."

"You had a pretty serious look on your face for just thinking. What's on your mind, Gabi?"

I debated whether to tell him or not. I started chewing my lip which caused him to pull my head up and him to kiss my lips. "Talk to me Gabi." He softy said as I smiled. Tears clogged my eyes which I held them in check.

"You always knew what was going on with me before I knew. I was just thinking about all the good times we've had together, you and I. We were high school sweethearts and eventually got married, and had the three kids we've been blessed with." I started as Troy motioned me to go.

"What's wrong Gabi?" Troy's concerned voice asked as I shook my head again.

"I'm just . . ." I trailed off as a wave of concern crossed Troy's face.

"Gabi what's wrong? What's going on in your pretty mind?"

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before looking up at Troy's blue eyes. Just by looking in them I knew he would understand even if I didn't.

"I was watching a TV show the other day. A woman was on the show and she was telling her story. She was 27 years old and she lost her husband at that young. She had three kids and . . ." I trailed off looking at Troy.

"And it got you thinking about how you could possible lose me." Troy finished as I nodded.

The tears that I had held finally let loose and I sobbed into Troy's chest. He held me close while I cried my emotions out. "Shh Gabi it's going to be all right." He kissed my forehead before taking his finger and wiping away my tears.

"Gabi I want you to listen good to me." Troy waited until I looked up at him with my brown watery eyes.

"Are you listening?" He waited until I physically nodded my head before continuing. "You are never going to be alone, even if something does happen to me. You have my parents, our friends, and most importantly, you have our three children."

"It's not the same." I whispered looking up at him.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy. But listen to me, I'm healthy and I'm in good shape. Nothing is going to happen to me for a long time." Troy said looking at me.

"I love you. I debated about whether to tell you or not but I figured you have ever reason to know why I've been off these past few days." I said as he nodded.

He kissed me with so much passion that I temporarily lost all sense of time and where I was. "That's how much I love you. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. You're stuck with me babe." He said which caused me to smile.

"I wanna be stuck with you and only you. I love you, so much." I said tracing the outline of his lips before he kissed my finger.

We laid there in silence before a yawn caught my attention. I saw Troy sheepishly grin before sighing deeply. "We should probably get some more sleep." He suggested while I nodded.

"Three little ones are going to be running around here before we know it." I told him.

"Are you better now?" Troy asked looking over at me with concern still laced in his eyes.

I smiled at his question and concern. "I think I'm going to be just fine. Just continue to be by my side and support me in whatever I decide to do and I'll be excellent."

"I love you Gabriella." Troy said before kissing me.

"I love you too Troy. Sweet dreams." I said kissing his cheek before rolling over and putting my back against his chest.

I closed my eyes with the feeling of his arms safely around my waist. His hand played with my wedding band as I fell into a soundless sleep.

* * *

**Feedback would be excellent. Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback. It is greatly appreciated!!!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had major writer's block. So without any further blabbing, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

_**June 23**__**rd**__**, 2018 10:00 am**_

"How is she doing?" Looking behind me and smiling, I saw Troy with Anna and Brayden trailing behind him while Gracie was in his arms.

"She's nervous beyond belief but she's happy at the same time." Smiling, Troy leaned over and kissed me lightly.

"That's good. Cameron's the same. He keeps asking me if Hannah is indeed here." Troy shook his head while I giggled.

"And how is this little one?" Troy looked down at the carrier that was sitting at my feet. I looked down and smiled.

Troy and I had welcomed our fourth child, a boy, Matthew Ryan on February 20th. Brayden and Anna, who were four, were excited beyond belief that we had another baby in the house. Gracie, who is 3, really could care less about her new brother.

Watching the fury of activity around us, Troy and I both smiled knowing this day, Hannah's wedding day, was going to be amazing.

"I'm going to go check on the bride to be. How about you go check on Cameron?" I suggested as he nodded.

"You wanna take the girls while I take the guys?" Troy handed Gracie to me as I took Anna's hand in mine.

"Momma?" Anna looked up at me with a bright smile on her face. "Do I look pretty?"

She twirled in her white dress that was similar to Hannah's dress. Her bright blue eyes mirrored those of her fathers and her grin, according to Troy, was an exact replica of mine. "Yes sweetie, you looking pretty. Maybe even more pretty than me."

She giggled as Gracie clapped her hands. "Momma you silly. You look prettier."

I looked down at my light pink dress and smiled at my two girls. This wedding was a mixture of Hannah and Cameron's dreams. The girls wore light pink dress while the guys wore traditional black tuxes with light pink vests. Anna and Gracie were the flower girls while Brayden was the ring bearer. Troy and I were the best man and the maid of honor. Their friends from high school were also in the bridal party.

Coming to a closed door, I raised my hand and knock softly. The door flew open and a nervous looking Hannah appeared at the door.

"Gabi you came. Thank goodness." She smiled at the two girls before allowing us to come in.

I smiled at her before setting Gracie down next to Anna. "I brought two girls who were asking about you."

Hannah knelt down and interacted with the two girls who instantly started giggling. "Where are Brayden and Matt?"

"They're with Troy. He was taking them to check on Cameron." She nodded her head before pushing off the floor.

"Gabi . . ." She paused before looking at me with wide eyes. "Am I making the right choice? I mean I'm 23 years old. Am I ready to be a wife?"

I put both my hands on her shoulders before looking her squarely in the eyes. "Hannah, you're going to be an excellent wife. You love Cameron with all of your heart. It's normal to have cold feet right before your wedding. I did when I married Troy."

"But I'm just worried. I look at yours and Troy's marriage and I just want mine to be the same."

"Hannah, let me clue you in on something. Troy and I work hard at our marriage; it's not an easy thing." Smiling, I took her hands in mine.

"I know but I'm still scared." The worry flickered in her eyes as I rubbed my finger over her knuckles.

"It's natural to be scared. But you're going to be fine. I'm going to be by your side the entire time, well except when you're walking down the aisle with your dad." I shook my head at how she was acting.

"Gabi . . . I'm going to die." She whined as I laughed which caused Anna and Gracie to laugh as well.

"What are you two laughing about? Huh?" Hannah bent down and tickled the two girls' stomachs which caused them to laugh more.

"Who's making all the racket in here?" The opening of the door caught the girls' attention.

"Grandma, grandpa!" Anna's squealed when she saw her paternal grandparents standing outside the door.

"Hi Anna Banana." Jack picked up the four year old and kissed her forehead before tickling her.

"Grandpa stop!" Anna giggled while Gracie went into Dana's arms.

I watched the two girls interact with their grandparents before turning my attention to Hannah who still looked nervous. "You're going to be fine."

Hearing me sing, Hannah's mouth dropped open and some of the worry disappeared. A smile crossed her face as she watched her parents and nieces interact.

"Where are Troy and the boys?" Dana looked up and locked eyes with me.

"They're checking on Cameron. Brayden was picking on Anna so we decided to separate them." I laughed while Dana shook her head.

Anna giggled causing me to look over at her. Even though, we had some problems with her health early on, she was a remarkable healthy four year old girl. She had fallen in love with dancing so Troy and I had enrolled her in a dance studio. Gracie would start at the same studio in the fall when the lessons started up.

At the same time, Gracie had a heart for soccer as well. Her and Troy would stay in the backyard for hours upon end and kick the ball around. We hadn't started her in leagues yet but she enjoyed the feel of the ball on her feet. Troy and I were taking bets on which on Gracie would love more. My bet was dance while Troy's was soccer. Either one she chose or if she played both, we would continue to support her no matter what.

Brayden was happy with soccer along with basketball. Troy was happy that one of his children had the love of the game just like him. Brayden and Troy would bounce the ball around for a couple of hours a week and by the end, Brayden would have the biggest grin on his face.

"Gabi?" Hannah's sweet voice pulled me from my thoughts as I looked over at her. "What are you thinking about?"

Smiling I looked over at Hannah. "Just everything Troy and I have been through with the kids. Besides all Anna's health problems, we've been really blessed."

"You are blessed especially with the birth of Matt. Now are you and Troy going to have any more kids?" I shook my head at the question.

When Matt was born, that question plagued Troy and I like no other. All of our friends wanted to know and we refused to tell them.

"Hannah," I smiled knowing she was hanging by a thread. "I think Troy and I are done with having kids. We just want to enjoy the four we have."

"Oh come on! You and I could be pregnant at the same time and make our husbands' lives miserable." She grinned.

"As much as it sounds tempting," Pausing to look over at the girls. "I don't want to make Troy's life miserable."

"Man being married to my brother has made you soft." Hannah complained as I grinned.

"Nah not really. The kids have made me soft." Shaking my head, Dana and Jack joined me in laughter.

"Will you two keep an eye on them while I go finish my maid of honor duties?" I looked at the two people who had quickly became my parents.

"Yes we will." Dana and Jack both nodded as I kissed the girls' forehead.

"Have fun with your grandparents and I'll see you two later." Walking from the room, I headed up towards the front of the church to make sure everything was set up.

I smiled seeing the rose and gerbera daisies bouquets hanging from each pew. The candles were in place and a sweet fragrance from the flowers wafted around the church.

Hannah and Cameron wanted to keep the ceremony nice and quaint, inviting only their close friends and family. Only about 100 people were showing up today including many of mine and Troy's friends, who were like family to Hannah and Cameron.

"Gabi? What are you doing?" The quiet voice asked as I turned around a smile crept across my face.

"I'm just making sure everything is perfect. What are you doing?" Taking time to wrap my arms around his shoulders, I leaned forward and pressed my mouth to his in a gentle kiss.

"I was coming to look for you. I was just in Hannah's room and I saw the girls but not you. They told me you were coming to check some stuff out."

Nodding my head and falling into his touch, I looked into the blue eyes I had fallen in love with so long ago. "Did Hannah look calmer than earlier?"

"She was giggling with Anna when I walked in. I gave her a hug and told her she would do brilliantly."

I nodded never taking my eyes off of his. He gripped my hand and leaned in to whispering quietly. "Remember our wedding?"

"I had never been that nervous before. Your mom calmed me down telling me I would be the best wife ever and I would make you happy." I smiled shaking my head at the memory.

He nodded. "You have done a wonderful job at being a wife and a mother. You've made me happier than ever."

We went through our duties of best man and maid of honor before returning to our separate chambers to help Cameron and Hannah on their big day.

**1:00 pm**

Standing in the back of the church, I watched Hannah nervously play with her veil and looked at her father lovingly. "Are you sure I'm going to be all right?"

Taking time to laugh at the statement, I nodded my head. "You're going to be brilliant."

Looking ahead at Gracie, Brayden, and Anna I got out of line and walked over to them.

They turned to me with smiles on their faces and nervous glances. "Remember you're going to walk towards daddy and stand by him."

"Momma you look pretty." Anna told me as Gracie and Brayden both nodded in agreement.

"Thank you but you, Anna and Gracie look pretty too while Brayden looks handsome. I love you my three children." Kissing each of their heads, I stood up and watched them walk down the aisle.

Anna and Gracie threw handfuls of pink, red, and white rose petals down the aisle.

The bridal party started down the aisle. Troy and I locked eyes with each other as I made my way down the aisle.

**Hannah's POV**

Everyone stood holding their breath as dad and I stood in the back of the church. I locked eyes with Cameron as dad and I made our way towards the front.

"You may be seated. Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the presence of friends, family and God to join in holy matrimony, Hannah Marie Bolton and Cameron Ryan Davis. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a pause and silence. Cameron and I grinned at each other when we heard the silence.

"I would like to start off with a prayer. Please bow your heads. Heavenly Father, thank you for bringing all of us here today. It is with your love and your help that Cameron and Hannah found each other. For if it were not for them, there would be no reason for this joyous occasion. In your name, Amen." Pausing briefly, the minister started again. "Cameron and Hannah, you come here today pledging your love to one another and realizing the importance of this bond. And it is not without the help and love and support of the people behind you that you arrived here today. I would like to take this opportunity to allow Cameron and Hannah to thank the people they hold deep in their hearts." The minister told the audience that had gathered.

Cameron and I walked over to his parents and said a few words. Cameron and I both hugged my parents as well as our siblings. We walked back up and each gave Gabi and Troy a hug while exchanged a few words with them.

We returned to the altar, where Cameron immediately took my hand and began rubbing it with his thumb. I glanced up at him and smiled. The minister continued and spoke to the congregation for a few moments and then he went into the two scripture readings we had chosen. The first was Corinthians 13, the second was Colossians 3:12-17. He then turned to us and smiled.

"Now it is time for Cameron and Hannah to recite their vows. Hannah please repeat after me." The minister told me as Cameron and I faced each other.

"I, Hannah Marie, take you Cameron Ryan, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I smiled as Cameron squeezed my hand.

"Now you Cameron." The minister said as Cameron started to recite the same words I just did.

"I, Cameron Ryan, take you Hannah Marie, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Cameron said as I grinned at him.

The minister looked at Cameron and I, and then out to the audience. He smiled before saying his next line.

"May I have the bride and groom's rings please?" He said as Chad and Hannah each gave the minister our rings.

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the uniting of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving of these rings that they who wear them may abide in peace, and continue in thy favor. Amen." The minister said as Cameron and I grinned at each other.

"Cameron, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed Cameron my wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." Cameron told me as he slipped my wedding band on my left hand.

"Hannah, please repeat after me. With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." The minister said as he handed me Cameron's wedding band.

"With this ring, as a token of my love and affection, I thee wed." I told Cameron as I slipped the ring on his left hand.

"By the power vested in by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you man and wife. Cameron, you may kiss your new bride." The minister told Cameron as he gently lifted my veil up.

The kiss was simple and sweet. Cameron pulled back and laced his hand with mine as we stood in front of our friends and family.

"Now for the first time, I present Mr. and Mrs. Cameron Davis." The minister said as we started our way down the aisle.

Cameron led me to the room that I had gotten dressed in before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Mrs. Cameron Davis." Cameron whispered before kissing me again. "I know doesn't it have a nice ring to it?"

Giggling and shaking my head, I couldn't believe I was married to my high school sweetheart. "I love you Cameron."

"And I love you too Hannah Davis. Shall we go greet our guests?" He asked while I slipped my arm around his shoulder.

"Nope I think we should stay here and make out for a little while." And with that she covered my lips with hers.

A soft knock interrupted mine and Cameron's kiss. Pulling back I giggled at his flushed face. "Who is it?"

"It's your adorable brother and sister in law. Your public waits." Troy's voice called as I rolled my eyes.

"Coming." I quickly kissed Cameron again before going and opening the door again.

We walked out and walked to where our guests were waiting to throw bird seed and blow bubbles.

"We'll see you guys at the reception." I told Gabi and Troy as they nodded.

We headed out of the church to have everyone throw seed and blow bubbles in our direction. I laughed watching Anna, Brayden, and Gracie throw seed in our direction.

Hearing the three words that every girl longs to hear, pulled me out of my thoughts. "I love you too."

After being helped into the car and being handed a glass of champagne, I clinked glasses with my husband as we drove away to where our pictures were being taken.

I sighed deeply knowing this was the start of my fairy tale!

* * *

**I know it's a big jump . . . I'm running out of ideas for this story so I've decided to just end it. I am going to post one more chapter as an epilogue. Feedback would be great and I'll post it as soon as I can!!!**


	47. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

Smiling I stood in the large spacious backyard. The sounds of kids laughing and running around the yard filled my head as I gazed at the family that surrounded me.

"What's with the grin on your face?" Looking to my left, I saw my sixteen year old son grinning brightly in my direction.

"I'm just happy that everyone was able to make it. It's a happy day. We're celebrating your sister's birthday as well as your aunt and uncle's wedding anniversary." Brayden had grown into a respectable young man.

Brayden was passionate about soccer as well as basketball which made his father incredibly happy. Brayden was starting varsity this year, his sophomore year. He had a girlfriend whom Troy and I had both met and loved. Her name was Alexis and she fit perfectly with Brayden.

"Quit sucking up to mom, Bray. She knows you want something." The other sixteen year old came up with her hair still wet from the dip in the pool.

"I'm not bugging her. I'm just making friendly conversation." Rolling my eyes I realized Anna was an exact copy of me while Bray was just like his father.

"Quit it you too. I don't really want to ground either one of you." Grinning they started muttering under their breaths.

Anna was much more passionate about basketball and dance. She had a boyfriend who was named Brandon. She was also starting varsity this year and loved every moment of high school.

"Mom! Colin's being a pain in the . . ." Gracie trailed off as I gave her a look.

"Grace Elizabeth knock it off. Leave your cousin alone." With a motherly look, she immediately walked away with her cousin in tow.

Gracie was 14; an eight grader who wasn't quite ready for high school. She followed her sister's footsteps and loved being involved in dance. Her heart was one hundred percent into dancing and nothing else could ever replace that in her eyes. Gracie had a hand in basketball and played it with her siblings but didn't love it like everyone else. She was boy crazy and that drove her father up a wall.

"What's with the kids coming up to you?" Hearing my husband's soothing voice caused a smile to cross my lips.

"They don't want to deal with your lectures. Deal with it hunny." Rolling my eyes over at him, I grinned at him.

"I never lecture!" Troy argued while I shook my head in pure amusement.

"You never lecture? You're lying, Troy. All you do is lecture. Ally don't do that." Looking down at her youngest daughter, Hannah glared at her brother.

Alexandra Elisabeth Davis was 4 and a splitting image of her mother. She had the attitude Hannah possessed at that age and was just as strong will. I kept telling Cameron he would have a huge problem with Ally once she started dating and his reply to that was she wasn't going to date until she turned 45 years old.

"But momma . . ." She started before hearing someone run up behind her.

"Matt don't . . ." Ally looked at her cousin with warning in her eyes. My son just grinned and continued to torment her.

"Keep at it Matt and you're going to regret it." Troy shook his head knowing what a strong will Ally had.

It was like this all the time but the two of them managed somehow to get along really well.

Matt was 11 and just like Troy at his age according to his parents. He was the only Bolton not into basketball. Soccer was his passion. He spent 24/7 with a soccer ball in his hand. His entire life revolved around the sport.

"Where are Nathan and Abby?" Hannah looked between Troy and I as we shrugged.

Nathanial Troy Davis was 9, Cameron and Hannah's oldest son who was a splitting image of Cameron when he was a boy. Nathan was born December 29, 2020. Nathan adored basketball and baseball. He would spend hours playing outside before Hannah would drag him inside.

Abigail Rose Davis was 7 and was a mixture between Hannah and Cameron. She had blue eyes that were just like her uncles while she possessed her father's strong will and love of life. Abby had taken a liking to her uncle Troy and Troy had spoiled her rotten.

"The last time I saw them, they were in the playroom with the other cousins." I looked towards the house but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Hannah and Cameron looked at each other trying to figure out who was going to be the one to bring their children outside.

"Mom!" Turning around and rolling my name again, I came across the dirty blonde girl standing in front of me.

"Bella what's wrong?" Looking at mine and Troy's youngest daughter who had the biggest grin on her face.

Isabella Lauren Bolton was born December 31, 2020. She was our "oopsie" child. Hannah got her wish; we were pregnant at the same time. With her wish came making our husband's lives miserable. She was a perfect mixture of me and Troy. She was an excellent student while maintaining her jock appeal. She didn't have a particular favorite sport; she had more guy friends than girl friends; and she was loved by everyone.

"Nathan's pickin' on me." Whining was one of her strong points as was annoying her older siblings.

"Nathan leave Bella alone. She hasn't done anything to you!" Hannah scolded while Nathan rolled his eyes.

"She's done everything to me. She's taunting me." Nathan complained as Hannah and I traded looks.

"How about you two leave each other alone for the rest of the day?" I looked between my daughter and nephew.

Grumbling they nodded their heads before walking away towards the grandparents. Shaking my head I looked over at Hannah who had the same grin I wore.

"Why can't they get along?" Troy's voice caused me to look over at Hannah before looking back at my husband.

"They're always like this. Who knows? They're nine and they love to torment each other." Rolling my eyes Hannah reached over and smacked her brother.

Troy leaned over and kissed my forehead. Cameron and Hannah slipped away claiming they hadn't talked to the parents yet. Looking into Troy's eyes, I wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning in to kiss him.

"I love you, babe." Kissing me deeply he pulled back with a satisfied look on his face.

"I love you too. We've got the best life and the best five kids ever." Grinning he nodded his head.

"I'll have to agree with you." Leaning in, our lips met in pure bliss and excitement.

"Oh the parents are at it again. Get a damn room you two." Bray came up and pulled the two of us apart.

"Leave us alone, Bray. We don't complain when you and Alexis are going at it." The evilness in my eyes caused Troy to crack up laughing.

"But you're parents and you're old." Anna wrinkled her face as I reached over and slapped her arm.

"You're treading in deep water sweetheart." Troy shook his head before leaning over and kissing me again.

Anna, Brayden, Gracie, and Matt shook their heads before throwing out their own two senses.

"You're not going to get anywhere you guys. Your parents have always been like this." Cameron threw out.

Troy and I glared over at our brother in law before turning back to our kids. "You mean they've always been lovey dovey with each other? Yuck!"

Matt rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. "Mom you're embarrassing us."

"Oh sorry your royal prince. We'll cut the PDA down a little." I laughed before looking at the seriousness of our kids' faces.

"You don't know how to cut the PDA down. You're constantly kissin' in the kitchen when you think no one is around." Mine and Troy's mouths dropped open when we heard Bella's comments.

"Isabella Lauren!" Hannah high fived her niece before they both cracked up laughing.

"You two are too much alike it's scary." Laughing, Troy and I faced each other.

Troy hugged me closely to his chest while we watched the activity in the backyard. Sure we had our rough times but everything smoothed itself off and we were the happy couple we always knew we would be.

* * *

**There you guys go! It's the end . . . Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback! They were very appreciated!**


End file.
